UN SALTO DE FE
by Boneslady
Summary: Booth está al borde de un colapso, la presión por mantener en secreto su amor por Brennan está acabando con su tranquilidad. Mientras tanto, ella ajena a lo que le sucede a su compañero, toma una decisión que afectará sus vidas para siempre.
1. INSOMNIO

**A/N Este es mi primer fanfic, usualmente leo fanfics en inglés, y básicamente leo solamente historias de BONES mi serie favorita. Espero que les guste esta historia, estoy muy nerviosa publicando esto.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Desafortunadamente Bones y los personajes de dicha serie no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs y Fox. No se pretende infringir derechos de autor. Sólo tomo prestados esos maravillosos personajes para dejar volar mi imaginación.

**CAPITULO UNO: INSOMNIO**

Como casi todas las noches desde hacía algunas semanas, él nuevamente se encontraba acostado en su cama, mirando al techo y sin ningún deseo de dormir . Su cabeza era un desastre, sus pensamientos lo mantenían despierto y en un estado de angustia simplemente intolerable. Su corazón estaba abatido. Seeley Booth estaba harto, sentía que no podía más con la pesada carga que llevaba sobre los hombros, la carga de sus sentimientos y sus ansiedades más profundas.

Hacía cuatro años que ella había entrado en su vida, como un soplo de brisa fresca, lo supo la primera vez que la vio, su corazón dio un salto y sintió una carga eléctrica en su cuerpo, esa mujer sería determinante en su vida. Era la mujer más bella que había visto, y para su sorpresa, la más fastidiosa, deliciosamente fastidiosa.

Temperance Brennan era la criatura más singular que había conocido, extremadamente inteligente, dedicada a su trabajo, pero su interacción personal era un completo desastre. Su jerga científica y su falta de tacto para decir las cosas podía ser percibida por otros como altanería y egocentrismo, pero él había visto muy claramente, y casi desde el principio, lo que se ocultaba tras esa máscara. Ella ocultaba sus vulnerabilidades detrás de su ciencia, lógica y razonamiento.

Le resultaba divertido ver como tantas cosas cotidianas eran para ella misterios absolutos, el que a veces pareciera tan pérdida y despistada era casi refrescante para él. Al mismo tiempo, no dejaba de sorprenderlo la inteligencia absolutamente sobresaliente de esa mujer, su capacidad de desentrañar los casos más increíbles leyendo los huesos de las víctimas que llegaban a su laboratorio.

Otra sorpresa le esperaba cuando empezó a leer sus novelas, era contrastante, ella en su vida se mantenía en una posición segura, lógica, haciendo de vez en cuando alguna locura, pero en general, se resguardaba tras los muros defensivos que había creado desde muy joven. Sin embargo, en sus novelas sus personajes exhibían una pasión y un proceder totalmente arriesgado y hasta emotivo, casi casi, animal, distinto al que exhibía su creadora. Podría decirse que Temperance Brennan dejaba escapar sus emociones y sus pasiones entre las frases de sus best sellers.

Era innegable que la relación entre ambos había evolucionado increíblemente desde su primer encuentro. Al principio su interacción era digna de cualquier batalla campal, discutían por casi todo. Ahora, pese a que tenían sus discuciones sobre distintos tópicos, era evidente que su relación no sólo había mejorado, sino que era peligrosamente cercana. Tenía claro que él, de alguna manera, se había ido ganando su confianza y hoy por hoy era la persona a quien Brennan le había permitido adentrarse en su corazón. Hasta cierto punto, ella había abierto las puertas de su fortaleza amurallada para él…pero no lo suficiente.

"Oh Dios!"-suspiró en voz alta. Pero no lo suficiente, cada día se sentía más acorralado con sus sentimientos, su cercanía no sólo le era necesaria, casi como el aire que respiraba, también le dolía…tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

-Maldita sea Booth!!! Tienes que dormir, tienes que dormir-susurró con frustración golpeando la mesa de noche y provocando que la lámpara cayera al piso y se quebrara. Su cabeza se hundió en las almohadas y se tapo los ojos con las manos. En esos momentos su angustiado corazón latía desesperadamente.

-Dios Mío! Ayúdame por favor, necesito calmarme, necesito calmarme y pensar cómo lidiar con esto- rezó en silencio mientras sentía las venas de su cabeza palpitar al ritmo acelerado de sus pulsaciones.

Ella se había ido hacía dos semanas, las dos semanas más largas de su vida, ni un e-mail ni una llamada, nada en dos semanas. Eso estaba volviéndolo loco. En los últimos meses su relación había derivado casi en una dependencia. No era solo verse por cuestiones de trabajo, no, salían a almorzar al Royal Diner, luego después del trabajo él pasaba por ella al Laboratorio, la arrastraba fuera de su oficina y se iban a tomar un trago y a comer algo, se hablaban por teléfono constantemene o se enviaban mensajes para saber como estaba el otro o para compartir detalles del caso en que estuvieran trabajando.

De una u otra manera mantenían un estrecho contacto, aunque fuera para decir buenas noches. Y de hecho muchas noches terminaban conversando en su apartamento hasta tarde, tomando una cerveza. Cuando ya era hora de dormir, él buscaba la salida, se despedían con un buenas noches y volvía a casa atesorando en su corazón los pequeños momentos que compartía con ella.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana, no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, y lo único que podía pensar era en ella, qué estaría haciendo? A esta hora y con casi catorce horas adelante, al otro lado del mundo debía estar por atardecer.

Qué demonios tenía Temperance Brennan en su cabeza para pasar sus vacaciones en los lugares más extraños del mundo, urgando en tumbas antiguas? No podía entenderlo, él no quería entenderlo. Para él lo único que importaba respecto a su viaje era las miles de millas que los separaban.

Fue hace dos semanas cuando ella literalmente le lanzó la bomba de su viaje a Mongolia y en el peor momento, apenas horas antes de abordar el avión. Aún no podía creer que no se lo hubiera comentado antes. Es decir, pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, no sólo durante el día, sino casi todas las noches ya fuera en su apartamento conversando o tomando una cerveza o en The Founding Fathers compartiendo un trago y hablando de todo un poco. Por qué no le dijo de sus planes de pasar mes y medio en Mongolia? Demonios, eran amigos, compañeros, ese tipo de cosas se cuentan.

Todavía recordaba vividamente la víspera de su partida, todos los del equipo estaban en la casa de Hodgins celebrando el cumpleaños de Angela. La fiesta prometía ser fabulosa, es decir, Hodgins alegremente prestó su casa para la fiesta de su "amiga" Angela, era imposible que él le negara algo a pesar de que haber roto su compromiso y de la historia de Angela con Roxy. Los planes habían sido comentario del grupo desde días antes. Angela insistía en que un poco de diversión les vendría bien a todos, finalmente su línea de trabajo era verdaderamente estresante, y qué mejor que una fiesta para compartir como amigos más que como compañeros de trabajo.

DOS SEMANAS ANTES:

El día del evento era un viernes por la noche, Seeley se preparó para la celebración y llamó a Bones para saber si quería que pasara por ella.

-Hey Bones, estás lista? Puedo pasar por ti en 10 minutos-Le dijo alegremente cuando ella contestó el teléfono.

-Hola Booth, no es necesario, es decir, puedo llevar mi auto.

-Bones, vamos, hazme este favor, verás planeo divertirme mucho esta noche y puede ser que requiera la colaboración de un chofer que se haga cargo de mi auto si llego a sobrepasar el límite de alcohol permitido.

-Qué?-le espetó ella sorprendida, su tono de voz fue juguetón.

-Sí, Bones, te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de conducir mi auto, tómalo o déjalo. Este tipo de ofertas ocurren una vez en la vida.

-Hey!, soy una excelente conductora, no sé cuál es tu necesidad de alejarme del volante.

-No me hagas decirlo…

-Booth!!!

-Ok, Ok, paso por ti o no?

-Está bien, te veo en diez minutos entonces.

Cuando él toco a su puerta, Temperance no tardó mucho en abrir, lo que vio al abrirse esa puerta lo dejó boquiabierto. Ahí estaba ella, sus maravillosos y profundos ojos azules brillaban, su vestido era casual, de un tono verde le sentaba maravillosamente. Dejaba ver sus hombros y tenía un escote generoso pero sin llegar a ser indiscreto, no era su estilo mostrar más de la cuenta en todo caso.

-Wow Bones!! Te ves fantástica!!!- Le dijo sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-Gracias Booth! Tú también luces muy bien-le respondió ella viendo a su compañero enfundado en unos jeans, y luciendo una camiseta de mangas largas que le quedaba tan bien y que esbozaba su musculoso pecho. Ella pensaba cómo se verían sus fuertes brazos, pero solo podía imaginarlo, porque el llevaba una jacket que se ajustaba perfectamente con el resto del atuendo.

-Podemos irnos! No quiero llegar tarde-exclamó Temperance saliendo de su letargo.

-Vámonos entonces-dijo un Booth todavía aturdido por la belleza resplandeciente de su compañera. Tenía que admitirlo, ella era bella siempre, pero verla con un vestido como el que llevaba en ese momento, con sus tacones altos, luciendo sus espectaculares piernas era tan contrastante con su usual bata de laboratorio que podía ser suficiente para volverlo loco.

Cuando llegaron al SUV Negro de Booth, Brennan no pudo resistir hacer la pregunta:

-Puedo conducir yo?

-Hey, te dije que la idea es que me traigas de vuelta a casa!!! No que me lleves a la fiesta!

-Booth, vamos, en primer lugar ya pensaste que si yo tengo que llevarte esta noche a tu casa tendré que tomar un taxi para regresar a la mía. Es decir, si es que vamos en tu auto!! Si la idea es que te lleve a casa debemos ir en mi auto, para poder devolverme a casa.

-Tienes un buen punto ahí…no lo había pensado-dijo él desconcertado. Era tal su necesidad de estar con ella que la justificación que le dio para que aceptara que la llevara a la fiesta le había salido por la culata.

-Muy bien Bones, te diré lo que haremos, nos iremos en mi auto, si resulta necesario me llevas a casa, entonces luego te traes la SUV contigo. Ya mañana con más calma yo vendré por ella. ¿Feliz?

-OK, parece razonable, pero yo insisto en conducir.

-Eso no es necesario…todavía-argumentó él abriendo la puerta del auto para que ella lo abordara.

-Booth!

-Vamos, vamos Bones, estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

El camino hacia la casa de Hodgins lo pasaron discutiendo una vez más sus tendencias de macho alfa y su reticencia a permitirle conducir, finalmente ella era una excelente coductora!

En la casa de Hodgins todo era algarabía, ya había llegado la mayoría de los invitados, Cam y un misterioso acompañante, Nigel-Murray, Fisher, Wendell con su novia, inclusive Sweets y su inseparable y fastidiosa novia Daysi.

Cuando Bones y Booth hicieron su aparición Angela no pudo resistir la tentación y lanzó un silbido de admiración que los demás celebraron con alegres carcajadas.

-Cariño! Luces fabulosa esta noche…mmm…a quién quieres impresionar!

-Angela! No se trata de impresionar a nadie, solo quería lucir bien, es todo-replicó Brennan un tanto incómoda.

-Y tú? El tipo más atractivo del FBI…luces muuuuy bien Booth. Parecen una linda pareja!!-dijo Angela en tono burlón…pero con una evidente intención de sacudir a sus obstinados amigos que se negaban a ver lo que realmente pasaba entre ellos

-No somos una pareja!!-dijo Brennan exasperada-por qué todo el mundo dice eso!-Booth la miró sorprendido por su vehemente respuesta.

-Precisamente cariño, precisamente eso deberías de preguntarte-le dijo Angela cerrando un ojo juguetonamente.

-Hey Angela, ya basta de bromas sí, somos compañeros- dijo Booth tratando de zanjar el asunto- además estamos acá para algo muy importante, Feliz cumpleaños!!!- Le dijo abrazándola y dándole un paquete de regalo.

-Gracias Booth!! Muchas gracias.

-Feliz cumpleaños Ange-dijo Brennan imitando a su compañero, y abrazando a su amiga. Eso pareció aplacar el ánimo juguetón de Angela y le dio un respiro a los compañeros.

-Muy bien, pero vamos, diviertanse, hay bebidas y comida para todos.

La fiesta realmente fue bastante divertida, tenían una parrillada en el jardín, y habían habilitado una zona para bailar, la música era alegre e invitaba a moverse. Brennan y Booth saludaron al resto del grupo, Cam les presentó a su acompañante, un guapo médico que había conocido en la universidad y que estaba de visita en la ciudad, pronto estaban disfrutando junto con el resto. Ya algunos habían empezado el baile, empezando por Angela que tomó a Hodgins del brazo y lo arrastro a la pista, donde una canción alegre y movida les permitió iniciar la diversión. Pronto Cam y su amigo el Dr. Rogers se les unieron y lo mismo hicieron Sweets y Daysi y Wendell y su novia. Brennan estaba sentada cerca de Booth en una mesa frente a la improvisada pista de baile y miraba a sus amigos bailando alegremente. No se había percatado de que su amigo la miraba absorto.

-Hey-le dijo él llamando su atención-te gustaría bailar?- le preguntó con cierto tono de timidez y extendiendo su mano.

Ella lo miró, con esos profundos ojos azules en los que él solía perderse y desconectarse del mundo…su mirada lo cautivaba.

-Por qué no! Vamos-le contestó con una sonrisa que iluminó su cara.

Esa noche fue bastante divertida, bailaron, comieron y Booth cumplió lo dicho, tomó algunos tragos que lo hicieron sentirse más deshinibido, pero sin llegar a estar completamente ebrio, ese tampoco era su estilo. Las risas y las bromas eran parte del divertido encuentro de amigos, aún para Brennan que muchas veces no entendía ni de lo que hablaban sus amigos. Su escaso conocimiento de cultura popular la frustraba, no captaba el sentido de las bromas y adicionalmente su completo despiste divertía a los demás, pero aún así se lo estaba pasando bien.

Avanzada la noche, y mientras todos bailaban al son de una canción bastante rítmica, inclusive intercambiando parejas durante el baile, Booth y Brennan volvieron a quedar juntos, en ese momento la música cambió. Era una balada suave, romántica, por un momento se quedaron de pie mirándose uno al otro sin saber que hacer…para los demás el momento no paso desapercibido, aún cuando hacían lo posible por disimular su curiosidad. Las apuestas sobre cuando Booth y Brennan cederían presa de sus sentimientos no expresados, eran cosa de todos los días.

-Mmm…quieres sentarte?-le preguntó él rompiendo los segundos de silencion incómodo. Ella lo miro por un momento sin saber que hacer.

-Tú quieres sentarte?-le dijo respondiéndole con una pregunta. El en su estado actual no fue capaz de decirle que se sentaran, "Al demonio!" pensó en sus adentros, "qué es lo peor que puede pasar?"

-Tal vez podríamos bailar esta canción y luego sentarnos…si no te molesta-le dijo con esa mirada y sonrisa tan suya que le hacía imposible negarse.

-Esta bien-dijo ella mientras él, alentado por su respuesta llevo lentamente sus manos hacia su cintura y la acercó a él…no mucho…a pesar de su estado deshinibido sabía que no debía abusar de su suerte. Brennan por su parte, sentía un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, y casi en automático llevo sus manos hacia los hombros de su compañero, estaban cerca, muy cerca. Si bien estaban bailando una canción lenta, nadie podría decir que estuvieran tan cerca como para considerar el baile como excesivamente íntimo, solo lo suficientemente para no parecer fuera de lugar. Booth sonrió como para darle confianza y de inmediato y a al ritmo de la canción, tuvieron otro de sus momentos, sus miradas se encontraron y por un buen rato ninguno dijo palabra, el mundo parecía desvanecerse a su alrededor.

El grupo de amigos los miraba expectante, sería este el día en que finalmente dieran el brazo a torcer, Booth y Brenan eran totalmente ajenos a la expectación a su alrededor. Angela se acercó al oído de Hodgins y le dijo jugetonamente:

-Si ocurre lo que creo que va a ocurrir te recuerdo que me deberás $200.

-No te apresures Angie, aún no pasa nada…aunque por la manera en que se miran serían los $200 mejor gastados.

Mientras bailaban sus corazones latían estrepitosamente, el contacto era tan cercano. Ella sentía sus piernas flaquear, una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo y su cerebro no era capaz de pensar, lo único que hacía era sentir el calor que la cercanía de ese hombre le generaba. Él por su parte, no podía creer su suerte, tenerla así, tan cerca, en sus brazos era como un sueño, podía sentir su olor, sentía su calor y se perdía en sus hermosos ojos azules, estaba haciendo esfuerzos enormes para no acercarse a sus labios y finalmente besarla. No creía que pudiera soportar mucho más tiempo esto…y si daba el salto…si se atrevía? No podía saber a ciencia cierta que haría la hermosa mujer entre sus brazos si el se atrevía a besarla en ese mismo instante. "Dios mío, si tan sólo pudiera besarla y decirle lo que siento!" pensó mientras seguía luchando contra cada fibra de su cuerpo que le pedía tomarla a gritos.

Brennan estaba en un estado similar, no se había atrevido a ahondar en lo que sentía por Booth, finalmente, en su lucha por racionalizarlo todo, enterraba y deliberadamente ignoraba sus sentimientos. En su afán de no ser herida se había alienado de toda relación que pudiera generarle una nueva pérdida y un nuevo dolor. Sin embargo, tenerlo cerca hacía que su cuerpo respondiera a su encanto, ciertamente Booth era un hombre con caracterísiticas físicas notables, su estructura ósea y muscular eran más que adecuadas para atraer a cualquier mujer, era lógico que él le produjera ese tipo de atracción, pero era su compañero y la línea que él había trazado tiempo atrás seguí ahí como un muro entre ambos. Sin embargo, el olor de su colonia, sus manos fuertes tocando delicadamente su cintura, la sensación de sentir sus brazos pegados al pecho de su compañero era una experiencia absolutamente alucinante. Por un momento temió que él pudiera darse cuenta de su perturbado estado, que pudiera oír como su corazón latía aceleradamente y amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, aunque ella sabía que científicamente eso era imposible, era la mejor forma de describir su estado.

La canción que bailaban llegó a su fin y se detuvieron, sin soltarse, el supo que esta era su oportunidad, si la iba a besar no habría mejor momento, sin embargo se contuvo cuando ella rompió el contacto visual que mantenían y lo tomo de la mano para sacarlo de la pista. Así, de la mano lo llevó hasta la mesa sin decir palabra.

Ella sintió que debía hacer algo, si continuaban mirandose así, enlazados tan cerca podría pasar algo que no sabría como manejar, así que venciéndose a sí misma lo tomó de la mano y lo saco de la pista de baile.

-Tengo que sentarme, me duelen los pies-suspiró como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Por qué no te quitas los zapatos- sugirio él tratando de que las emociones del momento no lo sobrepasaran-quiéres que te traiga una bebida?

-Mmm…no sé Booth, creo que si tomo algo más ninguno de los dos podrá conducir a casa.

-Una soda? – insistió él.

-Una soda esta bien-respondió.

El se dirigió al bar por las bebidas, momento que Angela aprovechó para acercarse a su amiga, sentarse a su lado e iniciar el interrogatorio.

-Hey Bren, no sólo luces espectacular hoy sino que pareces estar divirtiéndote mucho.

-Ahh, sí claro, es una hermosa fiesta Angela, realmente sí me estoy divirtiendo.

-Sobre todo bailando, tú y Booth se veían muy bien en la pista de baile.

Brennan no supo que decir, simplemente se encogió de hombros, sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera sería usada por Angela en su contra.

-Y dónde está tu caballero de brillante armadura-siguió Angela,

-Angela por Dios, Booth es agente del FBI, en qué se parece eso a un caballero medieval!-suspiró Brennan- y es mi compañero, nada más.

-Cariño, es solo una broma, en todo caso, donde está el hombre?

-Fue por unas bebidas.

-O.K. cariño, pero si sigue tomando así es posible que no pueda conducir esta noche-dijo Angela lanzando una mirada al Bar, donde Booth tenía un gran vaso de Whisky que bebía casi sin respirar.

-Es extraño-dijo Brennan-Booth casi no toma y hoy se está comportando de una forma inusual.

-Tal vez solo quiere divertirse-argumentó Angela.

-Mmm…no sé Angela, él no es así, algo debe estar pasándole.

-Preguntale cariño-le dijo su amiga.

-Lo haré cuando regrese a la mesa.

Cuando Booth se acercaba a la mesa, Hodgins y Cam se acercaron y preguntaron si podían sentarse.

-Claro, por favor-dijo Brennan

-Bueno Dr. B-empezó Hodgins-mañana es el gran día no es así?

-Por qué? Qué pasará mañana-preguntó Booth.

-Ahhh….suspiró ella sintiendo que el mundo se le caía encima.

-Mañana a esta hora la Dr. B estará en camino a Asia Booth, lo olvidaste?-preguntó Hodgins sin imaginar que él no tenía idea de lo que hablaban.

-Asia?-preguntó Booth-vas a viajar a Asia Bones?

-Ahh…sí Booth, mañana salgo de viaje para Mongolia, no lo había comentado contigo, es decir, hoy lo comenté con Angela y Hodgins en el laboratorio, pero como no estuviste ahí no te lo había dicho-se justificó ella. El resto de los presentes los miraba expectantes, si bien es cierto Angela y Hodgins se habían enterado del viaje de Brennan esa mañana, y Cam lo sabía desde hacía unas semanas, todos estaban sorprendidos al ver que Booth no tenía idea de lo que ocurría.

-A Mongolia? Qué piensas hacer en Mongolia Bones?-preguntó él y su tono de voz sonó un tanto exasperado.

-Bueno Booth, tengo mis vacaciones, y recibí una invitación de un antiguo compañero de la Universidad para colaborar con él en una excavación en Mongolia, hay hallazgos interesantes ahí y están necesitando ayuda…

-Vas a ir a Mongolia a examinar tumbas antiguas?- Le interrumpió él-Bones, qué clase de vacaciones son estas? Es decir, me dijiste que tenías tus vacaciones y pensabas tomarlas, pero nunca me comentaste de un viaje al otro lado del mundo.

El tono que él uso, aunque suave parecía un reclamo.

-Estás segura de que es buena idea Bones? No es peligroso ese lugar?

-Booth, no es peligroso y no, no es mala idea, de hecho es algo que me emociona, cuál es tu problema con eso-respondió ella un tanto molesta por la actitud de su compañero. Cam se excusó y dijo que debía ir a buscar a su acompañante, Angela y Hodgins hicieron lo propio alegando que debían ir a verificar que todos estuvieran debidamente atendidos. Dejaron solos a los compañeros que se miraban aún bastante sorprendidos.

-No hay ningún problema Bones, solo que soy tu compañero y creo que debiste contármelo! Eso es todo.

-Te estás comportando como un macho alfa Booth, no hay razón para que te pongas protector conmigo, puedo cuidarme sola y voy a un sitio de excavación donde se están recuperando restos y objetos con valor histórico. No entiendo a qué viene tu preocupación.

-Esta bien Bones-suspiró él-tienes razón, no es un asunto de mi incumbencia. Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?

-Cinco semanas-dijo ella tranquilamente sorbiendo un trago de soda.

-Qué?-exclamó él abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa-te vas por cinco semanas a Mongolia Bones? Qué pasará con nuestro trabajo?? Es decir, el FBI no contará contigo por cinco semanas?

-Pues sí Booth, tengo tiempo de vacaciones acumulado y debo usarlo. Creo que el FBI puede arreglárselas sin mí por cinco semanas-dijo ella un tanto mosqueada. El la miraba aún aturdido y pensaba "El FBI podrá hacerlo, pero yo no estoy tan seguro de lograrlo".

-Supongo que sí-suspiró él finalmente-tendremos que lidiar con los casos que se presenten sin ti.

Booth estaba totalmente contrariado con las noticias, su cerebro aún no podía procesar enteramente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Y a qué hora sale tu vuelo?-preguntó derrotado.

-Debo estar en el aeropuerto a las once de la mañana, serán 21 horas de vuelo y debo hacer dos escalas, así que será un largo viaje-comentó ella sin siquiera percatarse de la mirada profundamente perturbada de su compañero.

-Y quién te contactó desde allá?-preguntó él tratando de averiguar más sobre el sorpresivo viaje de su amiga.

-Ahhh un viejo amigo de la Universidad, el Dr. Marcus Walton, el es arquéologo y hace mucho que no nos vemos, tomamos algunas clases juntos. Estaba necesitando ayuda de un antropólogo y pensó que me gustaría participar-dijo ella tranquilamente mirando hacia la pista de baile donde un par de parejas se movían al ritmo de la música.

-Supongo que será muy bueno para ti Bones, felicidades por tus vacaciones-suspiró él-creo que deberías irte temprano a dormir para estar lista mañana.

-En realidad sí, pero todavía puedo quedarme un rato más-dijo ella sin mucha prisa.

-O.K.-dijo él sin mucho entusiasmo-déjame saber cuándo debas irte- se levantó y se encaminó al Bar.

Durante la hora siguiente, Booth se sentó en la barra del Bar, se tomo unos tragos más, lentamente y sin dejar de mirar la pista de Baile. Brennan entre tanto, se quedó sentada en la mesa, y luego se dirigió a la pista de baile cuando Hodgins le pidió acompañarlo. Rato después conversó con el Dr. Sweets.

-Estás bien-preguntó Cam acercándose a Booth y poniéndo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Sí-murmuró él- por qué lo preguntas?

-Vamos Seeley-respondió ella-tu cara y el hecho de que estés tomando más de lo usual no te parecen suficiente? Es decir, somos amigos hace años, no creas que puedes engañarme.

-Vamos Cam, que podría estar pasándome, simplemente hoy decidí divertirme y es lo que estoy haciendo.

-Realmente me parece que te divertiste bastante hasta que supiste del viaje de la Dra. Brennan-le espetó ella yendo directo al grano.

-Qué?, no por qué lo dices, es decir, me molestó que no me lo comentara antes, pero todo esta bien Cam. No busques problemas donde no los hay.

-Booth…soy tu amiga…no me digas que todo está bien, tienes varios días comportándote un tanto extraño, casi diría que estás pasando por un mal momento, qué es lo que te pasa? Hoy parecías muy alegre y ahora, desde que supiste del viaje de Brennan tienes una cara digna de un funeral.

-Mmmm-suspiró él no muy convencido de decir lo que lo estaba molestando-simplemente tengo algunos problemas personales Cam, eso es todo, no tienen que ver con Bones, te lo aseguro-mintió.

-Seeley, vamos, soy tu amiga, puedes confiar en mí.

-No es nada Cam, te lo aseguro, tengo muchas presiones en el trabajo y he estado lidiando con situaciones familiares, tú sabes cómo es eso, por favor déjalo así.

-Pasó algo con tu madre Booth?

-No te preocupes Cam, tengo la situación controlada, solo necesito tiempo para relajarme. Es más, debería también de tomar unas vacaciones, finalmente Bones no va a estar por un tiempo y sin mi compañera, tal vez debería aprovechar para descansar yo también.

-Tal vez sea buena idea-dijo ella evaluando atentamente la expresión y la mirada triste de su amigo, "a quién quiere engañar" pensó.

-Lo pensaré y el lunes decidiré si solicito las vacaciones al Director Cullen-dijo no muy convencido-en todo caso no sería lo mismo resolver crímenes sin Bones.

-Es cierto, pero recuerda que puedes contar conmigo Booth, soy tu amiga y sé muy bien que no es nada fácil lo que estás pasando. No creas que me engañas, cuando quieras hablar yo estaré dispuesta a escucharte.

El se volteó y la miró fijamente preguntándose qué es lo que Cam creía saber, Dios mío, estaría siendo tan obvio?

En ese momento Brennan se acercó.

-Booth, creo que es mejor que me vaya ya, tengo algunas cosas que dejar listas para mañana y se está haciendo muy tarde.

-O.K. Bones, vámonos entonces, será mejor que tu conduzcas y me dejes en mi casa, mañana pasaré a recoger mi auto a tu casa.

-Buenas noches Dra. Saroyan-dijo Brennan despidiéndose de Cam.

-Buenas noches, contestó ella-y buen viaje.

-Hasta pronto Cam-dijo Booth acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla-cuídate.

-Buenas noches Seeley, y ya sabes que si necesitas una amiga cuentas conmigo-le dijo Cam provocando que Brennan la mirara con una interrogante pintada en su cara.

Booth no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y sin mirar a Brennan a los ojos se dirigió a donde estaba el resto de invitados a despedirse. Brennan no lo siguió porque ya se había despedido, solo se quedó mirándolo y cuando pretendió voltearse a preguntarle a Cam qué sucedía, ya ella se había ido de su lado y se dirigía a donde estaba su cita de esa noche.

Cuando Booth regreso, puso su mano en la espalda de Brennan como acostumbraba y simplemente le dijo:

-Vámonos-y le entregó las llaves de su SUV.

Cuando subieron al auto, Booth simplemente recostó su cabeza en el asiento y Brennan encendió el motor.

-Booth…

-Mmm-

-A qué se refería Cam? Te pasa algo?-preguntó.

-No-contestó él sin abrir los ojos-no pasa nada Bones.

-Pero ella dijo que podías necesitar una amiga Booth, obviamente pasa algo?-dijo mirándolo por un momento, el seguía sin abrir los ojos recostado con su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás contra el asiento del vehículo-acaso no confías en mí?

-No te preocupes Bones, no pasa nada-le dijo-Cam simplemente lo dijo porque pensó que me pasaba algo, como tomé un poquito de más.

-De hecho-dijo ella-iba a preguntarte lo mismo, es decir, te has estado comportanto un tanto extraño últimamente, y no eres de tomar mucho y hoy…bueno hoy te pasaste un poco, eso no es normal en ti.

-No pasa nada Bones, te lo aseguro.

-Pero te has comportado un poco extraño desde hace días Booth, algo debe estarte molestando.

-Extraño?-sonrió él fingiendo sorpresa-no entiendo Bones, a qué te refieres?

-Vamos Booth, no juegues al gato y al ratón conmigo, tienes días de estar más callado de lo usual, casi no te apareces por el Laboratorio, has estado…distante-le dijo ella.

-No estoy jugando Bones, no pasa nada, solo he estado muy ocupado haciendo papeleo de oficina, es todo. Además estoy un poco cansado, sabes, tal vez sea buena idea que tome unas vacaciones y me vaya al caribe a tratar de pasar un buen rato!

-Eso suena bien, por qué no lo haces?

El no dijo nada, solo suspiró y se mantuvo en silencio un rato.

-Estamos llegando a tu casa-anunció ella mirando de reojo a su compañero sentado en el asiento del pasajero.

El abrió un ojo y luego se incorporó.

-Muy bien Bones, muchas gracias por el paseo, mañana iré como a las nueve a tu casa a recoger el auto. No necesitas que te lleven al aeropuerto?-preguntó con evidente desgano.

-No te preocupes Booth, tengo todo arreglado, un taxi pasará por mí .

-O.K. Buenas noches-dijo él bajando del auto.

Ella hizo lo mismo y pronto estuvo a su lado.

-Qué haces? Vete a casa, es tarde Bones.

-No Booth, te acompañaré a tu puerta.

-Hey, tú eres la dama aquí, no necesito que me escoltes Bones, vete a dormir, lo necesitas.

-Deja de discutir y de comportarte como un macho alfa y subamos-le dijo ella en tono fingidamente fuerte.

Cuando estuvieron frente a su puerta, el sacó la llave y abrió el cerrojo.

-Bien Bones, ahora puedes irte, ya me dejaste en la puerta, Dios, esto es ridículo, debería ser al revés!-suspiró él con un amago de sonrisa.

Ella lo miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos marrones que lucían tan apagados y derrotados, definitivamente algo estaba pasando con Booth, era claro hasta para ella que no era experta en leer a la gente como su compañero.

-Booth, por favor, dime qué es lo que te está pasando?-le preguntó una vez más y le busco con la mirada. El se sentía desvalido ante sus inquisidores ojos azules.

-No pasa nada Bones, solo estoy un poco pasado de tragos, es todo-suspiro y de inmediato rompió el contacto visual.

-No estoy tan segura-le dijo ella con un dejo de amargura en su voz-pero evidentemente no confías en mí lo suficiente como para decirme lo que pasa.

-Hey-le dijo él tomándola de la barbilla y elevando su cara para que pudiera verlo a los ojos-Claro que confio en ti, somos compañeros recuerdas. No me pasa nada, no es nada importante, simplemente son cosas de hombres O.K.

-Nunca te oí decir nada más sexista Booth-reclamó ella sin dejar de mirarlo-no tiene ninguna lógica que no me digas lo que pasa por el simple hecho de que no soy un hombre!

-Bones no son horas para discutir, mañana tienes que tomar un avión para el fin del mundo, así que mejor vete a casa y descansa, no me pasa nada, solo estoy muy cansado, es todo.

-Sigues molesto porque no te dije del viaje antes verdad?

-Bones, buenas noches- insistió entrando al apartamento mientras ella lo miraba de forma escrutadora desde la puerta.

-Buenas noches Booth-dijo finalmente. Era evidente que no quería hablar con ella. Así que empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-BONES!-grito él saliendo del apartamento y corriendo hacia ella. Ella se detuvo y se volteó a mirarlo. El se acercó a ella, mucho, tanto que se tuvo que hacer un poco para atrás para mirarlo. El puso su mano en su mejilla, levantó su cara hacia la de él y mirándola casi con desesperación le dijo:

-Te voy a extrañar-su voz era casi un susurro.

Ella lo miro, fijamente a los ojos, sintiéndo en su interior una oleada de repentina ansiedad. Sentía el calor de su mano en su mejilla y esos ojos, esos ojos marrones que parecían tan tristes y desolados.

-Son solo cinco semanas Booth-le dijo suavemente-el tiempo pasa volando y cuando regrese podremos seguir capturando tipos malos.

El no dijo nada solo acarició su mejilla nuevamente y repitió la misma frase, esta vez, su voz era suave, pero el tono más ronco, ella podía sentir su respiración, sentía el olor de su colonia, sus caras estaban muy cerca, los ojos de él miraban fijamente sus labios y entonces, simplemente se acercó un poco más a ella mirando sus labios fijamente. Ella dio un vacilante paso atrás y él lo notó, simplemente sigió acercándose y la besó en la mejilla con ternura.

-Cuídate Bones, que tengas un buen viaje-susurró y se dio media vuelta, entró a su apartamento y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Brennan permaneció lívida en el pasillo, estaba temblando, su cuerpo entero se estremecía y en su cabeza las ideas se cruzaban a mil kilómetros por hora. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Su respiración era entrecortada, y definitivamente estaba alterada. Tomo dos bocanadas de aire y tuvo que contenerse para no tocar a su puerta y sacudirlo y preguntarle qué demonios había sido eso. Por un momento no supo que sentir, estaba absolutamente sobrecogida por sus sentimientos. Dio dos pasos hacia las escaleras como evaluando sus opciones, finalmente, el miedo se apoderó de ella, se sintió vulnerable y simplemente corrió escaleras abajo, se subió al auto y manejó hasta su casa con su corazón hecho un guiñapo. Esa noche tuvo serios problemas para dormir y sus emociones estaban decididamente desbocadas.

A la mañana siguiente, a las nueve de la mañana tocaron a su puerta. Corrió a abrir sabiendo que era él… no sabía que iba a decirle, su corazón latía aceleradamente.

-Buenas días Dra. Brennan, el Agente Booth me pidió que viniera a buscar su auto-saludó Charlie-espero no importunarla.

-No, no Charlie, yo estaba terminando de preparar algunas cosas antes de salir-dijo tratando de ocultar su desilusión-pasa algo con Booth?, me dijo que él vendría por el auto.

-Creo que no se sentía bien esta mañana, me llamó hace una hora y me pidió venir por su auto-contestó Charlie-francamente se oía bastante indispuesto.

-Mmmm-suspiró ella-lo llamaré para saber si está bien, aquí tienes las llaves Charlie.

-Muchas gracias Dra. Brennan, que tenga buen día-se despidió el joven agente.

-Adiós-dijo ella cerrando la puerta y preguntándose que estaba pasando con su compañero. Se iba hoy para Mongolia y él no había venido por su auto ni a despedirse. Aunque pensándolo bien ya se habían despedido anoche…quizás era mejor así suspiró no sin dejar de sentirse desilusionada por su ausencia y estremecida por el recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Horas después, cuando ya estaba sentada en su asiento en el avión y a pocos minutos de despegar escuchó su teléfono sonar avisando que tenía un mensaje. Lo abrió y leyó "Qué tengas un buen viaje. Booth". Su corazón se encogió repentinamente, debía llamarlo, necesitaba llamarlo, pero en ese instante se inició la rutina de despegue del avión y les ordenaron apagar sus dispositivos electrónicos.

-Booth!-dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El viaje fue largo y definitivamente nada placentero, se sentía totalmente confundida.

**A/N Gracias por leer, espero sus observaciones, tengan paciencia conmigo y no sean muy duros, es mi primer fic.**


	2. PROBLEMAS DE CARACTER

**CAPITULO DOS: PROBLEMAS DE CARACTER**

Finalmente amaneció, , Booth logró dormir un par de horas antes de que su alarma sonara insistentemente. Había pasado el fin de semana dedicado a dormir y ver ESPN. Se levanto y sin muchas ganas se dirigió al baño. Luego, como un zombie se dirigió a su oficina.

-Buenos días Agente Booth, estaba esperándolo-dijo Sweets cuando él se aproximaba a la puerta de su oficina.

-Sweets? Creí que no teníamos ninguna cita, Bones no está y no recuerdo que me haya citado para hoy.

-Es cierto, pero aún así me gustaría conversar con usted Agente Booth.

-Sobre qué?

-Podemos pasar?-preguntó Sweets. Ambos hombres entraron a la oficina y Booth cerró la puerta tras de él.

-Qué es lo que pasa Sweets?-preguntó Booth en tono no muy amigable.

-Agente Booth, me parece que ahora que la Dra. Brennan no está cerca, podemos iniciar algunas sesiones individuales.

-No veo por qué razón Sweets, nos impusieron esta "terapia"-dijo el haciendo con sus dedos el símbolo de comillas-porque querían saber si nuestra relación de trabajo se vería afectada por la situación de Max Keenan. No veo razones para verlo individualmente.

-Precisamente para evaluar la situación desde su punto de vista. Para empezar, me interesa saber cómo ha estado lidiando en estas semanas con la ausencia de su compañera.

-Sweets no he aceptado hacer esto, no pierda su tiempo.

-Me temo Agente Booth que es un requerimiento del Bureau, así que tal vez sería mejor si conversamos.

-No puede obligarme a hablar del asunto Sweets, mi relación con mi compañera es buena, realmente el asunto con su padre no afectó nuestra efectividad ni nuestro desempeño, así que realmente me parece inútil tanta palabrería-le dijo un tanto alterado.

-Agente Booth-le dijo Sweets armándose de paciencia-El Director Cullen me pidió que hablara con usted y averiguara que le está sucediendo. Ha recibido informes de que usted ha estado irritable últimamente.

-Qué?-preguntó con tono casi agresivo-de qué están hablando, he estado un tanto estresado con el trabajo, estoy cansado es todo Sweets!

-Agente Booth, las cosas serían más fáciles si tan solo habláramos de ellas no le parece.

-Mmmm-suspiró rendido-salgamos de esto de una buena vez, escúpalo Sweets, qué quiere saber.

Sweets se acomodó en el sofá y comezó el interrogatorio.

-Qué es lo que lo tiene tan molesto Agente Booth?

-No es nada realmente, simplemente estoy cansado.

-Cansado? Podría elaborar más esa afirmación?

-Vamos chico, que tanto se puede elaborar esto, estoy cansado, C-A-N-S-A-D-O, que parte no entiende por Dios!

-Qué es lo que lo cansa Agente Booth, es un cansancio físico o emocional?

-Vamos Sweets, por qué le gusta entrabar tanto las cosas, este se un trabajo difícil y estoy un poco estresado, me vendrían bien unas vacaciones. Eso es todo, me siento agotado no es nada de qué preocuparse.

-Tiene algo que ver con su cansancio el hecho de que la Dra. Brennan no se encuentre en el país.

-Oh Dios! Qué tiene que ver Bones con que yo me sienta agotado?

-Agente Booth, supe que no recibió muy bien la noticia de su viaje, de hecho supe que ella no le comentó sus planes hasta el día de la fiesta en casa del Dr. Hodgins.

-Demonios Sweets!!! Ahora anda urgando por ahí en las vidas de los demás fuera de horas de oficina!

-No se trata de eso Agente Booth, pero era evidente para todos su cambio de comportamiento en la fiesta, y era inevitable preguntar qué le sucedió. Usted estaba muy alegre, parecía disfrutar el baile con la Dra. Brennan, se sentaron unos minutos y usted simplemente se recluyó en el Bar. Era bastante obvio su cambio de actitud.

-Bueno, me pareció poco considerado que siendo mi compañera yo fuera el último en enterarme de su viaje, eso es todo. Admito que me molesté.

-Y como se siente ahora?, ha hablado con la Dra. Brennan?

-Claro que no he hablado con la Dra. Brennan Sweets, está al otro lado del mundo cavando un agujero casi al lado de la muralla china desenterrando a Fu Manchú.

Sweets no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

-No se ha comunicado con ella entonces.

-No Sweets, en todo caso no hay razón para hacerlo, no tengo su teléfono en Mongolia ni tampoco el nombre de su hotel. Además no tengo razones para llamarla, ella es solo mi compañera y está de vacaciones, punto.

-Agente Booth, extraña a la Dra. Brennan?

Booth tomó una bocanada de aire y se movió incómodo en su asiento.

-Bueno, yo… podría decirse que estoy acostumbrado a trabajar con ella y es extraño no tenerla discutiendo conmigo en estos días.

-La extraña Agente Booth, no tiene nada de malo, usted la considera su amiga, es natural.

-Supongo que así es.

-Y cree que el no tenerla junto a usted tenga algo que ver con el cansancio que experimenta.

-No tiene relación alguna Sweets, simplemente este trabajo es pesado.

-Y puede serlo más si no se tiene una compañera para compartirlo no le parece.

El teléfono de Booth sonó y de inmediato dio un salto. Atendió la llamada y dijo en voz alta para que Sweets lo escuchara:

-Muy bien Charlie, voy para allá, aseguren el área-ordenó a su asistente-Ya lo escuchó Sweets, un caso y no tengo tiempo para hablar ahora.

Salió rapidamente sin darle tiempo al joven psicólogo de decir ni media palabra.

Cerca de **Kharkhorin, Mongolia.**

Brennan salió de su tienda y miró al horizonte. El campamento estaba lleno de trabajadores que iban de un lado al otro. Necesitaba un momento a solas, tenía horas de trabajar en los restos que trataban de datar y analizar y había decidido tomar una siesta.

Logró dormir un par de horas y se levantó sintiéndose como nueva.

-Hola preciosa-oyo su varonil voz detrás de ella-descansaste?

-Hola-sonrió mirando al hombre que que con dulzura le acarició el mentón-sí descansé un poco, lo necesitaba.

-Bueno me parece maravilloso, entonces estoy seguro que aceptarás mi invitación a cenar en el pueblo hoy.

-Por qué no, me parece maravillosa idea Marcus-contestó ella con una sonrisa en sus labios-además me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-No sé diga más, voy por el auto y nos vamos en un minuto-El se dirigió a la tienda más cercana a la de ella, sacó las llaves de un viejo jeep y su chaqueta y pronto estuvo listo para salir con dirección al pueblo. El Dr. Marcus Walton era un hombre de 38 años, tenía dos doctorados, era arqueólogo y tenía especialidades en diversas áreas. Adicionalmente, podría decirse que era una versión mejorada de Indiana Jones. De contextura fuerte, rasgos extremadamente varoniles, profundos ojos verdes, su metro ochenta y ocho de estatura lo hacía sobresalir, su cabello rubio cenizo y su barba a medio hacer le agregaban un encanto particular. Definitivamente Marcus Walton era un hombre extremadamente atractivo e interesante. Al igual que cualquier mujer a su alrededor, Brennan no escapaba a sus encantos.

Cuando se conocieron años atrás en el campus de Northwestern University, la joven Brennan quedó fascinada con el alocado y aventurero Marcus Walton. Fueron compañeros en algunas clases y tuvieron una especie de romance, es decir, el tipo de romances sin compromisos en los que suele involucarce Temperance.

Cuando Marcus Walton la llamó semanas atrás, le ofreció una oportunidad única de volver a un campo de excavación. La idea le pareció fabulosa, además podría cambiar de aire y hacer algo distinto. Ultimamente se había sentido un poco agotada, y no sabía definir con claridad que le estaba pasando, le estaba costando un poco dormir, y el errático comportamiento de Booth en las últimas semanas la tenía francamente exasperada. Algunos días parecía ser el de siempre, pero en otras ocasiones parecía distante y respondía a todas sus preguntas con monosílabos. Booth, Booth, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, estaban a miles de millas de distancia, pero constantemente se encontraba pensando en él, preguntándose como estaría y qué le estaba pasando.

Ni siquiera el hecho de haber reanudado su vieja relación física con Marcus Walton había logrado que dejara de pensar en su compañero, ni tampoco había dejado de pensar en lo ocurrido la noche previa a su partida, aunque trataba de no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, era innegable que esa noche Booth había estado a punto de besarla. Eso la confundía, en primer lugar él fue el que puso la maldita línea entre ambos, y luego, estaba pasado de tragos esa noche, no era realmente él, así que el beso que se quedó en suspenso entre los dos había seguido atormentándola aún cuando pasaba la mayoría de sus noches satisfaciendo sus "urgencias biológicas" con Marcus.

-Tempe-exclamó Marcus mirándola de reojo- se puede saber qué es lo que pasa contigo, desde que llegaste has estado un poco dispersa. No sé como explicarlo, no sé si la palabra correcta sea dispersa, tal vez un poco ausente. No recuerdo que te comportaras así antes, nada apartaba tu atención del trabajo, ni por un segundo, aunque claro, han pasado muchos años y la gente cambia, pero realmente no pareces tú.

-Oh Marcus, no me pasa nada, no entiendo a qué te refieres, soy la misma de siempre!-repuso ella tratando de evadir la razón detrás de sus distracciones y largos silencios-los primeros días me afectó el jet lag, pero ya estoy mejor.

-No estoy tan seguro querida- suspiró él- es más que obvio que algo te preocupa. Y casi podría apostar mi sombrero a que tiene que ver con tu companero del FBI.

-QUE?-preguntó Brennan francamente sorprendida.

-Vamos Tempe-le dijo- desde que llegaste me has hablado tanto de tu compañero, de la forma en que ha arriesgado la vida por ti, que recibió una bala para salvarte, de su hijo…de la forma en que trabaja, de cómo te divierte, en fin, creo que podría decir que conozco a tu amigo Booth.

-Y qué tiene que ver Booth con todo esto, es decir, porque supones que es por él que estoy preocupada…no hay razón para eso, él está lejos de aquí y debe estar muy bien…no hay motivo para que me preocupe por él.

-Precisamente querida-acotó Marcus con naturalidad-está a miles de kilómetros de aquí, pero sospecho que aunque estas está acá, una parte de ti, de alguna manera sigue en D.C. con tu amigo.

-De qué hablas?-dijo una Brennan incómoda- Ciertamente, te he contado muchas cosas de Booth porque él es mi compañero, trabajamos juntos diariamente, es parte de mi rutina, es inevitable que hable de él!

Marcus le sonrió con calidez, el hecho de que estuviera compartiendo su cama con ella no significaba que pretendiera algo más. Sabía muy bien que Temperance no era el tipo de mujer que se entregaba fácilmente a una relación, de hecho, no se entregaba para nada. Simplemente disfrutaba, satisfacía sus necesidades físicas y nada más, sin ningún tipo de atadura. Para él eso era perfecto, el era un nómada, viajaba por el mundo haciendo excavaciones sin que nadie lo retuviera, por lo tanto, el hecho de que percibiera que su amante no podía dejar de pensar en otro hombre a kilómetros de aquí no lo perturbaba en absoluto. Simplemente lo sorprendió, la Temperance que él conocía desde hacía años jamás se habría puesto en esa situación, era refrescante para él ver que su vieja amiga finalmente estaba siendo sacudida por una emoción que había tratado de mantener a raya durante tanto tiempo. Definitivamente tenía que conocer a este tipo Booth, porque un hombre que había logrado abrirse paso al corazón de Temperance Brennan debía ser notable.

-Lo sé querida, lo sé, es tu compañero, pero no me digas que no es él el que te preocupa porque francamente tú no eres del tipo que miente.

-Bueno, yo…yo…-suspiró ella luciendo más que incómoda-tal vez estoy un poco preocupada por él, en los últimos días ha estado actuando un poco extraño y realmente no sé que le ocurre.

-Y por qué no se lo preguntaste?

-Crees que no lo hice? Le pregunté pero él insiste en que no pasa nada.

-Bueno, entonces tal vez puedas llamarlo ahora que lleguemos al pueblo y preguntarle cómo está, tal vez eso te ayude tanto como a él.

-No creo que sea buena idea, es decir, que le diré?, no mejor esperaré a regresar para saber de él.

-Entonces seguirás preocupada Tempe!!

-No Marcus, te prometo que estaré muy concentrada en el trabajo, además le puedo preguntar a Angela, debo llamar al Laboratorio para hacer algunas gestiones con el Jeffersonian, así que le preguntaré como ha estado Booth.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, buscaron un lugar donde comer, había un pequeño restaurante y cerca de él un lugar para hacer llamadas internacionales. Luego de comer, Temperance se dirigó al pequeño local y procedió a usar el teléfono.

-Cam, hola soy yo, Brennan, cómo has estado?

-Dra. Brennan, que sorpresa, hace días que no sabemos de usted! Espero que esté disfrutando sus actividades en las excavaciones.

-Oh claro Cam, es maravilloso, hemos encontrado un increíble sitio acá, estoy trabajando en la clasificación y datación de restos de una tribu mongólica, tengo 15 cuerpos y estamos bastante avanzados con el trabajo. Ha sido muy gratificante. Y Marcus, eer… el Dr. Walton ha hallado piezas arqueológicas invaluables. Es sorprendente, también están excavando un templo de casi dos mil años de antigüedad.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Dra. Brennan, pero me imagino que no estará llamando para eso, necesita algo? Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Oh sí Cam, estamos en un lugar bastante alejado, y los problemas de comunicación son bastante complicados. Tengo mi computadora conmigo y el dispositivo de satélite, pero no he logrado conectarme a la red del Instituto, olvidé que mi clave de acceso vencía en esta semana y para renovarla necesito acceso al sistema. Quería saber si usted prodría autorizarme una nueva clave temporal para accesar a la red, tengo mucha información importante que puede resultar interesante de analizar en el Jeffersonian.

-Oh Claro!! No hay problema Dra. Brennan, voy a coordinar lo necesario con los encargados del Departamento Informático. En cuanto tenga su clave temporal la llamaré al teléfono que usted me indique.

-Muchas gracias Cam, no tengo teléfono en el campamento, estamos muy lejos del pueblo. Sin embargo, para mañana esperamos tener a nuestra disposición dos teléfonos satelitales, así que yo la llamaré mañana.

-Muy bien Dra Brennan, esperaré su llamada.

-Cam, podría hablar con Angela? Está ella ahí?

-Claro, voy a transferir la llamada.

Segundos después.

-Hola Cariño!!! Cómo estás, Oh Dios mío, han pasado semanas y no sabíamos nada de ti!!!

-Hola Angela, estoy bien, la experiencia acá es muy gratificante, pero no he tenido acceso al satélite, olvide que mi clave de acceso expiraba, Cam se está haciendo cargo. Espero tener conexión mañana, así que me será más fácil estar en contacto.

-Que bueno Bren, ya estaba preocupada por la falta de noticias.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien por acá. Como han estado, han habido muchos casos nuevos en mi ausencia.

-Realmente no cariño, la mayoría los están atendiendo los forenses del FBI, desde que te fuiste apenas sí hemos visto a Booth por acá.

-Mmm…hay algún problema Angela? Es extraño, por qué Booth no está utilizando los servicios del laboratorio?

-Quizás porque sin ti acá no le interesen los servicios del Laboratorio -dijo Angela con marcada intención.

-Vamos Angela, no es elección de Booth y en todo caso no tiene que ver conmigo. Si el FBI nos necesita nos busca, solo que me parece muy extraño!

-Bueno sí, es cierto. El caso es que tu compañero ha venido por acá apenas un par de veces. Ayer pasó a retirar unos informes del caso Smith que atendimos antes de tu partida.

-Y…Cómo está Booth?? Está bien??

-Brenn, paso algo entre tú y Booth después de la fiesta?

-Cómo??-dijo Brennan algo contrariada-no… no pasó nada Angela, por qué lo dices?

-No sé Brenn, pero Booth realmente no es el mismo, está más irritable que de constumbre, no preguntó por ti ni nada por estilo, me pareció extraño. Es decir, el siempre es tan sobreprotector contigo y ha venido por acá un par de veces sin mencionarte ni una sola vez. Luce bastate cansado, no sé, casi diría que ha perdido peso. Has estado conversando con él?

-No Angela, no he hablado con Booth desde la noche de tu fiesta.

-Cariño, estás segura que no tienes algo que decirme respecto a ustedes, es decir, en la fiesta parecían estar muy bien, de hecho diría que estaban bastante cómodos disfrutando del baile, y luego la noticia de tu viaje, definitivamente le afectó. Brennan, por qué no le dijiste a Booth de tu viaje?

-Angela, no tengo que informar a Booth de cada paso que doy, es decir, soy una mujer independiente y definitivamente no soy propiedad del FBI. Así que no debo informarle de cada paso que doy.

-Correcto querida, al FBI, pero Booth no es el FBI, es tu compañero…es más que eso Brenn, y tú lo sabes.

-Angela Booth es mi amigo, lo sé, pero precisamente por ser tan Macho Alfa sobreprotector preferí no decirle del viaje! Eso es todo, es cierto, fue un error y puede que lo haya molestado, pero realmente desde antes de enterarse de mi viaje el había estado bastante irritable…

-De verdad Brenn…no lo había notado?

Brennan se dio cuenta que había revelado información de más, ciertamente los cambios de ánimo de Booth en los últimos días tal vez no habían sido tan evidentes para el resto de los squints. Finalmente, la mayoría del tiempo ellos estaban en el campo, solos, interrogando testigos e investigando. Había sido en esos momentos juntos que ella había notado el inusual comportamiento distante de su compañero, inclusive, cuando él la buscaba para ir a comer al Diner, finalmente eran ellos dos solos. Angela no tenía porque haberlo notado! Ahora le había dado algo en qué pensar y conociendo a Angela no dejaría el tema hasta que averiguara lo que sucedìa.

-Brennan…Brennan- Angela la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Dime Angela!!

-Hay algún problema con Booth??

-No, no Angela, solo que ha estado un poco extraño, tal vez solo está cansado. Creo que no le harían mal unas vacaciones.

-Todos necesitamos vacaciones, no puedo creer que hayas ido a excavar tumbas en lugar de tomar un lindo crucero por el caribe!!

-Ange…-suspiró Brennan

-O.K., O.K. ya sé que te gusta excabar tumbas, pero realmente el concepto de vacaciones implica NO TRABAJAR querida.

-Bueno Angela, debo irme, tengo que regresar al campamento y Marcus me espera en al auto.

-Brenn.. tienes que contarme todo respecto a Marcus, por favor, en cuanto tengas conexión podríamos hablar un poco…

-Adiós Angela!

-Adiós cariño!

Su conversación con Angela no la tranquilizó en absoluto, ahora tenía claro que algo definitivamente pasaba con su compañero. Pero no podía llamarlo, no podía enfrentarlo ahora, no sabía que había pasado esa noche…es decir…lo que casi pasó era importante y desconcesrtante, además finalmente él no había querido verla la mañana de su viaje, tal vez era mejor así, poner distancia de por medio y cuando regresara enfrentaría una cosa a la vez.

Cuando cayó la noche, Brennan sintió a Marcus deslizarse dentro de su tienda. Se metió en su cama y segundos después sus labios se encontraron y se besaron apasionadamente. Ella sintió sus manos fuertes y expertas recorriendo cada milímetro de su cuerpo, sus caricias eran tiernas y excitantes a la vez, poco a poco su respiración se volvió más agitada y sus manos buscaron por su pecho musculoso para sacarle la camisa. Brennan disfrutaba cada noche con su amante, el era un hombre fascinante, excitante, pero debía admitirlo, aún teniendo sexo con Marcus, no sentía la profunda emoción que sintió en ese pasillo cuando Booth se acercó tanto a ella con intención de besarla…Marcus no lograba hacer que su cuerpo se estremeciera con solo sentir su aliento tibio a centímetros de su cara…no lograba provocar en ella las oleadas de placer y ansiedad que sintió cuando por un instante pudo sentir la inminencia de un beso de su compañero…un beso que no llegó porque ella dio un paso atrás que cambió el curso de sus acciones.

-Marcus…-susurró Brennan al oído de su amante.

-Mmmm…ya sé querida, ya sé…-dijo el levantándose y buscando su ropa en el piso, se vistió y la besó en la frente-qué descanses – le dijo antes de salir. En eso no había cambiado, Brennan no le permitía quedarse a dormir en su cama. Aún cuando se envolvía en relaciones con hombres, ella era reacia a permitirles quedarse en su cama toda la noche, o simplemente a acurrucarse abrazados después de mantener relaciones. Ese era el tipo de contacto íntimo, personal y significativo del que huía para evitar comprometer sus sentimientos.

Cuando Marcus se fue, Brennan se sintió aliviada, pero a la vez su cabeza volvió a viajar a kilómetros de ahí, preguntándose qué estaría pasando con su compañero. No había forma de sacarlo de su mente, y eso la perturbaba.


	3. UN CASO COMPLICADO

**Washington D.C., 2 p.m.**

Mientras sorbía un trago de su bebida, Booth divagaba sin prestar atención a su entorno. Estaba en un pequeño Bar cerca del centro de la ciudad, había ordenado algo de comer y un trago. No soportaba la idea de comer en el Diner sin ella.

-Hey, mira nada más a quién tenemos acá, al viejo Seeley Booth!-exclamó un hombre poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Booth.

-Hey, coronel Smith!-respondió Booth al ver a su interlocutor-tanto tiempo!

-Hace muchos años Booth, cómo has estado? Sé que estas con el FBI ahora.

-Sí, hace años que trabajo para el Bureau. Y tú que haces ahora Smith?

-Yo tengo mi propia empresa Booth, pero vamos deja que te invite a un trago, siempre es bueno encontrar a un viejo compañero de armas.

Booth y su antiguo compañero de los Rangers se sentaron y conversaron largamente. Una hora después su conversación fue interrumpida por el teléfono de Booth.

-Booth-contestó él-Ok. Charlie, voy en camino, asegurate de que nada comprometa los restos-colgó el teléfono y se volvió a su amigo-siento tener que dejarte Smith, pero el deber me llama!

-Toma mi tarjeta Booth, es bueno conversar con los amigos de vez en cuanto, y ya sabes, si necesitas algo cuenta conmigo, siempre estaré agradecido contigo por salvar mi trasero en ese campo de batalla.

-No fue nada Smith, tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí, debo irme.

Booth salió del Bar y se dirigió a su SUV, de la conversación con su compañero de armas había surgido una idea que empezaba a germinar en su cabeza, tal vez esa fuera la solución a su tensa situación. Una vez en el auto se dirigió a la dirección que le había indicado Charlie. Si el cuerpo que encontraron tenía las mismas características que el hallado esa mañana y el otro encontrado el día transanterior, estarían frente a un asesino múltiple.

-Qué tenemos aquí Charlie?-preguntó cuando descendió de su auto.

-Un nuevo cuerpo Agente Booth, la Dra. Saroyan lo está examinando ahora mismo. Apareció junto al arroyo, lo encontró un hombre que estaba haciendo joggin cerca del parque.

Booth se aproximo al sitio donde Cam y Hodgins revisaban el cuerpo y sus alrededores. Cuando esa misma mañana apareció un cuerpo en la misma zona, decidió que iba a requerir la ayuda del Jeffersonian.

-Qué tenemos Cam?

-Mujer, entre 17 y 22 años, tiene un corte profundo en la yugular y por el estado de descomposición, creo que debe tener al menos 48 horas de muerta.

-Mmm-murmuró él-tiene signos de tortura como las otras dos?

-Me temo que sí Booth, parece el mismo modus operandi.

-O.K. traslademos esto al laboratorio, yo los veré más tarde, Cullen me llamó hace un momento y quiere verme en su oficina.

Poco después se abrió paso entre los curiosos y un grupo de periodistas que estaban cerca del sitio. Subió a su auto y se dirigio al Hoover a reunirse con su Jefe. Cuando llegó ante la secretaria de Cullen esta le indicó que pasara, que lo estaban esperando.

-Booth, pasa, tenemos que hablar de este caso-le indicó Cullen señalando un asiento libre, en el otro estaba la Sra. Caroline Julian.

-Vamos Cherie, sientate que tenemos que resolver esto cuánto antes, tengo al Gobernador del Estado y al Fiscal General volviéndome loca para que resolvamos esto.

-Lo imagino Caroline, pero esto apenas está empezando, ya envié los restos al Jeffersonian porque necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

-Precisamente de eso tenemos que hablar Booth, voy a comunicarme con la Dra. Saroyan para pedirle total atención al caso, tenemos a la prensa encima y esto se está convirtiendo en un verdadero desastre mediático. Tres cuerpos en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas son demasiados problemas sobre mi cabeza.

-Lo sé señor, estamos trabajando tanto como es posible.

-Booth, necesitamos a la Dra. Brennan. Tienes forma de localizarla.

-Mmm… realmente no señor, tendré que preguntar en el Jeffersonian.

-Cómo, me vas a decir que no tienes contacto con tu compañera Cherie, creí que tú y la Dra. "Bones" eran un equipo-preguntó Julian levantando una ceja.

-Y somos un equipo Caroline, pero Bones está de vacaciones, no tengo por qué saber que hace durante sus vacaciones, solo sé que está en Asia!-se justificó él.

-El caso Booth es que necesitamos la ayuda de la Dra. Brennan, tendrás que localizarla a cómo de lugar, y si tienes que subir tu trasero en un avión para traerla a rastras hazlo-dijo Cullen exasperado.

-Iré al Jeffersonian de inmediato, ellos deben tener forma de localizarla-exclamó Booth y no pudo evitar sentir alivio al saber que Bones DEBIA regresar.

-Yo iré contigo Cherie, si es necesario que obligue a tu compañera a regresar, te juro que así será aunque tenga que mandarla a arrestar-suspiró Caroline levantándose al mismo tiempo que él.

Poco después en el Jeffersonian.

-Comprendo su situación Sra. Julian, yo también estoy al tanto de la gravedad del asunto, pero realmente no tengo un teléfono donde contactar a la Dra. Brennan. Sólo se que está excavando cerca de un sitio llamado Kharkhorin. Conversé con ella antes de que supiéramos de la gravedad de este caso y me indicó que no tenían teléfono satelital en el sitio de excavación, sin embargo me pidió una clave de acceso vía satélite a la red del Jeffersonian para poder tener conexión a internet y facilidad de contacto. Me dijo que en cuanto tuviera un teléfono satelital me llamaría para que le diera la clave, estoy esperando que se comunique con nostros porque ya tengo todo arreglado, pero a esta hora no creo que sea factible, es decir, a esta hora están durmiendo en Mongolia.

-Muy bien. Lo que haremos es esto Dra. Saroyan, en cuanto la Dra. Brennan se comunique con usted dígale que necesito hablarle, en el momento en que usted me diga como contactarla estaré aquí para hacer las conexiones necesarias. Esto es urgente, tengo a todos mis superiores pateando en mi puerta esperando respuestas, y con la prensa haciendo conjeturas pronto tendremos pánico en la ciudad, hay tres chicas muertas y esto no me gusta nada.

-No se preocupe Sra. Julian, en el momento que la Dra. Brennan me contacte lo primero que haré será llamarla a usted.

-Dígale por favor a la Dra. Brennan que quiero su científico trasero de vuelta en el laboratorio lo antes posible, que si para lograrlo debo mandar por ella a Mongolia no dudaré en hacerlo!

Seeley miró a Cam levantando las cejas y luego salió tras Caroline. Definitivamente Bones estaría de vuelta pronto.

***********

Al día siguiente, Brennan empezó a trabajar temprano, el día transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos. Fue a eso de las nueve de la noche que un asistente de Marcus apareció con un par de teléfonos satelitales.

-Dr. Walton, finalmente tenemos los teléfonos que pidió, están totalmente operacionales-le dijo el hombre entregándole los aparatos.

-Gracias Greg, es maravilloso Tempe, ahora podemos hacer las llamadas necesarias para coordinar los diferentes análisis de los restos que hemos desenterrado!

-Oh sí, y finalmente puedo hacer esa llamada al Jeffersonian para obtener mi clave y accesar vía satelite a la red, eso nos será de gran ayuda. Es más, es la hora ideal para llamar, allá deben ser casi las once de la mañana, así que si me lo permites puedo llamar a Cam ahora mismo.

-Por supuesto, además recuerda comentarle sobre la posibilidad de que el Jeffersonian nos ayude con los estudios de los cofres que tenemos abrir al vacío y analizar, su Departamento de Arqueología tiene los mejores equipos y personal. Si ellos nos prestan colaboración gracias a tus contactos, nos será de gran ayuda.

-Llamaré de inmediato-dijo Brennan marcando los números en el dispositivo que Marcus le entregó.

-Buenos días Dr. Saroyan!

-Dra. Brennan, que bueno que llamó, estaba esperando su comunicación!

-Cam, tienes la clave que pedí-preguntó Brennan dejando los formalismos y hablando con un tono de volumen más alto porque se le dificultaba oír, la transmisión no era del todo buena-me urge tener conexión! Además necesito pedirle un favor para que lo tramite con los directores del Jeffersonian, es una solicitud de colaboración con el gobierno Mongol para realizar estudios en los restos que estamos excavando, yo les ofrecí contactar al Instituto para ver si había posibilidad de…

-Dra. Brennan-la interrumpió Cam que también tenía problemas para escucharla-yo entiendo su interés en el tema de la excavación, pero en este momento tenemos una situación urgente acá, sería factible que le de su clave y podamos acordar una videoconferencia en unos minutos más, es urgente que hable con usted sobre un asunto de trabajo.

-Por supuesto Cam, dame la clave y puedo estar en línea con mi computadora en quizá unos veinte minutos, a lo sumo treinta, tengo que volver al campamento para usar la computadora, estoy a unos cuantos metros de él en el sitio de excavación.

Cam le dio la clave requerida y luego colgaron, inmediantamente envío un SMS a Booth y a Caroline para que estuvieran en el Instituto en 25 minutos.

Poco después, el equipo estaba sentado frente a un gran monitor esperando la llamada de Brennan y esperando a Booth y Caroline. Pronto un mensaje de llamada entrante se desplegó en la pantalla…Angela inmediatamente contestó el llamado.

-Hola Cariño!- la saludó al ver aparecer a su amiga, Brennan lucía una cola de caballo, tenía puesta una enorme chaqueta militar y junto a ella estaba sentado un hombre simplemente hermoso.

-Hola Angela!! Dr. Hodgins, Dra. Saroyan!-les saludó.

-Cariño quién es el apuesto hombre a tu lado-Angela no pudo resistir la tentación de preguntar.

-Ahhh…Ange…el caballero es mi amigo el Dr. Marcus Walton.

-Hola a todos-saludó Marcus mostrándo su más seductora sonrisa, que dejó a Cam y Angela boquiabiertas.

Caroline Julian que acababa de entrar no pudo evitar levantar una ceja cuando vio en el monitor a Brennan junto a semejante hombre, que delicadamente la abrazaba.

-Hola Cherie, veo que no has perdido tu tiempo en Mongolia-saludó Caroline sin dejar de pensar lo que podría pensar Booth en cuanto entrara. Finalmente esa era la misma pregunta que el resto de los presentes se hacía.

-Hola Sra. Julian-respondió Brennan un tanto confundida-el señor es mi amigo Dr. Marcus Walton, Marcus, Caroline Juliene, es fiscal del Estado.

Al fondo se podía escuchar a Booth hablando por teléfono y dando órdenes a Charlie mientras se aproximaba al salón, Caroline se acercó a la puerta y lo llamó muy a su estilo:

-Cherie, será mejor que dejes el parloteo y vengas de inmediato, tenemos más de una situación acá.

Booth no pudo evitar sonreír, saber que iba a ver a Bones le había alegrado el día, sin embargo, cuando entró al salón ese sentimiento se esfumó cuando la vio sentada en una mesa, con un tipo que parecía salido de las películas de Indiana Jones pasando su brazo sobre los hombres de SU compañera. Brennan lo vio aparecer en la pantalla y el corazón le dio un vuelco, disimuladamente se movió para que Marcus la soltara y dejara de lado el gesto de posesión que implicaba su abrazo.

- Booth…cómo has estado?-atinó a preguntarle.

-Hey Bones-respondió el sin mucho entusiasmo, lo cual todos notaron-lamento interrumpir tus…err…vacaciones…pero tenemos una situación urgente.

-Creí que Caroline dijo que había más de dos situaciones-preguntó confundida y sin atreverse a presentar a su acompañante, nuevamente se sintió incómoda al sentir a Marcus tan cerca de ella.

-No me hagas caso Cherie-intervino Caroline sabiendo que la segunda situación a la que había hecho referencia no tenía que ver con el caso sino con el hombre que Brennan tenía sentado al lado- verás, tenemos un problema acá, pero como tu comprenderás es un asunto oficial que no puedo discutir frente a personas ajenas al FBI o al Jeffersonian-explicó Caroline mirando fijamente al guapo hombre junto a Brennan.

-Ohh…lo lamento Marcus, pero podrías dejarnos solos un minuto…-logro decir ella mirando a su amigo con cierta pena por el tono rudo de Caroline. Marcus se levantó, puso su mano gentilmente sobre el hombro de ella que inmediatamente puso su mano sobre la de él cariñosamente, entonces con la otra mano, Marcus levantó su mentón y le dijo:

-No te preocupes querida, son cosas de trabajo, yo lo entiendo. Adiós a todos, ha sido un placer-dijo antes de plantar un tierno beso en la frente de Brennan. Caroline y los squints podían jurar que oyeron el corazón de Booth romperse en mil pedazos.

Mientras esto ocurría Booth se metió las manos a los bolsillos tratando de ocultar su incomodidad sin mucho éxito, sus nudillos palidecían por la presión con que apretaba sus manos. Quién demonios se creía ese tipo para tocarla a ella de esa forma…su sangre hervía en sus venas, eso era algo que simplemente no soportaba. Caroline de reojo lo observaba y decidió empezar con las explicaciones para darle tiempo a él de recuperar su aliento y tratar de calmarse. Los squints también notaron su crispación.

-Muy bien cherie, esta es la situación, en las últimas 48 horas hemos recuperado tres cuerpos, todos de mujeres jovenes entre 19 y 25 años, todas con un corte en la yugular, con aparentes signos de tortura, severamente descompuestos. Tenemos a la prensa encima y al Gobernador pidiendo respuestas. El caso es cherie, que necesitamos tu ayuda acá…sé que estás de vacaciones, por así decirlo, pero realmente esta situación es absolutamente prioritaria para la Fiscalía y para el Bureau. En pocas palabras, necesitamos que dejes de lado tus lindas vacaciones y subas tu inteligente trasero al primer vuelo de vuelta a la ciudad-espetó Caroline con aquel desenfado tan propio de ella.

Brennan la escuchó atentamente y sin dejar de observar a Booth que lucía realmente incómodo preguntó:

-Han determinado ya el tiempo de muerte y las identidades de las víctimas?

-Por la descomposición y los insectos hallados en el primer cuerpo determinamos que tiene unos cinco días de muerta. La segunda chica apareció apenas ayer por la mañana, estamos procesando la información, sin embargo no creo que tenga más de tres días. La tercera que apareció en la tarde de ayer debe tener cuando mucho 48 horas Dr. B-le informó Jack.

-En cuanto a la identidad aún no la tenemos cariño-agregó Angela-estamos procesando los registros dentales, ninguna portaba identificación.

-Finalmente-dijo Cam-las tres víctimas muestran trazos de agresión sexual, no hay restos de semen, pero definitivamente fueron agredidas brutalmente con un objeto romo.

-Mmmm…-suspiró Brennan aún observándo a su compañero, inusualmente callado parado detrás de los demás- Bueno, tendré que empezar a hacer llamadas para conseguir un vuelo…y hablar con Marcus…estoy abandonando el trabajo que le prometí hacer…

-Dra. Brennan, si usted lo necesita yo puedo coordinar su viaje, sólo dígame para cuándo desea la reservación y me haré cargo de todo-dijo Cam.

-Cherie, debe ser para ya, te necesitamos aquí, y si tu amigo tiene problemas con tu "abandono"-continúo Caroline haciendo énfasis en la palabra abandono-puedes decirle que estás siendo citada por la Fiscalía del Estado y que no puedes rehusarte sin meterte en problemas.

-Ohhh…no Sra. Julian, no creo que sea necesario, él entenderá…es un hombre razonable.

-Entonces, para cuando quieres que hagamos los arreglos de viaje, cuál es el aeropuerto más cercano y en cuánto tiempo puedes estar ahí Cherie?

-Ahh…creo que sería el Chinggis Khaan en Ulan Bator. Tendré que llamar al Aeropuerto local para averiguar cual es el próximo vuelo a Ulan Bator, tendrían que darme unos minutos para averiguar eso- dijo buscando entre los documentos que tenía cerca-creo que tengo el número de teléfono en mi bolso, pero debo hacer la llamada.

-Hazla cherie, esperamos-le dijo Caroline.

-Muy bien, mientras usted hace la llamada creo que los demás debemos volver al trabajo-dijo Hodgins saliendo del salón-Qué tenga buen viaje Dr. B.

-Gracias Jack.

-Nos vemos cariño, cuídate-dijo Angela despidiéndose y al salir lanzó una mirada a Booth que seguía parado en silencio con una mueca indescifrable en su rostro.

-Cherie, porque no te sientas-exclamó Caroline mirando a su frustrado Agente Especial-hay sitio justo acá-siguió señalándole el asiento que acababa de desocupar Hodgins.

Booth avanzó en silencio mientras observaba como Brennan se levantó de la mesa en que estaba sentada, lentamente ella bajo su cara para ver a la pantalla y les dijo:

-Tengo que ir por Marcus para decirle las noticias y para que me proporcione el teléfono satelital para llamar al aeropuerto local-regreso en un segundo.

Mientras ella se fue a buscar el teléfono y a su amigo, el silencio reinó en el salón por unos cuantos minutos. Fue Cam quien se atrevió a romperlo.

-Seeley, estas bien, te veo un poco más delgado últimamente.

-Ahh…estoy bien Cam, he tenido mucho trabajo y la verdad es que he estado un poco estresado, pero estoy bien.

-Pues no lo parece Booth, para ser franca luces fatal-exclamó Caroline mirándolo fijamente-estas hecho un desastre. No has dormido bien últimamente?

-Caroline estoy bien, solo un poco cansado, tal vez cuando resolvamos este lío me tome unas largas vacaciones, creo que las necesito.

-Vaya que sí-afirmó ella-solo espero que a diferencia de tu compañera te compres un tiquete a una isla caribeña y realmente te tomes un descanso.

Cuando Brennan regresó a la pantalla minutos después, se sentó y les explico la situación:

-Muy bien, conseguí un vuelo para las seis de la mañana a Ulan Bator, estaré en el aeropuerto internacional aproximadamente a las 8 de la mañana hora local. Creo que podrán programar el vuelo después de esa hora.

-Perfecto-suspiró Cam-deme unos minutos para hacer unas llamadas y reservar su vuelo.

-Hey Cam, por favor, si puedieras reservar en primera clase, por supuesto que yo cubro el costo…el viaje es muy largo y no quiero pasarlo en una silla diminuta en coach class.

-Muy bien Dra. Brennan, no pensaba someterla a semejante incomodidad, es demasiado tiempo de viaje. Regreso en un momento, tal vez Booth y usted puedan conversar del caso mientras tanto.

Booth dio un salto, no esperaba eso, es decir, no estaba de ánimos para conversar, pero era inevitable, con la salida de Cam del salón, solo quedaban él y Caroline.

-Oh no, yo voy saliendo, veo que todo acá está desarrollándose como yo esperaba, tengo que ir al Tribunal, así que los dejo-exclamó Caroline levantándose para salir-Adiós Cherie, que tengas buen viaje, y saludos a tu amigo excavador.

-Adiós Caroline.

Caroline salió con Booth mirando angustiado hacia la salida, estaba atrapado, tendría que hablar con Bones y realmente en ese momento era lo último que quería hacer, en su corazón había una mezcla de ira, frustración y decepción.

-Eeee, Booth-se atrevió por fin a hablar Brennan-estás bien?? Me parece que luces un poco cansado.

-No es nada Bones-dijo él tratando de no mirar a sus ojos-es sólo el exceso de trabajo.

-Y qué has estado haciendo últimamente además de este caso?

-Bueno, lo que haría cualquier ser humano que no se comporta como Lara Croft asaltando tumbas antiguas en el otro lado del mundo, trabajar.

-No entiendo de que hablas, quién es Lara Croft?-preguntó confundida.

-No importa Bones, mirá, tenemos poca información en este momento, salvo las heridas de las víctimas, causas de muerte y hora aproximada, este caso aún está en pañales-dijo tratando de desviar la atención hacia un tema laboral-desafortunadamente la prensa está encima. Todos los cuerpos fueron hallados cerca de un área boscosa al sur de la ciudad, en pequeños arroyos. La cercanía de los hallazgos ya está generando pánico, esto es una locura.

-Supongo que así será-suspiró ella percatándose de la palpable incomodidad de su compañero, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder en su intento de saber qué demonios el pasaba-pero Booth, de verdad, estoy preocupada por ti, te ves mal y realmente no te estás comportando como lo haces normalmente!

-No pasa nada Bones, ya te dije que estoy cansado, es todo.

-Lo mismo dijiste la noche de la fiesta, y francamente Booth, eso no es más que basura, no soy tan ingenua ni tan incapaz como para no saber que algo te molesta!-le dijo subiendo su voz un par de tonos.

-Claro que no eres ninguna ingenua, pero estas sobreactuando en esto Bones, solo estoy cansado, cuantas veces debo decírtelo- exclamó un tanto alterado -estoy estresado, cansado, necesito unas largas vacaciones y estoy harto de trabajar día tras día hasta tarde, es todo, por qué es tan difícil de entender!

-Lo siento Booth-suspiró ella decidida a bajar el tono de la discusión, se dio cuenta que la irritación de su amigo era mayor de lo que imaginó y prefirió no importunarlo más, hablaría con él cuando regresara a la ciudad.

-Ohh…Bones, lo siento-se disculpó-no quería gritarte…yo…lo lamento.

-Querida, disculpa la interrupción, pero te traje algo de comer, ya saqué a todos los obreros del campo y dejaremos el trabajo para mañana. También están listas las muestras que quieres enviar a D.C.-la voz varonil de Marcus Walton los sobresaltó. El puso un plato en la mesa en que Brennan estaba sentada y luego se dio media vuelta para permitirle seguir con su conferencia.

-Gracias…muchas gracias Marcus.

Booth miró hacia otro lado poniendo los ojos en blanco para que ella no lo viera, toda esa galantería lo exasperaba.

-Entonces Bones, veo que tu nuevo novio tiene todo bajo control-no pudo evitarlo, tiró el dardo y espero la respuesta de ella que al escucharlo abrió sus ojos más de lo normal clavando en él su mirada.

-Ahhh! Marcus…ehhh…el es un viejo amigo Booth, y bueno, es cierto, estando acá hemos renudado una vieja relación de nuestra época en la Universidad…pero decididamente yo no lo llamaría mi novio, es más una relación física de mutuo beneficio.

-O sea es tu amante-dijo él sin ocultar el tono recriminatorio en su afirmación.

-Podría decirse así Booth, creo que tu afirmación es correcta-respondió ella apegándose a la lógica pero no sin sentirse extrañamente incómoda.

El por su parte sentía su corazón hecho un puño, el dolor de no tenerla, el dolor de amarla en silencio no era ahora su única preocupación…a este se unía el dolor de verla involucrarse con otros hombres y que ellos obtuvieran de ella algo con lo que él apenas soñaba…algo que tampoco le bastaba, porque él no sólo desaba a esa mujer, el la amaba, con locura, y no había sido capaz de decírselo hasta ahora.

-Felicidades Bones, disfrútalo entonces-suspiró y bajó su mirada fingiendo leer un papel que encontró en la mesa.

-Listo Dra. Brennan, ya tengo todo arreglado, hay un vuelo que sale del aeropuerto de Ulan Bator mañana a las 11 de la mañana, ya esta hecha la reserva a su nombre, en primera clase por supuesto, tiene una única escala en Beiging, Air China vuelo 902, luego abordará un vuelo de American Airlines 898, tendrá cinco horas para disfrutar del aeropuerto de Beijing, es la mejor opción que logré hallar. Las demás opciones implicaban más horas de viaje, con esta usted estará en el Aeropuerto de Dulles a las 7:56 pm locales 13 largas horas después, espero que tenga material de lectura!-dijo Cam irrumpiendo en el salón justo a tiempo para evitarle más incomodidad a los compañeros.

-Gracias Cam, acabo de recibir tu e-mail con la reservación y todos los datos, creo que debo irme a empacar mis cosas!

-Buenas noches Dra. Brennan, lamento haber interrumpido su viaje!

-Buenas noches Cam, Booth…

-Eeee…buenas noches Bones, que tengas buen viaje.

-Booth?

-Dime Bones.

-Podrías ir por mi al aeropuerto?

-Claro Bones, no hay problema, ahí estaré.

La llamada de videoconferencia termino y Booth salió del salón lo más rápido que pudo para evitar las casi seguras preguntas de Cam.

-Adiós Cam, debo irme a la oficina, informame si hay novedades…

Cam lo miró salir rápidamente y se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

Esa noche, Temperance preparó su equipaje observada por su amigo Marcus. Cuando estaba terminando de acomodar sus cosas él finalmente exclamó.

-Tempe, creo que podría viajar contigo, podría enviar las muestras que nos interesas y revisarlas contigo en D.C.

-No sé Marcus, no creo que tenga tiempo para ver los restos que hemos recolectado acá, tengo un caso importante con el FBI y me temo que me tendrá totalmente ocupada.

-Lo imagino, pero entonces podrías asignarme uno de tus competentes internos para empezar los análisis, sólo necesito empezar con pruebas de carbono y estoy seguro que el Departamento de Datación del Jeffersonian tiene excelentes científicos para realizar esa labor.

-Oh por supuesto Marcus, pero la verdad no sé si puedas volar conmigo, debo estar en Ulan Bator a tiempo para mi vuelo a las once de la mañana, no se si puedas lograr un espacio…

-Pues averiguémoslo de una vez, voy a hacer unas llamadas.

Esa noche, como casi todas las noches, Walton y Brennan tuvieron otro de sus encuentros, a la madrugada siguiente él la fue a despertar para salir rumbo al aeropuerto local y empezar su largo viaje de regreso.


	4. EL CHACAL DE GREAT FALLS

**CAPITULO CUATRO: ****el Chacal de Great Falls.**

En el laboratorio Hodgins y Nigel – Murray realizaban algunos test en los cuerpos que yacían en las mesas de examen. Pronto podrían empezar a limpiar los huesos y con suerte estarían listos a la llegada de la Dra. Brennan. Cam se acercó a la tabla e interrogó a Hodgins:

-Alguna pista útil del análisis de fibras y suelo Dr. Hodgins?

-De hecho estaba por ir a informarle Dr. Saroyan, al realizar el estudio en las fibras de las ropas de las primeras dos víctimas encontré rastros de hipoclorito de sodio e isopropanol.

-Productos de limpieza?

-Correcto, de hecho algunas de las piezas de ropa presentaban decoloración. También hallé glicol etileno.

-Glicol etileno? Se usa en anticongelantes.

-Sí, y también para esterilizar equipo médico, pero acá está lo interesante…también encontré ácido peracético, formaldehído, glutaraldehído, y peróxido de hidrógeno, definitivamente nuestras víctimas debieron estar muy pero muy cerca de desinfectantes hospitalarios.

-Maravilloso Hodgins, al fin tengo algo que darle a Seeley, le informaré de inmediato!

Cuando Cam se preparaba para llamarlo su teléfono sonó, era él.

-Cam, tenemos otro cuerpo, esto es un desastre… a pocos kilómetros del último que hallamos, a la orilla de un arroyo, paso por ti en cinco minutos.

-Oh Dios!! Estaré lista-dijo ella colgando-Hodgins, vámonos, tenemos otro cuerpo.

-Uno más? Esto está empezando a lucir muy mal!-exclamó él poniéndose en marcha.

Para esa noche, ya tenían cuatro cuerpos de jovenes muchachas en el Jeffersonian, todas habían sido degolladas, abusadas sexualmente con un objeto, torturadas y arrojadas en arroyos cercanos a la misma zona boscosa dentro del área del Great Falls Park.

Angela trabajaba arduamente en la reconstrucción facial e identificación de los restos y la presión sobre el equipo subía, la prensa había dado amplia cobertura al caso y el miedo empezaba a manifestarse en la población ante la aparición de un asesino serial, al cual habían empezado a llamar el Chacal de Great Falls.

Las horas siguientes, antes de la llegada de Brennan habían sido agotadoras para todos, durante su escala en Beiging le enviaron por correo las actualizaciones del caso, todas las comunicaciones venían de sus compañeros de laboratorio, no había un solo e-mail de Booth. De hecho Booth se acercaba al laboratorio solo para lo estrictamente necesario, pasaba el resto del tiempo en su oficina o en el campo, habían empezado a indagar sobre los hospitales o centros de salud más cercanos al área de los crímenes, pero sin la identificación de las víctimas no había mucho por hacer.

Ella pudo darse cuenta, con el último correo de Angela, que todos habían notado el estado de Booth, la línea con la que Angela cerró su mail no podía ser más clara:

"Espero que regreses pronto, y verdaderamente espero que averigües qué demonios pasa con Booth y le patees el trasero hasta que cambie de actitud y vuelva a ser el de antes".

Dio un gran suspiro y se recostó en su silla en la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

-Cansada? Tal vez te venga bien un té-exclamó Walton entregándole un té caliente-qué pasa Tempe…tienes esa expresión de preocupación de nuevo.

-Mmm…-suspiró ella sorbiendo un trago de su té-revisando reportes del caso que me espera en D.C.

-Complicado?

-Bastante, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer hasta que no vea los restos.

-Y eso es lo que verdaderamente te preocupa? Porque nuevamente apostaría a que se trata de tu compañero, por cierto no nos presentaste anoche.

-Ohh…de verdad? Tal vez lo olvidé, disculpame Marcus, pero será la primera persona que veas cuando lleguemos a Washington. Disculpa mi falta de cortesía.

-Para ser honesto Tempe, no creo que tu amigo tenga interés en conocerme, tenía un aspecto poco amigable.

-Oh no…no, Marcus, Booth es un hombre muy agradable, solamente que últimamente no sé qué le pasa…ha estado actuando muy extraño.

-Y ya averiguaste por qué?

-Volví a preguntarle anoche, pero se limitó a decirme que está cansado y necesita vacaciones.

-Y por lo que veo tú no le creíste una palabra.

-Bueno, para ser precisa no, realmente no, no tengo sus habilidades para interpretar el comportamiento de las personas, pero su actitud, la forma en que se movía y el hecho de que evitara en todo momento mirarme de frente definitivamente me indican que no me está diciendo todo lo que le pasa.

-Para no ser hábil en ese campo querida, me parece que lo haces muy bien.

-Con Booth es muy fácil, es decir, es tan obvio su cambio de actitud que hasta yo puedo notarlo.

-De verdad no puedes ver lo que ocurre Tempe?-preguntó Marcus mirando en los profundos ojos azules de su amiga.

-Cómo puedo saberlo si él no me lo dice Marcus?

El se dio cuenta que su amiga definitivamente no estaba siguiendo las pistas obvias en esta situación, a él le bastó dar una mirada a Booth cuando apareció en la pantalla para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Por eso fue tan cariñoso con ella mientras hablaban, quería confirmar su primera impresión y la actitud de Booth cuando él se despidió de Temperance durante la conferencia era simplemente inobjetable. Él no la veía como una simple compañera, estaba enamorado de ella y eso era tan claro como la luz del día, para cualquiera que no estuviera en negación y estuviera dispuesto a verlo. Ese definitivamente no era el caso de Tempe, ella se rehusaba a ver los hechos que tan claramente estaban frente a ella.

-Bueno querida, cuando llegues a D.C. deberías sacar un rato de tus ocupaciones para tener una conversación con tu compañero. Me parece que ya es hora de que hablen claramente de lo que está pasando.

Ella lo miró tratando de descifrar lo que Marcus estaba pensando, en el fondo, y aunque se lo negara a sí misma, tenía claro que ella tenía un vínculo con Booth totalmente diferente al que podía tener con cualquier otra persona. Sentía que lo conocía, y más aún, él la conocía mejor que nadie.

Sin embargo, la actitud de Booth en los últimos días la tenía totalmente confundida, el había trazado esa línea entre ellos, esa barrera y de pronto se comportaba como si quisiera cruzar sus propios límites, acercándose a ella hasta casi besarla…y ella, en su interior aún no sabía que hacer con lo que eso significaba…su confusión era tal que su cabeza por momentos parecía querer explotar. Trataba de compartimentar sus emociones para no caer presa del dolor y la ansiedad que le provocaba la situación, que le provocaba él. Esa ansiedad creía a medida que se acercaba el momento de verlo otra vez.

**********

Booth se dirigía al aeropuerto tal y como se lo había prometido a Brennan, mientras conducía se debatía en qué hacer cuanto estuviera frente a ella. Como lidiar con sus sentimientos, con su angustia, como lograr mostrarse ecuánime cuando los celos lo estaban matando por dentro. Por lo menos ahora se había alejado de su nuevo amante, pero eso no aliviaba su dolor.

Poco después, estaba de pie mirando hacia la puerta por donde debía salir su compañera, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y empezó a tamborilear con sus dedos con impaciencia. En cualquier momento ella aparecería por esa puerta y él debía controlarse y parecer normal. Entonces la vio, ella caminaba sin darse cuenta que el la observaba desde afuera, cargaba su maleta y su bolsa de viaje. La vio sonreír y darle un pequeño empujón a un hombre que se acercó…Oh Por Dios, era él, era el remedo de Indiana Jones con el que la había visto hacía casi 24 horas en la pantalla del monitor en el Jeffersonian. Su corazón casi se detuvo, el dolor se apoderó de él y en su cabeza, una vez más parecía reforzarse una idea que había estado dando vueltas desde hacía unas horas.

Finalmente, ella lo vio, lo saludo agitando su mano y le sonrío desde unos quince metros atrás de la puerta de cristal. El no respondió al saludo, estaba petrificado, sus brazos seguían cruzados, una gota de sudor bajó por su sien y no paraba de repetirse a sí mismo "contrólate, vamos, contrólate, no puedes quebrarte ahora". Lentamente sacó su pañuelo y se secó la frente. Tomó dos bocanadas de aire justo cuando ella alcanzó la puerta de cristal que se abrió para darle paso.

-Hey Booth-lo saludó con una sonrisa y acercándose a darle un abrazo y hasta un beso en la mejilla, lo cual no era usual en ella. El la sintió cerca de su cuerpo y en respuesta él apenas logró poner su mano en su espalda y darle una palmadita.

-Hola Bones-dijo mientras ella lo miraba comprobando por sí misma que Angela tenía razón, él lucía fatal.

-Dios mío Booth, no has estado comiendo bien? Creo que has perdido peso desde la última vez que te vi.

-Ahh…he estado muy ocupado Bones, creo que me he saltado algunas comidas supongo. Esa es tu maleta?-le preguntó señalando su equipaje y evitando el contacto visual con su compañera.

-Sí, es todo lo que traigo…pero…-ella le entregó su bolso de viaje al tiempo que el tomaba la manilla de su maleta y se preparaba para empezar el camino hacia el auto- eehh, Booth, espera no te he presentado… él es el Dr. Marcus Walton.

El alzó la vista y puso sus ojos pardos en el hombre que se encontraba parado junto a Brennan.

-Es un placer conocerlo finalmente Agente Booth-le dijo Marcus extendiendo su mano para saludarlo-Tempe me ha hablado mucho de usted en los últimos días.

Booth extendió su mano y saludó al recién llegado arqueólogo con un apretón de manos más fuerte de lo usual y le dedicó una de sus miradas menos dulces por así decirlo.

-El placer es mío Dr. Walton, no lo esperaba, creí que estaba dirigiendo la excavación en Mongolia.

-Así es, pero tengo mucho interés en realizar unos análisis y dataciones de algunos retos y objetos que hemos enviado, espero que lleguen mañana y poder revisarlos en los laboratorios del Instituto Jeffersoniano, Tempe me va a presentar con las personas correctas para iniciar ese trabajo lo antes posible.

-Que oportuno. Creo que debemos irnos, el auto está por acá-dijo Booth empezando a caminar hacia la salida. Temperance lo siguió y Walton hizo lo mismo, sus apreciaciones sobre lo que pasaba entre ellos no estaban para nada erradas.

Cuando llegaron al sitio donde Booth había parqueado su SUV negro, abrió el maletero y ambos hombres colocaron el equipaje. Luego él se dirigió al asiento del acompañante y abrió la puerta para Temperance, que en silencio abordó el vehículo. Cuando estuvieron listos, y sin decir palabra, Booth encendió el motor y empezó a guiar el vehículo hacia la salida.

-A tu apartamento Bones?

-Sí-musitó ella- a mi apartamento Booth.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio incómodo. Walton tenía palco prefencial para observar la interacción entre los compañeros. La tensión era palpable, así que decidió romper el silencio y empezar una plática casual.

-Y dígame Agente Booth, hay algún buen sitio para comer por acá, alguno que pueda recomendarme para estos días que voy a estar en D.C.

-Realmente no sé Dr. Walton, eso depende de sus preferencias, tal vez Bon…la Dra. Brennan pueda darle mejores referencias que yo, ella debe conocer mejor sus gustos.

-Oh sí, pero verá Tempe me enviará a algún restaurante vegetariano, y yo francamente me decantaría por una buena hamburguesa y unas papas fritas cargadas de ketchup.

-Tienes idea de la cantidad de colesterol que tienen ese tipo de comida Marcus? No tiene nada de malo comer comidas más balanceadas, que no sólo sustentan tu organismo sino que te evitan una arteroesclerosis a futuro. Es lo que le digo siempre a Booth, pero realmente no me hace mucho caso.

-Todos tendremos que morirnos Bones-musitó Booth-así que tarde o temprano nos llega el turno y poca diferencia hace si se comen comidas grasosas o no.

-Se trata de cuidar tu organismo, está comprobado científicamente que el cuerpo humano procesa mejor ciertos alimentos y…

-Bones!-suspiró Booth.

-Qué?

-Déjalo así quieres.

Ella se encogió de hombros y no pudo evitar decir la última palabra.

-Sabes que tengo razón!

-Sí Bones, tú siempre tienes razón-exclamó Booth en tono desganado y poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

-Hay alguna novedad en el caso desde que abordé el avión en China?-le preguntó ella.

-No mucho, tenemos cuatro cuerpos, Angela ya logró recrear las caras de dos de las víctimas y estamos en proceso de compararlas con las bases de personas desaparecidas. Espero que tengamos una identificación para mañana. Cullen ha estado pateando mi trasero casi cada hora preguntando por los avances del caso, Caroline me está volviendo loco, básicamente esto es una pesadilla, y no hay mucho que pueda hacer por el momento. Sin una identificación de las víctimas no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

-Supongo que mañana llegaré temprano a la oficina-le dijo ella.

-Supongo-respondió él sin quitar su mirada de la carretera en ningún momento-aunque debes estar cansada, trata de dormir, lo vas a necesitar, dudo que podamos tomar un respiro hasta que resolvamos este embrollo.

Poco después estaban los tres en la puerta del apartamento de Brennan, ella abrió la puerta y Booth entró y colocó sus maletas cerca de la sala. Lo mismo hizo Walton. Booth entonces se dirigió a la puerta donde Temperance estaba de pie, y sin mirarla salió al pasillo.

-Buenas noches Bones, Dr. Walton.

-Hey… Booth…espera. Ella lo alcanzó antes de que él oprimiera el botón del elevador.

-Se puede saber qué demonios pasa contigo Booth?

-De qué hablas-respondió él.

-De tu actitud, de que más…Booth, que es lo que ocurre contigo, no puedo seguir tratando de descifrarlo, no logro entenderlo.

-No pasa nada Bones, vuelve a tu casa, tienes invitados y deberías dormir, debes estar cansada y además el jet lag, sabes, mañana será un largo día, aprovecha el tiempo que te queda para descansar.

-Booth…Booth-insistió ella y sin más tomo su cara entre sus manos y le buscó los ojos, sus ojos marrones lucían apagados, el brillo que tenían usualmente no estaba ahí. Tenía grandes ojeras y lucía cansado-mírame…hey, estoy aquí, puedes confiar en mí, por favor, dime lo que sea que te está molestando! Soy tu compañera, estas son el tipo de cosas que deberías decirme.

El la miró, no podía escapar de su mirada, sentía como su corazón latía con desesperación y sentía la piel de su rostro calentarse al contacto con sus manos…tan suaves.

-No pasa nada Bones, sólo estoy cansado, este caso me está volviendo loco y además tengo papeleo atrasado, he estado muy estresado es todo.

-De verdad crees que puedes engañarme Booth-le dijo soltando su cara y poniendo sus manos en su cintura con evidente molestia-por favor, no eres el mismo Booth que conozco, algo está mal y por algún motivo que no logro entender no me lo quieres decir!!! Si es algo que yo hice por favor dime, esto nos está afectando.

-De qué hablas?? Bones, vamos, tienes casi tres semanas fuera, no hay nada afectado aquí.

-Crees que ocultarme las cosas, hablarme apenas lo necesario y evadirme no va a afectar nuestra relación de trabajo Booth…es decir, objetivamente hablando niguna de esas actitudes es beneficiosa para nuestro desempeño.

-Te estás apresurando Bones, si quieres ver problemas donde no los hay, es tu problema, pero no hemos empezado a trabajar aún, yo necesito dormir y tú también. Además es descortés dejar solo a tu…tu amigo-le dijo con un dejo de amargura en su voz-debo irme, hasta pronto Bones.

El no espero el elevador, quería salir de ahí de inmediato así que tomo las escaleras. Ella se quedó en el pasillo, apretando sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. La ira la envolvío, quién demonios se cree este hombre, por qué tiene el poder de perturbarme tanto!! Furiosa volvió a su apartamento y encontró a Marcus sentado en el sofá.

El con solo ver su expresión supo que no era buena idea preguntar qué le sucedía, así que optó por dejar que ella hablara primero.

-Necesitas algo antes de dormir Marcus, mañana me espera un día muy largo y debo irme a la cama a tratar de descansar.

-No querida, lo único que necesito es que me indiques donde puedo dormir y eso es todo.

Ella le mostró el cuarto de huéspedes y de inmediato se metió a su habitación, buscó sus pijamas y se metió a la cama. Pasaron horas antes de que lograra pegar los ojos. La mirada vacía de Booth le dolía…

Mientras tanto, Booth en su apartamento empezó a madurar una decisión, estaba claro que no podía seguir así, debía hacer algo y debía hacerlo pronto, de lo contrario esto acabaría mal. Sin embargo, debía posponer cualquier acto hasta resolver el caso que tenían en investigación, cualquier cosa que decidiera iba a afectar profundamente su relación con Brennan y no era el momento oportuno para agregar más drama al complicado panorama que tenía el equipo. Primero debían detener al Chacal, después tomaría la decisión que tenía que tomar. Casi no pegó los ojos en toda la noche, no podía obviar el hecho de que ella estaba con otro hombre.


	5. TENSION INSOPORTABLE

**CAPITULO CINCO: TENSION INSOPORTABLE**

Al día siguiente Brennan fue la primera en llegar al Laboratorio, de inmediato se sirvió un café para tratar de contrarestar los efectos del Jet Lag, luego se dirigió a las mesas de examen, los huesos de tres de las víctimas ya estaban limpios de tejido y expuestos en el área de trabajo. El cuarto cuerpo, el más reciente aún estaba completo, le dio un vistazo, era una mujer, en sus veinte, tenía un corte profundo en su yugular, multiples escoriaciones, señales de amarre en las muñecas y tobillos, era evidente que había sido asaltada sexualmente, pero definitivamente con un objeto, maltratando severamente su zona vaginal. Tenía grandes moretones en las piernas y había sido asesinada hacía pocas horas, probablemente apenas unas 24 horas antes de ser hallada.

-Buenos días Dr. B-saludó Hodgins entrando a la plataforma-no pensé verla tan temprano, cómo estuvo su vuelo.

-Buenas días Dr. Hodgins, estuvo bien, largo pero logré dormir algunas horas. Qué novedades tenemos, especialmente de esta víctima, encontró algo en las muestras de suelo o en las fibras de su ropa.

-Tenemos claro que los arroyos cercanos al Bosque no son la escena de crimen, evidentemente las víctimas fueron abandonadas ahí post-mortem. En cuanto a las fibras de su ropa, al igual que en los otros casos, encontré hipoclorito de sodio, isopropanol, glicol etileno, ácido peracético, formaldehído, glutaraldehído, y peróxido de hidrógeno.

-Desinfectantes y estirilizantes, típicos en instalaciones hospitalarias-observó ella.

-Correcto, pero eso no es todo Dr. B, en todas las víctimas comprobamos quemaduras en la piel cercana a la boca, en la garganta, tenían quemaduras en la faringe, esofago y estómago, todas por el ácido peracético.

-Las obligó a ingerir el ácido!-exclamó Brennan estremecida por el horror-y luego les cortó el cuello.

-Efectivamente Dra. B, este sujeto no sólo es un simple psicópata, es un sádico.

-Alguna pista sobre la identidad de las víctimas, sus huellas dactilares?

-Quemadas con ácido Dr. B.

-Cierto, no había reparado en este detalle. Las quemó para retrasar la identificación, sin embargo, si su intención es evitar que las identifiquen por qué ha lanzado los cuerpos en lugares tan cercanos. Lo lógico sería haber tratado de enterrarlas, no dejarlas en las orillas de los arroyos.

-Parece que quiere llamar la atención, aún no tenemos claro si los cuerpos fueron arrojados ahí directamente o si fueron arrastrados por las corrientes, estoy terminando el análisis de suelos.

-Muy bien Dr. Hodgins, continue con ese análisis, entre más pronto descubramos quién es este desquiciado será mejor.

Durante la mañana Booth no se presentó al laboratorio, se limitó a enviar un mensaje indicando que le llamaran cuando tuvieran información.

Después de analizar los restos Brennan descubrió algunas marcas interesantes en los huesos de las víctimas. Finalmente, casi a la hora del almuerzo Booth se apareció preguntando:

-Muy bien Squints, necesito respuestas, necesito datos para empezar a buscar a este bastardo y una identificación de las víctimas, qué tenemos?

Cam, Brennan, Angela y Hodgins lo observaron mientras se acercaba a ellos en la plataforma. Brennan aspiró una buena cantidad de aire y empezó a dar su reporte:

-El asesino es zurdo, la orienación del corte en el cuello de las víctimas tiene una orientación derecha-izquierda, el arma que ha utilizado evidentemene es bastante filosa, el corte lesionó en tres de los casos la membrana cricotiroidea de las víctimas. El tipo de arma utilizada podría se un instrumento quirúrgico esto considerando el daño encontrado en las víctimas y la produndidad del corte. Finalmente, hemos encontrado en las cervicales de las víctimas marcas del corte, es casi seguro que sea algún tipo de bisturí.

-Lo cual confirma nuestra sospecha de que las víctimas fueron asesinadas cerca o en un centro médico-suspiró Booth.

-De hecho-continuó Brennan-todas las víctimas fueron obligadas a ingerir ácido peracético, es un químico de uso común para esterilizar equipo médico, no es fácil conseguirlo fuera del ambito industrial y médico.

-Entonces nuestro asesino tiene acceso a sustancias de este tipo.

-Es una conclusión lógica, y debe saber como manejarlas, este ácido en particular es muy corrosivo.

-Algún dato sobre la identidad de las víctimas?

-Precisamente acababa de venir a decirles la información que tengo, identifiqué a dos de las víctimas, una de ellas, Susan Williams fue reportada desaparecida hace una semana, este es el informe-dijo Angela entregando el file a Booth-la segunda, Marie Roberts desapareció hace tres días, es ella, la última que hallaron.

-Todo indica que Marie murió hace unas veinticuatro horas o poco más, eso quiere decir que el asesino la retuvo viva durante algún tiempo.

-Tiempo en que la torturó y drogó, el análisis toxicológico demuestra altas cantidades de sedantes en su organismo, especialmente ativan y valium. Son drogas restringidas-indicó Cam.

-Eso también explica la ausencia de heridas defensivas en las falanges de las víctimas, debió degollarlas estando muy drogadas-apuntó Brennan.

-Entonces, es hora de empezar a hacer preguntas, hay dos centros hospitalarios cerca del sitio donde arrojaron los cuerpos. Voy a chequear a nuestras víctimas identificadas para ver qué pueden tener en común, y para definir en que hospital podrían haber estado. Hay evidencia de que estuvieran enfermas?-preguntó Booth.

-No realmente-contestó Cam-fuera de las heridas propias del homicidio no encontré signos de enfermedades subyacentes.

-Entonces nuestras víctimas no eran pacientes, eso dificulta las cosas.

-Booth-dijo Angela-ninguna de ellas era personal médico, según la información que recopilé Marie, de 22 años era estudiante de Administración, Susan tenía apenas 18 años, acababa de terminar la secundaria!

-Lo dicho, esto se complica, tenemos que encontrar que enlaza a estas mujeres con un hospital, de lo contario podría suponer que este tipo es médico o trabaja en un hospital y las asesina aprovechando su acceso a las sustancias que utiliza.

-Booth-intervino Brennan, el apenas levantó la mirada un segundo, la miró levemente y luego siguió anotando en su libreta-no creo que este tipo sea un médico.

-Por qué Bones? Acaso crees que por tener un título académico no puede ser un psicopata-todos cruzaron las miradas ante el comentario de Booth y el tono excesivamente áspero que había usado, no era usual que respondiera de tal manera, de inmediato todos los ojos se posaron en Brennan.

-No estoy diciendo eso-respondió ella un tanto molesta-pero por el manejo de los químicos de limpieza es más probable que sea alguién con acceso al área de servicio del hospital…

-Y cómo justificas el que tenga acceso a medicamentos restringidos, tal vez sea un Dr. Loco que gusta de husmear en el cabinete de limpieza-insistió él nuevamente en un tono bastante duro, uno que nunca usaba cuando hablaba con ella.

-Técnicamente Booth, este tipo de sustancias no se manejan en los cabinetes de conserjería, son más del área de esterilización, cuál es tu argumento para pensar que es un médico? O es acaso una de tus corazonadas sin base científica-esta vez todas las miradas fueron directo a Brennan, su expresión era bastante fría y podría decirse agresiva y su tono más que áspero e irónico.

-OOOOO.K., calma todo el mundo-intervino Cam percatándose de la cara desencajada de Booth y del ambiente colérico que había entre los compañeros-qué pasa con ustedes dos?

-Disculpa Cam, no quise exaltarme-resopló Brennan-pero me molesta que Booth trate de decir que tengo prejucios respecto a la ocupación del asesino. Mi observación se basa en la evidencia, eso simplemente.

-Bueno, basta de tanta cháchara, tengo mucho que hacer, para empezar avisar a las familias de estas chicas-dijo Booth empezando a caminar hacia la salida. Brennan permaneció de pie en la plataforma sin saber si seguirlo o quedarse en donde estaba. Los demás permanecían expectantes sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, la camaradería y el compañerismo estaban evidentemente en riesgo.

Cuando él salió de la plataforma y estaba frente a la puerta, se detuvo, giro hacia ellos y mirando a Brennan fijamente preguntó:

-Bones, vas a venir o prefieres quedarte aquí?

-No lo sé Booth, es necesaria mi presencia? O prefieres ir tú solo-respondió ella en tono irónico.

-Cómo quieras Bones, es tu elección, sólo decide rápido que no tenemos todo el día, tengo que informar a Cullen de los avances antes de que me vuelva a llamar por enésima vez en el día.

Ella bajó de la plataforma y empezó a quitarse su bata de laboratorio, se dirigió a su oficina recogió su bolso y camino hacia él con paso firme. Cuando lo alcanzó simplemente le dijo:

-Vamos.

Ambos compañeros caminaron juntos hacia la salida, esta vez Booth no puso su mano en la baja espalda de su compañera como solía hacer.

-Qué demonios fue eso?-exclamó Hodgins contrariado-alguién sabe qué está pasando aquí?? Hace tres semanas bailaban muy acaramelados en mi casa y ahora esto??

-No sé Hodgie-dijo Angela-jamás había los había visto así, es decir, suelen tener sus discusiones, pero el tono que usaron, realmente me asusta.

-Esto no me gusta nada, lo que sea que ocurre entre ellos es lo suficientemente grave para terminar separándolos-observó Cam.

-Cuando Brennan regrese voy a interrogarla-suspiró Angela-tiene que decirme qué le ocurre, de hecho cuando estaba en Mongolia me preguntó por Booth, tengo la impresión de que no estuvieron en contacto en estos días, y por lo que veo definivamente paso algo, y lo que sea pasó después de la fiesta…

El viaje en el auto fue totalmente silencioso, ambos estaban incómodos, Booth trató de bajar la tensión poniendo la radio. Brennan se puso sus lentes de sol y mantuvo su mirada fija en la carretera, ocasionalmente lo miraba, él nunca hizo contacto visual, simplemente condujo hasta que llegaron a la casa de la familia de la primera víctima. Dieron la mala noticia a los padres de la chica y luego de las preguntas de rigor, lograron una pista importante, Susan era voluntaria en el Sibley Memorial Hospital.

Volvieron al auto, y nuevamente el viaje amenazaba con ser silencioso, sin embargo, él, haciendo un esfuerzo, le comentó algunos detalles del caso, nada más. Ella le daba su opinión pero su conversación distaba mucho de ser lo que normalmente ocurría entre ambos durante su rutina. Finalmente, llegaron a la casa de la segunda víctima, la madre estaba bastante afectada, luego de calmarla, momento en que Booth pareció volver a ser el mismo hombre cálido que ella conocía, él empezó las preguntas.

-Señora Roberts, comprendo su situación, pero es necesario que le haga unas preguntas para tratar de encontrar al que hizo esto, cree que pueda contestarme-le preguntó poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la atribulada mujer para tratar de consolarla.

-Ohh..-gimió la señora Roberts-trataré Agente Booth, trataré, que necesita saber.

Luego de preguntarle lo usual, sobre posibles enemigos, conflictos y costumbres de la muchacha, Booth hizo la pregunta que más les interesaba:

-Señora Roberts, su hija frecuentaba recientemente algún centro hospitalario?

-Ohh, Marie era voluntaria en el área pediátrica del Sibley Memorial-respondió-pero el día de su desaparición no iba a visitar el hospital, cuando salió de acá me dijo que tenía que hacer algunas diligencias y que luego volvería a estudiar a casa.

-Señora Roberts, sabe usted si Marie conocía a otra voluntaria llamada Susan Williams?-preguntó Brennan.

-No, realmente no tengo idea, usted sabe como son esas cosas, la gente se ofrece de voluntaria y va al hospital, si conocía a esa chica realmente no lo sé. Tal vez pueda revisar en su agenda, está en su dormitorio, desea verla?

-Si nos la puede facilitar señora Roberts, le aseguro que se la devolveré al terminar la investigación-le dijo Booth.

Finalmente, recogieron la agenda y se despidieron dando su pésame a la afligida madre. Abordaron el SUV.

-Bueno, parece que nuestro asesino trabaja o acecha el Sibley Memorial, esa será nuestra próxima parada.

-Booth…-dijo Brennan mirando a su compañero-no sé si tu ya comiste algo, pero yo no lo he hecho y necesito comer algo, crees que podríamos detenernos en algún sitio para comprar comida.

-Bien Boones, buscaré un Diner, tal vez cerca del hospital.

-Gracias-dijo ella volviendo su mirada al camino. Al final de cuentas acabaron en un Diner a dos cuadras del hospital. Entraron y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa, cerca de la ventana del lugar. La mesera les tomo la orden, Brennan pidió una ensalada y una sopa y Booth pidió un filete y una orden de papas. La mesera los dejó y entonces, Brennan se armó de valor, deslizó su mano por la mesa para tomar la mano de su compañero que miraba hacia el mostrador. Esto lo sobresaltó y de inmediato volvió sus ojos hacia su compañera. Pudo ver en sus hermosos ojos azules preocupación y casi diría que dolor.

-Booth…-comenzó ella sin soltar su mano- te extraño-dijo en un suspiro.

El no supo como reaccionar ante semejante despliegue emotivo de parte de ella, simplemente la miraba, ahí estaban frente a frente, perdidos en los ojos del otro sin saber qué decir ni como decirlo.

-Mmm, está bien Bones, estoy aquí-susurró él sin tener idea de que más podía decir.

-No lo entiendes Booth-siguió ella alentada por el tono de voz suave de él y porque sintió la ternura en su mirada-extraño a mi amigo, últimamente no te comportas como siempre…me preocupas.

-Bones, disculpame, sé que estoy comportándome como un estúpido últimamente, pero entiende, estoy cansado, estresado…no quiero hablar de ello ahora.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que puedes decirme lo que sea…de verdad, estoy aquí, puedes confiar en mí.

"Lo que sea" pensó él, "si pudiera decirte lo que sea no estaríamos en esta situación, si pudiera decirte lo que sea no estarías durmiendo con ese remedo de aventurero con el que llegaste de Mongolia, si puediera decirte lo que sea no tendría pánico de confesar lo que siento". Los celos estaban volviéndolo loco, la sola idea de imaginarla en brazos de otro lo amargaba. Saber que esas mismas manos, que en ese momento acariciaban las suyas amigablemente, eran las mismas que tocaban al tipo ese simplemente era insoportable.

-Booth-insistió ella sacándolo de su ensimismamiento-me escuchaste?

-Claro que te escuché Bones, sé que puedo confiar en ti, solo necesito tiempo, puedes entender eso?

-Puedo entenderlo Booth, pero realmente, estoy preocupada, es acaso algo que yo hice?, algo te molestó?

-Ufff!!-resopló él-qué te hace pensar que hiciste algo que me molestara.

-No lo sé Booth, dímelo tú!!!!

-No hay nada que decir Bones, tranquilizate, yo sólo necesito tiempo, unas vacaciones, estoy muy cansado ya. Tal vez cuando resolvamos este caso pida vacaciones en el Bureau.

-Sería una buena idea, te mereces un descanso-suspiró ella sabiendo que no iba a sacarle ninguna información útil, estaba claro que lo que fuera que le pasaba no quería compartirlo con ella.

Les trajeron su orden y empezaron a comer sin mucho ánimo, ella tímidamente, casi asustada se atrevió a robar una de sus papas fritas como era usual. El no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa, ella la notó y se atrevió a comer una segunda papa.

-Sabes Bones, deberías empezar a ordenar tus papás fritas-dijo él tratando de suavizar la tensión.

-Oh no! sabes que no me gusta la comida grasosa, con robarte un par de papas tengo suficiente.

El volvió a sonreír…

-Creo que comes más papas así que si pidieras tu propia orden-y las acciones de ella le dieron la razón, terminó comiéndose casi la mitad de las papas.

Poco después el pagó la cuenta y se fueron con dirección al Hospital. Luego de hacer unas cuantas preguntas, descubrieron que las dos víctimas eran voluntarias en diversas áreas del hospital, una en pediatría y la otra en el área gerontológica. Al parecer no se conocían. Según algunas enfermeras, las muchachas eran chicas muy cálidas, con vocación de servicio, no les conocían enemigos, ni siquiera había rumores de un romance con alguién del centro médico.

Poco después salieron de ahí, ya era tarde, no tenía sentido volver al laboratorio, había conversado con Cam y no había mayores avances. Angela seguía reconstruyendo los rostros de las víctimas faltantes.

-Te llevó a tu casa entonces Bones.

-Por favor.

Tomaron rumbo hacia su apartamento, minutos después el estacionó su vehículo frente a su edificio, detuvo el motor y descendió del auto. Aunque a ella le había costado acostumbrarse, él siempre le abría la puerta del auto, Angela decía que era todo un caballero, y era cierto, pero ella se preciaba de ser una mujer independiente que no necesitaba ayuda para salir del auto. Sin embargo, finalmente se había acostumbrado a ello.

-Bien Bones, estás en casa, te veré mañana-le dijo él ayudándola a bajar.

-No vas a subir?, tengo la cerveza que te gusta-le dijo ella mirándolo y tratando de adivinar si él tenía intenciones de acompañarla a tomar algo como tantas otras veces en el pasado.

-Esta noche no Bones, tienes visitas y no quiero ser inoportuno, además necesito dormir un poco, y creo que tú también.

-Tú nunca eres inoportuno Booth, siempre eres bienvenido, además…

-Lo sé Bones-la interrumpió él-pero de verdad, debo irme.

El dio media vuelta y subió al auto, lo vio agitar la mano a manera de despedida y simplemente se fue.

Ella subió a su apartamento sientiendo un profundo pesar, toda esta situación era sobrecogedora. Odiaba verlo así, se sentía impotente, no sabía que pasaba, él se rehusaba a compartirlo y simplemente su actitud a veces agresiva y a veces depresiva la estaba sacando de casillas. Si no fuera porque lo conocía bien, diría que él tenía un trastorno maníaco-depresivo.

Mientras conducía hacia su apartamento, sus nervios y los celos, empezaron a traicionarlo, en las últimas semanas, la tensión creciente en su corazón estaba empezando a cobrar su precio. El hecho de saberla con otro lo estaba acabando, aún siendo un tipo rudo, Seeley sintió sus ojos humedecerse. No podía resistirlo más, no podía seguir tan cerca de ella viéndola con otro, él no era un santo, era un hombre, un hombre enamorado y aunque quería verla feliz, definitivamente no era un masoquista para quedarse a observar como otro disfrutaba las caricias que él añoraba desde hacía cuatro años, ya no más. Esa noche finalmente se quebró por el dolor, sentando en su sofá lloró amargamente, y maldijo su suerte. Nunca lo había hecho antes, jamás había llorado por una mujer, jamás, pero esa noche lo hizo durante varias horas…se desahogó tratando de sacar todo lo que estaba atorado en su sistema, cuando no pudo más cayó dormido.

Al día siguiente se despertó, el sofá no era el mejor lugar para dormir, se metió al baño mientras en su cabeza un plan tomaba cada vez más forma, estaba llegando a un punto culminante, había empezado a considerar seriamente una solución que cambiaría para siempre su relación con Temperances Brennan.


	6. REVELACIONES

**CAPITULO SEIS: REVELACIONES**

Al día siguiente en el laboratorio obtuvieron las identidades faltantes, Joan Rogers, Lisa Smith y LeAnn Walters. Booth lleguó al Jeffersonian un poco más relajado que los días anteriores, su desahogo emocional en la noche le había ayudado a recomponerse. Si lograba llegar al final de este caso sin meter la pata estaría bien, luego podría aclararlo todo con ella, cuando no tuvieran encima un caso que requería toda su atención.

Le dieron el reporte con las novedades, tenían direcciones para empezar a indagar y encontrar más pistas. Rápidamente decidió el curso de acción, irían a averiguar todo lo que pudieran de las víctimas, apuró a su compañera para empezar el día. Todos lo observaron sopesando el cambio de ánimo que había tenido en menos de 24 horas, poco a poco parecía volver a ser el mismo. Temperance se encaminó a su oficina a recoger su bolso para salir con él, Ángela caminó con ella y cuando consideró que Booth no la escuchaba le dijo:

-Cariño, no sé que hiciste, pero lo que fuera continúa haciéndolo, Mr. Cranky parece estar empezando a desaparecer!-remarcó sus palabras dando un cariñoso codazo a su amiga.

-No sé de que hablas Ange… no hice nada en particular, supongo que tal vez logro dormir mejor, no sé. Lo que haya sido me alegra.

-No lo creo, aunque está de mejor talante tiene unas ojeras espantosas!, Dios mí ese hombre necesita dormir.

Cuando ella regresó lista para salir, se encaminaron a la salida, esta vez Booth si puso su mano en ¨su lugar¨en la espalda de su compañera, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

Luego de unas cuantas visitas a las familias de las víctimas, se percataron de que solían frecuentar el mismo hospital, una para visitar a un amigo enfermo y la otra chica frecuentaba el hospital para dejar a su hermano que recibía tratamiento pues tenía problemas en sus riñones y requería diálisis, la tercera acudía al hospital varias veces por semana a prestar colaboración en una clínica gratuita que funcionaba en el lugar. Estaba claro que el asesino estaba en el hospital Sibley, ahora debían empezar a investigar a todos los empleados que tuvieran acceso a los químicos desesterilizantes y además, que pudieran tener acceso a áreas donde se almacenaban medicamentos.

Aunque sin volver totalmente a la normalidad, la interacción entre los compañeros fue más liviana. Por lo menos no estaban gruñéndose como el día anterior y Booth parecía menos ausente y aprensivo.

Regresaron al laboratorio para verificar alguna información con el resto de los squints. Ángela y Brennan estuvieron un rato en la oficina de ella, mientras Booth conversaba con Cam. Luego todos estaban en la plataforma intercambiando datos cuando el teléfono de Booth sonó.

-Booth-contestó-O.K. estaré ahí en unos minutos. Vamos Bones, tenemos otro cuerpo, cerca del mismo parque. Esto no me gusta nada.

Salieron del laboratorio, y todos pudieron notar que él nuevamente la tomaba suavemente por la espalda.

-Bueno-suspiró Ángela-por lo menos no han tratado de matarse hoy.

-Pudiste hablar con la Dr. B Ange?-le preguntó Hodgins.

-Sí Hodgie, pero realmente no dijo mucho, me aseguró que salvo el hecho de que Booth no sabía de previo sobre su viaje, no tuvieron ningún problema la noche de la fiesta-contestó Ángela. Evidentemente Brennan había omitido decirle sobre el amago de acercamiento que tuvieron en el pasillo antes de su partida.

-No parece ser algo lo suficientemente delicado como para justificar su actitud de ayer, es decir, han pasado por cosas peores, recuerda cuando creímos que Booth había muerto, la Dra. Brennan estaba furiosa, pero ni en ese momento se trataron así. Claro, hoy definitivamente ha habido una mejora en el trato.

-Tienes razón.

-Lo único que se me ocurre es la relación con el Dr. Walton-siguió diciendo Hodgins-pero eso implicaría que aceptaran lo que sabemos que sienten…y la verdad, no creo que hayan llegado a ese punto. Ni aunque tuvieran pegado un cartel en el pecho con la declaración de amor escrita en negrilla se darían cuenta!

-Pues a mí me queda muy claro que a Booth no le gustó Walton, hoy cuando estuvo por acá y en un momento se llevó con el a Brennan, era inevitable no darse cuenta de lo molesto que estaba Booth. Aunque se quedó conmigo en la plataforma no les quitó los ojos de encima…de hecho pareció relajarse cuando vio que el Dr. Walton salía de la oficina de Brennan. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no preguntarle que tanto miraba.

-Bueno, entonces no queda más que esperar Ange-concluyó Hodgins.

-No me resigno a que mi amiga arruine su mejor oportunidad de ser feliz!! Y tú y yo sabemos que por muy guapo que esté Walton, él no es el hombre para Brennan.

-No, no sé ni sabré nunca apreciar que tan ¨guapo¨esté Walton, Ange, por otro lado no hay mucho que podamos hacer, si ninguno da el paso, no podemos intervenir!

-Ya lo veremos-dijo ella tratando de pensar en algo que sacudiera a esos dos.

El cuerpo que recuperaron también parecía ser víctima del mismo asesino, igual modus operandi, igual rango etáreo, no había heridas defensivas propias de un degollamiento. La víctima hallada parecía tener unos diez días de muerta por el estado de descomposición. Sin embargo, en este caso encontraron entre sus ropas una pista interesante. Tenía adherido un sticker donde se leía sobre las características de un cilindro de óxido nitroso, un gas de uso común en centros hospitalarios. Tenían la esperanza de obtener aunque fuera una huella parcial.

Se hizo tarde y Cam les dijo que era mejor irse a dormir, tenían mucho trabajo por delante, pero era mejor que no abusaran de sus organismos, necesitaban estar tan frescos como pudieran para lograr resolver esto. Brennan hizo un amago de resistirse y continuar analizando los restos…

-Vamos Bones, muévete, ya oíste a Cam, es mejor que todos nos tomemos un descanso.

Hodgins y Cam salieron primero de la plataforma, Booth se llevó a Brennan a la oficina para que recogiera sus cosas. Ella había traído su auto deportivo así que no era necesario que él la llevara a casa. Ángela permaneció en la plataforma terminando de recoger sus cosas. Entre tanto en la oficina de Brennan, ésta se quitaba su bata de laboratorio y recogía sus cosas:

-Hey Booth, tal vez podríamos ir a The Founding Fathers a tomar algo, no tengo sueño aún y creo que nos vendría bien no te parece?-le preguntó alegremente, estaba tratando de recuperar su rutina normal con él. El por su parte había observado unas fotos en la pantalla de su computadora, eran de la excavación en Mongolia y aparecía ella muy sonriente junto al Dr. Walton. El retiró la mirada del monitor y se dio vuelta para encontrarse frente a ella.

-Realmente no lo creo Bones-caminó rápidamente en dirección a la puerta y mientras lo hacía le dijo-Tal vez tu Indiana Jones mejorado quiera acompañarte, estoy seguro que lo disfrutarías mucho.

-Qué?-exclamó ella sorprendida viéndolo marcharse-Quién???? Booth no entiendo?? Le dijo mientras se asomaba por la puerta, el seguía caminando hacia la salida, ni siquiera se volteó cuando le contestó agitando la mano como para restarle importancia a lo dicho:

-No es nada Bones, Buenas noches, te veré mañana.

Ángela se acercó y levantando una ceja le preguntó:

-Qué fue eso cariño??

-Booth, diablos, no entendí que quiso decirme, le dije que me acompañara a tomar algo y me respondió que llevara a Indiana Jones, quién es Indiana Jones?

Ángela no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-Qué??? No entiendo qué es tan gracioso Ange!

-Oh cariño!! Booth se refería al Dr. Walton!

-Marcus?? Que tiene que ver Marcus??

-Verás Brenn, Indiana Jones es un personaje de una película, es un arqueólogo interpretado por Harrison Ford! Cultura popular cariño!

-Yo no sabía eso Ange, cómo podría saberlo, tu sabes que de eso no tengo ni idea!

-Exactamente que fue lo que dijo Booth cariño?

-Que le pidiera a mi "Indiana Jones mejorado"-dijo usando sus dedos para entrecomillar la frase-que estaba seguro que lo disfrutaría.

-Ohhh Brenn acaso no lo ves?

-Qué?-dijo una Temperance bastante ofuscada, odiaba cuando no entendía lo que decían los demás por su ignorancia de la cultura pop.

-Hello!!! Booth está celoso Brennan!!!

-Celoso?-preguntó Brennan sorprendida-por qué iba a estar Booth celoso, somos compañeros, es todo Ange!

-Oh cariño-suspiró Ángela en tono irónico!

-Es decir, intelectualmente hablando los celos son irracionales, absurdos!! Son reacciones ilógicas que parten de un interés en otro que consideran de su propiedad y realmente es absurdo.

-Creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta querida…-apuntó Ángela.

-No tiene sentido Ange! Booth y yo somos…

-Sí, sí, compañeros ya lo sé-dijo ella fastidiada-Brennan, eres la mujer más brillante que he conocido, pero enfrentémoslo, en materia de relaciones interpersonales eres un desastre!

-Ange!

-Brennan!-exclamó Ángela en un tono un poco más alto para llamar su atención-Cuándo vas a enfrentar esto cariño? el que no quieras ver lo que sucede está bien, pero no te engañes, tú sí sabes lo que está pasando!!!...Brennan, en algún momento uno de los dos se va a cansar de este juego, y Dios no quiera que cuando eso pase se lleve al traste tu relación con Booth. Te lo digo en serio, él se va a cansar tarde o temprano Brenn, y espero que su humor de los últimos días no sea la primera señal de ello. No tientes al destino, podrías perderlo, podrías estar renunciando a algo que cambiaría tu vida para siempre. Piénsalo quieres.

Ángela siguió su camino hacia su estación de trabajo dejando a Brennan para que procesara lo que acababa de decirle. Cómo podía ser tan ciega y no ver lo que tenía en frente!!!

Parada en la puerta de su oficina Brennan se encogió de hombros….En el fondo Ángela tenía razón…ella sabía lo que estaba pasando…Sacudió su cabeza como para alejar lo que estaba pensando, por lo menos lo que a ella le estaba pasando, tomo sus cosas y se encaminó hacia su auto.

Cuando llegó a su casa encontró a Marcus comiendo comida japonesa, cómodamente sentado en el sofá.

-Buenas noches Tempe!-la saludó-tengo suficiente comida acá para un ejército, tienes hambre?

-Buenas noches Marcus, gracias, no tengo mucha hambre, solo probaré un poco de sushi-respondió sentándose junto a su amigo. Rápidamente comió un par de porciones de sushi y luego dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en el sofá con gesto de agotamiento.

-Mucho trabajo ehh?-preguntó él mirándola fijamente.

-Bastante, tenemos un caso realmente complicado entre manos.

-El Chacal de Great Falls Park cierto? Lo escuché en las noticias.

-Sí-suspiró ella-hoy encontraron otro cuerpo, otra chica joven, debe tener unos ocho días de fallecida.

-Estarás estresada supongo?

-A decir verdad, bastante-le contestó sin dejar de ver hacia el techo.

-Tal vez…-susurró él con voz seductora-pueda ayudarte a relajarte…-se acercó a ella y empezó a besarle el cuello. Temperance se movió incómoda, apartándose lentamente de él…

-Ehh, sabes Marcus, creo que esto no es una buena idea…es decir, cuando estábamos en Mongolia acepté reiniciar nuestra relación física…pero ya no estamos allá y francamente yo preferiría no…continuar con esto.

-Fuera de la distancia geográfica Tempe, qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-preguntó él más divertido que molesto, finalmente el sabía perfectamente los límites de su relación física.

-Nada en particular-se apresuró a decir ella-solo estoy cansada, tengo mucho trabajo y… realmente creo que es lo mejor para los dos Marcus. Espero que esto no sea un problema para ti, es decir, nuestro acuerdo era claro…

-No te preocupes querida, conozco a la perfección nuestro acuerdo y créeme que no me molesta tu decisión. Aunque debo admitir que nuestro arreglo me resulta muy gratificante también sé muy bien el límite, así que no te apures, no hay problema.

Ella se levantó muy satisfecha con la reacción totalmente racional de su amigo, antes de encaminarse a su dormitorio lo besó en la frente con cariño.

-Buenas noches Marcus.

-Buenas noches Tempe…-dijo él analizando si debía decirle algo más. Entonces cuando ella estaba a punto de entrar al dormitorio le dijo mientras jugaba con los palillos de su comida:

-Tempe…-la llamó, cuando vio que ella se volteo a mirarlo continuó-Sabes algo, muchas veces la respuesta a los dilemas más profundos de nuestro ser está justo en frente de nosotros y no lo vemos. Muchas veces lo que puede cambiar nuestra vida para mejorarla está al alcance de la mano.

Ella lo miraba inquisitivamente.

-El tipo de relación que tenemos Tempe puede ser muy gratificante, diríamos que racional y adecuada a satisfacer nuestras necesidades más primarias. Para mí esta bien, no aspiro a más... Así estoy cómodo y se ajusta a mi estilo de vida.-suspiró-Por otra parte, existe otra forma de vivir esto querida, una forma ciertamente menos racional, por el contrario, muy emocional. Déjame decirte algo, he estado en esa otra situación, y te puedo asegurar que vale la pena el riesgo… Cariño, sólo tenemos una vida, si no la disfrutamos plenamente no tiene sentido!! Y la vida querida mía, no se vive desde la razón únicamente…se siente!! Al final del día son las emociones fuertes, intensas y apasionadas las que le dan sabor a tu jornada por este mundo…piénsalo, esos son los momentos que hacen que todo valga la pena. Deberías probar Tempe, deberías atreverte a dar el salto a una relación más profunda, te aseguro que es lo más gratificante que podrías hacer…-hizo una breve pausa para tomar una bocanada de aire-la más intensa y fuerte que puedas imaginar, vale la pena entregar el corazón a otro ser humano…Aunque siempre existe el riesgo de que te lo rompan, el tiempo que dure habrá válido la pena y será la mejor experiencia de tu vida.

Ella bajó la mirada sin saber que responder.

-Y no te preocupes, no estoy ofreciéndome como voluntario…no! Pero estoy seguro que hay alguien ahí afuera capaz de darte todo lo que necesitas. Si lo encuentras no lo dejes escapar querida, porque podrías arrepentirte toda tu vida! Tampoco lo pospongas indefinidamente, finalmente el amor más grande puede perecer en el olvido y contra el peso de la indiferencia. Buenas noches Tempe-terminó Marcus dándole la oportunidad de no tener que decir nada y escabullirse a su cama en silencio, sabía que su amiga sería incapaz en ese momento de hacerle comentario alguno sobre su espontáneo discurso sobre el verdadero disfrute de la vida.

Ella levantó su rostro lentamente, lo miró, él ni siquiera la estaba mirando, seguía manipulando los palillos tranquilamente. Entonces dio media vuelta y se metió a su cuarto…era la segunda persona que le decía casi la misma cosa en menos de una hora.


	7. EL PERFIL DEL ASESINO

**CAPITULO SIETE: EL PERFIL DEL ASESINO**

**A/N Hey, espero que les guste la historia, hasta ahora sólo tengo dos reviews que agradezco mucho a Lu89. Como dije, es mi primer fanfic y estoy super nerviosa, realmente no sé si voy por buen camino con esto. Me gustaría saber qué opinan de este fic hasta ahora, debo continuarlo?**

**Sobre este capítulo, es corto, no soy psicóloga, así que usemos la imaginación y disculpen las inconsistencias que pudieran existir, lo mismo con la parte del caso, tampoco soy forense, así que en la medida de lo posible perdonen los gazapos que existan en cuanto a la parte científica del caso.**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando ella terminaba de maquillarse, Booth le envió un mensaje a su teléfono:

"Puedo pasar por ti en 10m. Reunión en el Lab. Sweets tiene el perfil del asesino. Estarás lista?"

Ella respondió de inmediato:

"O.K. te estaré esperando".

Cuando salió de su habitación encontró a Marcus con todo su equipaje en el salón, acomodando algunos documentos en su portafolio.

-Qué haces? Te vas?

-Así es querida, conseguí una bonita habitación de hotel cerca del Jeffersonian y debo hacer el check in hoy.

-Pero…no es necesario, es decir, eres mi huésped, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees.

-No Tempe, yo francamente necesito mi espacio, y tú también. Además, solo estaré en la ciudad tres días más, debo volver a Mongolia.

-Precisamente, no tiene sentido que te vayas a un hotel por tres días pudiendo permanecer acá!!-observó ella.

-No te preocupes Tempe, realmente prefiero quedarme en el hotel.

-Marcus?? Tiene que ver con lo que hablamos anoche… es decir, con mi negativa a…

-No, no-se apresuró a decir él-realmente deseo quedarme en el Hotel. Te agradezco tu hospitalidad querida. Nos veremos en alguna otra ocasión, todavía estaré cerca del laboratorio-le dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y tomando su camino hacia la salida.

Diez minutos después tocaron a su puerta. Su corazón dio un salto y se apresuró a abrir sabiendo quién estaría al otro lado.

-Hey Bones, por favor dime que te asomaste por el visor de la puerta antes de abrir!!

-Ahh, no Booth, no lo hice, sabía que eras tú.

-Bones! Cuántas veces debo decirte que antes de abrir la puerta te detengas a ver quién toca, puede ser peligroso.

-Eres peligroso Booth?-le dijo ella divertida.

-Más de lo que crees-respondió él dedicándole una de sus sonrisas, casi de inmediato tosió para desviar la atención del doble sentido que conllevaba su respuesta-vamos, vamos, no tenemos todo el día y ya los demás deben estar por llegar al laboratorio.

Cuando llegaron al Jeffersonian, ya todos estaban ahí, así que de inmediato pasaron al salón, donde Sweets comenzó con sus apreciaciones.

-Bueno, creo que es evidente que estamos ante un hombre muy perturbado, y definitivamente creo que se trata de un sádico. Este sujeto tiene serios problemas de relación respecto a las mujeres, no las respeta, desea castigarlas y maltratarlas. Muy probablemente sufrió abuso infantil de parte de su madre, generando un desprecio por la mujer. Adicionalmente, y por el tipo de ataque sexual que tienen las víctimas, estoy seguro de que este hombre tiene disfunción sexual…

-Es impotente?-preguntó Booth.

-Efectivamente Agente Booth, en todos los ataques ha agredido a las víctimas pero no hay rastros de semen ni ningún tipo de evidencia física de tejido suyo en las víctimas, ni siquiera vello, utiliza un objeto romo para literalmente destrozar los genitales de sus cautivas. Eso nos habla de un hombre incapaz de sostener una relación sexual. Enojado y frustrado dirige su enojo en las mujeres que ataca en un esfuerzo de reafirmarse como fuerte ante ellas, pero en el fondo, su dilema es sentirse menos hombre por su disfunción. Considero que debe ser un hombre entre los 20 y 30 años, probablemente alguién callado, retraído, de perfil muy bajo, de ese tipo de personas que pasa desapercibidas.

-Sweets que hay del uso de sedantes, es posible que él esté en tratamiento?-preguntó Cam.

-Francamente lo dudo Dra. Saroyan, este sujeto es una persona severamente perturbada, si tuviera un especialista tratandolo habría detectado su conducta psicopática. Casi podría decir que maneja una doble fachada, entiéndame, no una doble personalidad. Este hombre, herido en su orgullo y agredido en su niñez se presenta como alguién insignificante y tímido ante los demás, pero cuando está con sus víctimas muestra su enojo, su necesidad de control, de adueñarse de sus víctimas y estoy seguro que puede ser atemorizante. Maneja mucho enojo y es altamente peligroso, no dudaría en sacar de su camino a todo aquél que perciba como una amanaza. Tiene también una faceta sádica, evidentemente, y estoy seguro que está disfrutando todo el furor mediático y el nombre que le han dado en los medios porque lo hace sentir poderoso, capaz.

-Todo un personaje-suspiró Hodgins.

-Es un psicópata organizado, distingue perfectamente el bien y el mal, su actuación, la forma de disponer de los cuerpos, el tipo de heridas que les inflinge denotan planeación, parece escoger deliberadamente los lugares donde les abandona, siempre son arroyos cercanos al Parque y siempre al lado derecho del cauce, lo cual es interesante. Es el lado de lo masculino, lo cual es acorde con su necesidad de reafirmarse como hombre, en control siempre. Además si como creemos la escena primaria de los crímenes no son los arroyos sino otro sitio más, es evidente que requiere planeación previa para capturarlas, torturarlas, matarlas y luego sacarlas y disponer de ellas sin ser visto llevando a las víctimas al sitio. Finalmente, es un tipo solitario, sin pareja, probablemente siga viviendo con sus padres si los tiene vivos.

-Entonces buscamos a un tipo en sus treinta, tímido, e insignificante, con acceso a químicos hospitalarios y medicamentos-concluyó Booth.

-Agente Booth, no se deje engañar, este hombre es hábil e inteligente, tiene complejo de superioridad pero como todo psicópata no aparenta serlo. Parece sencillo y probablemente sea el tipo de hombre que uno pensaría que no mata una mosca. Además es un maestro del engaño, deben tener mucho cuidado cuando interroguen a los sospechosos.

-Bien Sweets, creo que empezaremos por chequear con los empleados del hospital, los que tengan acceso a las áreas de esterilización. Algo más Sweets?

-No por el momento Agente Booth, en los files que les entregué está el perfil completo.

-Yo tengo algo que agregar-dijo Angela-esta es una imagen del sticker que encontramos en la última víctima. Era apenas la mitad del documento, pero al hacer un par de procesos con la computadora logré resaltar el nombre de la compañía envasadora y un parcial de la serie del cilindro, tal vez nos ayude a localizar el sitio en que lo ubica el hospital, si es que llevan un control de donde ponen sus cilindros. Ahh, y no pudimos encontrar huellas en él.

-Gracias Ange, creo que puede servir-Booth tomó la imagen-Vamos Bones, tenemos que empezar el día haciendo una visita al hospital, hay que hacer algunas preguntas y buscar la lista de empleados, pienso interrogarlos a todos!

-Vamos entonces.

Ese día pasaron varias horas revisando los listados de empleados con acceso a los químicos desesterilizantes, los filtraron para ubicar los que estuvieron en el hospital los días en que desaperecieron los víctimas. El grupo sería de diez personas. Booth empezó citando a los primeros para esa tarde, poco a poco fueron saliendo del primer grupo. La mayoría no calzaba con el perfil de Sweets.

-Cansada Bones?-preguntó mirando a su compañera.

-Hambrienta más que todo-respondió ella.

-Diablos, no hemos comido nada, en cuanto terminemos con este tipo iremos a comer. Joe Barker. Voy a pedir que lo pasen.

Cuando el empleado estuvo sentado en el cuarto de interrogatorios, Booth y Brennan lo observaron desde el otro lado del cristal un rato. Como habían hecho antes con todos los tipos que habían interrogado. No parecía matar una mosca.

-Señor Barker soy el Agente Especial Seeley Booth, mi compañera Dra. Temperance Brennan del Instituto Jeffersoniano, queremos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas-exclamó Booth entrando al cuarto y presentándose con el hombre que estaba sentado frente a él.

-Buenas tardes-exclamo el hombre-que quiéren saber?

-Conoce usted a alguna de estas personas?-preguntó Booth desplegando ante él las fotos de las víctimas.

-No señor, no las conozco. Aunque creo que son las pobres víctimas del asesino que la policía está buscando.

-No las vio nunca en el Hospital?

-No señor, yo trabajo en el área de servicio, no tengo contacto con ninguna persona ajena a ese sector.

-Ellas frecuentaban el hospital, no las vio en el hospital, trate de recordar.

-No señor, yo realmente no tengo contacto con los pacientes.

-Algunas no eran pacientes sino voluntarias.

-En todo caso, yo practicamente no paso por el área hospitalaria.

-Podría decirme donde estuvo usted entre el 2 y el 15 de este mes?

-En mi trabajo señor, y en casa.

-Dígame, fue usted a trabajar en las fechas indicadas en este cuadro-Booth le enseño un diagrama donde tenía marcadas las fechas de desaparición de las víctimas.

-Ahh..la mayoría de esos días estuve en el hospital señor, pero los martes y jueves no, son mis días libres-contestó con total serenidad. Booth observó que había dos fechas que coincidían con martes y jueves.

-Dígame señor Barker, tiene usted algún padecimiento de salud ?

-No señor, ninguno.

-Usted o alguién en su familia tiene tratamiento con sedantes o ansiolíticos.

-No, no que yo lo sepa.

Booth continúo lanzando algunas preguntas y Brennan observaba, el hombre parecía relajado, era pasivo y francamente colaborador, contestaba con tranquilidad y sin titubear.

-Finalmente señor Barker, tiene usted esposa, novia, pareja?

-No señor, no tengo-contestó. Booth creyó ver un cambio en el semblante del hombre, pero fue algo tan rápido que no podría estar seguro.

-Vive solo?

-Sí señor, vivo solo.

-Cerca del hospital?

-No realmente, vivo Dranesville.

-Muy bien señor Barker, eso es todo, si necesitamos hacerle alguna otra pregunta le estaré llamando, gracias por su tiempo.

Cuando Barker se fue, Booth se sentó junto a Temperance dando un suspiro.

-Qué piensas?-preguntó ella.

-Bueno Bones, realmente no hay mucho material, todos estos tipos son gente sencilla, realmente no hay mucho para interrogar, ninguno afirma conocer a las víctimas. Estamos buscando más en sus antecedentes para ver si encontramos algo sospechoso.

-Falta alguno de los que citaste hoy?

-No, realmente no, este era el último de la tarde.

-Podemos ir a comer, me muero de hambre!

-Bien Bones, vamos, al Royal Diner?

-Es un poco lejos, no podemos ir a un lugar cercano?

-Es para estar cerca del laboratorio, debemos encontrarnos con el resto para hacer un repaso de lo que tenemos, tengo que enviar el informe de la tarde para Cullen y Caroline.

-O.K. vamos entonces.

Una vez en el SUV, Booth encendió la radio, el día había sido más relajado para ambos, es decir, su interacción había sido menos díficil que hace dos días.

-Qué tienes en tu iPod Booth?-preguntó Temperance tomando el reproductor de MP3 de su amigo.

-Ahh… Bones lo de siempre, la música de siempre.

-Mmm, ponemos un poco, te parece?

-Cómo quieras!

Ella conectó el dispositivo al radio del auto y de inmedito oprimió el botón Play, inmediatamente se inicó la reproducción de lo último que Booth había estado escuchando…

"That's why, I'm hot blooded, check it and see

I got a fever of a hundred and three

Come on baby, do you do more than dance?

I'm hot blooded, hot blooded…"

-Foreginer? Debí suponerlo-sonrío ella moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la música.

-Yeah! Bones, Foreginer!-sonrió él en respuesta. Poco después cantaban a todo galillo mientras se desplazaban hacia el Royal Diner…agitando sus cabezas y moviéndose rítmicamente...

"Hot blooded, every night

Hot blooded, you're looking so tight

Hot blooded, now you're driving me wild

Hot blooded, I'm so hot for you, child

Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high

Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy

Hot blooded, you're making me sing

Hot blooded, for your sweet sweet thing"

Cuando la canción terminó ambos se reían a carcajadas, parecía que volvían las aguas a su cauce…en el radio ahora se escuchaba I Want to Know What Love Is… ellos poco a poco fueron haciendo silencio. Booth concentró su vista en el camino y Brennan simplemente tomo el iPod en sus manos y observó la imagen en la pantalla tratando de lucir distraída. De pronto pudo escuchar que Booth tarareaba la canción a bajo volumen, lo miró de reojo… hacia la parte del coro ya la estaba cantando, siempre a bajo volumen. Ella estaba absorta poniendo atención a la letra, y a la voz queda de él apenas perceptible en el sonido ambiente.

-Llegamos-anunció él. Sin decir más palabras bajaron del auto y se sentaron en su mesa de siempre. Como era usual, Brennan pidió comida liviana y Booth su típica comida "no sana" según ella, así como su infaltable porción de papas fritas. Antes de que trajeran su orden hablaron de detalles del caso y luego empezaron a comer.

-Hey…ladrona de papas, espera…-ella había empezado a atacar el plato de él.

-Qué!!!, son sólo unas pocas papas, no seas egoísta-exclamó ella-además es menos colesterol en tus arterias, deberías agradecerme!

-Compartiendo mi forma de cavar mi tumba Bones?? Acaso no me van a matar con el tiempo las papas fritas según tú-se burló él.

-No si se comen con moderación.

-Moderación, perdón señorita pero tu siempre atacas mi orden de papas!

-Booth…no soy ninguna señorita!!

-Bones!

-Qué? Es cierto, culturalmente hablando la palabra señorita se refiere a una mujer casta…y yo soy sexualmente activa desde hace años, así que a mí no se me aplica…

-Bones!!!-interrumpió él-es sólo una expresión!

Rato después estaban en el laboratorio repasando lo que tenían hasta el momento, faltaba identificar a la última víctima, su estado de descomposición había hecho la tarea más lerda, pero Angela esperaba tener una reconstrucción facial para la mañana siguiente. Los registros dentales ya habían sido puestos a chequeo en las bases de datos, era cuestión de tiempo.

Booth recogió los informes de todos y se dedicó a escribir un e-mail con un resumen para Cullen y Caroline, si no lo enviaba en los próximos quince minutos los tendría pateándole el trasero en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Para hacerlo Brennan le había prestado su computadora, mientras escribía vio aparecer una pantalla, era un mensaje entrante de Marcus Walton, tragó grueso…en la pantalla se podían leer las primeras líneas del texto: "Cariño, el hotel es fantástico, gracias de nuevo por tu hospitalidad…"

Su curiosidad estuvo a punto de jugarle una mala pasada, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no abrir el correo y leerlo completo, pero eso no era correcto, no podía violar así su privacidad. Termino de enviar su reporte y observó a Brennan leyendo unos files.

-Lista para irte a casa?-le preguntó.

-Casi-respondió ella sin levantar la vista-tengo que firmar estos reportes, reviso mi correo electrónico y podemos irnos.

Rato después estaban en la puerta de su apartamento, cuando ella abrió todo estaba apagado.

-Quieres pasar?

-Aaaah…no Bones…yo, realmente necesito descansar, no he dormido bien últimamente. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Seguro?-preguntó ella de nuevo con un dejo de decepción en su voz, extrañaba los momentos juntos, y ahora que él parecía más relajado y menos distante, no podía esperar para volver a sus rutinarios ratos de charla nocturna después del trabajo.

-Sí, es lo mejor-le dijo él al tiempo que sus ojos se encontraron, nuevamente tuvieron uno de sus momentos, esos en que sus miradas se enganchaban y parecían olvidar el mundo a su alrededor.

-Buenas noches Bones-atinó a decir él y empezó a acercarse a la cara de su amada con la intención de darle un beso de buenas noches, no planeaba darle un beso romántico, sino un simple beso de amigo, en la mejilla. Pudo notar como ella se encogió un tanto nerviosa y hizo un amago de alejarse…él finalmente rozo su mejilla con sus labios y salió rumbo al pasillo.

-Buenas noches Booth-murmuró ella sintiendo todo su cuerpo estremecerse por la emoción, ese no era el usual tipo de despedida entre ellos.


	8. PERSIGUIENDO AL CHACAL

**CAPITULO OCHO: PERSIGUIENDO AL CHACAL**

**A/N Gracias por el review Cayulinafc, de verdad lo aprecio, ayuda a ganar confianza para seguir adelante. Tengo quince capítulos terminados, así que trataré de publicar con regularidad, aunque justo ahora estoy con un pequeño bloque de escritora! Así que dosificaré lo que tengo listo para tratar de continuar y no dejarles esperando mucho.**

Esa mañana el nuevamente pasó por ella a su casa, aunque seguía mostrando una actitud más blanda, hoy parecía un poco más distante que las últimas dos jornadas, casi no habló en el trayecto, se limitó a encender la radio para poner las noticias. El tema de moda era el asesino serial al que buscaban. Ella se dio cuenta de que perdería el tiempo preguntado si todo estaba bien, si hasta ahora no le había dicho qué le pasaba, no había razón para que lo hiciera ahora, así que se limitó a escuchar las noticias. Cuando estaban a pocos metros del Jeffersonian por fin habló.

-Este tipo de noticias generaran más pánico en la población.

-Bueno, sí, pero que puede esperarse con seis cuerpos recordándoles que un loco peligroso anda suelto. Tenemos que atrapar a este bastardo antes de que mate a alguién más!-exclamó el apretando fuertemente el volante entre sus manos.

Al llegar al laboratorio, vieron a Angela, Hodgins y Cam en la plataforma, pasaron sus tarjetas de seguridad y subieron junto a ellos.

-Qué tenemos Squints?-preguntó Booth.

-La identificación de la última víctima, es Lilly Kessler, 23 años, enfermera en el hospital Sebley Memorial-le informó Angela.

-Había una enfermera desaparecida y nadie nos lo dijo en el Hospital?-preguntó Booth sorprendido.

-Realmente no está reportada como extraviada Booth, llamé al Hospital esta mañana, suponen que ella está de vacaciones!-explicó Cam.

-Oh Dios!-exclamó él-y su familia?

-Es soltera, vive sola en un pequeño apartamento en Gleenbrook Road, a pocas calles del hospital. Su familia es de New York.

-Bueno si no hay nada más, debemos ir al Hoover a interrogar a los empleados de servicio. Después creo que debemos ir al Sibley a hacer unas cuantas preguntas sobre la señorita Kessler-concluyó Booth saliendo de la plataforma. Brennan lo siguió y poco después estaban en el auto de nuevo.

Nuevamente, él no estuvo muy comunicativo, su conversación fue escueta, únicamente del caso, ni siquiera polemizaron en nada como solía ocurrir. Booth tenía claro que con Brennan no había posibilidad de dar un paso en falso, su reacción de la noche anterior a su beso de buenas noches se lo había reafirmado.

Poco después interrogaban a varios empleados del hospital. El tercero que atendieron fue Mark Riott, un hombre de cuarenta años, según la información que tenía Booth, era divorciado sin hijos.

-Buenos días señor Riott, Agente Especial Seeley Booth, mi compañera la Dra. Brennan, siéntese por favor.

El hombre obedeció, era un tipo alto, regordete, parecía nervioso.

Luego de enseñarle las fotos de todas las víctimas, le preguntó si conocía a alguna.

-Oh por Dios!-exclamó él-es la enfermera Kessler!

-La conoce.

-Sí, ella trabaja en el hospital, en él área de pediatría. Por qué tiene su foto junto con las de las víctimas del chacal?-pregunto visiblemente asustado.

-Señor Riott, que tan cercano era usted a la señorita Kessler?

-Bueno, trabaja en el hospital como ya le dije, ella es una persona muy dulce, muy amable. Cuando debía ir a pediatría a retirar los equipos que debían limpiarse siempre fue muy amable conmigo, siempre sonriendo, pero…porque tiene su foto con estas otras-insistió el hombre.

-Señor Riott, desafortunadamente ayer encontramos el cuerpo de la enfermera Kessler, fue asesinada.

-Oh!! Dios mío!!!, fue el Chacal??

-Eso parece-le dijo Brennan-tenía la enfermera algún enemigo, alguién con quién tuviera problemas.

-No…no que yo sepa, realmente la veía solo cuando subía por los equipos y residuos hospitalarios, pero era una persona muy dulce, dudo que pudiera tener enemigos!-exclamó visiblemente emocionado.

-Señor Riott, puede revisar estas fechas y decirme si usted trabajó esos días en el Hospital?

-Permítame-dijo tomando el papel que Booth le entregó para leer-ehh… sí, la mayoría de esos días estuve trabajando. Bueno, excepto del día 5 al 8.

-No trabajó en esos días?? Por qué??

-Mi padre falleció, y pedí los días para viajar a Florida para su sepelio.

-Lamento escuchar eso, sabe quién lo sustituyó??

-Ahh… creo que Johnson y Barker.

-Barker?-preguntó Booth-sabé que días cubrió cada uno?

-No realmente, eso deberían averiguarlo con el supervisor, yo no sé qué día le asignaron a cada uno.

-No lo comentó usted con sus compañeros?

-Realmente no, Johnson me comentó que había tomado algunos de mis turnos y Barker, bueno Barker siempre está dispuesto a cubrir ausencias o trabajar horas extras.

-Este señor, ahh... Barker…conocía a la enfermera Kessler?

-No lo sé, Barker es muy callado, realmente nunca sé qué piensa, es un buen tipo pero no es comunicativo. Puedes estar dos horas trabajando a su lado y no te dice nada. Es un poco tímido.

-Una última pregunta señor Riott, es usted soltero o tiene alguna relación?

-Ahh…no Agente Booth, soy divorciado, vivo con mi primo, no tengo ninguna relación en este momento, por qué lo pregunta?

-Pregunta de rutina, no tenía usted ninguna relación con alguna de las víctimas?

-Oh no!! no señor, yo solo conocía a la enfermera Kessler, pero no tenía ningún vínculo con ella!

-Muchas gracias señor Riott, puede retirarse, ahh… podría decirle a su supervisor, el señor Haines que pase por favor.

-Sí señor…-dijo el hombre antes de retirarse.

Cuando salió del salón de interrogatorios Booth miró a Brennan directo a los ojos.

-Te diste cuenta?

-Sí, Barker no nos dijo que hubiera cubierto los turnos de otro compañero.

-Exactamente Bones, exactamente. Ahora quiero averigüar qué días trabajó cubriendo a Riott.

Cuando interrogaron al supervisor, este les informó que Barker había trabajado el martes y jueves que Riott había faltado. También les dijo que estaba trabajando esa mañana. Una vez que despacharon al supervisor y se quedaron solos Booth exclamó:

-Barker nos mintió, creo que es hora de hacerle una visita en el hospital Bones.

Cuando salían del salón de interrogatorios y se enrumbaban al ascensor escucharon a Charlie.

-Agente Booth, Dra Brennan!!!

-Qué pasa Charlie?

-Tengo los antecedentes de los empleados del hospital, y creo que deben ver este!!!

-Déjame adivinar! Joe Barker??

-Sí señor!, Barker trabajó en Great Falls Park, como encargado de limpieza hace unos tres años, también hizo de guía durante un tiempo. Lo despidieron por un altercado con un turista, parece que se puso violento.

-O.K. creo que lo tenemos, Barker puede ser nuestro hombre. Vamos por él.

Salieron a toda velocidad hacia el hospital, la idea era buscarlo para ponerlo en custodia. Booth le ordenó a Charlie hablar con Caroline, informarle lo que sucedía y pedirle unas órdenes de allanamiento para revisar la casa de Barker y su casillero en el hospital, así como revisar todo el Sibley Memorial si era necesario, si había matado a las víctimas ahí, debían buscar evidencias. Cuando llegaron al hospital, un empleado de seguridad los acompañó al lugar donde trabajaba Barker, era en los sótanos del hospital en el área de servicio. Cuando llegaron al sector donde se suponía que debía estar, cerca de las calderas de los sistemas de esterilización al calor, no lo encontraron. Preguntaron al otro trabajador que estaba ahí y les dijo que había salido hacía unos veinte minutos a buscar una herramienta y les señalo un pasillo que se internaba en un área ligeramente iluminada. Caminaron unos diez metros y lo vieron abrir una puerta que daba acceso a una escalera que venía de un nivel aún inferior. Cuando Barker los vió su cara se desencajó. Booth empezó a acercarse para detenerlo, instintivamente mantuvo a Brennan detrás de él cubriéndola con su cuerpo mientras caminaba.

-Barker, necesito hacerle algunas preguntas- Barker miro hacia los lados e inmediatamente corrió hacia la izquierda por un amplio pasillo por el que se veían varias tuberías.

-Barker, detengase-gritó Booth sacando su arma e iniciando la persecución, Brennan corrió tras de él. Corrían por un largo pasillo, pronto lo vieron meterse en otro más angosto hacia la izquierda, lo seguían a unos quince metros cuando el hombre se volteó y disparó. La bala se inscrustó en una tubería que empezó a lanzar vapor caliente.

-Barker, deténgase, nunca saldrá de aquí, está rodeado! La respuesta fue un nuevo disparo, estaban en una pequeña intersección de pasillos, Brennan y él se habían resguardado en la esquina y Booth asomaba su cara para tratar de ver al sospechoso. Entonces Brennan vio frente a ellos un gran cinlindro con la inscripción C4H10, Gas Butano, el tubo roto de vapor caliente estaba justo encima el gran cilindro de butano que se estaba calentado. Barker disparó una vez más, ella se dio cuenta, estaba tratando de volar el cilindro…

-Booth!!-gritó horrorizada-el cilindro, el gas…

En ese momento se oyó otra detonación, Booth supo que tenía apenas fracciones de segundos, empujó a Brennan y corrieron por el pasillo alejándose del cilindro, segúndos después se oyó la explosión. Como en cámara lenta, los compañeros vieron pasar los siguientes segundos, Booth dio un salto sujetando a Brennan contra su cuerpo, la onda explosiva los arrojó unos cuantos metros adelante junto con escombros de todo tipo…cayeron al suelo y él rápidamente la cubrió con su cuerpo mientras seguían cayendo trozos de escombros sobre ellos, una densa nube de polvo los cubrió.

Brennan empezó a toser, sus oídos sentían un zumbido…estaba debajo de Booth y entonces se dio cuenta de que él no se movía ni tosía. A como pudo se volteó sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo inerte sobre ella…

-BOOTH!, BOOTH-exclamó tratando de levantar la cara de él, tratando de verlo, pero el polvo era denso, sintió humedad entre sus dedos cuando toco la cabeza de su compañero, con horror comprobó que era sangre.

-Booth, por Dios, contéstame-lo agitó, podía sentir su respiración acelerarse, acercó su cara a la de él y sintió su respiración, eso la tranquilizó un poco. Con cierta dificultad empezó a leventar a su compañero, diablos, era bastante pesado y ella estaba en una posición incómoda para moverse debajo de él-BOOTH!!!-insistió. De pronto él empezó a toser fuertemente.

Ella logro levantarlo un poco, y el empezó a reaccionar, puso sus manos sobre el suelo tratando de incorporarse y dándole espacio a ella para liberarse un poco, ella se incorporó y tomó la cara de su compañero entre sus manos.

-Booth…

-Bones…Bones…-logró decir él mientras tosía-Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, pero estás herido, Booth, estás herido! El agitó su cabeza y se llevó la mano al área cercana a sus sienes, sintió los dedos de ella ahí y también la sangre y una herida en su craneo.

-Tranquila Bones, tranquila voy a estar bien, tenemos que salir de aquí, no sé si este tipo se aparezca disparando- él tomo su mano y se levantó ayudándola a incorporarse-Demonios, no veo nada-ambos tosían por la cantidad de polvo que llenaba el pasillo.

-Creo que tengo una linterna en mi bolso-recordó ella y empezó a buscarla-Oh sí, acá está- exclamó encendiéndola. Alumbró hacia el frente, el polvo y el humo eran muy densos y había llamas a lo lejos.

-Creo que no podremos volver por ahí-suspiró él tomando la linterna-tenemos que buscar otro camino. Alumbró en otra dirección y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo, unos metros más adelante el polvo y el humo se empezaron a hacer menos densos, finalmente desembocaron en otro pasillo, en el cual sí había luz. Temperance se acercó a su compañero para revisar la herida en su cabeza.

-Déjame ver eso-le dijo haciéndolo bajar la cabeza y empezando a rebuscar entre su cabello-dame la linterna necesito más luz.

- Tienes un buen corte, creo que necesita puntos Booth. Tienes alguna otra herida? Déjame ver tu espalda-insistió y lo volteó.

-Estoy bien Bones, es sólo este pequeño corte.

-No Booth, tienes que ver un médico, por unos segundos no respondías, no sé que te golpeó pero debes revisarte.

-No es más duro que mi cabeza-quiso bromear él ante la angustia en la cara de su compañera-Oh Dios mira tu cara, estás toda sucia-exclamó sacando su pañuelo y limpiando la cara de su compañera, con cariño le acarició la mejilla: -Segura que no te lastimaste? Caí sobre ti y soy muy pesado Bones.

-Estoy bien, fue sólo un golpe. Tenemos que buscar una salida para que te revisen esa herida y hacer un MRI de tu cabeza.

-No exageres, es un golpecito, pero es cierto tenemos que buscar una salida.

Caminaron unos metros más hasta que encontraron a unos bomberos, Seeley se identificó y les explicó lo sucedido, les dijo que avisaran a los demás bomberos que tuvieran cuidado, que el sospechoso podía estar aún en el edificio y era peligroso, estaba armado.

Uno de los bomberos los guió hasta los pisos superiores, ahí se encontraron con Charlie, habían desplegado un operativo de búsqueda. Brennan insistió con lo del médico y poco después estaban en uno de los cuartos de exámen, Booth le dijo que no aceptaría la revisión a menos a que ella se dejara chequear.

-No me pasó nada, tú eres el que está sangrando!

-Bones, tómalo o déjalo, debes haberte golpeado, deja que te revisen y me quedaré más tranquilo.

Después de comprobar que Brennan solo había sufrido unos pocos golpes leves por la caída al suelo, el médico procedió a cerrar la herida de Booth. Las placas y el MRI en que insistió Brennan salieron bien. Era solo un golpe y un corte, solo tendría dolor de cabeza por un corto período. Los oídos de ambos también estarían bien, pero era probable que se siguieran oyendo zumbidos unas horas más.

Charlie se acercó y les informó que el sospechoso había escapado, huyó por una puerta de servicio que desembocada en la parte trasera del hospital. Habían agentes en su casa y habían lanzado una orden de captura en su contra. En ese momento por radio recibieron un informe.

-Tenemos una víctima, está viva!

Brennan, Booth y Charlie se miraron unos a otros.

-Soy el Agente Booth, Repita la información y deme su ubicación, cambio.

-Soy el Agente Williams, tenemos una víctima, esta severamente golpeada, semi inconsciente, en un pequeño cuarto en el tercer nivel del sótano. Cambio.

-Agente Williams vamos para allá con la ayuda necesaria, guíenos por favor, cambio.

Poco después bajaban por la escalera de la que habían visto salir a Barker antes de empezar la persecución. Caminando por un estrecho pasillo llegaron a un pequeño cuarto donde se almacenaban viejos instrumentos, cajas y habían estibados varios recipientes rotos de químicos y tanques viejos. La joven estaba amarrada a unos tubos de acero, su aspecto era lamentable. Sangraba abundantemente y tenía golpes en todo su cuerpo. Los médicos la tomaron de inmediato y la trasladaron a la sala de emergencias. Brennan sintió su corazón encogerse ante el dolor de esa pobre chica. Ella estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con cuerpos desmembrados, pero esta chica estaba viva y había pasado horas de horror en manos de ese sádico.

El equipo del Jeffersonian fue llamado para procesar la escena del crimen, la busqueda de fibras, manchas de sangre, y cualquier evidencia útil les tomó varias horas.

Booth y Brennan permanecieron en el lugar, a él le dolía su cabeza, se tomó un analgésico.

-Deberías irte a dormir-le dijo Brennan-necesitas descansar y sería bueno cambiar el vendaje de tu herida, este lugar está muy sucio y hay mucho polvo.

-Lo haré apenas llegue a mi casa-le dijo él con tono cansado.

-Vamos a mi casa Booth, tengo todo lo necesario en el Botiquín, te puedo quitar este vendaje sucio, limpio la herida de nuevo y estarás como nuevo.

Además puedo cocinar Mac 'N' Cheese, no hemos comido en horas!

-No sé Bones, mejor otro día!! Debo dormir.

-Por lo menos déjame cambiar tu vendaje!

-Está bien, está bien, vámonos de aquí.

Rato después estaban en casa de Brennan, sentado en el baño de su dormitorio, Booth esperaba que empezara a quitarle la gaza. Ella se acercó y empezó a retirar el vendaje. El tenía su cabeza agachada para facilitarle la labor.

-Uff!, esto se ensució muchísimo-quitó la gaza y el adhesivo y eso provocó que sin querer la halara el pelo.

-Auch!!!, Bones ten cuidado.

-Perdón!! Te lastime!!

Con paciencia empezó a limpiar la herida, tenía cuatro puntos en su cabeza.

-Está limpia, te voy a poner una crema antibiótica para ayudarte a sanar.

-Gracias-exclamó él y sin pensarlo, casi instintivamente puso sus manos en la cintura de ella mientras le aplicaba la crema en su herida. Ella sintió sus manos fuertes y una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo. El no se movía, no estaba acariciándola, simplemente puso sus manos en su cintura y eso bastaba para provocar que ella se estremeciera. Con paciencia tomo la gaza y la colocó sobre la herida, aplicó el adhesivo para fijarla.

-Listo!

-Gracias Bones-susurró el levantando su cabeza y sin quitar sus manos donde las había colocado. Buscó su mirada y la encontró, ella no pudo evitar darle una palmadita en la mejilla y le sonrió. El respondió a su sonrisa. Empezaron a sentir calor, ella entonces rompió el silencio.

-Tienes hambre?

-Sí, pero debo irme, no quiero molestarte y necesito descansar.

-Pero no es problema Booth, tengo que comer, igual debo preparar algo, o podemos pedir comida!

-No Bones, no de verdad es mejor que me vaya. Gracias por el vendaje!-dijo el levantándose por fin y soltándola. Ella sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a extrañar el dulce toque de sus manos. "No te vayas!" pensó mientras lo veía caminar hacia el dormitorio, pero no fue capaz de pedírselo.

-A qué hora vendrás mañana?

-Temprano como siempre, te llamaré cuando salga de mi casa, nos espera un día difícil, no sé dónde podremos ubicar a este loco-exclamó cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta principal-Buenas noches Bones, gracias de nuevo.

El abrió la puerta y empezó a cruzar el umbral, esta vez no intentó besarla en la mejilla como la noche anterior. No es que acostumbraran despedirse de ese modo, pero tenía que admitir que pese a todo, le había gustado ese gesto de cariño, aunque al principio la tomó fuera de base.

-Buenas noches Booth.


	9. CAPTURA SANGRIENTA

**CAPITULO NUEVE: CAPTURA SANGRIENTA**

**A/N Gracias por las reviews, de verdad, me emociona que les guste mi historia. Es es un capítulo corto, espero que lo disfruten y que los personajes no estén muy fuera de carácter, tal vez solo un poco.**

Al día siguiente, llegaron al laboratorio primero que el resto del grupo, Barker era el hombre más buscado y su foto aparecía en todos los noticieros y los diarios.

Entraron a la oficina de Brennan, ella se sentó en su escritorio y él frente a ella. El le entregó un file.

-Qué es?-preguntó tomándolo.

-Todo lo que sabemos de Barker. Fuera de lo que nos dijo Charlie ayer, sabemos que su madre murió hace tres meses, era hijo único, padre ausente que lo abandonó recién nacido. Su madre era guardia de seguridad en la penitenciaría estatal en Virginia y se jubiló hace diez años. Según averigüé era una mujer dura, con problemas de carácter. Barker se graduó de la secundaria y llevó algunos cursos en la Universidad de Virginia, pero abandonó los estudios luego del primer semestre. Al parecer un solitario, no se le conocen relaciones, trabajó en distintos centros médicos porque logró hacerse técnico hospitalario, pero tiene afición por el montañismo. Le gusta acampar, tenía permiso para portar armas…

-Qué??-preguntó Brennan-un sociópata asesino en serie tiene permiso de portación de armas y yo no??

-Hey Bones, no estamos hablando de ti. Además Barker no tenía reporte de haber disparado su arma contra nadie, de haber matado a una mujer en un bar, ni tampoco tiene historial por quebrarle el brazo a un asesino en serie o darle una paliza a un jefe pandillero-exclamó Booth en tono burlón.

-Si le disparé a Pam Nunan fue en defensa propia, recuerda que casi te mata!!!

-Lo sé Bones, lo sé, y Epps se lo merecía, al igual que el líder de la Mara Muerte!-siguió el sonriendo-no me conviene hacerte enojar!

-Buenos días-se oyó la voz del Dr. Walton desde la puerta-Puedo interrumpir.

-Claro, pasa Marcus!!-dijo Brennan levantándose de un salto.

-Agente Booth, que bueno verlo de nuevo-lo saludó extendiendo su mano.

Booth se levantó en un verdadero despliegue de macho alfa tratando de marcar territorio. Estrechó la mano del Dr. Walton .

-Dr. Walton, espero que esté disfrutando su estadía en D.C.

-Claro que sí, de hecho a resultado muy provechosa.

-De verdad?-preguntó Booth con un dejo de ironía-supongo que eso lo hace muy feliz, que bueno!

-Oh claro-exclamó Walton que al darse cuenta de los celos de Booth decidió divertirse un poco-gracias a la hospitalidad de la Dra. Brennan he logrado todos mis objetivos al venir aquí.

Booth sintió la sangre agolparse en sus sienes, tuvo que tragar grueso.

-Lo imagino-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa- Bones es una maravillosa anfitriona. Bueno Dr. Walton, espero que siga disfrutando su estancia en la ciudad. Debo irme a la oficina. Adiós Bones, en cuanto sepa algo de nuestro caso te llamo.

-Adiós Booth-dijo ella un poco extrañada, pensó que se quedaría a esperar al resto del equipo para revisar los últimos hallazgos juntos-creí que ibas a esperar al resto?

-No Bones, luego vemos eso, podrían enviarme un reporte a mi correo antes de las once, debo rendirle informes a Cullen antes del almuerzo-exclamó mientras salía.

-Que tenga buen día Agente Booth-se despidió Marcus sin lograr evitar una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Brennan.

-Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tú amigo-contestó él sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su faz.

-Booth? Acaso dijo algo gracioso, no me lo parece, salió intempestivamente y estabamos revisando este expediente…

-Ahh Tempe!!!

-Podrías decirme por favor dónde está lo gracioso, porque francamente Marcus, no lo entiendo.

-Dígamos que tengo la impresión de que tu amigo no siente ningún aprecio por mí.

-Booth apenas te conoce Marcus, en todo caso por qué dices esto.

-Ay mi querida despistada, creo que el Agente Booth encuentra mi cercanía contigo bastante incómoda. No le agrado, creo francamente que trata de protegerte con mucho afán.

-Bueno, ciertamente Booth tiene unas muy marcadas tendencias de macho alfa, y sí suele ser sobreprotector conmigo, pero no creo que le desagrades, es decir, no te conoce es todo.

-Se muere de celos Tempe-dijo él sin evitar una carcajada-pero bueno, no vine a iniciar la tragedia de Otello acá, vine a despedirme de ti. Surgió una urgencia y debo volver a Mongolia de inmediato- expresó el arqueólogo sin darle tiempo a que refutara su afirmación sobre el estado de celos de Booth. Luego se acercó a ella, la abrazó cariñosamente y la besó en la frente, acercó su cara a su oído y le susurró-recuerda, la vida sólo se vive una vez, a veces es bueno lanzarse al vacío y disfrutar el viaje.

Dicho eso, Marcus salió de la oficina…

Brennan apenas pudo agitar su mano a modo de despedida.

Tres horas después, mientras Hodgins y Brennan revisaban los restos de la enfermera Kessler, Angela y Cam llegaron corriendo a la plataforma.

-Booth no te ha llamado cariño?

-No Angela, no sé nada de él desde esta mañana.

-Dra. Brennan, todos los noticieros están anunciándolo…-dijo Cam utilizando un control remoto para sintonizar un canal de televisión y de inmediato se escuchó la voz del reportero-El FBI inició un rastreo en el Great Falls Park, el auto del asesino fue encontrado abandonado en una carretera cercana. Hace veinte minutos anunciaron que hubo un tiroteo, el sospechoso está muerto, pero también hay un fallecido y dos heridos en el grupo de agentes del FBI y policías que atendieron el caso.

El color abandonó la cara de Temperance, tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no caerse, Hodgins le tómo por la cintura para darle apoyo.

-Booth…-susurró al tiempo que empezaba a marcar su número de teléfono-Contesta, por favor contesta!!

-Ya lo intenté hace un momento-dijo Cam como midiendo sus palabras-sale su casillero de voz.

-Oh Dios!-gimió Angela.

Brennan continuaba aferrada al teléfono, pero nuevamente salió su casillero de voz.

-A qué hospital llevaron los heridos?-preguntó y su voz temblaba, igual que sus manos.

-Sibley Memorial.

-Me voy-dijo saliendo en dirección a la puerta.

-Dr. B, espere-gritó Hodgins-tengo mi auto en el estacionamiento, puedo llevarla al hospital.

Ella asintió y Hodgins la acompañó seguido de Angela y Cam.

Poco después estaban en el hospital pidiendo información, Brennan apenas podía hablar, su rostro estaba desencajado, sus ojos húmedos y temblaba desenfrenadamente, por algún motivo era incapaz de compartimentalizar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, hacía muchos años que no se sentía tan fuera de control, con sus sentimientos desbocados.

-Necesitamos información, soy la Dra. Saroyan del Instituto Jeffersoniano, necesitamos saber sobre los agentes heridos durane el tiroteo de Great Falls Park.

-Lo siento Dra. Saroyan, la información se da sólo a familiares.

-Por favor…-suplicó Brennan-necesitamos saber quiénes son los heridos, mi compañero, el Agente Booth puede ser uno de ellos.

-Lo siento señora, pero son reglas del Hospital. Tal vez sea mejor que hablen con el Director del FBI, está en la sala de espera.

Corrieron en la dirección que les indicó la recepcionista, en la Sala vieron a Cullen y a Charlie.

-Director Cullen-exclamó Cam-oímos las noticias.

-Booth?-preguntó Brennan con un hilo de voz. El Director Cullen sintió pena por ella al ver el estado de nervios en que se encontraba la usualmente estoica antropóloga.

-El Agente Booth y el Agente Truman están siendo revisados por los médicos Dra. Brennan, estamos esperando noticias.

-Pero, son graves sus heridas-preguntó Cam, mientras Brennan procesaba la noticia, estaba vivo.

-El agente Booth tiene varios golpes, pero creo que ninguno que amenace su vida-replicó Cullen provocando que Brennan respirara aliviada-el Agente Truman sí tiene una herida de bala en su torax, hasta donde sabemos tiene un pulmón colapsado y esperamos noticias. Si no fuera por la rápida acción de Booth probablemente habría más muertos, ese loco tenía un arsenal a su disposición!

-Quién murió?-preguntó Cam.

-Desafortunadamente el Agente Bob Fisher, cuando cercaron al individuo, este empezó a disparar, el Agente Fisher recibió dos disparos, uno de ellos fatal.

Oh Dios mío!-exclamó Angela.

Temperance estaba aún lívida por los nervios, y aunque más calmada, el stress que había estado soportando en los últimos minutos hacía mella en su balance. Hodgins permanecía a su lado brindándole soporte.

-Dr. B-le dijo tomándola por los hombros y guiándola a una silla cercana-será mejor que nos sentemos y esperemos noticias.

-Gracias Jack-susurró ella dedicándole una mirada de gratitud. Hodgins pudo notar en los ojos de su amiga el dolor insoportable y la angustia que estaba experimentando.

Sabía que ella no encontraría paz hasta que no supiera que Booth estaba bien y pudiera verlo. Su mirada parecía perdida, la misma mirada que había tenido durante las largas dos semanas en que creyeron que Booth había muerto a manos de Pam Nunan. El lazo entre Brennan y Jack se había estrechado durante el lapso que estuvieron enterrados por causa del Grave Digger, sabía que siempre estaría agradecido con ella y que definitivamente su amistad sería para siempre. También sabía que Brennan debía ver a Booth, después de la falsa muerte del agente, tantos meses atrás, estaba seguro de que ella no confiaría en lo que le decían hasta que viera a su compañero.

-Quédese acá Dr. B, yo voy a tratar de averiguar dónde tienen a Booth y si podemos verlo.

-Pero Jack, no somos su familia, ya oíste a la recepcionista.

-Déjemelo a mí Dr. B.

Jack se dirigó hacia la estación de enfermería, Brennan lo vio hablando con la Jefa de Enfermeras y también vio como le entregaba su tarjeta. La mujer tomó el teléfono y poco después, le dijo algo a Jack asintiendo. Jack había decidido utilizar sus influencias como heredero del Grupo Cantilever para lograr más colaboración del hospital, finalmente, era uno de los hospitales que se beneficiaba de colaboraciones del Grupo.

-Dr. B-dijo Jack acercándose a ella-podemos pasar, venga conmigo yo la acompañaré.

Ella se levantó y del brazo de Jack caminó tras la enfermera hacia un pasillo, Cam y Angela se miraron sin saber a dónde iban sus amigos. La sala de estar estaba llena de agentes del FBI consternados y preocupados por la suerte de sus compañeros, ninguno notó a la pareja de científicos adéntrandose por el pasillo hacia los cuartos de examen.

-Por aquí Dr. Hodgins-le dijo la enfermera señalando el cuerto de examen 5.

Se acercaron a la puerta y vieron a Booth de pie, tenía un vendaje en su brazo y sostenía en una mano su camisa manchada de sangre.

-Booth!-exclamó Temperance lanzándose a abrazarlo. El la abrazó y trató de calmarla.

-Bones, tranquila, estoy bien, heeeey, estoy bien mírame…

Ella lo abrazaba fuertemente y sollozaba contra su pecho desconsolada.

-Temperance…-insistió llamándola por su nombre-tranquila, ya pasó, todo está bien, mírame, ven- Tomo su cara entre sus manos y la levantó para mirarla, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Estás herido??-logró preguntar con voz entrecortada- te hizo daño?

-Estoy bien Bones, sólo unos raspones y unos rasguños, es todo. Te juro que estoy bien.

-Tu camisa está manchada de sangre Booth, y es mucha??

-Tranquila, estoy bien, de verdad, tuve que arrastrar a Truman fuera de la línea de fuego, yo sólo estoy un poco golpeado Bones, es todo, cálmate.

Ella se abrazó a él nuevamente, temblaba descontroladamente.

-No te atrevas a morirte Booth!-le dijo entre lágrimas, externando el temor que pesaba en su interior.

-No tengo planes de hacerlo Bones, no todavía! Tranquila-respondió el con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la frente.

Jack los observaba en silencio, qué despliegue de emoción!, todavía recordaba como Brennan había reaccionado a la supuesta muerte de Booth el año anterior, se había recluido en el Limbo a trabajar sin derramar una lágrima, por lo menos no frente a ellos. Literalmente tuvieron que arrastrarla a su funeral y estaba verdaderamente incómoda, de hecho molesta, y ahora estaba ahí un año después desecha de dolor, totalmente fuera de razón, definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado mucho con el tiempo. Parecía que finalmente su amiga había empezado a conectarse con sus sentimientos, eso podría ser bueno, tal vez pronto enfrentara el hecho de que estaba enamorada de Booth y por fin ese par estarían juntos, tenía cuatro largos años esperando por ver eso.

Luego de unos minutos tratando de que ella se recompusiera, Booth aún sorprendido por la reacción de su compañera, le pidió que se sentara un momento, mientras él recogía sus cosas. En ese momento entró una enfermera.

-Agente Booth, esta es su alta y los analgésicos, también le proporcionamos unos vendajes e implementos para tratar sus heridas. Ya el médico firmó su alta y podemos proveerle esta camisa de hospital, me temo que su camisa está arruinada-él tomo la bolsa con las medicinas, se puso la camisa que la enfermera le dio y tiró la suya al basurero.

-Sabe como está el Agente Truman?

-Por lo que sé sigue en cirugía. Perdón, pero no se permiten visitas acá, creo que es mejor que salgan-dijo la enfermera mirando a Temperance y Jack.

-No se preocupe señorita, ya nos vamos, gracias-exclamó Booth tomando a Brennan del brazo. Los tres salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la sala de espera.

Booth y Brennan caminaban abrazados, detrás de ellos venía Jack. Cuando llegaron a la Sala los presentes inmediatamente los rodearon. Booth recibió palmaditas en la espalda de sus compañeros. Cam y Angela le dedicaron sendos besos en la mejilla.

-Me alegra que estés bien muchacho-exclamó Cullen dándole un fuerte apretón de manos-lo que hiciste allá fue muy valiente de tu parte Booth, estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias señor, hubiera querido evitar lo de Fisher-suspiró él sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su pecho.

-Lo sé hijo, lo sé, todos hubiéramos querido evitarlo. Pero gracias a tu intervención y el control que tuviste de la situación no estamos lamentando más muertos.

-Director Cullen-se oyó la voz de un médico, todos se voltearon de inmediato expectantes.

-Doctor, dígame por favor que me tiene buenas noticias!

-El Agente Truman está fuera de peligro. En este momento está concluyendo su cirugía, logramos recuperar su pulmón y será pasado a la unidad de cuidados intensivos por seguridad. Pero creo que va a estar muy bien pronto, es un hombre fuerte. Cerramos la otra herida que por suerte no tocó ningún órgano, así que pueden respirar tranquilos.

Los presentes suspiraron aliviados.

-Ya lo escucharon muchachos, creo que es hora de irnos. Estaremos al pendiente de Truman, pero creo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer por esta tarde. Booth, necesito que me acompañes a la oficina, tenemos que terminar un par de documentos, será rápido, luego podrás irte a descansar muchacho, te lo mereces.

-Muy bien señor.

Brennan no lo había notado antes, pero el Dr. Sweets estaba en el salón y los observaba. Finalmente se acercó.

-Dra. Brennan, Agente Booth. Creo que sería oportuno dado lo intensos que han sido estos momentos, que nos pongamos de acuerdo para una nueva cita.

-Sweets!-exclamó Booth-lo último que necesito en este momento es un loquero!

-Por el contrario Booth-intervino Cullen-Hay dos cosas que tengo muy claro que estás necesitando en este momento, unas buenas vacaciones efectivas a partir de mañana, y además unas cuantas citas con Sweets, para ver si logramos mejorar tu actitud de los últimos días. Si no fuera porque eres mi mejor agente ya te habría mandado al infierno, he recibido quejas sobre tu temperamento explosivo en las últimas semanas.

-Sí señor, lo siento señor-respondió bajando la cabeza.

-Vámonos, tenemos que ir al Hoover a acabar con el papeleo, luego puedes tomar sus cosas e irte de vacaciones, pero antes, por favor arregla la cita con Sweets.

Cam, Hodgins y Angela se despidieron, Booth les dijo que él se encargaría de llevar a Brennan a casa, finalmente lucía más tranquila y recuperada.


	10. ¿VAS A DEJAR EL FBI?

**CAPITULO DIEZ: ¿VAS A DEJAR EL FBI? **

**A/N Bueno gentes, gracias por las reseñas, actualmente estoy en medio del capítulo catorce, un poquito pegada y sin inspiración, así que dosificaré un poco la publicación de capítulos listos para no llegar a estancarlos a ustedes. Este es corto y acá empieza el verdadero drama…por un rato. Déjenme saber si les gustó!**

Mientras Booth hacía el papeleo con Cullen, Sweets aprovechó para tratar de conversar con Brennan, estana fascinado con lo que presenció en la sala de espera del hospital, jamás había visto a la Dra. Brennan tan emocional, se dirigieron a un salón aledaño a la oficina de Booth.

-Se siente mejor Dra. Brennan.

-Ahh…sí-dijo parcamente, no pretendía permitir que Sweets la psicoanalizara en ese momento.

-Algo que quiera compartir respecto a sus sentimientos hoy?

-No.

-Dra Brennan?

-Usted me hizo una pregunta Sweets y yo la contesté, no tengo nada que decir.

-No lo creo Dra. Brennan, es decir, pese a su normal resistencia a mostrar sus emociones, hoy su reacción fue muy emotiva.

Ella suspiró sonoramente.

-Supongo que mi reacción podría considerarse perfectamente normal en estas circunstancias, finalmente estaba en juego la vida de mi compañero, creo que es la reacción lógica y esperada. Tal vez no la más racional, lo reconozco, pero creo que desde su punto de vista, como psicólogo, si yo hubiera reaccionado distinto me estaría preguntando porque no mostré ninguna emoción. Francamente Sweets, es bastante contradictorio, si reaccionó como se espera usted sigue haciéndome preguntas, no puede simplemente dejarlo así.

-Verá Dra. Brennan, usted no es precisamente una mujer normal en términos emocionales, no estoy diciendo que eso sea nada malo, no me mire así-dijo aclarándose la garganta al ver la mirada de furia de Temperance-simplemente que usted, por su especial forma de ser y sus circunstancias reacciona muy diferente a las demás personas. Ya lo dije alguna vez, usted es una persona hiperracional, puedo racionalizarlo todo, verla derrumbarse en esa sala de espera realmente es un avance para usted, es refrescante, porque la sensibiliza…

-Bueno puedo ver mi reacción como una falla de carácter realmente!!!-exclamó ella-lo verdaderamente racional hubiera sido llegar tranquila al hospital a solicitar la información que requiero, específicamente el estado de salud de Booth, y sentarme a esperar…

-Dra Brennan!! Lo racional, lo lógico no entran en juego aquí, usted es un ser humano con emociones, sé que hace esfuerzos ingentes por mantenerlas en control, pero no puede hacer eso por siempre. En situaciones como esta, su reacción fue emocionalmente lógica si eso la consuela. Es más o menos lo que yo hubiera esperado ver el año pasado cuando creyó muerto al Agente Booth.

-O.K. Sweets, no recordemos ese episodio, porque realmente, sigue pareciéndome indigno de su parte haberme puesto en semejante situación en aras de su experimento!! No soy una rata de laboratorio!!!!

El notó el tono exaltado de su voz.

-Le recuerdo su reacción al ver vivo al Agente Booth, el golpe que le dio fue una reacción apasionada…

-La ira es una pasión ya se lo dije antes y se lo repito. Odio que me utilice como conejillo de indias Sweets. Respecto a mi comportamiento de hoy, no tengo nada que decir!-Le respondió mientras veía a Booth entrando a su oficina mientras hablaba por el celular. Era el momento de librarse del joven psicólogo.

-Creo Sweets que esta conversación se ha terminado, con permiso.

-Dra Brennan!!

-Adiós Sweets!

Caminó hacia la oficina de su amigo, donde la puerta estaba abierta. El estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta y continuaba hablando por teléfono. Ella pudo escuchar lo que decía.

-Sí Jared, realmente me sorprendió la oferta de Smith, y verdaderamente lo estoy considerando.

Temperance permaneció parada en el umbral de la puerta esperando que su compañero se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-Simplemente estoy muy cansado, de todo, es decir, esto es agotador, ya ves hoy! Así que aunque no lo creas sí estoy considerando seriamente dejar el Bureau, creo que tomaré la decisión en estas vacaciones…

-Vas a dejar el FBI??????-exclamó Temperance detrás de él. El dio un salto en su silla y se volteó a verla. Por la expresión en su cara se dio cuenta que debía colgar el teléfono.

-Jared, tengo que colgar, luego hablamos, gracias por llamar-colgó el teléfono y lo metió en su chaqueta-Bones…

-Vas a dejar el FBI? Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?? Ibas a esperar a la víspera???-reclamó furiosa, sus ojos azules echaban chispas.

-Bones, es una decisión que estoy madurando, así que no había razón para decirte nada aún.

-No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo Booth!!! Estás loco!!! Este trabajo es tu vida, tú no puedes dejarlo!-su tono era cada vez más alterado.

-Mira Bones, ese es un tema que no voy a discutir ahora, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya y lo hablamos luego…-respondió empezando a acercarse a la puerta.

Ella permaneció junto al escritorio, petrificada por la ira mirándolo como si fuera un desconocido. Algo en su corazón se rompió en ese momento, su temor más grande estaba materializándose frente a ella, él la estaba dejando.

-Eso es lo que me has estado ocultando todo este tiempo Booth?? Que vas a dejar el Bureau-le dijo sin esconder su enojo, el agitó la mano y salió sin escuchar lo último que ella dijo casi en un susurro-que vas a dejarme…

El se sentía absolutamente confundido, nunca fue su intención que ella lo supiera de esa forma, planeaba arreglar sus asuntos y comunicárselo cuando fuera necesario, ahora estaba tan agitado que lo mejor era no hablar del tema. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar qué le iba decir, ella iba a reclamarle una explicación y él no sabía como decirle que el motivo de su decisión era precisamente ella. Camino rápidamente y tomó el elevador.

Ella seguía parada en la oficina, incapaz de moverse, en su alma se agolpaban sensaciones, sentimientos que había enterrado por años. La sensación de abandono, de pérdida se apoderó de ella una vez más, después de la desaparición de sus padres y el abandono de su hermano, era la primera vez que sentía tanto dolor y tanta angustia.

Sweets había escuchado los gritos y se acercó a ver lo que ocurría.

-Dra. Brennan, qué pasó?? La escuché discutir con el Agente Booth?

-No pasa nada Sweets-respondió con la voz cortada y temblorosa.

-Por Dios, miré como está, no me diga que no pasa nada.

-Lo que sea que pase aquí Sweets NO ES DE SU INCUMBENCIA.

Recuperando su movilidad luego del shock salió de la oficina en dirección al elevador. Cuando llegó al estacionamiento ya la SUV de su compañero no estaba.

-Maldito cobarde!!-chilló-No es capaz de mirarme a la cara y decirme por qué me deja…

Salió a la calle, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos por segunda vez en el día, logró parar un taxi y le pidió que la llevara a la casa de Booth. Mientras recorrían la ciudad hacia su destino su cabeza era un hervidero…cómo podía él hacerle esto, como podía dejarla? Además, que demonios le pasaba a ella, porque estaba en semejante estado, "compartimentar, vamos trata de compartimentar", pensaba tratando de recomponerse.

Sin embargo, era inútil, el daño estaba hecho, la muralla con que había rodeado su corazón estaba irremediablemente rota, durante cuatro años el había encontrado la forma de penetrar sus defensas, casi como las pequeñas gotas en las cavernas, que a fuerza de caer una y otra vez en el mismo punto terminan por horadar la roca.

Seeley Booth había hecho lo que ninguno antes que él, sea había adueñado de su corazón y la perspectiva de perderlo era devastadora. Al mismo tiempo la ira nublaba su entendimiento, se sentía impotente, burlada y engañada. Todos esos días le mintió, le dijo que no pasaba nada y estaba contemplando dejarla…"Dios santo!, va a dejar el Bureau, el Bureau, por qué siento que me está dejando a mí" se repetía tratando de racionalizar una vez más…aún en medio de aquel amasijo de sentimientos su cabeza trataba de darle respuestas. Oleadas de furia recorrían cada centímetro de su piel, hacía unas cuantas horas se había derrumbado temiendo por su vida, ahora volvía a angustiarse por su inminente alejamiento. Sí existía un Dios como tanto pregonaba Booth, debía ser un sádico empeñado en romperle su vida en mil pedazos!

Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, le pagó la tarifa al taxista que le preguntó si se encontraba bien, si necesitaba algo…ella sólo atino a responder:

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- y se alejó en dirección al departamento de su compañero.


	11. ¿ESTAS LISTA PARA OIR LA VERDAD?

**CAPITULO ONCE: ¿ESTAS LISTA PARA OIR LA VERDAD?**

**A/N O.K. gente, gracias por las reseñas y los mensajes, esto toma fuerza, y viene angustioso…**

Cuando llegó frente a su puerta tomó aire y tocó con fuerza, con desesperación. El no tuvo duda de quién estaba del otro lado, era obvio que se acercaba una tormenta. Sabía que no iba a ganar nada posponiendo lo inevitable, sus nervios estaban verdaderamente alterados, pero sin más abrió dejándola entrar. No tuvo tiempo de reacciónar, al abrir la puerta lo único que vió fue su mano acercarse a velocidad pasmosa y plantarle una bofetada que lo hizo tambalear…

-BONES!-exclamó cerrando la puerta y agarrando su mejilla lastimada por el golpe.

-QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO?-le gritó ella totalmente desencajada.

-Cálmate!-le dijo él al tiempo que agitaba sus manos frente a ella haciéndole la seña de calmarse.

-Calmarme? Quiéres que me calme después de lo que escuché??? Quiéres que me calme cuando me dices que vas a dejar el FBI, que vas a dejarme???

-Bones, escúchame un momento.

-Escucharte Booth? Escuchar qué??? Tengo días tratando de que hables conmigo, tratando de entenderte, miles de veces te pedí que me dijeras lo que te pasaba y tu respuesta fue siempre la misma maldita mentira, "NO PASA NADA, no pasa nada Bones, estoy cansado". Dime qué tiene que ver eso con tu decisión de dejar el FBI, uummh, acaso renunciar a tu trabajo, renunciar a nosotros, a nuestro equipo es NADA PARA TI BOOTH.

-Podrías sentarte un momento y escucharme-le dijo él tomándola por los hombros para tratar de hacer que se sentara, no debió hacerlo, ella se revolvió como un animal herido y lo empujó para alejarlo.

-Quítame las manos de encima!

-Podrías dejarme hablar????

-Para decirme qué Booth, más mentiras?? Ahhh más mentiras?? No quiero oír más de tus mentiras.

-QUIERES OIR LA VERDAD ENTONCES!-le gritó él ofuscado y su tono fue tan fuerte que ella se paralizó-crees que puedes oír la verdad Bones?, de verdad estás lista para eso?? Podrás soportarla y no salir corriendo como siempre?

-De qué diablos estás hablando??

-De la verdad Bones, de mi verdad, la que vivo a diario, la que tú no has querido ver-insistió-acaso estás lista para oírla, porque una vez que lo diga no hay vuelta atrás, una vez que lo escuches, todo lo que tenemos habrá cambiado para siempre.

Ella lo miraba fijamente, temblaba incontrolablemente, sus emociones a flor de piel, igual que las de él.

-No te mentí Bones, estoy cansado, verdaderamente estoy harto de vivir así-siguió él esta vez bajando el tono.

-No te entiendo…

-No Bones, sí me entiendes, para que engañarnos más? Si esto se termina aquí y ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es quitarnos la careta.

-Cuál careta Booth, dime?-le exigió ella cuando las lágrimas abrumaron su mirada otra vez.

-Bones estoy…estamos viviendo en una maldita mentira, estamos jugando un juego que nos está destruyendo, y francamente yo no puedo jugarlo más Bones, no puedo soportarlo más. No logro dormir en paz, no puedo comer en paz, estoy harto de esto, estoy harto de sentir que lo que siento me carcome por dentro, no sé como lo soportas de verdad!

-Explícate Booth porque no entiendo una palabra de lo que dices.

El se dio vuelta, se puso las manos en la frente, camino dos pasos hacia adelante y finalmente se volteó con cara de frustración.

-Tengo que ser directo entonces, estás lista?? Crees que puedes soportar lo que tengo que decirte?

-A qué crees que vine?? vine a exigirte una explicación, soy tu compañera, creo que la merezco.

-O.K. Bones, la verdad es que la única razón para dejar mi trabajo en el FBI eres tú…

-Yo?? Booth qué es lo que estás diciendo??? Que vas a dejar tu carrera, tu trabajo que es todo para ti por algo que hice yo???

-Te equivocas.

-Vamos Booth, esto es contradictorio!!!! Soy o no soy la causa de tu decisión!

-Te equivocas cuando dices que mi trabajo es todo para mí Bones, después de Parker, TU eres todo para mí.

Ella lo miró con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

-Vamos Bones, no pretendas que no te has dado cuenta de lo que pasa aquí. No has querido enfrentar esto, pero en los últimos meses la situación se ha tornado inevitable, ya no podemos simplemente evadir lo que hay entre tú y yo.

Booth se acercó al sofá ubicado frente a ella y se desplomó ahí, sentado la miraba mientras ella estaba de pie frente a él.

-No puedo seguir viviendo así Bones, no puedo seguir jugando este juego, esta relación subrrogada como la llamó Sweets. En aquel momento no le quise dar crédito, pero tiene razón, nuestra sociedad está sustituyendo verdaderas relaciones significativas. Estamos juntos todo el tiempo, y sustituimos nuestra vida afectiva con salidas al Bar o al Diner, compartiendo juntos a medias. Es decir, hace cuánto no tenemos una relación?

-Bueno, yo estuve con Marcus hasta hace unos días-repuso ella-tú por otra parte, no sé, siempre has sido reservado con tu vida sexual.

-Vamos Bones, eso no es una relación, y ese es el maldito problema contigo, siempre has rechazado la monogamia, dices que todas tus relaciones son temporales, no quieres tener hijos…rechazas todas y cada una de las cosas con las que yo sueño!

-No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con el trabajo Booth?

-Tiene que ver con el trabajo porque estamos juntos en esto Bones, porque te veo a diario y porque sigo esperando lo que tú no vas a darme, estoy como un idiota perdiendo el tiempo tras una quimera y me duele!

-Qué????-ella no lograba pensar con claridad.

-Oh Dios Mío!!! Acaso tengo que deletrearlo Bones?? Estoy esperando por ti, vivo mis días buscando señales de que estás lista para algo más…y hasta ahora no encuentro más que decepciones, ya no puedo seguir en esto!

-Y qué es exactamente lo que esperas de mí Booth, mmm, porque NUNCA ME LO HAS DICHO!!-le dijo totalmente exasperada.

-AMOR TEMPERANCE!…amor, fidelidad, monogamia, hijos todo lo que TU no quieres!!! Lo ves ahora, ves por qué no puedo seguir con esto, ves por qué estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo!!! Diablos!! Tengo que seguir con mi vida, buscar otro rumbo, tal vez encuentre a alguién que quiera lo mismo que yo, alguien a quién no le importe embarcarse en las relaciones emocionales, basadas en el amor y la entrega, alguién que no vea el establecer un vínculo con otro como un simple acto de satisfacción de urgencias biológicas, una mujer que me acepté y que forme una familia conmigo, que me de hijos. Tal vez nunca llegue a sentir por ella lo que siento por ti pero definitivamente podría darme lo que tú no eres capaz de dar!

Temperance se tambaleó y se sentó frente a él. Su cabeza daba vueltas y se llevó la mano a la sien tratando de calmarse.

-Por qué me dices esto ahora?-le espetó sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Querías la verdad no es cierto, esa es la verdad Bones, y si no lo dije antes es porque sabía que no la ibas a soportar.

-Quién eres tú para juzgar lo que yo puedo soportar??

-Bones…

-No Booth, dime, cómo puedes saber lo que puedo soportar, cómo puedes decirme esto ahora cuando hace tiempo que TU trazaste entre nosotros una línea, TU dijiste que tener una relación con alguién del trabajo era un gran error, TU le pusiste un veto a cualquier opción.

-Y qué habrías hecho si te lo decía??? Crees que no lo sé, vamos Bones, lo he visto una y otra vez…cuando alguién se acerca mucho tú corres…

-No es cierto.

-Sí lo es!! Tú pareces tener alergia a cualquier compromiso emocional, tú no quieres ceder ni entregar tu corazón, te mueres de miedo de solo pensarlo!

-Para qué Booth?? Para que lo pisoteen, para que me dañen como lo estás haciendo ahora?

-Ahora soy yo el que te está dañando??? Vamos Bones, como crees que me he sentido todo este tiempo, viendo como le dabas a otros lo que yo deseaba para mí, Sully, esos tipos con los que salías, el soldador marino y ahora con el remedo de Indiana Jones que trajiste de Mongolia. Todos lograron que tú los miraras, que les dieras algo de ti, aunque fuera sólo sexo, y yo?, que hice yo, callarme, soportarlo pero no puedo con eso Bones no soy un santo! Yo siento, siento y me muero de celos…y ahora apareces con este tipo, caray Bones, hasta ahora tu mejor elección, este no es un perdedor! Es invencible, es decir, tiene un doctorado, está a tú nivel, es un aventurero que brinca de tumba en tumba excavando por el mundo!! No hay forma de competir con eso…estoy harto Bones, estoy harto de pasar por esto en silencio!

-Exactamente Booth, en silencio, en silencio porque eres un COBARDE!!-le gritó ella-un maldito cobarde que nunca dijo nada!! Ni siquiera lo intentaste Booth, como puedes reclamarme si ni siquiera lo intentaste!

-CLARO QUE LO INTENTE Y QUE LOGRE?? TU RECHAZO BONES.

-De qué hablas!!! Por Dios nunca dijiste nada, nunca Booth!

-Y que crees que pasó el otro día en el pasillo??? Tuve que tomar todo lo que tengo, cada miligramo de fuerza para atreverme a intentarlo Bones, para dar un pequeño paso al frente y tratar de besarte temiendo arruinarlo todo!! Temiendo que me rechazaras y que huyeras de mí!!! Y sabes que logré, que TU dieras un paso atrás. Esa fue tu respuesta y aunque no sea un doctor como tu amigo, entiendo las indirectas Bones, no querías el beso, punto. NO me quieres a mí, no me puedes dar lo que yo necesito! Entonces, esto es inútil!! Ahora soy yo el que da un paso atrás Bones.

- No pretendas echarme la culpa ahora Booth, eres un cobarde, un cobarde por no intentarlo, por no decirme nada!!

-No Bones, no soy un cobarde, yo lo intenté y sé que no vale la pena! Que me dices de la otra noche en tu puerta?? Un simple beso de buenas noches en la mejilla y tú estabas lista para salir huyendo!! No Bones, no soy un imbécil y no me merezco esto. Se acabó!

-Así de fácil no?, simplemente te vas, abandonas todo…

-No Bones, no es fácil, pero te estoy liberando, estoy rompiendo esta estúpida relación sustituta!! No funciona, no es lo que yo quiero, y ciertamente tú tampoco-exclamó levantándose y tomando las llaves del auto.

-Qué haces, esta conversación no ha terminado!

-No Bones, esto se acabó-le dijo saliendo y dando un portazo, dejándola sola.

-A dónde cree que va, esta es su casa!-suspiró ella. De pronto el dolor la embargó, se desplomó en el sofá, y lloró, lloró amargamente. Espero para ver si el regresaba, lo llamó mil veces al celular sin obtener respuesta.

Entonces, al filo de la una de la mañana, cuando se convenció de que probablemente el no volvería en toda la noche, tomo su teléfono y marcó:

-Ange…

-Cariño, qué pasa…-contestó Angela adormilada-Brenn? Estás bien?

-Ange…te necesito!-logró decir antes de que los sollozos le impidieran decir algo más.


	12. RINDIENDOSE

**CAPITULO DOCE: RINDIENDOSE**

**A/N Bien mis queridos lectores, debo de hacer algo para no sucumbir a sus ruegos y reseñas para darles más updates mientras sigo pegada en el capítulo 14. En fin, este es bastante largo, de hecho el más largo hasta el momento, y creo que es el último por hoy…y por un rato…mientras resuelvo a dónde quiero llevar esta historia! **

Cuando Angela logró que le dijera dónde estaba fue por ella, y la llevó a su departamento echa un mar de llanto. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que lograra calmarla lo suficiente como para que pudiera explicarle lo sucedido.

Esa noche se desahogó con su amiga, dejando salir las emociones que estaban en su corazón, inclusive las que había enterrado desde que tenía quince años y sufrió el abandono que marcó su vida.

Logró quedarse dormida apenas a las 4 de la mañana. Al amanecer Angela llamó a Cam y se excusó por las dos, le dijo que Brennan se había sentido mal esa noche y que ella la estaba cuidando.

-Qué está pasando Angela?

-Un desastre Cam, pero no puedo explicártelo ahora.

-Tiene que ver con Booth?

-Absolutamente.

-Lo suponía, que tan malo es?

-El peor de los escenarios cariño, pero debo irme, no puedo decírtelo Cam, no me corresponde a mí, traicionaría su confianza.

-Lo entiendo, tranquila.

Ange regresó a la cama, donde su amiga yacía rendida por el cansancio, en posición fetal, lucía tan vulnerable! Se hizo un hueco en la cama y se durmió esperando que al despertar Brennan lograra sobreponerse y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Horas después, cuando Temperance por fin despertó miró el reloj, las dos de la tarde! Se lanzó de la cama en dirección al baño cuando escuchó ruido en la cocina, se asomó y encontró a Angela preparando unos sandwichs.

-Ange! Por qué no me despertaste?

-No te preocupes Brenn, le avisé a Cam que las dos estábamos indispuestas.

-No sé que voy a hacer Angela!!-le dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas otra vez.

-Brenn, no se trata de saber, es sentir en tu corazón que es lo que deseas!

-Ange, por favor!

-Cariño, no te das cuenta? El hacerle tanto caso a tu cabeza es lo que te tiene en este predicamento. Con todo lo que me dijiste anoche me quedó muy claro que Booth te dijo lo que sentía, te dijo que te amaba. La pregunta de los seis millones de dólares Brennan es simple tú le dijiste lo que sientes??? Acaso lo hiciste.

-Bueno…creo que le quedó claro que estaba molesta con él Ange.

-Cariño!!, deja de darle tantas vueltas, tú lo amas Brennan!! Estás perdidamente enamorada de él desde hace tiempo!!! Hasta un ciego puede verlo!!

Temperance permaneció sentada, mirando su taza de café.

-BRENNAN! Despierta por Dios, estás a punto de perder al hombre que amas!!! Deja ya de pensar tanto y ponte en acción!

-Ange, él me dejó…

-Él está asustado Brennan, él siente que tú no le vas a dar una oportunidad, que no sientes lo mismo!!! El no te está dejando, el se está retirando porque se siente vencido!! Si supiera que tiene una oportunidad…una Brennan, eso bastaría para que luchara!

-Y qué quieres que haga…dime Angela, que le puedo decir?? Que creo en todo lo que él dijo, que creo en el amor para siempre, en las relaciones monógamas!! Ange, yo no confío en eso!!! De verdad, lo desearía, desearía que las cosas fueran así, pero la verdad es que la evidencia dice lo contrario!!

-Brennan, perdón pero lo que estás diciendo es pura mierda! Sí escúchate, escucha lo que dices!!! Es tú mente hablando, lo que yo quiero oír es tú corazón, tú corazón Cariño!!!

-Qué queres que diga??

-Lo que sientes por Dios, lo que te hace sentir Booth!!! Brennan!!! Por Dios!-le suplicó Angela exasperada.

-Que quieres que diga que lo amo?? Eso es lo que quieres oír??

-Síí, dilo de una vez, dilo en voz alta por lo que más quieras, tus palabras no te van a morder!!! Esa es la verdad Brennan y tú lo sabes.

Temperance permaneció por unos segundos con la mirada perdida, las emociones que había estado enterrando en lo más profundo de su corazón parecían desbordarse. Sacudida por la insistencia de su amiga, sintió miles de cosas, todas las que se relacionaban con Seeley Booth, temor, ansiedad, dolor, compañerismo, amistad, lealtad…amor? Amor, definitivamente amor, no podía negarlo más, amaba a su compañero, lo amaba tanto que estaba aterrorizada. Finalmente, después de unos minutos que parecían eternos, la voz de Angela interrumpió su diálogo interno.

-Brenn…-cuando Temperance la escuchó miró a su amiga a los ojos y exclamó:

-Es cierto Angela, lo amo, lo amo con toda mi alma, lo amo tanto que duele…- su voz cargada de emoción- lo amo como nunca pensé que se pudiera amar a alguién!-terminó rompiendo a llorar.

-Eso es cariño, eso es, ves?? No era tan díficil. Eso es todo lo que necesitas decir Brenn…-la consoló Angela abrazándola y conteniéndola mientras ella lloraba desesperada.

-Y ya para qué Angela?? Se va a ir, lo herí, sin saber lo herí!!

-Por favor, tú crees que él se va a ir si le dices lo que sientes!! Brennan, esas son las palabras que él ha querido escuchar siempre! Es todo lo que necesita para olvidarse de su estúpida idea!!!

-Y crees que va a confiar en mí, es decir, el podrá? Después de todas las estúpideces que he hecho, de Sully, Marcus…

-El te ama cariño, él te ama tanto como tú lo amas a él! Tienes que buscarlo y decírselo, y por amor de Dios no empieces con un discurso antropológico, simplemente dí las dos palabras que él quiere oír!! No lo expliques, el amor no se explica cariño, se da!

Brennan dejó de pensar en opciones, se levantó se metió al baño tomó una ducha, se vistió y se despidió de Angela.

Fue a la oficina de Booth pero le informaron que el Director Cullen le había concedido vacaciones, que no regresaría hasta en dos semanas. Lo había olvidado!! Entonces se puso en marcha hasta su casa, no quería llamarlo, no, lo que le iba a decir se lo diría de frente, mirándolo a los ojos.

Cuando llegó a su casa tocó la puerta y esperó. Nadie le abrió, su corazón se hizo un puño. Dónde podría estar, tal vez fue a ver a Parker! Recordó que tenía el teléfono de Rebecca, así que la llamó y le preguntó por él, pero Rebecca le dijo que Seeley la había llamado esa mañana y le había dicho que no podría pasar el fin de semana con Parker, que saldría de la ciudad unos días por razones de trabajo.

Brennan colgó sintiendo el mundo derrumbarse a sus pies! Dónde podría haber ido! Llamó a Jared, pero él no tenía idea del viaje de su hermano ni tampoco a dónde podría estar.

Vencida, se fue a su apartamento, Angela seguía ahí.

-Brenn, cómo te fue, hablaste con él??

Temperance se sentó en el sofá sin decir palabra.

-Cariño? Hablaste con Booth.

-No Ange…no está en su apartamento, ni en la oficina, no está con Parker o con Jared. Se fue.

-Cómo que se fue? A dónde? Podemos ir a buscarlo!

-No lo sé Ange, Rebecca me dijo que la llamó esta mañana diciendo que estaría fuera de la ciudad.

Durante los días siguientes todo esfuerzo por ubicarlo resultó inútil, toda llamada iba a su correo de voz. Dejó mensajes pidiéndole que la llamara, también le puso varias veces el mismo mensaje de texto: "Booth por favor, tenemos que hablar, por favor llamame. Bones".

Ella regresó a trabajar y era evidente que algo le pasaba. Cam sabía que tenía que ver con Booth pero no le preguntó nada. Hodgins estaba sorprendido, intuía que algo grande había pasado, pero sorprendentemente Angela había mantenido su boca cerrada, no había dicho nada, ella era su amiga y no traicionaría su confianza.

El estaba en una zona boscosa cerca de Herzog Island, un amigo suyo tenía una cabaña ahí, y le había dicho a Seeley que cuando quisiera irse de pesca o simplemente a disfrutar de la naturaleza, la rentaba a un buen precio. Así que a la mañana siguiente de su discusión con Bones, lo llamó y la rentó por una semana.

Sentado en el pequeño pórtico de la cabaña escribía en su laptop una carta para su Jefe.

"Estimado Director Cullen:

En estos días he estado revaluando mi futuro profesional, y luego de valorar mis opciones he tomado la decisión de presentar mi renuncia formal e irrevocable a mi puesto como enlace con el Instituto Jeffersoniano así como a mi trabajo como Agente Especial.

Agradezco profundamente la oportunidad que se me brindo en esta institución y en especial el apoyo y la confianza con la que usted me ha honrado.

Atentamente,

Agente Especial Seeledy Booth."

Una vez que terminó de escribir, guardó el documento, cerró su laptop y se dirigió al río cargando su caña de pescar. Los días los había pasado solo, al principio su soledad y el dolor que le oprimía el pecho lo hicieron permanecer la mayoría del tiempo sentado mirando al horizonte, sin ganas de hacer nada. Pero conforme el tiempo pasó fue relajándose un poco más. Las heridas y escoriaciones que tenía habían sanado bastante bien también, pero las heridas del alma seguían abiertas.

Había tomado una decisión y aunque dolorosa, sabía que era la correcta, sólo esperaba que ella pudiera perdonarlo algún día. Sabía que la había herido, pero no había forma de no hacerlo, la situación en la que estaban era tan complicada, que siempre supo que si no terminaba bien, la perspectiva de su ruptura como compañeros y hasta como amigos sería inevitable.

Finalmente, al terminar su semana de ostracismo, subió sus cosas al auto y regresó a la ciudad. El lunes siguiente iría al Bureau a presentar su renuncia al Director Cullen no esperaría a terminar sus segunda semana de vacaciones, luego llamaría a Smith y aceptaría su oferta de trabajo en su compañía de seguridad. Aunque no era su perspectiva favorita, el trabajo era bien pagado, sería asesor de seguridad de una transnacional y su sueldo se incrementaría, era el adiós definivo a la cacería de asesinos. Cuando se acercaba a la ciudad recordó encender su teléfono, de inmediato vio la oleada de mensajes de texto, había de Cam, Hodgins, Angela y por supuesto, una gran cantidad enviados por Brennan. No se molestó en leerlos, simplemente los borró.

Washington D.C. Sábado, 6 p.m.

Brennan estaba sentada en el estudio de su casa tratando de concentrarse en los últimos capítulos de su nuevo libro. Tenía un bloqueo de escritor y no lograba darle ritmo al clímax de la historia que había venido desarrollando, su sala era un desastre, parecía que un huracán había pasado por ahí. Había papeles por todo lado, el hecho de no saber dónde estaba él la estaba enloqueciendo. Su usualmente ordenada sala de estar era reflejo de eso, había pasado ahí la mayoría de sus noches tratando de escribir y al mismo tiempo, tratando de olvidarse de lo que pasaba, no había tenido tiempo de poner orden. Fuera de los papeles, tenía una frazada para cubrirse si le daba frío, había una botella de agua y una taza de te sobre la mesita, además de varios libros que estaba usando para tomar datos que requería en su novela. Su teléfono sonó sacandola de concentración, al ver la pantalla no reconoció el número.

-Brennan-contestó.

-Dra. Brennan? Es Wally, el guarda de seguridad del parqueo, me recuerda?

-Sí, sí claro, Wally-contestó animada.

-La llamó como me lo pidió para decirle que acabo de ingresar a mi turno y el auto del Agente Booth está aquí, supongo que debe estar en su apartamento.

-Sabe si llegó hace mucho, lo vio?

-No Dra. Brennan, vengo entrando no lo vi, pero mi compañero me dijo antes de irse que llegó hace un par de horas.

-Gracias Wally, de verdad muchas gracias!

-Con gusto Dra. Brennan, buenas noches.

Temperance saltó de su asiento, se dirigió a su cuarto buscó su bolsa y las llaves de su auto y salió dispuesta a buscarlo. Su corazón latía aceleradamente mientras conducía hacia la casa de él, por suerte había poco tráfico, pero por la velocidad a la que manejaba, sería mejor que no encontrara un oficial de policía, porque estaba bastante por encima del límite permitido. Poco después llegó al estacionamiento del edificio de Booth y parqueó su auto en el espacio al lado del SUV, salió rumbo al ascensor saludando con la mano a Wally.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió salió en dirección a su puerta, al llegar se detuvo en seco, tomo dos bocanadas de aire, se dio confianza y tocó la puerta. Nadie abrió, empezó a preocuparse, volvió al estacionamiento pero el auto de él estaba ahí, entonces volvió al apartamento, tal vez estaba dormido, o había salido a caminar. El caso es que lo esperaría, si tenía que dormir la noche entera en la entrada de su apartamento lo haría.

Paso más de una hora sin que Seeley apareciera. Ella estaba sentada en el piso, con su espalda pegada a la puerta, la ansiedad y los nervios estaban haciendo mella en su ánimo. En su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez las escenas de su anterior visita al apartamento de Booth, cada palabra que se dijo ahí la podía recordar perfectamente.

El caminaba por el pasillo hacia el ascensor, llevaba una bolsa de víveres en la mano. Al llegar a su piso y salir del ascensor la vio sentada frente a su puerta, con su cara apoyada en las rodillas. Por un momento no supo que hacer, ella lo miraba y sus ojos húmedos y enrojecidos tenían estampada la tristeza.

-Bones!-exclamo al llegar frente a ella, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver su cara de angustia. Extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse-Qué haces aquí?

-Booth, por favor, tenemos que hablar.

-Creo que ya hablamos todo lo necesario Bones, es mejor así, no es necesario hacernos más daño-dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Booth!-le rogó ella tomando su brazo.

-Bones de verdad, no lo hagas más difícil!-exclamó él mirándola y por un momento se perdió en sus bellos ojos tristes.

-Por favor! De verdad necesito hablar contigo, no quiero pelear, solo hablar, de verdad! Hay cosas que se quedaron sin decir, que yo no dije!

-Y crees que sea necesario Bones, digo, ya no está todo resuelto??

-No Booth, nada está resuelto, tomaste una decisión que me afecta sin escucharme. Por favor, tengo derecho a que me escuches no te parece?

-Esta bien, pasa-suspiró él sintiendo que era un error pero sabiendo que ella tenía un punto, faltaba su versión de la historia.

Una vez dentro del apartamento, el puso la bolsa de víveres en el counter de la cocina, se volteó a mirarla, ella estaba de pie en su sala esperando para empezar.

-Quieres algo?-pregunto tratando de calmar sus nervios.

-Tu completa atención.

-Muy bien-suspiró acercándose al salón-escucho.

Ella tomo aire, se acercó a él y empezó:

-De lo que discutimos la última vez me quedaron claras tres cosas, la primera, que estás cansado y frustrado con esta situación, la segunda que consideras como única opción renunciar e irte, y la tercera…la más importante, que me amas.

El metió las manos en los bolsillos estremecido por sus palabras.

-El caso es Booth-continuó ella sin dejar de mirarlo-que yo no te dije lo que debía haberte dicho. Estaba tan enojada, tan herida y decepcionada contigo porque sentí que me habías traicionado, que me estabas ocultando tu decisión y que me estabas fallando.

-Bones…-dijo él en tono suave tratando de detenerla.

-No Booth, no es un reclamo, solo estoy recapitulando! En ese momento no era capaz de controlarme, estaba totalmente furiosa. El caso es que tú al final de cuentas abriste tu corazón y me dijiste lo que sentías…yo no fui capaz de hacerlo Booth, y por eso estoy aquí.

-No es necesario Bones, yo…

-Ssshh-le dijo ella tapándole la boca delicadamente con sus dedos-por favor déjame terminar.- El contacto los estremeció a ambos.

-Lo cierto es Booth que tienes razón, es hora de quitarnos la máscara, y sí, es hora de hablar con la verdad. El otro día yo escuché tú verdad, pero tú no has escuchado la mía. Es cierto, soy una cobarde, en eso tienes razón.

-Bones, por favor, no es necesario que digas esto…cada quién es como es, yo no tenía derecho a…

-Booth! Estoy tratando de sincerarme aquí, podrías dejarme terminar por amor de Dios!

El se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Yo no te dije lo que pienso…lo que siento respecto a ti, a tus sentimientos hacia mí. Es cierto, yo he mantenido una posición contraria a la monogamia, he dicho que no creo en el matrimonio, que no quiero hijos, que no creo en las relaciones a largo plazo, inclusive no creo en Dios como tú, y vivo contradiciendo tus creencias. Pero sabes algo Booth, en el fondo siempre he sentido deseos de creer en todo eso, de sentir que el amor eterno y trascendental existe, que puedes confiar tu corazón a otro y esperar que no te lastime, que hay alguién para mí, alguién en quien puedo perderme…ya te lo había dicho.

-Es cierto-murmuró él-ya me lo habías dicho.

-El caso es Booth, que de alguna forma, cuando entraste en mi vida empezaron a pasarme cosas que nunca antes experimenté. Tú me ayudaste a mejorar mi relación con mis colegas, me impulsaste a mejorar mis habilidades de comunicación y constantemente me impulsas a relacionarme con los demás. Aunque me quejo de tus tendencias de macho alfa, y soy una mujer capaz e independiente, al final del día me gusta sentir que me proteges, me haces sentir segura…y yo realmente me he acostumbrado a eso, me he acostumbrado a tu cercanía, a tus bromas, a tus "abrazos de amigo", sabes, antes nadie se tomó la molestia de abrazarme así!

-Oh Bones!

-Pero es cierto, había una gran barrera entre el mundo y yo, y tú la saltaste! Y eso te lo agradezco tanto Booth, porque ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que has hecho por mí. Y sí, es verdad tienes razón, de alguna forma yo también vi lo que estaba pasando entre tú y yo, y también siento esta tensión entre nosotros, este juego como tu la llamaste, este juego que hemos estado jugando. Tal vez no lo valoré adecuadamente ni me dí cuenta de las implicaciones, pero finalmente Booth, está ahí, no podemos evadirlo. Y es justamente lo que estuve haciendo todo este tiempo, estaba huyendo de lo que tú me haces sentir…tratando de mantener la máscara con la que he cubierto mi temor, escondiéndome en la ciencia, la lógica, la razón…

Mientras ella hablaba su corazón latía alocadamente, cuando la vio en su pasillo jamás imagino que ella iba a abrirle su corazón y a ser tan honesta! Estaba sorprendido, abrumado. Se sentó en el sofá sin dejar de mirarla.

-No sé realmente que sería de mí si no te tengo a mi lado Booth, te extraño, te extraño tanto. Cuando por algún motivo no podíamos vernos, necesitaba contactarte como fuera, los e-mails, llamadas, los mensajes de texto, todo. De alguna manera yo lo había notado ya…desde antes de todo este desastre. Eres parte de mi vida, de mi rutina, te necesito, te necesito porque no puedo si quiera pensar lo perdida que me sentiría si tú no estás. Porque contigo me siento segura, porque de alguna forma siempre supe que tú jamás me harías daño!

-Y sin embargo te lo hice.

-No, no Booth, no se trata de buscar culpables, se trata de hablar con la verdad y mi verdad es…-ella se levantó se acercó al sillón donde él estaba sentado, se agachó frente a él y le tomó las manos, temblaba por la emoción y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-que yo…yo te amo Booth, yo también te amo, con toda mi alma, yo también quiero estar contigo, y sólo contigo, yo también creo que tú eres todo lo que yo necesito…-las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Temperance!-exclamó el tomándola por los codos y acercándola a él…

-Te amo!, Te amo Seeley Booth-le repitió ella mientras acariciaba su cara, sus ojos estaban clavados en los de él y en cuestión de segundos sintió como los labios de él atrapaban los suyos, eran suaves, más suaves de lo que recordaba. El empezó a besarla tiernamente sintiendo cada milímetro de piel, poco a poco ella fue abriendo más su boca dejándolo explorar…el beso se hizo más profundo y apasionado, las manos fuertes de él acariciaban su espalda a la vez que la mantenían pegada a su pecho, mientras las de ella seguían enlazadas en su cuello, subiendo hacia su cabello. Se besaron larga y apasionadamente hasta que necesitaron respirar…

-Te amo-susurró él mientras su frente permanecía pegada a la de ella. Podían sentir su respiraciones agitadas y el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos. El la liberó un poco de su abrazo para que ella pudiera sentarse en su regazo, ella acariciaba sus mejillas y empezó a darle pequeños besos en la cara y el cuello. El podía sentir su escencia, el suave olor de su piel y sentía como cada célula de su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias.

-No me dejes-le dijo ella suavemente al oído.

-Nunca-respondió él buscando nuevamente sus labios y fundiéndose en un nuevo beso. La sed de ella que tenía parecía no tener fin, mientras la besaba acariciaba sus brazos, su espalda, seguía el contorno de su cuerpo y poco a poco fueron deslizándose en el sofá hasta que él estuvo sobre ella. Temperance por su parte no se cansaba de acariciar su pecho, sus brazos fuertes y protectores y cuando el empezó a darle pequeños y cariñosos mordiscos en el lóbulo de su oreja y siguió con una cadena de besos desde su cuello hasta su pecho no pudo evitar aferrarse a su espalda y sollozar por el placer que sus caricias le generaban. El simple hecho de sentirlo cerca la hacia estremecerse de pies a cabeza, ahora que estaban abrazados, acariciándose, besándose, ella simplemente no podía definir los intensos sentimientos que la embargaban.

Poco a poco la temperatura del ambiente se fue elevando, el se levantó, la tomo de la mano dedicándole una de sus miradas encantadoras y la guió a su dormitorio.

-Estás segura de esto?

-Nunca en mi vida he estado más segura de algo…quiero estar contigo…quiero que me enseñes a hacer el amor-susurró mientras lo besaba. El no necesitó más confirmación, en medio de una oleada de besos y caricias apasionadas cayeron en la cama.

El empezó a desabotonar su camisa mientras ella le desabrochaba el cinturón, cuando finalmente se quitó su camisa se inclinó sobre ella besándola profundamente, su lengua encontró el camino para explorar dentro de su boca y fue correspondida. El sabor de sus labios lo volvía loco, los gemidos de placer empezaron a llenar el ambiente. La blusa de Temperance voló por los aires y el no podía quitar sus ojos de sus pechos cubiertos por un sujetador de delicado encaje.

-Oh Dios mío Bones! Eres tan bella…

En medio de besos apasionados sus manos alcanzaron sus pechos, los acarició y con agilidad logró quitarle el sujetador, mientras ella empezaba a sacarle el pantalón, se soltaron por un minuto para terminar de sacarse la ropa, los jeans de él no fueron mayor problema con ayuda de Temperance, luego nuevamente juntos en la cama el se colocó sobre ella y en medio de besos y sonrisas complices bajó sus manos hasta sus caderas, se reincorporó y empezó a deslizar su falda hacia abajo al tiempo que acariciaba sus piernas. Sus corazones latían a toda prisa, sentían el calor y la ansiedad por tocarse, sentirse. Cuando el terminó con su falda siguió con su delicada ropa interior, besando sus piernas subió hasta su pecho y de ahí al cuello de ella que dejó escapar pequeños gemidos y suspiros que denotaban cuánto estaba disfrutándolo. Entonces lo empujó para colocarse sobre él y devolverle el favor, desde arriba empezó a darle pequeños besos en su nariz, sus labios, mejillas y al llegar al cuello le dio un pequeño mordisco que lo hizo dar un salto, luego siguió su camino hacia el sur besando su pecho, haciéndolo gemir de placer, continúo por su vientre, él aprovechó cada momento para acariciar su cuerpo, sintiendo como oleadas de placer lo invadían y se acentuaban a cada contacto. Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver los boxers que llevaba puestos, tenían estampados de caricaturas.

Tomó los bordes del boxer y suavemente lo deslizó hacia abajo hasta que los lanzó por el aire con una sonrisa juguetona, el no lo pudo resistir más y se incorporó para atraerla hacia él, apretándola contra su cuerpo la besó y la arrastró con él hacia la cama, sonrisas ahogadas y besos fueron el preámbulo para lo que venía, finalmente estaban juntos, piel con piel sin nada que los separara, sintiéndo el calor que su amor generaba a raudales, el acarició cada centímetro de su cuerpo provocándole sensaciones que ella no conocía. Temperance sentía su cuerpo estremecerse con su contacto, el peso de él sobre ella, la sensación de sus pechos juntos, podía sentir su corazón contra el suyo, sus besos…no podía más, lo deseaba tanto…

-Seeley-suspiró, con voz agitada por el placer y en tono suplicante, el tomó sus manos y las llevó hacia los lados, haciéndolas reposar palmas arriba sobre la almohada, colocó las suyas sobre las de ella y enlazaron sus dedos, el apoyó su peso en sus manos enlazadas y acomodándose sobre ella buscó el camino para sumergirse en su cuerpo, Temperance instintivamente enlazó sus piernas alrededor de él haciendo más estrecho el contacto. Sus cuerpos encontraron el ritmo justo, acompasado y apasionado. Ella no era ninguna inexperta, pero se sentía como una adolescente ante su primera vez, mientras se balanceaban al ritmo de su pasión el la besó una y otra vez…sus respiraciones se aceleraron cada vez más, él sintió como ella arqueaba su espalda y se estremecía acalorada.

Poco a poco, se había rendido, se había entregado como nunca antes en su vida, estaba dejando su corazón, su cuerpo, su alma, todo en manos de ese hombre, el primer hombre con el que hacía el amor, se perdió en él y él se perdió en ella. El placer que experimentaba en aquel momento final era supremo, sentía que volaba entre sus brazos, ambos se abandonaron al placer que su unión les estaba procurando, no había nadie más, sólo ellos, nada más importaba en ese instante…las barreras y los límites desaparecían, eran uno, finalmente se habían fundido el uno en el otro…llegando a los límites mismos de la pasión y sintiendo la liberación del placer por tanto tiempo contenido. Finalmente, él se desplomó sobre ella, hundiendo su cabeza contra su cuello, liberó sus manos y la abrazó con ternura, ella acarició su espalda y lo escuchó susurrar en su oído:

-Te amo…

Sin decir más se mantuvieron enlazados, acariciándose con ternura hasta que se rindieron al sueño, uno en brazos del otro, relajados, contentos de sentirse seguros y amados. Para Seeley era el gozo de estar por fin en brazos de la mujer de su vida, para Temperance la paz y la certeza de que había encontrado el amor por primera vez, y algo inaudito, la fe de que este amor podía ser para toda la vida.

A la mañana siguiente Temperance al fin abrió los ojos, su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de él, sentía su respiración relajada, no se movió, no quería despertarlo. En silencio disfruto de ese momento, percibiendo los brazos de él a su alrededor, se sintió segura…plena, su corazón desbordaba felicidad esa mañana. Cerró sus ojos y mentalmente repasó lo ocurrido esa noche, su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa, tal vez el amor trascendental existía…no había otra forma de catalogar lo que ella sentía por él, y sabía que era recíproco.

-Buenos días preciosa!-lo escuchó mientras sentía como sus labios depositaban un beso en su frente, alzó su cara para encontrarse con sus ojos marrones-dormiste bien?

-Divinamente!-susurró acercándose para darle un beso.

El tomó su cara con una de sus manos y la besó de nuevo, con ternura infinita.

-Te amo tanto Bones!! Dime que no estoy soñando!

-Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertarme!-sonrió ella y le dio un pequeño pellizco en el costado.

-Auch!!!

-Lo ves, estás despierto!!

El sonrió y la miró juguetonamente, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Tienes hambre?

-Realmente no, lo único que quiero es quedarme aquí contigo.

El sonrió y la beso nuevamente, para lo luego simplemente engancharse a su mirada, perderse en ella…

-Podría quedarme el resto de mi vida acá contigo-susurró.

-No creo que eso sea posible…-respondió ella.

-Bones!!

-Qué?

-Es una metáfora!

-Ahhh…me encanta!

-Entonces, cuáles son tus planes para hoy?-preguntó él.

-Creí que querías que me quedara contigo acá toda la vida-bromeó ella.

El no pudo reprimir la sonrisa…la besó en la mejilla y le susurró al oído.

-Esa es mi chica!!- Mientras el jugaba con su cabello y le daba pequeños beseos en el cuello, ella no podía evitar las risitas sofocadas y le correspondía acariciando su cabeza y alentando sus avances.

-De verdad no tienes hambre?-la cuestionó.

-Mmmm…-suspiró- tú sí verdad?

-Un poco…nos convendría recuperar energías no crees???-le dijo él poniendo su cara de súplica, acompañada por un guiño cómplice. Ella sonrió.

-De hecho, creo que sí…es decir…tengo la sospecha de que lo necesitaremos….

-Pancakes?-sonrió él de vuelta.

-Perfecto…

Segundos después un Booth vestido únicamente con sus boxers con estámpados de caricaturas preparaba la mezcla de pancakes en la cocina. Temperance, que llevaba puesta únicamente la camisa de él, lo observaba con evidente deleite, "es tan hermoso", pensaba.

-Estás seguro que no quieres que te ayude?

-Completamente, eres mi invitada y no te permito entrar a la cocina.

-Creí que era tu amante, no tu invitada-dijo ella en tono de broma, él se volteó, caminó hasta el counter, la tomó por la barbilla le plantó un beso cargado de pasión y le dijo:

-Tú eres más que eso, eres la mujer que amo! Ahora déjame terminar de hacerte el desayuno y luego de que comamos sí quieres te lo demuestro!

Ella se rió de buena gana mientras el seguía en sus labores culinarias.

-Te parece gracioso? Te digo que te amo y te parece gracioso?-preguntó él haciéndose el ofendido.

-No, no me parece gracioso, me parece maravilloso…pero…

-Pero?

-Es sólo que quién puede tomarte en serio con esos boxers…-exclamó ella soltando la carcajada que tenía atragantada desde hacia rato.

-Hey…Sponge Bob??? Es un regalo de Parker!!! Si hubiera sabido que ibas a venir anoche a declararte y me ibas a seducir para meterte en mi cama me habría puesto algo más sexy!-bromeó.

-Seducirte yo??? Lo haces ver como si fueras un pobre chico indefenso en garras de una devoradora de hombres!!-exclamó ella ahogando las risas- si mal no recuerdo yo fui quién fue arrastrada a tú cama!

-Y si yo mal no recuerdo eso fue después de que tú me lo pediste! Soy un caballero Bones, no podía desantender tus ruegos…-las risas casi no lo dejaban hablar.

-Ruegos???-preguntó ella más que divertida.

-Oh sí Bones, ruegos! Además no te escuché quejarte cierto?

-Pretencioso.

-Tú me rogaste, tú me rogaste-canturreó mientras ponía un pancake más en el sartén. Las risas de ambos resonaban en la cocina.

-Oh Dios!-suspiró ella con una mirada que él conocía, típica de cuando se percataba de algo-En realidad, yo te rogué…en cierta manera…

La carcajada de él no se hizo esperar.

-Te lo dije.

-No me arrepiento! -exclamó ella por fin tratando de poner punto final al divertido tema de conversación- finalmente siempre obtengo lo que quiero!

-Siempre Bones, siempre-suspiró él poniendo en el counter del desayunador en un plato lleno de pancakes, un par de platos, un par de tazas de café, miel de maple y todo lo necesario para el desayuno.

-Estan deliciosos Booth!-exclamó ella después de probar uno de los pancakes.

-Lo sé, especialidad de la casa sólo para ti-le dijo mientras ponía sobre la mesa un tazón de fresas, moras y arándanos que sacó de la refrigeradora.

-Listo, a comer!

El se sentó a su lado y empezaron a comer, rato después, ella tomó una fresa y se la acercó a él a la boca. El la tomó sintiendo el roce de los dedos de ella en sus labios y de inmediato sus miradas se enlazaron de nuevo. Ella tomó otra fruta más e hizo el ademán de acercarla a los labios de él, que se acercó para recibirla, pero entonces, ella mirándolo seductoramente se puso la fresa en la boca y lo invitó a venir por ella. Aquél beso aderezado con fresas simplemente lo volvió loco… la acercó a él más aún y susurró a su oído.

-Bones…te deseo tanto, por favor!

Ella sonrío y le susurró de vuelta…

-Mira quién ruega ahora!

Pasaron el resto de la mañana en la cama, desahogando la pasión que habían estado reprimiendo durante cuatro años. Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando él despertó y se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba a su lado.

-Bones?

-En la cocina!-respondió.

-Por qué no me despertaste-dijo el acercándose a su amada que preparaba el almuerzo.

-Porque francamente te veías tan tranquilo durmiendo que preferí dejarte descansar, además, el almuerzo corre por mi cuenta. Te advierto, este almuerzo es formal!! No puedes sentarte a la mesa con una sábana arrollada a la cintura!

-O.K. entonces sí no me vas a dejar ayudarte voy a bañarme, veo que tú ya lo hiciste.

-Sí, hace un rato en el baño del cuarto de Parker, no quería despertarte.

Luego de comer, el le preguntó que quería hacer. Ella le dijo que necesitaba ir a su apartamento para cambiarse de ropa. Así que se pusieron en camino. Poco después ella abría su puerta y ambos entraron.

-Wow Bones!!!, qué pasó en tu sala?-preguntó observando el pequeño desorden en la usualmente impecable sala de Temperance.

-Ohhh….eso…bueno, estuve tratando de escribir los capítulos finales de mi nuevo libro, pero no he logrado producir ni media página desde que…Uff! Desde que tuvimos nuestra discusión y te fuiste.

-Lo siento Bones…

Ella no le respondió, solo le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se puso a recoger un poco de cosas de la sala para hacerle espacio. El la siguió y le ayudó a llevar los libros y la computadora a su estudio.

-Esperame en la sala, no tardo, sólo necesito cambiarme.

El se sentó en la sala y ella se dirigió al dormitorio.

-Sabes qué se vería muy bien en tu sala Bones?-le dijo él sentado en el sofá.

-Qué?

-Un televisiór de Plasma!!

-Mmm-suspiró ella asomando su cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio-no lo creo, pero puedes matar el rato poniendo música…

-Sabes algo, un plasma te ayudaría a ponerte al día con las expresiones comunes Bones, cultura popular…

Ella salió del cuarto con un nuevo atuendo, unos jeans, una blusa blanca muy vaporosa que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y con bonito escote, un collar llamativo y cargaba una pequeña chaqueta que puso en el sofá junto a él.

-No lo creo Booth! No soy del tipo que ve mucho la t.v. Quiéres algo de tomar, hay cerveza en el refrigerador.

-No estoy bien así. Qué quieres hacer?

-No sé, cuáles eran tus planes para hoy?

-Antes de que irrumpieras en mi casa ayer?? Ir a ver a Parker y luego imprimir mi carta de renuncia! Creo que ya esa carta no será necesaria-dijo guiñándole un ojo y abrazándola.

-Defintivamente no! En cuanto a Parker, es muy tarde como para que pases a saludarlo?-dijo mirando el reloj, eran casi las cinco.

-Tal vez pueda hablar con Rebecca para que me permita llevarlo a cenar. Te gustaría acompañarnos?

-No lo sé Booth, no quiero interrumpir en tu tiempo con Parker, el necesita a su papá.

-Vamos Bones, él te adora!

-Porque no vas, lo llevas a comer, y luego, cuando lo hayas devuelto a casa, pasas por mí, así no interrumpiré la relación padre hijo.

-Pasar por ti, tienes algún plan?

-Sí, quedarme esta noche contigo si no te molesta-le dijo en tono jocoso.

-Claro que no!, mi casa es tu casa-sonrió él-segura que no quieres acompañarnos?

-No Booth, mejor me quedo acá, preparo mi ropa para mañana y termino de hacer un par de cosas, Parker merece toda la atención de su padre y yo ya le robé tu atención durante toda la tarde.

-No digas eso!, él no sabe que yo regresé ayer…voy a pasar a verlo y en cuanto termine vengo por ti.- le dijo dándole un beso de despedida-te amo Bones.

-Yo también te amo Booth-el se levantó en dirección a la puerta con un sonrisa enorme, no se cansaba de escuchar esas dos palabras salir de su boca. Se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo!

Mientras él salía a comer con su pequeño hijo, que estaba feliz de ver a su padre, ella permaneció en su casa, preparó su maleta y se sentó frente a su computadora, finalmente tenía ánimo para escribir. Durante ese lapso escribió un par de capítulos con unas de las escenas más románticas y tórridas entre Kathy y Andy. La inspiración había vuelto finalmente y su editora estaría feliz de ver avances después de semanas de total sequía.

**A/N Bien, ahora sí, díganme qué les pareció, este capítulo es el más difícil de escribir hasta ahora y francamente no estoy cien por ciento satisfecha, así que solo les pido sus reseñas diciendo qué opinan. También digánme si no se me pasó la mano, creo que sigue siendo rating T, al borde de desplomarse pero T, creo...no sé me avisan sino!!!! Traté de ser bastante metafórica....**


	13. ESCAPADA ROMANTICA

**CAPITULO TRECE: ESCAPADA ROMANTICA**

**A/N O.K. se desata el ánimo romántico en este largo capítulo. Sólo fluff entre B&B y también mucho interacción con Parker. Espero que lo soporten. En este momento tengo terminado el capítulo quince y estoy por empezar el dieciséis, tienen que tenerme paciencia porque ya llegamos al punto en que ustedes prácticamente me alcanzaron!!**

Cuando tocaron a su puerta se levantó y corrió a abrir, quitó la cadenilla y antes de abrir escuchó su voz desde afuera:

-Recuerda siempre ver por la mirilla Bones!

-No es necesario, eres tú-…respondió ella cuando abrió y se lanzó a sus brazos dándole un beso.

-No importa que sea yo…siempre usa la mirilla!!!-refutó él acariciándole la espalda.

Entraron al apartamento y mientras ella buscaba sus cosas, le preguntó:

-Se divirtieron?

-Sí, Parker estaba feliz, lo llevé a comer y luego le compré un helado. Cuando lo llevé a casa ya estaba quedándose dormido.

-Que bueno! Me alegra que pudieras pasar un rato con él. Estoy lista!

-Quieres pasar por algo de comer?

-No es necesario, ya comí así que podemos irnos.

Ella estaba frente a él con una maleta, el la tomó y su sonrisa era simplemente contagiosa.

-Qué pasa?-preguntó ella.

-Nada, solo estoy contento, muy contento de que estés conmigo!

Rato después estaban en el apartamento de Booth, decidieron que era hora de tomar un baño juntos. La noche se hizo corta para los amantes que no se cansaban de explorarse y demostrarse su amor. Finalmente, avanzada la madrugada se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Brennan empezó a despertarse, poco a poco saliendo de su profunda ensoñación. Abrió lentamente sus ojos sintiendo los brazos de él alrededor de su cintura y su fuerte pecho contra su espalda. Booth tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de ella. Suspiró complacida, la felicidad que sentía era indescriptible, se sentía totalmente segura, feliz, entre sus brazos. Miró hacia la mesita de noche y vio el reloj, eran las 9:30 de la mañana!En ese momento recordó que era lunes!

-Aahhh!! Es lunes!!! Tengo que trabajar-se levantó de un salto despertándolo a él.

-Bones…estás bien?

-Las nueve treinta Booth, son las nueve treinta!!!-esclamó sorprendida-debería estar en el laboratorio!

-Por qué no llamas a Cam y te reportas enferma!!! Todo el mundo lo hace, vamos, no quiero que te vayas ahora!

Ella lo miró y sabía que tenía razón, no quería salir de ahí, quería olvidarse de todo, del mundo, de los crímenes, hasta de los huesos!

-Mi celular?? Creo que está en el salón.

-Yo lo buscó-dijo él saltanto de la cama. La imagen de su amado caminando hacia la sala completamente desnudo le provocó un suspiró de satisfacción. Angela tenía razón, él estaba "smoking hot".

-Tú teléfono-le dijo entregándole su celular y metiéndose de nuevo en la cama, la abrazó , ella sintió su cuerpo estremecerse cuando él empezó a darle besitos en el cuello.

-Booth!!! Estoy llamando a Cam, por favor…

-Mmmm.

-Quieto!-él trató de calmarse y se mantuvo abrazándola con su mentón sobre el hombro de ella.

-Dra. Saroyan, soy la Dra. Brennan.

-Dra. Brennan, estaba tratando de localizarla.

-Lo siento, hay algo urgente, se presentó una situación y no me pude presentar al trabajo.

-Simplemente nos preocupo su ausencia, usted es la primera en llegar.

-Ohh…sí bueno, es que como te dije tuve un pequeño, ehhh…-por un momento no supo que decir, el le susurró algo al oído-es decir, no es un problema, es que tuve que atender un asunto personal que no podía esperar…no pude avisar antes. No creo que pueda llegar antes del mediodía al laboratorio Cam, lo siento.

-No hay problema Dra. Brennan, en todo caso le estamos debiendo varias de sus semanas de vacaciones. Angela está preocupada, sería bueno que la llamara.

-Ohh Claro!!, luego la llamaré, gracias Cam.

Cuando colgó Booth continuo con sus besos y caricias.

-Booth…

-Bones?

-Tengo que llamar a Angela, Cam dice que está preocupada porque no llegué al laboratorio. De hecho tengo varias llamadas perdidas de ella.

-Llámala y la tranquilizas.

-No lo entiendes, si la llamo va a enterarse de todo, es decir, se va a dar cuenta de lo que está pasando, vamos Booth, es Angela!

-No quieres decirlo, es decir, no quieres que se sepa que estamos juntos.

-Bueno…no aún, es decir, tenemos que hablarlo primero, no quiero pensar que Cullen nos separe y nos prohiba trabajar juntos…

-Mmm…tienes razón-él no había pensado en eso.

-Entonces llama a Angela y dile lo mismo que a Cam, listo. Luego pensamos como resolvemos esto.

-Oh no… Angela jamás se tragará lo de un asunto personal, va a preguntar qué clase de asunto, tú la conoces. Además ella sabe todo lo que pasó entre nosotros Booth, ella ha estado apoyándome y me hizo comprender que tenía que luchar por ti y…

-En serio? Recuérdame agradecérselo.

-El caso es que no puedo engañar a Angela.

-Entonces tenemos un problema, porque sí Angela lo llega a saber lo van a saber todos, tú la conoces!

-Booth!!, estoy segura que no dirá una palabra, es decir, nadie en el Laboratorio sabe de nuestra discusión. No se lo ha dicho ni ha Hodgins.

-O.K. entonces que haremos? La llamas y le dices que estás conmigo?

-Creo que mejor le envío un mensaje de texto y luego hablaré con ella, si llego a llamarla ahora no me va a dejar en paz hasta que le cuente todo.

"Hola Ange…tuve que atender asuntos personales, por eso no fui a trabajar. Nos vemos más tarde. TB" escribió. No había terminado de poner el teléfono en la mesita de noche cuando vibró con el mensaje de respuesta.

"Encontraste a Booth cariño? Lo encontraste??"

-Oh Dios!!!!-suspiró Brennan-ves, te dije que ella lo sabría-y le mostró el mensaje.

-Dile que no, es todo!

-Booth, sabes que yo no miento…

-O.K. yo lo haré por ti-exclamó él tomando el celular y texteando.

"No, después hablamos".

-Heyy, no puedes hacer eso.

-Ya lo hice, luego le explicas todo a Angela, ven acá…-respondió él abrazándola y buscando sus labios.

-Pero Booth….mmm!!-exclamó tratando de hablar-es… mi amiga… y….y-batalla perdida, quién puede hablar cuando el hombre de tus sueños te está besando!  
-Más tranquila?-preguntó el cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

-Sí, tal vez es mejor así! Pero tenemos que pensar en algo, no podemos esconder esto. Es decir, no quiero esconderlo, no tiene nada de malo.

-Lo sé Bones, lo sé, tendré que hablar con Cullen, explicarle y esperar que no rompa nuestro equipo-dijo él mientras acariciaba su cabello, estaban acostados de costado uno frente al otro, mirándose de esa forma en que solían mirarse, como si nada más existiera. El acariciaba su cabello y ella jugaba con la medalla de San Cristóbal que él llevaba colgada al pecho.

-Ufff! No tiene sentido que nos separen, es decir, somos un equipo muy efectivo, nuestro desempeño es excelente. No tiene ninguna relevancia nuestra relación personal!

-Espero que Cullen piense lo mismo, pero porque mejor no dejamos ese tema de lado, ahora lo único que quiero es aprovechar cada segundo contigo! Tienes hambre?

-Mmm…la verdad ya se me abrió el apetito, qué tienes en mente?

-Bagels?

-Perfecto.

Segundos después se metieron al baño, Temperace tuvo que emplearse a fondo para convencerlo de que debía volver al trabajo y que no había tiempo para jugar esa mañana, el a regañadientes terminó de bañarse, la dejó en la ducha y luego de vestirse salió a comprar los bagels. Cuando regresó la encontró sentada en el counter comiendo una manzana.

-Bagels frescos Bones!

Ambos comieron su desayuno, y luego él se acercó a abrazarla, fue un abrazo lleno de ternura, él sentía que la felicidad se le desbordaba en el pecho. Mientras la aprisionaba contra su pecho, jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, era tan perfecta, tan hermosa. Le parecía increíble lo que estaba pasando, había estado a punto de renunciar a todo, había perdido la esperanza y en menos de veinticuatro horas su vida entera había cambiado. Finalmente, su amor por ella había sido recompensado, ahora solo quería hacerla feliz, darle todo lo que tenía para ofrecer, demostrarle que el amor eterno sí existía y que lo podían disfrutar juntos.

-Qué pasa?-le preguntó ella.

-Nada…solo que te amo, es todo!

Ella lo miró por un largo rato a los ojos, sonrieron y entonces, sentándose muy juntos en el sofá se besaron nuevamente.

-Booth?

-Mmmm

-Gracias…gracias por todo esto…yo realmente soy tan feliz! Tan feliz que apenas puedo creerlo.

-Hey…yo soy el que no puede creer la suerte que tengo, es decir, mírame, mi novia es la famosa Dra. Temperance Brennan, la mujer más bella e inteligente del mundo.

-Exagerado!

-No exagero Bones, no exagero.

-Le dije a Cam que iría después de almuerzo, así que tenemos unas horas para pensar qué hacemos con…ya sabes, Angela, el resto del equipo y…Cullen.

-Bueno, creo que podríamos sondear la situación, es decir, técnicamente yo regreso a trabajar hasta la otra semana, así que podríamos pensar en como manejarlo con Cullen durante ese lapso. En cuanto a los squints Bones, no sé que quieres hacer, es tú decisión, yo respetaré lo que tu decidas.

-Booth, no estoy lista para decirle a los demás, es decir, no sé si sea el momento…qué pasa si llega a oídos del FBI y deciden separarnos.

-Hey Bonita, son nuestros amigos, ninguno dirá nada, además como esperas que llegue al laboratorio durante esta semana y pueda contenerme y no besarte?

-Dijiste que respetarías lo que yo decidiera!

-Es cierto, pero tenía que intentarlo no.

-Mira, realmente yo no quiero ocultar nuestra relación, pero todo tiene un momento, es más me hicieron venir antes, puedo tomar estos días y…pasarlos tú y yo juntos, dónde tú quieras…

-Maravillosa idea Bones, pero estás segura??

-Creo que es lo mejor Booth, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, hemos pasado por muchas cosas en los últimos días, y verdaderamente quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

-Entonces ve y habla con Cam, realmente no sé como vas a resolver lo de Angela!

-Le diré la verdad y le pediré discreción absoluta.

-Ja! Ja! Suerte con eso Bones!

Temperance no quería perder más tiempo, le dio un beso y se fue rumbo al laboratorio. Estaba tan feliz y el día era soleado, así que bajó el techo de su deportivo, sintió el viento en su cara y puso su estación favorita, mientras llevaba el ritmo de la música con sus dedos. Era tan feliz!

-Buenas tardes Cam…-dijo cuando se acercó a su Jefe.

-Buenas tardes Dra. Brennan-respondió Cam observando un notable cambio en la expresión de Temperance. Desde hacía una semana parecía un fantasma, sabía que algo había pasado entre ella y Booth y que estaba pasando un mal momento, pero debía admitir que ahora lucía simplemente radiante.

-Podemos hablar un segundo.

-Claro, en que puedo ayudarle.

-Cam…como te dije temprano, tengo que resolver asuntos personales, y como ya terminamos con el caso del Chacal y mis vacaciones fueron interrumpidas… quería ver si puedo tomar la semana que me faltó, empezando hoy…

-No tengo ningún problema Dra. Brennan, teníamos pendiente definir su reprogramación, así que aunque es un poco apresurado, realmente no veo problema, finalmente usted debería estar todavía en Mongolia. Va a regresar a la excavación?

-No, realmente no, pero quiero atender varios asuntos pendientes y tomar un descanso, estos últimos días han sido agotadores y me hace falta un descanso.

-Muy bien, enviaré el papeleo, oficialmente queda usted relevada de su trabajo por lo que resta de la semana.

-Gracias Cam. Voy a ver a Angela antes de irme.-le dijo buscando el camino a la puerta.

-Temperance.

-Sí Cam?

-Me alegra verla tan bien, realmente tiene un mejor semblante hoy. Y me alegra que se tome unos días para descansar y no para excavar tumbas al otro lado del mundo.

-Gracias…, gracias Cam.-dijo ella saliendo de la oficina y evitando hacer cualquier comentario adicional.

Se dirigió a la oficina de Angela, que estaba trabajando en la reconstrucción facial de unos restos del limbo.

-Ange.

-Cariño! Creí que vendrías después de almuerzo…-exclamó Angela dándose vuelta para ver a su amiga-Temparance Brennan!!!! Oh por Dios, ven acá y cuéntamelo todo…

-De qué hablas?

-No, no cariño, siéntate y me cuentas todo, te conozco hace muchos años Brenn y nunca te había visto tan radiante, y estoy segura de que tu caballero con brillante armadura del FBI tiene todo que ver con eso!-exclamó casi con un chillido de alegría.

-Angela por favor!!

-Brennan!!! Es evidente, mírate, tienes un brillo en los ojos, no puedes ocultar la sonrisa que tienes, te ves preciosa!!! 180 grados de diferencia respecto a la semana pasada cariño!!! Tienes esa expresión de mujer satisfecha, MUY satisfecha. Y te juro, jamás te vi más feliz en mi vida así que escúpelo.

-Hay condiciones Ange…

-Escúpe, vamos, quiero todos, y digo TODOS los detalles.

-Ange, no puedes decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Hodgins!

-Qué??? A ver, explícate.

-Ange, pasé el fin de semana con Booth.

-Eso es obvio cariño, pero cuéntame todo, lo sabía, lo sabía! El te buscó, te llamó, cómo lo encontraste?

-Podrías calmarte y dejarme hablar!

-O.K. cariño, soy toda oídos.

-El sábado me llamó el guardia de seguridad del estacionamiento del edificio de Booth, me dijo que su auto estaba ahí.

-Muy inteligente Brenn, reclutar un espía!-dijo frotándose las manos emocionada.

-El caso es que lo espere fuera de su apartamento durante una hora, había salido. Hablamos, le dije todo lo que sentía, le dije que lo amaba…

-No, no un momento Bren, no quiero la versión resumida dame DETALLES.

-Ange!!!

-Qué quieres que te diga?

-Qué le dijiste, cómo lo dijiste, qué cara puso él, que hizo…todo cariño.

-Por Dios, debí haber grabado la conversación-suspiró Brennan con tono irónico.

-Eso hubiera sido genial!-bromeó Angela. Finalmente, Brennan ahondó en detalles y Angela dejaba escapar cada tanto un "Aaaaaaaahhhh!!"

-Y qué hizo cuando le dijiste que lo amabas?

-Pues nos besamos y…él me dijo que me amaba y simplemente hicimos el amor eso es todo Ange.

-Eso es todo??? Hey, detalles querida, detalles, awww, hicieron el amor…oírte decirlo así Brenn…tienes que decirme TODO.

-Estás loca si crees que te voy a decir todo lo que hicimos!

-Por lo menos dime si fue bueno! Debe serlo, ese hombre es un bombón!-ambas soltaron una carcajada ante semejante comentario, cuando se calmaron, Brennan se puso un poco más seria y le dijo:

-Angela, fue la mejor noche de mi vida…te lo juro! Nunca antes me sentí así…fue fantástico, él me hace sentir cosas que te juro nunca imaginé que existían!

-Eso es amor cariño!! Te dije que valía la pena.

-Cierto-asintió Brennan-es amor, y te lo confieso, esa noche fue la primera vez que hice el amor con un hombre…es completamente distinto a los demás…es diferente porque es… significativo…porque lo amo…porque con él me siento completamente segura, plena, no sé ni cómo explicarlo! Es fantástico!

-Aaaaaawwwww-exclamó Angela dándole un abrazo-estoy tan feliz por ti Brenn!!!

-Gracias Ange…por todo, por escucharme y ayudarme tanto, sé que he sido un desastre en estos últimos días.

-No hay de qué Brenn!! Para eso somos amigas!

Luego de contarle sus planes para el resto de la semana, Brennan le pidió absoluta discreción y le explicó el temor de que el Director Cullen decidiera separarlos como compañeros al saber que tenían una relación sentimental. Angela le prometió callarse por el momento, para que ellos pudieran manejar la situación con la delicadeza del caso.

Las amigas se despidieron y Brennan se encaminó hacia el apartamento de Booth. Tocó a su puerta y él le abrió con una gran sonrisa.

-Cómo te fue?-le preguntó después de un efusivo beso.

-Maravillosamente, tengo la semana libre y logré hablar con Angela, prometió cerrar la boca hasta que manejemos el asunto con Cullen.

-Eso espero!

-Lista para almorzar?

-Salimos?

-Tal vez mejor pedimos algo, Thai, Japonesa? Qué se te antoja?

-Thai!

Rato después almorzaban en su sofá. Empezaron a planear lo que harían en los próximos días. Acordaron que saldrían de la ciudad por un par de días, a algún hotel cercano, Brennan sugirió un spa para relajarse.

Luego decidieron que era importante que Parker supiera de su relación, de hecho Seeley insistió en eso, pues Rebecca le había comunicado que saldría de la ciudad por unos días y le había pedido quedarse con el niño a partir del jueves. El no quería tener que alejarse de ella durante esos días, así que era mejor hablar con el chico de una vez. En todo caso, Booth insistió en que Parker la amaba y que estaba seguro que no habría problema con su reacción ante las noticias que le darían.

Luego de unas llamadas para hacer reservaciones, él preparó su maleta y salieron, irían en el auto de ella. Pasaron por la casa de Brennan para que empacara lo necesario y tomaron la carretera hacia un lujoso spa ubicado frente a un lago. Serían dos días espectaculares.

Hicieron el check in en el hotel, y se instalaron en su habitación antes de las 7 de la noche. La habitación era enorme, tipo suite, tenía un dormitorio amplio, un baño con un gran jacuzzi. El área de salón tenía dos amplios y cómodos sofas, una enorme pantalla de plasma, un acogedor comedor, y un hermoso balcón tipo terraza con vista al lago.

-Bones este lugar es genial.

-Me alegra que te guste.

-Habías venido antes.

-Algunas veces los fines de semana cuando estoy muy cansada, no está lejos de la ciudad y tienen servicios fabulosos, masajes, tratamientos de todo tipo, actividades al aire libre. Es un bonito lugar para relajarse, siempre pensé que era el lugar ideal para venir en pareja.

-Y viniste con algún novio-preguntó él fingiendo seriedad.

-No tonto! Sólo contigo…

El sonrió y le dio un beso.

-Quieres ir a cenar?-preguntó ella mientras mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

-Claro, me muero de hambre.

Salieron hacia uno de los restaurantes del hotel, y luego de cenar comida italiana, salieron a dar un paseo por los hermosos jardines del lugar. Caminaron abrazados, bajo la luz de la luna, sonriendo, bromeando y brindándose numerosas muestras de afecto. Llegaron a un pequeña glorieta frente al lago, estaba delicadamente iluminada y el ambiente era absolutamente romántico. Se sentaron en una de las bancas y se abrazaron mirando hacia el lago.

-Temperance?

-Sí-dijo ella alzando sus ojos para encontrarse con los de él.

-Quiero que sepas que te amo más que a mi propia vida, que junto a Parker eres todo para mí, estoy dispuesto a todo por ti, a darte todo lo que soy y lo que tengo…no te voy a dejar nunca mi amor.

Ella le sonrió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la emoción…

-Seeley…-empezó a decir y le dio un tierno beso-te amo tanto…me haces tan feliz! Y no sabía que se pudiera ser tan feliz, que se pudiera amar tanto…este es un nuevo mundo para mí, uno más bello, brillante y eso es por que te tengo a ti. Yo tampoco te voy a dejar nunca…

El limpió las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de ella, con cariño, casi con devoción, y la besó con todo el amor que era capaz de dar, tratanto de transmitirle con ese contacto todo lo que sentía por ella.

Permanecieron ahí durante varios minutos, simplemente abrazados, disfrutando del paisaje, disfrutando en silencio de su amor recién descubierto.

Luego se levantaron y caminaron rumbo a su habitación.

-Hey..-dijo él por fin en tono jocoso-significa que reconsideras la monogamia?

-No estoy segura, tal vez…-contestó ella ante la mirada de Booth que paso de cómica a preocupada en un segundo-heey, no te preocupes, no pretendo jugar con tus sentimientos! Te amo lo recuerdas.

-Entonces, no tengo de que preocuparme?

-No, no tienes que preocuparte-sonrió ella.

-En ese caso, creo recordar que alguna vez hablaste de que que los seres humanos actúamos sobre la base de una jerarquía de necesidades…es decir, antropológicamente hablando claro… y dijiste algo de inevitabilidades

-Hey…-le dijo ella dándole un codazo cariñoso al oírlo repetir sus palabras de hace tiempo-impresionante, y sí, es cierto, te hablé de las inevitabilidades antropológicas!

-O.K. creo recordar que una de las necesidades mejor rankeadas era el sexo cierto?

-Cierto. Usualmente de las primeras de la lista después de comida y…

-En todo caso-le interrumpió él para evitar que el asunto se pusiera muy científico-ya comimos, me parece que ahora inevitablemente debemos de…

-Oh!-asintió ella con una sonrisa casi ingenua-ya entendí tu punto.

-Será problema proceder con la "inevitabilidad'-dijo él usando sus manos para dibujar las comillas en el aire-en el jacuzzi de la habitación.

-Ningún problema…-susurró ella dándole un beso tierno en la mejilla.

Más tarde "jugaban" en el enorme jacuzzi, estos prometían ser dos días muy productivos, en términos de necesidades humanas satisfechas.

A la mañana siguiente solicitaron servicio a la habitación, el desayuno fue perfecto, luego decidieron ir al sauna del hotel, después contrataron un masaje y poco después almorzaron en uno de los restaurantes con vista al lago.

-Sabes que hay un tratamiento para la piel con base en chocolate y aceite de almendra?-dijo ella mientras leía un brochure del hotel.

-En serio? Eso suena…apetitoso!

-Y lo podemos pedir conjunto…

-Oh Dios! Bones no pongas esas ideas en mi cabeza…

-Por qué no?, es bueno para la piel, es relajante y además huele bien…

-Te puedes imaginar eso?? Es decir, no podría dejar de verte como mi golosina personal, sabes…

-Bueno, creo que es chocolate y aceite de almendra únicamente…así que es comestible.

-Bones, comportate!

-O.K. pero sigo pensando que es buena idea!! Podríamos solicitarlo para mañana…sería grandioso!

-No podemos solo pedir el chocolate y hacer el masaje nosotros mismos.

-Qué creativo Booth! No creo que sea posible…

-Que quieres hacer esta tarde?

-Podríamos ir a montar a caballo-respondió ella.

-Sabes montar a caballo Bones?

-Soy una excelente amazona!

-De verdad?? Más o menos como eres una excelente conductora-preguntó él tratando de bromear con ella.

-Hey, soy una excelente conductora, tú eres el que no me permite conducir nunca.

-Vamos, vamos, terminemos de almorzar y comprobemos tus habilidades como jinete.

Luego de alquilar los caballos y dar un divertido paseo por los senderos cercanos, regresaron a su habitación, tomaron un baño y luego conversaban sentados en la cama, cubiertos con las batas de baño.

-Sabes, podría acostumbrarme a esto Bones!

-A qué?

-Estar en un lindo lugar, no perseguir asesinos y pasarme el día contigo en un sitio como este.

-Mentiroso.

-Qué???

-Estoy segura que dos días más acá y empezaríamos a aburrirnos.

-Del lugar tal vez, de ti nunca!

-Bueno todavía nos queda un día más, así que creo que podemos divertirnos hasta que nos entre la necesidad de volver al trabajo, por ahora, no tengo ninguna prisa.

-Esa es mi chica!

-Booth, tenemos que hablar de lo que vamos a hacer con Cullen.

-Ya tengo un plan Bones.

-Ah sí? Cuál es el plan?

-Primero hablaremos con Sweets…

-Qué tiene que ver Sweets, él no decide estas cosas, además va a empezar a psicoanalizarlo todo!!! Odio la psicología!

-Piénsalo Bones, él puede ayudarnos si lo convencemos de que nuestra relación no va a afectar nuestro trabajo!

-Y cómo piensas convencerlo de eso?

-Simple, el chico ha estado empujándonos Bones, estoy casi seguro de que él está esperando que tú y yo…ya sabes…

-Qué tú y yo cruzaramos la línea…

-Exacto, y no creo que sea con intención de romper nuestra sociedad…

-Entonces, cómo lo convencemos?

-Simple Bones, simple, si no nos separaron cuando arresté a tu padre, diablos, creo que no tiene sentido hacerlo ahora, es decir, esto nos acerca…

-Y si lo hacen, te lo advierto, me rehusaré a colaborar con el FBI así me cueste el trabajo en el Jeffersonian!

-Hey…harías eso por mí.

-Haría lo que fuera por ti-exclamó segura de lo que decía-no trabajaré con nadie más y eso está muy claro hace tiempo, además, estoy segura de que Cam y el resto del equipo me van a respaldar.

-Muy bien, pero dejemos el chantaje como última opción, le decimos a Sweets lo que pasa en estricta confidencia, o sea no puede ir a contarle a Cullen y cuándo sepamos que piensa le pedimos el apoyo…

-Me parece bien, aunque odio la idea de que pueda pedir algo a cambio!!!

-Algo a cambio?

-Vamos Booth, ya conoces a Sweets, va a aprovechar esto para seguir metiendo sus narices en nuestras vidas…

-Si nos ayuda, ya lo manejaremos, no puede analizarnos de por vida…además estoy seguro que el chico lo hace sobre todo porque le caemos bien.

-Entonces tenemos un plan…

-Tenemos un plan Booth, no deberíamos tener un plan B?

-Creo que ya lo tienes, chantajear a Cullen con lo de no colaborar más con nosotros…

-Y sí eso no funciona?

-Entonces yo amenazo con renunciar al FBI, tú también te vas y abrimos una pizzería en Florida…-bromeó él.

-Muy gracioso! No creo que eso funcione!

-Tranquila Bones, un paso a la vez!

El resto de su estancia en el Spa fue absolutamente maravillosa, descansaron, tomaron el masaje de chocolate, disfrutaron sus momentos a solas sin tener que preocuparse por nada y finalmente, llegó la hora de volver a la ciudad. Una vez que subió sus maletas al baúl del auto, Booth se dispuso a subir al lado del chofer, pero ya ella estaba ahí.

-Hey Bones, creí que yo iba a conducir?

-No Booth, esta vez yo conduzco, soy una excelente conductora!

-Oh Dios!!

-Vamos sube al auto y no te quejes!!

Regresaron justo a tiempo para cenar, así que pasaron por comida al diner y se dirigieron al apartamento de ella. Cuando terminaron de comer, lavaron los platos y mientras recogían los últimos utensilios el suspiró.

-Creo que se hace tarde, debo irme.

Ella se volteó y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-No te vas a quedar conmigo?

-Quieres que me quede esta noche?-respondió él con otra pregunta y sin evitar sonreír-creí que querrías tu espacio, no sé, no quiero abrumarte con mi presencia…

-Booth, honestamente crees que necesito mi espacio? Tengo muchos años de estar sola y ahora que finalmente estas conmigo crees que voy a perder un minuto de tiempo??? Claro que de vez en cuando voy a necesitar mi espacio, igual que tú, pero creo que podemos tener las dos cosas aunque estemos bajo el mismo techo…

-Wow! Es eso una invitación?

-Invitación?

-Olvídalo, quires que me quede, entonces me quedo Bones-exclamó tratando de no responder a su pregunta, insinuarle vivir juntos tal vez era muy apresurado en ese momento y no pensaba meter la pata ahora.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano y decidieron salir a pasear por la ciudad, Booth debía ir por Parker a las dos de la tarde, así que tenían tiempo que podrían aprovechar juntos.

Inclusive algo tan simple y corriente como caminar por el centro de la ciudad, juntos, como pareja, les generaba una felicidad embriagadora. Compraron un par de helados, hacía bastante calor, y se sentaron en un banco de un parque.

-En qué piensas?-preguntó el mirando a su novia con la mirada perdida en el parque.

-En lo mucho que ha cambiado nuestra vida en los últimos días.

-Es increíble!-apuntó él.

-Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, lo que quieras.

-De verdad te hubieras ido? Habrías dejado todo?? Es decir, podrías haber renunciado a ser el enlace del FBI con el Jeffersonian y no trabajar conmigo…por qué dejar tu trabajo-preguntó ella.

-Mmmm…esa no era una opción Bones, yo… yo no habría podido trabajar en esto sin ti, además de una u otra forma te vería, así que cuando decidí dejarlo, sabía que no podía ser a medias.

-Booth…-suspiró ella-lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso.

-Hey, estamos bien, finalmente todo se arregló así que no te sientas mal…

-No puedo creer que haya sido tan ciega!

-Dime la verdad, acaso no lo notaste nunca?

-Creo que en el fondo lo sabía, es decir, en algún nivel lo percibí pero realmente yo creía que tú no…vamos, que no me veías de esa forma, que me querías sí, pero creo que no había entendido que era mucho más que como un amigo…aunque los últimos días realmente me confundiste y lo confieso me asusté.

-Prométeme que siempre me vas a decir lo qué sientes…Bones, sé que no puedo cambiarte, y no quiero cambiarte, te amo como eres, pero si vamos a estar juntos, es necesario que seamos abiertos respecto a nuestros sentimientos. Mira lo que hemos pasado por callar, por no confiar en el otro…

-Bueno, es razonable lo que pides, es ser honestos, me parece totalmente adecuado.

-Y creo que es hora de aclarar expectativas…-suspiró sabiendo que lo que iba a decir podía ser más que espinoso-yo espero mucho de esta relación, es decir, espero que dure Bones, no quiero verla sólo como algo temporal…entiendes…

-O.K. tienes miedo de que yo vea esta relación como…algo temporal…no significativo.

El no respondió, solo bajo su mirada y asintió.

-Vas a tener que confiar más en mí Booth, porque realmente esto que tenemos es distinto a toda experiencia previa que yo halla tenido o buscado. Estoy dando un salto de fe aquí Booth, y tú sabes que yo no soy una mujer de fe sino de ciencia…y admito que la ciencia no puede explicar esto…es decir, químicamente sí, se explica por el efecto de la dopamina, oxitocina, feniletilamina…todo ese coctel hormonal y de neurotransmisores que provoca la respuesta física que llamamos enamoramiento…aumento de pulsaciones, presión sístolica alta, liberación de grasas y azúcares, aumento de glóbulos rojos…eso es observable científicamente.

-Bones…

-Déjame terminar…Pero sé que hay algo más…algo que sólo he sentido contigo. La ciencia dice que ese efecto químico pasa a los dos o tres años…que luego lo que mantiene juntas a las personas es diferente, no es la pasión del enamoramiento sino las metas cómunes, la comodidad, el cariño, intereses coincidentes…y sabes también tiene su explicación química, por las endorfinas, pero finalmente ese no es el punto, el punto es que te conozco hace cuatro años, y durante cuatro años he sentido por ti todo tipo de sensaciones. Sé que no habíamos cruzado la línea hasta ahora…pero realmente en estos cuatro años aprendí que me gusta estar contigo, que me haces falta, que tenemos intereses comunes aunque seamos tan diferentes…y realmente creo que esto puede funcionar.

-Entonces, estamos de acuerdo en no ver esto como una relación temporal?-sonrió él.

-Booth, todo es temporal, nada dura para siempre…-dijo ella viendo como él se incomodaba con su afirmación-pero si lo que quieres saber es si estoy dispuesta a comprometerme en esta relación, dure lo que dure, despreocúpate.

-No confías en que dure?

-Confío en que te amo, confío en que me amas, confío en que quiero estar contigo cada segundo, confío en que vamos a hacer todo nuestro esfuerzo juntos…no me pidas que le ponga fecha de vencimiento…yo no quiero pensar en que esto se acabe!

-Sabes, complicas mucho las cosas Bones!!! Por qué piensas en dure lo que dure si confías en todo esto?

-Porque hoy estamos acá y mañana no sabemos Booth!! Pero sí lo que quieres saber es si voy a serte fiel, si voy a comprometerme en serio a estar contigo, entonces tranquilizate…estoy dispuesta a dar el salto de fe, estoy dispuesta a ser monógama, estoy abierta para recibir y dar amor trascendental!!! Aunque la antropología diga lo contrario y eso es sólo por que te amo como jamás había amado a nadie!

El no pudo más, tomo su cara y le dio un beso apasionado.

-Entonces, que se joda la antropología?-le preguntó con su sonrisa encantadora y dedicándole su mirada más profunda.

-Ohh, demonios, que se joda la antropología-contestó ella colgándose de sus hombros y riendo a carcajadas.

Luego siguieron su paseo y cuando finalmente dieron las dos de la tarde, se dirigieron a buscar el auto para ir por Parker.

-Estas muy callada.

-Estoy nerviosa, crees que Parker acepte nuestra relación?

-Creo que a Parker le va a encantar Bones, le agradas al chico!!

-No sé Booth, tú sabes lo torpe que soy con los niños…

-No eres torpe con los niños por Dios, aunque trates de aparentar algo distinto, te encantan los niños, eres muy buena con ellos, recuerda a Andy, al chico Shawn que estaba en cuidado tutelar…

-Dices eso porque me amas, pero sabes que soy torpe con los niños…

-No, no lo eres, sólo trata de hablarles en un idioma que puedan entender…

-Booth, nunca les he hablado en otro idioma, de qué hablas?

-Me refiero a que bajes el nivel de tu lenguaje, son niños, no entienden palabras elaboradas…Geez Bones, a veces ni yo te entiendo!!-se burló él.

-O.K., O.K. ya entendí tu punto!-suspiró ella.

-Parker te ama Bones, no hay de que preocuparse.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Rebecca, Seeley se bajó del auto para ir a recoger a su hijo.

-No vienes?

-Creo que no es buena idea Booth…

-Vamos Bones, estamos juntos, ven conmigo, es sólo recoger a mi hijo, no te va a morder.

Poco después tocaban a la puerta de Rebecca.

-Seeley…Dra. Brennan.

-Hola Rebecca.

-Hola, Parker está listo?-preguntó Booth.

-Sí, ya está listo, esta terminando de lavarse los dientes, esta es su maleta, su mochila del colegio, tiene que hacer una tarea de ciencias para el lunes, todo los detalles estan ahí en el folleto, pero supongo que tendrás que conseguir materiales o información.-dijo ella entregándole las cosas a Booth.

-Tarea de ciencias ehh…-lanzó una mirada a Temperance-tal vez necesitemos tu ayuda Bones.

-Será un placer.

-Papi!!!!-el niño corrió y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre.

-Hey campeón!! Cómo estás???

-Muy bien papi, mira lo que mami me compró!!-le mostró un nuevo carro de juguete totalmente emocionado.

-Genial amiguito, es un lindo juguete!!

Temperance junto a Rebecca observaban el momento padre e hijo. Entonces Parker finalmente la vio.

-Dra. Bones!!-se acercó a ella levantando los brazos. Temperance se arrodilló para saludar y abrazar al niño.

-Hola Parker!! Qué gusto verte.

-Creo que estamos listos, nos vamos entonces?? Tienes suerte chico, estoy de vacaciones esta semana así que podremos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, algo más que deba saber Rebecca?

-No, solamente que no olvides su proyecto de ciencias es para el lunes. Yo estaré de regreso el martes y pasaré a recogerlo a tu casa.

-O.K. si eso es todo vámonos, que tengas buen viaje Rebecca-se despidió Seeley.

-Hasta pronto Rebecca-exclamó Temperance mientras Parker se prendía de su mano y con la otra buscaba la de su padre.

Cuando estaban en el auto, Seeley se encargó de colocar a su hijo en el booster y asegurarlo al asiento.

-Listo!-luego se dirigió a su asiento, y encendió el motor-tienes hambre Parker?

-No ya comí.

-O.K. deberíamos ver que es lo que tienes que hacer para tu tarea de ciencias, creo que necesitaremos materiales.

-Es sobre dinosaurios papi, tengo que hablar de los dinosaurios.

-Hey, Bones puede ayudarnos Park!

-Soy antropóloga Booths no Paleontóloga!

-Pero sabes de dinosaurios más que Parker y yo no es cierto…

-Probablemente.

-Sólo danos una mano Bones.

-Por supuesto, encantada.

Poco después pasaron por una librería a comprar algunos materiales y láminas, Brennan aprovechó para comprarle al niño algunos libros sobre dinosaurios. Se dirigieron a la casa de Booth donde empezaron con el proyecto de ciencias.

-O.K. vamos a ver qué es lo que tenemos que hacer-exclamó Booth sacando el pequeño folleto con los detalles de la tarea que debía hacer el niño-exponer el tema de los dinosaurios, indicar los principales tipos, por forma de alimentarse y por lugares en los que viven, describir sus principales características, explicar que es un fósil e ilustrar con láminas el trabajo. Presentar una lámina con los principales aspectos del trabajo para que el niño pueda exponerla en clase.

-Es fácil!-exclamó Brennan.

-Pues manos a la obra.

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas haciendo el trabajo del niño, por su edad era algo básico, así que Booth tuvo que emplearse a fondo para evitar que Brennan le diera demasiada información al chiquillo, aunque el parecía contento escuchando todo lo que ella le explicaba y hacía miles de preguntas. Hicieron dos láminas, una con la información escrita en colores por el propio Parker y otra con varias imágenes de dinosaurios.

-Quedó muy bien!!!-exclamó el chico fascinado con sus láminas una vez terminadas.

-Es cierto, buen trabajo-afirmó Temperance observando el producto final con una gran sonrisa. Eso había sido más fácil y satisfactorio de lo que ella hubiera imaginado.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo me muero de hambre-dijo Booth.

-Vamos a comer!!!-dijo el niño dando un salto.

-Tengo una idea Parker, porque no te quedas con Bones un rato mientras voy por unas cosas a la tienda para hacer la cena.

-Booth podemos ordenar comida, sería más fácil.

-No Bones, la mayor parte del trabajo lo hicieron ustedes dos, así que yo cocino esta noche, regreso en un momento-el se levantó, tomo sus llaves y antes de salir la miró y le guiñó un ojo.

-Bien Parker, creo que mientras tu padre vuelve podemos recoger todo este desorden, te parece bien?

-Sí Dra. Bones.- el chico dio un salto y empezó a recoger sus lápices de colores y sus cuadernos. Brennan por su parte, recogió las láminas de exposición que habían preparado y cuidadosamente las arrolló para guardarlas y tenerlas listas para el lunes. Luego recogió los sobrantes de los recortes y guardo los que servían. En poco tiempo la sala estaba en orden.

-Dra. Bones?

-Dime Parker.

-Podemos leer este libro que me regaló?-preguntó el niño extendiéndole uno de los libros que ella le había comprado.

-Claro!, quieres leer tú o prefieres que lo haga yo.

-Mejor lo lee usted!-respondió sentándose en el sofá. Ella se sentó al lado del niño y abrió el libro. Empezó a leer y el chico se arrecostó junto a ella, entonces lo abrazó y puso el libro delante de él de manera que ambos pudieran ver las imágenes. Durante los siguientes treinta minutos leyó para Parker y respondió las preguntas que él le hacía.

Cuando Booth entró a su apartamento, la imagen de Temperance y Parker juntos, compartiendo de esa manera lo hizo sonreír y sintió su corazón derretirse. Las dos personas más importantes en su vida estaban en ese sofá y el no podía ser más feliz. Brennan lo miró sonriendo, mientras continuaba leyendo, Parker agitó su mano saludando a su padre sin interrumpir la lectura de la Dra. Bones.

-Se divierten ustedes dos-exclamó después de poner los víveres en el counter, acarició la cabeza de su hijo y le dio un discreto beso en la frente a Brennan-Gracias Bones…

-Qué vamos a comer papi?

-Qué te parece pasta amiguito?

-Mac 'n' Cheese!!!

-Exactamente, quédate con Bones y yo preparo la comida para los dos.

Mientras Booth cocinaba, Temperance y Parker continuaron con su lectura, él escuchaba desde la cocina complacido de que su hijo y su novia estuvieran tan relajados y contentos. Sinceramente estaba seguro de que Parker reaccionaría bien cuando le dijera de su relación con Bones. Realmente el niño no se había llevado bien con Tessa, y con Cam, bueno, no le había dicho nunca de Cam porque fue un romance rápido. Con Bones estaba seguro que el chico no se sentiría incómodo. Finalmente ya la conocía y se sentía a gusto cerca de ella.

-Y eso es todo Parker, terminamos!-concluyó Brennan cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Gracias Dra. Bones!-le dijo el chiquillo dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias a ti Parker, por permitirme leerte, ha sido un placer-suspiró ella besando la cabeza del niño y sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse por la emoción. Había disfrutado cada segundo con el pequeño, era una sensación maravillosa, sentía que estaba en familia, algo que ella había perdido a los quince años y que recién ahora volvía a recuperar.

-Y podemos ir al museo a ver los fósiles?-le pregunto el chico.

-Claro, que te parece si el sábado vamos, podemos ver muchas cosas interesantes en el museo del Jeffersonian.

-Genial.

-Haciendo planes sin mí?-preguntó Seeley que llevaba el bowl de mac 'n' cheese para colocarlo en la mesa.

-Parker y yo vamos a ir al Museo el sábado, si quieres acompañarnos eres bienvenido-bromeó ella.

-Sí papi!! Vamos, la Dra. Bones me va a enseñar los fósiles!!!-el niño estaba emocionado.

-Entonces iremos al museo el sábado eehhh…Ok, pero ahora vengan a comer que esto se enfría.

La cena estaba deliciosa, y la conversación era divertida, el chiquillo era un amor y ambos estaban disfrutando de sus preguntas y de sus comentarios sobre su día en el colegio.

Cuando estaban terminando de comer, Parker preguntó:

-Papi, ya terminé de comer, puedo ir a ver la tele?

-En realidad hijo, hay algo que tenemos que hablar-le contestó, Brennan le lanzó una mirada expectante, "aquí vamos", pensó, mientras su hijo lo miraba atentamente.

-Parker, tú sabes que Bones y yo trabajamos juntos siempre verdad??-empezó mientras el niño asentía-O.K. y tú sabes que Bones es una gran amiga mía…

-Ahh ha…

-El caso es que Bones y yo descubrimos que, bueno, que….-Seeley estaba un tanto nervioso y no sabía como empezar a explicarlo.

-Que nos queremos mucho Parker, muchísimo-exclamó Temperance tratando de ayudarlo. El niño la miró y le sonrió.

-Papi?

-Sí Parker.

-La Dra. Bones es tu novia?-Brennan no pudo evitar una sonrisa, bendita inocencia la de los niños!

-Pues…creo que no se lo he pedido formalmente sabes!!-Seeley clavó su mirada en Temperance, ciertamente no habían pasado por esa formalidad hasta ahora. Ella le sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco jocosamente.

-Tal vez debería de pedírselo no crees?-siguió él mirando a su pequeño hijo. Parker miró a Temperance como evaluándola, provocando que ella sintiera sus mejillas enrojecer, y luego miró a su padre, le sonrió y muy seguro de lo que decía le susurró muy suavemente como en secreto, pero no lo suficiente para que Temperance no lo escuchara:

-Yo creo que si le preguntas ahora te va a decir que sí papi…

Brennan y Booth no pudieron reprimir la risa…

-Gracias, amiguito-le dijo Seeley guiñándole un ojo, el niño parecía complacido con la "ayuda" que le había dado a su padre.

-Entonces, Temperance, quieres ser mi novia?

Ella lo miró profundamente, no podía evitar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro, luego miró a Parker que también la miraba con expectación…tenía dos pares de ojos marrones esperando por su respuesta.

-Bueno…-suspiró-quién puede negarse a esas miradas…Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia Seeley.

El se levantó de su silla y le dio un beso tierno en los labios.

-Ahhrgg-exclamó el chico-podrían hacer eso cuando yo no esté?

Nuevamente la risa de ambos adultos resonó en la mesa.

-Y bien Parker, qué te parece mi nueva novia?

-Es la mejor novia que has tenido papi-contestó él niño-ella me gusta.

-Heyy gracias Parker-exclamó Brennan conmovida.

Luego de recoger la mesa, el chico se puso a ver televisión.

-Fue más fácil de lo que esperaba-confesó él.

-Sí, realmente es un niño muy lindo Booth.

-Sabes qué, esto amerita una copa de vino…-el trajo un par de copas, descorcharón una botella y pasaron el resto de la velada sentados en el sofá, conversando hasta que llegó la hora de dormir de Parker.

-Park!!-lo llamó Booth-hora de dormir.

-Creo que está dormido Booth-susurró Brennan.

-Voy a ver-dijo él levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el sillón donde estaba el niño. Entonces lo alzó y lo llevó a su cama, Brennan lo siguió para ayudarlo a encender la luz.

-Podrías ayudarme preparando la cama-ella no espero un segundo y desplegó las cobijas, abriendo campo para el niño. Booth lo colocó en la cama y luego empezó a quitarle los zapatos. Brennan buscó la maleta, la abrió y sacó unas pijamas limpias. En silencio ambos se encargaron de cambiarlo. Luego Booth le dio un beso de buenas noches, y Brennan hizo lo mismo. Salieron de la habitación, él apagó la luz y cerró la puerta del dormitorio.

-Ven acá-susurró el tomándola por el brazo y atrayéndola hacia él mientras caminaban por el pasillo, la besó con ternura y ella se abrazó a él con fuerza.

-Debo poner el despertador, mañana tengo que llevarlo al Colegio-suspiró. Volvieron al sofá y terminaron la botella de vino que habían empezado un poco antes.

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando finalmente se fueron a dormir. Estaban rendidos y el vino hizo su efecto, esa noche simplemente durmieron uno en los brazos del otro. Lo siguiente que Brennan escuchó fue el despertador de Seeley a las 6:30 de la mañana.

-Sigue durmiendo-susurró él en su oído-yo me encargó de Parker y regreso más tarde.

Ella asintió sin abrir sus ojos y sintió el beso que el le dio en la mejilla.

Un buen rato después ella finalmente empezó a desperezarse, abrió los ojos, y se estiró dando un suspiró. Por lo visto él no había regresado, eran casi las nueve, le pareció extraño. Entonces se levantó, y buscó el camino hacia la cocina, sería mejor preparar un desayuno y llamarlo para saber dónde estaba.

-Buenos días preciosa-exclamó él al verla salir de la habitación. Estaba sentado en su desayunador leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos días! Creí que no habías regresado-ella se acercó a el, lo abrazó y se dieron un beso de buenos días.

-Regresé pronto pero no quise despertarte, además traje algo especialmente para tu desayuno, bagels frescos y donas de Starbucks.

-De verdad!! Tengo hambre!

Pronto estaban devorándo lo que Booth había traído y haciendo bromas entre ellos.

-Qué planes tienes para hoy?-preguntó Brennan.

-No sé, realmente mi único plan es estar contigo. Así que lo que tu quieras hacer por mi está bien.

-Pues realmente no sé, es temprano, no tengo idea de qué podemos hacer. A qué hora sale Parker de la escuela?

-A las 3 de la tarde.

-Entonces tenemos casi seis horas libres…

-Correcto, y creo que tengo un par de ideas para entretenernos-susurró él mientras la abrazaba.

-Sólo un par?-preguntó Temperance mientras sonreía con picardía.

-Ja! Ja! Ja! Y es sólo el principio cariño!

A mediodía mientras el dormía, ella lo observaba respirar y acariciaba su cabello, poco a poco él empezó a tener conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sintió los dedos de ella acariciando su cabello, sintió su cuerpo junto al suyo, su esencia, su calor. Entonces se volteó y se encontró con sus ojos.

-Hola Bonito.

-Mmmm, hola preciosa.

-Déjame adivinar, tienes hambre…

-Ahhh sí…tú no?

-Un poquito.

-Salimos a comer o pedimos algo?

-Vamos al Royal Diner?

-Al Royal, no es un poco lejos Bones.

-Quiero ir al Jeffersonian Booth, podemos almorzar y luego ir al Instituto.

-Estás de vacaciones Bones!

-Lo sé, pero hay algo que quiero hacer para mañana con la visita de Parker, y debo coordinarlo desde hoy.

-Qué estás planeando?-preguntó él intrigado.

-Es una sorpresa Booth.

-Para Parker, puedes decírmelo.

-No.

-No?

-No.

-Bones…dime cuál es la sorpresa.

-Ya te dije que no!

-Por favor?-le dijo poniendo los ojos de perrito regañado con los que usualmente se salía con la suya.

-Ohhh no…Seeley Booth, no intentes eso conmigo ahora! No te voy a decir.

-Esta bien, entonces vamos al diner, pero no te quejes más tarde si no accedo a "entretenerte" por ocultarme la sorpresa-le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Me estás chantajeando?

-Tómalo como quieras.

-No puedo creerlo, ya veremos quien es el sorprendido esta noche!

Almorzaron en el diner, y contrario a lo que Booth pensó el entrar, Brennan no se contuvo ni ocultó en ningún momento sus sentimientos. Aunque no había nadie del laboratorio ahí en ese momento, eran clientes regulares, eran conocidos del lugar y aún así ella no se inhibió de comportarse como su novia.

-No te preocupa que alguién pueda vernos acá.

-Siempre venimos, que tiene de raro.

-Me refiero a nuestra relación Bones.

-Te dije que no pretendo ocultarla Booth, y creo que Cullen no viene a almorzar aquí.

-Tienes razón.

-Nos vamos?, quiero dejar todo listo, mientras hago lo que debo hacer, puedes quedarte en mi oficina.

Mientras Brennan se encaminó al área de Museo, Booth se dirigió a su oficina, la amenaza había sido directa, "o te quedas en mi oficina y me esperas o te juro que no vives para contarlo!". El no pudo contener la carcajada pero igual, y por si acaso, mejor tomó el consejo.

-Hey G-Man!!!-exclamó Hodgins al verlo pasar-qué bueno que regresas!!! No has hablado con la Dra. B? Está de vacaciones…

-Hola, de que tenemos que hablar Bones y yo-preguntó Booth tratando de fingir demencia.

-Hey, creo que a todos nos quedó claro que algo pasó después de que saliste del hospital! Te desapareciste y la Dra. B ha estado de un humor pavoroso, finalmente salió de vacaciones y no la he visto en días. Es obvio que algo le pasa y aunque traté de que Angela me dijera, no ha soltado prenda. Booth, en serio, lo que sea que pasó, arreglénlo, de verdad!!! Ella es mi amiga, y el estado en que la vi en el Hospital me preocupa…ella…ella se veía frágil…

-Jack, gracias por tú preocupación, pero está todo bien, Bones y yo tuvimos una pelea, no viene al caso mencionar motivos, pero el caso es que ambos necesitamos unos días de tiempo y ya arreglamos esa pequeña diferencia de criterios. De hecho vine con ella porque me está ayudando con un proyecto de ciencias de Parker…está en el Museo.

-Pues si es así me alegra oír eso!

-Hola Boothalicious!-saludó Angela con su típico tono juguetón.

-Ja, Ja, muy graciosa-contestó él con ironía-Hola Ange.

-Qué haces acá? Lo último que supimos es que estabas de vacaciones.

-Así es, sólo vine a acompañar a Bones porque me está ayudando con un proyecto de ciencias de Parker.

-Brennan está acá???

-En el museo, tengo que esperarla en su oficina.

Mientras los amigos conversaban en el Laboratorio, Brennan estaba en el área de paleontología del Museo moviendo algunas tuercas para su visita con Parker al día siguiente. Cuando terminó de coordinar todo, se dirigió a su oficina para buscar a su flamante novio.

-Hey Brenn…-la llamó Angela cuando la vio caminando hacia su oficina.

-Hola Ange.

-Te ves muy bien cariño, no puedo imaginar por qué será…-exclamó con picardía.

-Ange-murmuró Temperance mirando a su amiga preocupada-recuerda lo que hablamos!

-Sí, sí lo sé, pero te juro que me está costando no gritarlo al mundo.

-Te recuerdo lo que hablamos Ange, y además, si hay alguién que quiere que esto se sepa soy yo, pero todo a su tiempo.

-Hey Dr. B!-saludó Jack acercándose a las amigas.

-Hola Jack.

-Que bueno verla por acá, la veo muy contenta, le han sentado bien las vacaciones?

-Francamente sí Jack, me pasé unos días en un Spa , realmente muy relajante.

-Qué bueno, me alegra mucho por usted! Eso es realmente una vacación, no como una excavación al otro lado del mundo.

-Mucho trabajo?-preguntó tratando de desviar el tema hacia tópicos más laborales.

-Lo de siempre, estamos trabajando mucho en los casos del limbo.

-Genial, yo verdaderamente espero regresar el lunes, pero por ahora necesito aprovechar lo que queda de mis vacaciones. Han visto a Booth?

-En su oficina.

-Bueno debo irme, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de regresar a casa. Los veo el lunes!

-Hasta el lunes!-respondieron los squints al unísono. Mientras Brennan se dirigía a su oficina, Jack miró a Angela desconcertado:

-Es mi imaginación o la Dra Brennan realmente dijo que está disfrutando sus vacaciones y no en una excavación o una morgue?

-Ya ves…algunas cosas cambian-respondió Angela tratando de atragantarse el chisme que amenazaba con salir disparado por su boca.

Brennan entró a su oficina donde encontró a Booth ojeando una revista.

-Lista?

-Lista, vámonos-exclamó ella y luego bajó su tono de voz, no quería que las paredes la oyeran-tengo muchas ganas de besarte y aquí es imposible!

Cuando salieron, se dirigieron al Colegio de Parker, estaba cerca la hora de salida y debía recoger al niño.

-Temperance, hay algo que hice mientras esperaba en tu oficina, espero que no te moleste.

-Qué hiciste?-preguntó ella mirándolo sorprendida no solo por lo dicho sino porque la llamó por su nombre, lo cual era síntoma de que lo que fuera era serio.

-Llamé a Caroline Julian, ella es mi amiga, creo que puedo confiar en ella…así que le pedí ayuda con nuestro asunto.

-Ayuda?

-Le pedí que investigue si el FBI puede separarnos si mantenemos una relación sentimental. Sé que hay ciertas regulaciones respecto a relaciones entre empleados del Bureau, pero técnicamente hablando tú no eres empleada.

-Le dijiste que estamos juntos?

-No, le dije que quería saber cuáles eran las posibles situaciones en caso de que me atreviera a iniciar una relación contigo, es decir, deje que asumiera que lo estoy pensando y que quiero estar seguro antes de dar el paso.

-Y qué te dijo, te ayudará?

-Aparte de decirme que le parecía maravilloso que finalmente me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había entre tú y yo, me dijo que empezaría a revisar el tema. Me llamará en cuanto tenga los datos.

-Booth…suspiró Temperance

-Preferirías que no la hubiera llamado?

-No, no es eso, es solo que…qué pasará si el FBI puede separarnos?

-No no adelantemos Bones, esperemos a tener la información!-la tranquilizó él mientras parqueaba el auto frente al colegio de su hijo-quieres ir conmigo o te quedas en el auto?

-Vamos.

Poco después en el Colegio los chiquillos empezaban a salir de sus aulas, Booth y Brennan se acercaron al salón de Parker y lo encontraron justo en la puerta.

-Hey Park!

-Papi, Bones!-exclamó abrazándose a las piernas de su padre.

-Agente Booth, cómo está?-lo saludó la rubia y despampanante maestra de Parker, y para Brennan la mirada embelesada de la rubia hacia su ahora novio no pasó desapercibida.

-Srta. Jones, muy bien y usted?-contestó el aludido.

-Srta. Jones, ella es la novia de mi papá, la Dra. Bones.-interrumpió Parker.

-Ahh Dra Temperance Brennan-se apresuró a corregir Tempe extendiéndo la mano a la maestra.

-Encantada Dra. Brennan.

-Ella me ayudó con mi proyecto de Ciencias Srta. Jones, la Dra. Bones sabe todo sobre huesos!

-Qué bien Parker, pero deberías llamarla por su nombre!

-Ahh está bien-exclamó Temperance-es un apodo de cariño.

-Umh creo que tenemos que irnos, algún asunto que deba saber sobre Parker Srta. Jones?-preguntó Seeley tratando de aligerar la partida.

-Ninguno Agente Booth, su hijo es un niño adorable y muy buen estudiante. –contestó la maestra y Booth no pudo evitar una sonrisa de orgullo.

Se despidieron y Parker corría frente a ellos en dirección a la salida, Brennan tomo del brazo a Booth y se acercó a su oído:

-Creo que le gustas a la maestra de Parker…

-BONES!

-Te estaba comiendo con la mirada!

-Celosa?

-Yo? No, por qué?

-La maestra de Parker me estaba comiendo con la mirada-respondió él con una risa divertida-estás celosa!

-No tengo por qué estarlo, es normal que un hombre con tu estructura física y la simetría de tus facciones llame la atención de las mujeres, es decir, antropológicamente hablando es el tipo de caracterísiticas que se buscan al elegir pareja y…

-Y estás celosa!!!!

-No!!! Ella solo te estaba mirando

-Me estaba comiendo con la mirada, tú lo dijiste no yo!!! Yo diría que antropológicamente hablando Parker te ahorró la necesidad de reclamarme como tú macho alfa diciéndole a la maestra que eres mi novia-comentó divertido.

Brennan trató de poner su cara más profesional pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que luchaba por pintarse en sus labios.

-Yo no iba a reclamarte!!! Eso sería sumamente inapropiado!

-Sí lo ibas a hacer, solo que mi hijo saltó primero y defendió a su querida Dra. Bones!! JA JA JA!

Ella no pudo contener la risa y le dio un pequeño empujón. Poco después los tres iban en el auto. Decidieron que era un buen momento para tomar un café y buscaron una cafetería.

-A qué hora tienes que presentar tu proyecto el lunes Parker?-le preguntó Brennan.

-Es en la primera clase de la tarde, a la 1.

Brennan lo miró mientras sorbía un poco de café. Booth entonces preguntó:

-Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo curiosidad.

Terminaron de comer y luego se dirigieron a la casa, Parker tenía tarea que hacer así que se sentaron con él a ver lo que tenía pendiente. El chico hizo la tarea rápidamente, sentado en la mesa junto a su padre y su novia, que estaban dispuestos a ayudarle de ser necesario. Brennan observaba atentamente cada pequeña tarea que el niño iba completando, veía como Booth le ayudaba sin darle las respuestas sino ayudándole a encontrarlas, eso le pareció sumamente tierno, pero sobre todo, educativamente correcto.

-Listo!-exclamó el chico-papi puedo usar el Xbox?

-O.K. campeón, puedes jugar un rato, te lo ganaste.

-Quieres jugar conmigo?

-Hey Park, tenemos que preparar la cena dentro de un rato!

-Booth, juega un rato con él, falta bastante para la hora de la cena y yo pretendo cocinar hoy.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, tu y Parker vayan a jugar, yo voy a tomar una ducha y luego me pongo a hacer la cena!

Mientras los chicos Booth jugaban en la sala, Temperance se metió al baño para refrescarse, sentía un absoluto gozo en ese momento, esas horas que estaba viviendo en un entorno familiar, sintiéndose amada eran fantásticas. Aún no podía creer lo gratificante que resultaban tareas tan domésticas como ayudar a un niño a hacer la tarea o simplemente sentarse a comer juntos y comentar los acontecimientos del día. Cuando terminó de bañarse y mientras se secaba el cabello frente al espejo, observó su cara, la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro y no pudo evitar pensar "Por Dios Temperance!! Qué cara de satisfacción tienes!". Y era cierto, estaba satisfecha con el nuevo giro que había dado su vida. Estar con Booth, ser su pareja, era mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado, y francamente su interacción con Parker era genial, así que nada podía ser más perfecto! "Es increíble pero no extraño el laboratorio!, no todavía" pensó.

Se vistió con una camiseta y unos pantalones para hacer ejercicio, algo totalmente informal pero cómodo. Apenas se aplicó un ligero maquillaje, para dar color a sus labios y sus ojos y se dispuso a preparar la cena para los hombres en su vida.

-Hey!!! Bones, quieres jugar?-le preguntó Parker cuando la vio salir del dormitorio.

-Creo que no Parker, me temo que no tengo idea de cómo usar esa cosa!

-Yo te enseño a usarla si quieres intentarlo-exclamó Booth.

-Ahh creo que mejor no…tengo una cena que preparar recuerdan!

-Tiene miedo, tiene miedo-canturrearon los dos a coro.

-No tengo miedo!!

-Entonces ven sientate un rato y te explicamos como jugar.

-Booth!

-Bones tiene miedo!!!-siguió Parker.

Finalmente lograron que se sentara entre ellos y empezaron a explicarle el funcionamiento del control del videojuego, era uno de esos juegos de luchas así que tuvieron que explicarle varias movidas. Ella parecía empezar a entender el asunto, cuando hizo el comentario que los movimientos eran de artes marciales, y les recordó que ella tenía entrenamiento en siete tipos de artes marciales.

-Hey Bones!! Acá no creo que te sirvan tus entrenamientos, solo tu velocidad con el control-bromeó Seeley.

-Ok. Entonces empezamos?-preguntó ella-aprendo rápido recuerdas?

Poco después la dejaron hacer un par de peleas de práctica, de las cuales salió bastante bien, eran contra la computadora, pero no resultó un total fiasco como los dos chicos esperaban.

-Bueno, creo que estoy lista, con quien debo pelear primero?

-Parker?-exclamó Seeley.

-Ok. Bones, yo pelearé contigo primero, pero te advierto que soy muy bueno!

La primera pelea empezó con Parker aplicando unos cuantos combos al personaje de Brennan, finalmente ella logró dar también un par de buenos golpes. La parea estuvo pareja algún tiempo hasta que Parker en usando una ágil combinación de movimientos derrotó a Temperance.

-Yaaayyy!! Te gané!!!

-Me ganaste!

-Ahora tienes que pelear con mi papi!

-Prepárate Bones, te advierto que soy tan bueno como Parker.

Seeley tomó ventaja de la inexperiencia de su novia rápidamente, con unos cuantos movimientos le ganó el primer round. Sin embargo, Temperance no se dio por vencida ganando el segundo y obligando a un tercero de desempate. El ánimo competitivo de ambos se apoderó de ellos, y de manera sorprendente, Brennan sin siquiera tener claro como, sacó un par de golpes tipo fatalities que suelen tener estos juegos y literalmente acabó con el personaje de Booth.

-JA JA!!! TE GANE-gritó fascinada y con una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios-Booth te gané!!-exclamó mientras Parker saltaba emocionado.

-Suerte de principiante!-suspiró el vencido.

-Eeeyyy no!! Mi primera pelea fue con Parker!

Luego de bromear un rato y hacerle burla a Booth, Temperance anunció que iba a preparar la cena.

Después de cenar, Parker miró un rato la TV mientras los adultos limpiaban la cocina. Al terminar sus labores domésticas, Booth abrazó a su novia y le susurró al oído:

-Te divertiste hoy?

-Mucho-respondió ella mirándolo intensamente a los ojos-gracias Booth! Gracias por todo esto, es maravilloso!

Como respuesta, Seeley la besó intensa y profundamente. Sus brazos la rodeaban y la mantenían fuertemente apretada contra él. Las manos de ella acariciaban su cuello y no se percataron del ingreso del niño a la cocina.

-Eeeewwwww!

-Hey Park!-exclamó Seeley al tiempo que ambos se separaban un poco.

-Puedes leerme una historia para dormir?

-Claro hijo, puedes irte a tu cama, en un segundo estoy contigo.

-Puede la Dra. Bones ayudarte a leerme la historia?-preguntó el niño y ambos adultos intercambiaron una mirada. Booth pudo ver la sorpresa en el gesto de Temperance.

-Ahhh… bueno hijo….

-Claro que puedo ayudar Parker- lo interrumpió ella- pero no soy muy buena leyendo historias!

-Gracias Dra. Bones!

Rato después Seeley arropó a su hijo, con cariño le acomodó la almohada y cuando estuvo listo se sentó junto a él en la cama, con un libro de cuentos. Temperance observó la escena sentada en una silla cercana a la cama.

-Puedes sentarte en mi cama Dra. Bones-le dijo Parker dando una palmadita sobre la cama.

Ella se levantó y se sentó de frente al niño y Booth, dos pares de ojos marrones siguieron cada movimiento. Cuando estuvo lista, Booth empezó a leer el cuento, en los momentos apropiados hacía voces u efectos de sonido para deleite del niño, y de Temperance, que aunque encontraba el cuento lleno de inexactitudes, se reservó los comentarios y decidió escuchar a su novio, tratando de entretener al chico. Finalmente, media hora después, Parker se quedó dormido. Booth se levantó con cuidado, le acomodó el edredón y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches hijo…-susurró suavemente, Brennan se levantó con cuidado y acarició los rizos del niño.

-Buenas noches Parker-musitó mientras Seeley deslizaba sus brazos a través de su cintura.

-También es tú hora de dormir bonita?-le preguntó al oído en tono jocoso.

-Mmmm…creo que no, es muy temprano para mí.

Ambos salieron de la habitación del niño, y se dirigieron a la sala, donde se sentaron y conversaron de las pequeñas cosas del día, así como de los planes para el sábado. Brennan aún no le había dicho a Booth cuál era la sorpresa que tenía para Parker en el museo. Finalmente la pareja decidió que era hora de irse a la cama.


	14. UNA TARDE EN EL MUSEO

**CAPITULO CATORCE: UNA TARDE EN EL MUSEO.**

**A/N Gracias a todos por sus reseñas, estaré actualizando tan regularmente como pueda, pero no tan rápido como antes. Cuando publiqué esta historia tenía doce capítulos terminados, en este momento tengo quince terminados y el dieciséis en progreso. Eso significa que tendrán que tenerme un poquito de paciencia, porque los upadtes serán menos seguidos, no como antes, cuando llegué a poner hasta tres capítulos por día!**

Ese sábado Seeley abrió los ojos al sentir la luz innundar su cuarto, cuando empezó a lograr conciencia de sus alrededores, sintió la cabeza de Tempe acurrucada en su pecho, una de sus pequeñas manos cruzando su cintura, mientras la mano de él descansaba sobre la cadera de ella. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo desnudo, el cálido aliento de ella contra su pecho. Era muy temprano y era sábado, no había prisa, por lo cual se dispuso a disfrutar del abrazo de su amada y del tierno espectáculo que representaba esa bella mujer entrelazada en su cuerpo, cubierta apenas por sus sábanas de seda.

En su mente repasó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, la intensidad de sus besos, el calor de sus cuerpos mientras hacían el amor lentamente, de pronto escuchó unos pequeños pies corriendo por el pasillo, y recordó por qué anoche su sesión amorosa había sido tan silenciosa, Parker. No recordaba si habían cerrado la puerda del dormitorio, así que con cuidado tomó el edredón y lo lanzó sobre sus cuerpos, justo a tiempo, pues Parker abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Papi!-exclamó el niño alegremente.

-Ssshhh!! Hey, Park, cuidado, no queremos despertar a Bones!-susurró Booth al tiempo que le hacía señas al niño. Temperance lo había escuchado todo pero estaba quieta en su sitio, cuando escuchó la voz de Parker recordó la situación en la que estaba, y solo rogaba que el niño no se percatara de que ni ella ni su padre estaban vestidos.

-Papi, puedo ver la televisión?-preguntó Parker en voz baja acercándose a la cama, y tomando el brazo de su padre.

-Claro hijo, puedes ir a ver la tv, en un rato más salimos a hacer el desayuno, solo quiero dejar que Bones duerma un poco más.-le dijo Booth encontrando la forma de sacar al niño de la habitación y salir de su embarazosa situación. Parker entonces se dirigió a la puerta-Hey Parker, hazme un favor, cierra la puerta al salir para que el ruido no despierte a Bones quires?

Una vez que el niño abandonó la habitación, Seeley dejó salir el suspiro que estaba sosteniendo.

-Eso estuvo cerca-susurró Temperance abriendo un ojo y mirando a su pareja.

-Estabas despierta?

-Me desperté justo cuando Parker entró, Booth lo siento! Esto no debió pasar, debimos ser más cuidadosos.

-Tranquila mi amor, está bien, fue un descuido! Debí cerrar la puerta yo que fui el último en entrar, pero no pasó nada!

-Será mejor que me vista antes de que se le ocurra regresar.

Minutos más tarde ambos adultos ya debidamente vestidos, se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, cuando el niño los vio, se acercó a darle los buenos días a la nueva novia de su padre.

-Hola Dr. Bones!

-Buenos días Parker-sonrió Temperance acariciando la mejilla del chico.

-Durmió bien? Mi papá me pidió que no hiciera ruido para que pudiera dormir bien.

-Claro que dormí bien, gracias Parker! Tal vez quieras ver la TV mientras te preparamos el desayuno.

-Si campeón, ve a ver la tele, cuando tengamos el desayuno listo te llamaremos-insistió Booth dándole una palmadita en el hombro a su hijo.

Poco después los tres se dirigían al Parque, donde pasaron la mañana compartiendo con el pequeño. Temperance observó a Booth jugando con su hijo, una imagen que la hacía sentir una ternura infinita. Después de varias horas de juegos se enrumbaron hacia el Royal Diner, donde almorzaron.

-Estás listo para ir al Museo Parker?-le preguntó Brennan.

-Listísimo! Quiero ver los dinosaurios!

Cuando por fin llegaron al Museo, el niño saltaba emocionado, Brennan los condujo hasta la exhibición de paleontología, habían muchos fósiles, ella le fue explicando al niño todo lo que iban viendo, y respondía con calma todas y cada una de sus preguntas. Finalmente llegaron al área donde se encontraba el esqueleto de un enorme Tiranosaurio Rex.

-Papi!!!-exclamó Parker-mira es enorme!

-Si hijo, es enorme-respondió su padre acariciando los risos del niño.

-En el Jeffersonian tenemos muchos fósiles Parker, y muchos huesos, este es el único tiranosaurio completo que tenemos. Ven quiero presentarte a alguién-le dijo Brennan señalando a una mujer que los observaba a pocos metros.

-Dra. Brennan, buenas tardes, y supongo que ustedes deben ser el Agente Booth y Parker Booth, correcto?-saludó la mujer.

-Buenas tardes-saludó Temperance-Parker, Seeley, les presentó a la Dra. Amanda Carter, ella es la Directora del Departamento de Paleontología.

-Buenas tardes Dra. Carter, es un placer-saludó Booth extendiendo su mano para saludar a la Dra. Que de inmediato reciprocó el gesto.

-Hola-musitó un repentinamente tímido Parker.

-Es un gusto tenerlos acá, la Dra. Brennan me comentó sobre su visita y sobre el proyecto que Parker tiene en su escuela, así que pensamos que podríamos ayudarle un poco mostrándole algunas cosas que tenemos en el Jeffersonian y que no están en esta exhibición. Si pueden acompañarme por acá por favor-exclamó ella mostrándoles el camino. Se dirigieron hacia una puerta de acceso restringido y de ahí se encaminaron hacia el Dpto. de Paleontología. Una vez en el sitio, la Dra. Carter, con gran paciencia y sencillez para que el niño entendiera, les explicó cuando aparecieron los primeros dinosaurios y las principales características de los especímenes. Para ilustrar sus explicaciones utilizó una de las computadoras del Museo y les mostró muchas fotos, de sitios de excavación, fósiles y animaciones de cómo lucían y se comportaban esos animales. Cuando terminó, los llevó hacia una habitación más grande.

-En esta habitación tenemos algunos objetos interesantes, gracias a las gestiones de la Dra. Brennan, hemos conseguido autorización para prestarle a Parker unos cuantos de estos objetos para su exposición en la Escuela-ante esto, dos pares de ojos marrones se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

-Perdón, pero…no entiendo, qué significa eso?-Preguntó Booth mientras Parker observaba sin perder detalle.

-Que conseguimos una autorización para prestarle a Parker unos objetos para su exposición escolar, gracias a que la Dra. Brennan estará presente en la Escuela y custodiará los fósiles, tenemos un hueso de Tiranosaurio, específicamente una falange, y un diente de 19cm. Además unos cuantos insectos antiguos conservados en ámbar y por último este DVD, que sí lo puedes conservar con un documental de 20 minutos sobre el T. Rex, y otras especies de dinosaurios, así como un tour virtual por la exhibición del Museo, está hecho por personal del Jeffersonian especialmente para educar a los niños.

-COOL!!!-exclamó Parker sorprendido-Gracias Dra. Bones!!! Gracias Dra. Carter!!

Booth estaba totalmente sorprendido, no pudo más que lanzar una mirada a su novia que nerviosa por la emoción se mordía el labio inferior. El caminó hacia ella, la abrazó y le susurró al oído:

-Gracias preciosa, de verdad, no tenías por qué hacer esto, pero gracias.

-No hay nada que agradecer, de verdad Booth, es un placer.

Después de despedirse de la Dra. Carter, y de que Temperance coordinara con ella la situación de los huesos y fósiles, los que Brennan recogería la mañana del lunes, se dirigieron hacia el parqueo para abordar la SUV y poder irse a la casa de Booth. Estaban apenas acomodándose en el auto cuando el teléfono de Booth sonó.

-Booth-contestó él como siempre-sí Caroline, dime…-mientras él escuchaba atentamente, Tempe lo miraba expectante.- mira no sé tenemos a Parker con nosotros, así que no se si pueda ir a tu oficina ahora mismo…

-Booth?-preguntó Brennan-tal vez Angela pueda quedarse un rato con Parker…si quieres le preguntó.

-O.K. Caroline, dame cinco minutos para ver si Angela puede hacerse cargo de mi hijo mientras nos reunimos contigo, te llamo en un momento.

El no había terminado de colgar cuando Brennan ya había llamado a Ange.

-Hey Ange, soy yo, necesito un pequeño favor, estás muy ocupada?

Rato después, habían dejado al pequeño con su "tía Angela" como ella misma se había autonombrado y se dirigían a la oficina de la fiscal Caroline Julian. Temperance no podía ocultar su nerviosismo y Booth tenía los nudillos blancos dada la fuerza que sus manos ejercían sobre el volante.

-Todo va a salir bien mi vida, vas a ver- suspiró mirando a su novia y tratando de calmarla.

-Y si no sale bien?

-Temperance…va a salir bien, debe salir bien, si no podemos ser pareja y trabajar juntos en el campo, entonces encontraremos alguna manera, pero no estoy dispuesto a perderte.

-Yo tampoco Booth, pero…odiaría tener que quedarme en el Laboratorio todo el tiempo…yo, yo quiero estar junto a ti en el campo.

-Lo sé preciosa, lo sé, yo también te quiero conmigo en el campo, pero también tenemos que pensar que pasará si no es posible. Quieres que mantengamos lo nuestro oculto?

-Mmmm, no, no tenemos nada que ocultar Seeley, tú…tú eres el hombre que amo, eres lo más importante para mí, no hay razón para mantenerlo oculto, como si fuera algo vergonzoso…es solo que preferiría no tener que elegir entre nuestro trabajo y tú…pero de ser así, sabes que te elegiría a ti, mil veces. Lo sabes verdad?

-Lo sé cariño, ahora lo sé y te lo agradezco, y creo que tú sabes que yo también te elegiría a ti sin dudarlo Temperance, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Cruzaron sus miradas tratando de darse apoyo, y poco después estaban frente al edificio donde se encontraba la oficina de Caroline. Cuando llegaron a su puerta y tocaron, escucharon la voz de la traviesa fiscal que propició su primer beso una navidad.

-Cherie, pasen por favor, tenemos mucho de que hablar-hizo gestos para que ambos tomaran asiento en un pequeño sofá y ella se sentó frente a ellos en un sillón más pequeño, sin quitarles los ojos de encima- debo decir que el amor les sienta bien, tal parece que recuperaste tu buen aspecto Booth. Y usted Dra. Brennan, luce resplandeciente.

Booth solo se encogió de hombros sin poder ocultar la sonrisa en su cara y Brennan levantó una ceja mirando a la Fiscal, una tímida sonrisa asomandose en su rostro.

-Bueno, creo que no vinieron a que les diga lo bien que se ven verdad?, tal y como me lo pidió Booth, estuve revisando alguna documentación, tanto del Jeffersonian como del FBI respecto a las políticas de relaciones entre empleados. En el Jeffersonian no existe ninguna prohibición para que sus empleados mantengan una relación sentimental. En el FBI, no es que exista una prohibición en sí, sino que se tiene una política de no tener a empleados unidos por lazos afectivos en ciertas posiciones en que su vínculo podría afectar su desempeño. Específicamente, no se permite que una pareja trabaje junta cuando uno es subalterno del otro, esto podría generar conflictos de intereses evidentemente. En cuanto a ser compañeros en el campo, ciertamente se ha procurado evitar que gente que mantiene relaciones sentimentales trabaje junta, esto para evitar que su relación les nuble el juicio en una situación de riesgo. Por regla general se ha mantenido a esas parejas aparte en el campo…muchas veces ha ocurrido que trabajan para la misma unidad, pero con diferentes compañeros.

-Eso quiere decir que nos separaran-suspiró Brennan derrotada.

-Bueno Cherie, no es tan simple con ustedes dos, verás, técnicamente tú no eres empleada del FBI, sino una consultora externa…la situación es más laxa en tu caso, más bien, no hay una política clara al respecto. Máxime que su sociedad por así decirlo es algo sui generis, un Agente y un consultor externo como compañeros no es algo que ocurra todos los días, de hecho, hasta donde sé, ustedes son un caso único.

-O sea que no hay reglas específicas para nuestro caso, en qué nos ayuda esto?-preguntó Booth.

-Bueno, no hay una prohibición per se, pero la preocupación de una situación de riesgo en que su relación pueda significar un problema a la hora de tomar decisiones vitales y urgentes subsiste. Podrían intentar aplicar una solución análoga a la que aplican a compañeros que son Agentes del Bureau.

-Qué políticas existen respecto a los consultores, sé que no hay nada específico a nuestro caso, pero, hay reglas de conducta respecto a relaciones entre empleados del FBI y consultores.

-No mucho cherie, básicamente el trato respetuoso, evitar situaciones de conflictos de interés, como contratar como consultor a un familiar, lo cual no es el caso, tu contratación no depende de una decisión de Booth. Técnicamente hablando no hay ninguna política que prohiba una relación personal entre un consultor y un Agente, en términos de desalentar ese tipo de situación, o que esto genere rescindir el contrato del consultor.

-O.K., metafóricamente hablando estamos en un limbo-concluyó Brennan.

-Podría decirse cherie. Aclaro que tampoco el Jeffersonian tiene políticas de prohibir a sus empleados vincularse con empleados de otras instituciones a las que brinde servicios de consultoría.

-Estamos en manos de Cullen entonces-dijo Booth-será él quien decida que hace con nosotros.

-Básicamente sí, así es cherie.

-La preocupación es nuestro vínculo emocional, pero…hemos estado juntos por años, y nuestro vínculo ha sido fuerte, es más, yo diría que estoy enamorado de ella desde hace tres años y nunca eso ha sido un obstáculo para hacer bien mi trabajo- dijo él mirando a Temperance.

-Booth…-susurró ella.

-Es cierto Bones, tú sabes que es cierto…los dos hemos trabajado bien juntos por cuatro años a pesar de nuestra conexión sentimental. El hecho de que ahora estemos juntos como pareja no cambia en nada las cosas, igual te amaba antes de que decidiéramos darnos una oportunidad. Igual estaba mi juicio comprometido en cierta forma porque siempre, siempre me he preocupado por tu seguridad en el campo.

-Y yo por la tuya, Dios, ambos hemos hecho cosas para salvar al otro…ambos hemos tomado decisiones difíciles, creo que podemos permanecer objetivos a pesar de todo.

-Caroline, es como cuando tienes un compañero, aún cuando son sólo amigos, llegas a preocuparte por tu compañero en el campo, es un vínculo de confianza y cualquier agente defendería a su compañero en una situación de riesgo, todos los días arriesgamos la vida, y no tenemos a nadie más que nos cuide la espalda más que nuestro compañero…es indiferente si esa compañera es mi pareja, es decir, igual me arriesgaría por salvar a mi compañero porque es mi amigo y colega. El que Bones sea mi pareja solo hace que me preocupe más pero no cambia el hecho de que la defendería a costa de lo que sea.

-Ese es un tema más psicológico cherie, lo que te puedo decir es que legalmente nada lo impide. Es todo lo que puedo decir, ahora bien, como amiga, cuenten con mi apoyo si les sirve. Ustedes hacen bien este trabajo y cualquiera podía ver que están perdidamente enamorados desde hace años. Qué diablos! Si necesitan que abogue por ustedes ante Cullen, cuenten con ello.

-Gracias Caroline-exclamó Booth levantándose y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la fiscal.

-De verdad gracias-siguió Temperance –significa mucho para nosotros que quieras ayudarnos.

-Cuenten con eso cherie, y consideren esto, no hay trabajo, por emocionante y gratificante que sea, que pueda anteponerse a estar con quien amas…a su familia…eso es lo más importante, no lo pierdan de vista.

-Lo sabemos Caroline, gracias de nuevo, es hora de irnos.

Poco después estaban en camino hacia la casa de Ange, el viaje era bastante silencioso, ambos lidiando con sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

-Creo que vamos a necesitar a Sweets-musitó por fin Brennan.

-Eso parece-respondió él- pero si eso te tranquiliza, creo que el chico siente simpatía por nosotros.

-Espero que eso sea suficiente para que nos apoye.

-Un paso a la vez Bones, un paso a la vez, creo que nos merecemos disfrutar de lo que queda del fin de semana y el lunes podremos preocuparnos por Sweets y Cullen.

No muy convencida, ella optó por tratar de olvidarse del asunto, esa noche prepararon juntos la cena, vieron una película con Parker y luego de arroparlo y leerle juntos una historia, el niño por fin se durmió. La pareja entonces se dirigió a la sala donde se sentaron en el sofá.

-Fue un largo día no te parece-exclamó Seeley abrazándola y besándola en el cuello.

-Mmm…sí, lo fue-replicó ella mientras movía su cabeza para darle más acceso-pero lo disfruté mucho, de verdad.

-Te amo Temperance-susurró él y ella se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento en su cuello y la forma en que sonaba su nombre cuando él lo pronunciaba.

-Yo también te amo Seeley.

Se abrazaron en el sofá y pronto los besos que empezaron tiernos se volvieron profundos, ambrientos y apasionados. En un momento dado, en que se tomaron el tiempo para respirar él por fin pudo articular palabra:

-Creo que mejor nos vamos al dormitorio…

-Mmm…sí…yo también lo creo-susurró ella levántandose y tendiendo su mano hacia él para que la siguiera.

A las 8 de la mañana el despertador sonó, Seeley abrió un ojo, se levantó un poco tratando de no molestar a Temperance que estaba acurrucada contra su pecho y silenció el molesto aparato.

-Mmmmm-suspiró ella acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Sigue durmiendo baby, yo debo levantar a Parker.

-No me llames Baby!-murmuró-es domingo déjalo que duerma.

-Tengo que ir a Misa Bones-dijo él entre risas-mejor así? Recuerdas cuando no querías que te llamara Bones?

-MMm sí, pero Baby está fuera de discusión, en serio…

-Mmmm-suspiró él-entonces cómo, cariño, mi amor, mi vida, cielo, calabazita???

-OK-exclamó ella abriendo un ojo y mirando hacia la cara de él-todos los que dijiste excepto calabazita!

-Ja ja ja! Ok, mi amor, tengo que levantarme-dijo mientras se desenredaba del abrazo, se levantaba y buscaba sus boxers entre la pila de ropa junto a la cama.

-Booth!

-Sí?

-Si tenemos que entrar en el juego de los apoditos románticos, prepárate porque entonces tendré que buscarte uno.

-Acepto el baby-respondió él sonriendo pícaramente mientras se ponía los boxers y buscaba un pantalón de pijama.

-En tus sueños!

-Hey, no te importa quedarte sola mientras Parker y yo vamos a Misa verdad?

-No seas tonto, por supuesto que no me importa, quiero dormir un poco más, puesto que alguién me mantuvo despierta anoche, y cuando vuelvan podemos desayunar juntos.

-Te estás quejando.

-NOOOO! Créeme que no, pero voy a dormir un poquito más.

-Te veo en un par de horas preciosa-dijo él dándole un beso en la frente y disponiéndose a salir a despertar a su hijo.

-Booth!

-Dime?

-Mi beso de buenos días…

-Acabo de darte un beso Bones.

-No como ese, ese no califica como mi beso de buenos días.

-Ok-él se acercó a la cama donde ella reposaba sin abrir los ojos, abrazada a la almohada, se inclinó y puso sus labios sobre los de ella, que de inmediato abrió los suyos para darle acceso.

-Buenos días-suspiró satisfecha acariciando la mejilla de él-te veo en un rato.

Booth salió de su habitación sonriendo como un idiota, se sentía en el cielo, era domingo, la mujer que amaba estaba junto a él, durmiendo en su cama, su hijo dormía a pocos pasos de ahí. No podía creer aún que su vida hubiera dado tal giro, pero era absolutamente feliz, mañana sería otro día, hoy, se dedicaría a las dos personas más importantes para él su hijo y Bones.

Ese día, luego de que los chicos regresaron de Misa, fueron a desayunar al Diner, luego al Parque e inclusive convencieron a Temperance para ir a un partido de football, nunca había estado en un estadio así que resultó una experiencia interesante, antropológicamente hablando. Y se pasó casi todo el partido preguntando las reglas del juego y observando las reacciones de la gente.

Por la noche, arroparon a Parker que estaba rendido y feliz por un domingo bien aprovechado, y luego se fueron a la cama, mañana tenían que trabajar y ambos estaban rendidos.


	15. DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD

**CAPITULO QUINCE: DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD.**

**A/N Hola, qué pena dejarlos esperando tanto, pero tengo mi bloqueo de escritor bien instalado en mi mente. Logré terminar este capítulo y estoy empezando el siguiente. Quería tener hecho el próximo antes de publicar este, pero no quiero dejarlos colgados por mucho tiempo. Así que por eso acá está. Espero que el próximo capítulo fluya más fácilmente, pero ténganme paciencia.**

El ruido del despertador quebró el silencio que reinaba en el oscuro cuarto de Seeley Booth, era hora de enfrentar un nuevo día de trabajo, uno que no sería ni por asomo normal, debían hacer frente a las consecuencias que el nuevo status de su relación traería a sus trabajos. Temperance se estiró en la cama liberándose del abrazo de él, para levantarse e iniciar el nuevo día, pero antes se volteó para mirarlo, aún con ojos adormilados.

-Arriba dormilón-susurró ella dándole un beso en los labios-Buenos días.

-Buenos días guapa-contestó él empezando a estirarse, y obligándose a salir de la cama para ir a despertar a Parker, su rutina matinal sería un tanto más agitada puesto que tenía que preparar al niño para la escuela- Voy a despertar a Parker.

-Y yo voy a ducharme.

Poco después los tres desayunaban a las carreras para salir para el trabajo, Temperance había dejado su auto en su apartamento, así que Booth la llevaría al Jeffersonian esa mañana, una vez que dejaran a Parker en la Escuela.

El niño estába absolutamente fascinado con su trabajo escolar, y estaba ansioso por presentar su exposición y que Bones llegara a su clase a mostrar los fósiles que les habían prestado para la ocasión. Cuando llegaron a la Escuela se despidieron del niño y se enrumbaron hacia el Laboratorio.

-Bueno, y cuál es la idea hoy, iremos a hablar con Cullen?

-No sé Temperance, creo que tal vez deberíamos hablar primero con Sweets, tratar de ver cuál sería su posición.

-No lo creo Booth, la palabra final la tiene Cullen, y Sweets se va a poner a analizarlo todo, además de que nada de lo que dígamos va a cambiar lo que recomiende al bureau, tendremos que confiar en que nos pueda apoyar sin tratar de reclutarlo. Creo que debemos ir con Cullen y si lo amerita sugerirle que lo consulte con Sweets.

-No sé, preferiría saber de antemano qué opina Sweets, al final de cuentas a él lo asignaron para darnos terapia de "pareja".

-Lo sé, pero eso fue antes del juicio de mi papá, ahora las cosas son diferentes…Booth, creo que Sweets no apreciaría que tratáramos de manipularlo.

-No voy a manipularlo-exclamó él.

-A ver, imagínate esto, nunca le decimos nada realmente importante, nos rehúsamos a hablar con él de lo que realmente importa, y hoy llegamos como si nada, le soltamos la bomba de que estamos juntos y luego le pedimos ayuda…creo que lo va a sentir como manipulación.

-Mmmm-suspiró-creo que tienes razón, va a tomarlo mal si lo hacemos así.

-Vayamos directo con Cullen, creo que es mejor salir de esto de una vez por todas.

-Ok-dijo él-vamos directo al Hoover?

-Sí, vamos, voy a llamar a Cam para decirle que me retrasaré.

Minutos después, Temperance y Seeley esperaban nerviosos a que el Director Cullen los atendiera.

-Agente Booth, Dra. Brennan, puedan pasar-anunció la secretaria.

Cruzaron una mirada y se encaminaron a la oficina, cada segundo más nerviosos, Seeley había insistido en que lo dejará hablar a él. Vamos a ver durante cuánto tiempo podría Brennan mantenerse callada.

-Booth, Dra Brennan.-exclamó Sam Cullen-a qué debo el honor de la visita??

-Señor-comenzó Booth-quisiéramos tratar con usted un asunto importante.

-Tomen asiento por favor, escucho, hay algún problema?

-No señor, ningún problema, simplemente queríamos informarle una situación…ahh…es decir, queremos ponerlo al tanto de un acontecimiento reciente que…bueno…que…preferimos que sepa por medio nuestro.

Cullen observaba a Booth claramente confundido por el nerviosismo, su mejor Agente no solía perder la seguridad de esa forma, lo que fuera que le iba a decir, definitivamente era importente.

-Qué es lo que ocurre Booth?

-Verá señor, en los últimos días han ocurrido algunas cosas…es decir…

-Booth!-exclamó Temperance no soportando más el balbuceo de Booth-deja de darle tantas vueltas por favor.

-Bones!

-La Dra. Brennan tiene razón Booth-agregó Cullen, que empezaba a tener idea de lo que pasaba-dilo de una vez.

-O.K. señor, lo que ocurre es que Temperance, eeehh… la Dra. Brennan y yo, bueno, nosotros descubrimos en días recientes que, bueno, que, aahhh…nosotros decidimos iniciar una relación…de pareja-mientras Booth balbuceaba esto Cullen levantó una ceja con interés- y queríamos decírselo nosotros…y…bueno, que no se enterara por terceros.

-Supongo entonces que debo felicitarlos.

-Gracias señor-musitó Booth.

-Eso es todo?

Booth entonces miró sorprendido a su superior, acaso eso era todo lo que tenía que decir? Sería entonces tan simple? Brennan también miraba a Cullen como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-Sí señor, eso es todo lo que tenía que decir.

-Imagino que los dos saben que esto plantea una serie de complicaciones respecto a su trabajo cierto?-siguió Cullen provocando que ambos compañeros tragaran grueso.

-Francamente Director Cullen, no veo cuáles complicaciones-expresó Temperance tentando su suerte.

-Verá Dra. Brennan, el FBI tiene ciertas políticas respecto a las relaciones personales entre los empleados.

-Lo imagino, pero yo no soy empleada del FBI.

-Cierto, pero su situación con nosotros es de contratista, mmm, ciertamente ciertas reglas se podrían aplicar a su situación.

-O podrían no aplicarse-insistió ella.

-Bones.

-Booth?

-Señor, entiendo y soy consciente de las reglas y políticas internas del FBI, pero señor, Tem..la Dra. Brennan tiene razón, ella no es empleada del FBI.

-Efectivamente, y en ese tanto no veo razón para que ustedes no puedan trabajar juntos, sin embargo, hay un aspecto de su sociedad que me preocupa, y eso es el trabajo de campo.

-Señor…

-Déjame terminar Booth, francamente tu sociedad con la Dra. Brennan es bastante atípica, no sólo es una consultora externa sino que la llevas al campo. Eso se ha permitido, pero no deja de ser inusual por decir lo menos. El caso es que ahora estamos agregando el elemento de que ustedes estén vínculados románticamente. Comprenderán que tal apego emocional puede ser peligroso en el campo, dónde cualquier distracción o falla en el juicio y en la objetividad puede costarles la vida.

-Con todo respeto Director Cullen, pero creo que Booth y yo somos profesionales y sabemos como manejarnos en el ambiente de trabajo, sin que nuestra relación interfiera con nuestro deber.

-Dra. Brennan, no dudo de su profesionalismo, pero la objetividad se pierde cuando se involucran los sentimientos…

-Señor-interrumpió Booth-francamente, cree usted que durante estos años no ha exisitido entre nosotros una relación cercana, un vínculo emocional fuerte…yo he salvado su vida, ella ha salvado la mía, haría cualquier cosa por mantenerla segura en el campo señor. El hecho de que ahora estemos juntos como pareja no ha cambiado mi objetivo de mantener segura a mi compañera en el campo.

-Booth, no es tan simple…

-Director Cullen, lo que dice Booth es válido, el vínculo entre compañeros en el campo se basa en la confianza de que el otro te cuidará la espalda. Inclusive entre compañeros que no tienen un romance hay un vínculo fuerte, de amistad, estoy segura que ninguno de sus agentes descuidaría a su compañero en el campo, y que llegado el momento, siempre existe un componente emocional al enfrentar un peligro y saber que tiene que cuidarse uno y también al colega. Estamos hablando de personas, yo no creo que usted tenga un solo agente que pueda ser totalmente objetivo en una situación de peligro que afecte a su compañero, nadie puede.

-También deben comprender que esta situación es complicada frente a los demás agentes, como aplicar una política a unos sí y a otros no.

-Señor, con todo respeto, pero los demás no tienen como compañero a un consultor externo que no es empleado del FBI, hay una diferencia esencial en nuestro caso.

-Entiendan que esta situación no es simple, no puedo simplemente dejarlos ser, mantener su sociedad sabiendo de su vínculo afectivo. No es conveniente.

-El vínculo afectivo ha existido siempre, el que Temperance sea ahora mi pareja no cambia el hecho de que durante más de cuatro años hemos compartido un vínculo profundo, señor, hasta Sweets nos lo ha dicho…

-Tal vez sería interesante oír lo que Sweets tiene que decir Director Cullen-agregó Temperance cuyos nervios estaban a flor de piel- además, francamente yo no me imagino trabajando con otra persona que no sea Booth…

-Temperance-medió Booth tratando de evitar que ella entrara en modo de ataque amenazando con no colaborar más con el FBI, aún no era el momento de usar esa carta.

-Tranquilo Booth, vamos a llamar a Sweets para ver cuál es su opinión respecto a este asunto-indicó Cullen tomando el teléfono, seguidamente le pidió a su secretaria que citara al psicólogo de inmediato.

Mientras esperaban los tres ocupantes de la oficina se mantuvieron en silencio, imposible para la pareja ocultar su ansiedad, pues mientras Brennan jugaba con la correa de su bolso, Booth no podía dejar de tamborilear sus dedos en el brazo de la silla. Cullen por su parte, fingía leer un reporte mientras lanzaba furtivas miradas a los compañeros, en su mente, si no fuera por la díficil decisión que debía tomar, la escena era realmente entretenida. Además, faltaba ver quién había ganado la apuesta que desde hace años se mantenía en el Hoover respecto a cuándo por fin Booth y Brennan sucumbirían a su atracción, estaba seguro que este año había alzado su apuesta y si sus cálculos estaban bien, problemente habría ganado un buen monto.

-Booth, Dra. Brennan, podrían decirme desde cuando iniciaron su relación romática?

-Ahh…señor, es reciente, apenas empezamos hace poco más de una semana.

-Durante tus vacaciones?

-Correcto Señor.

El silencio nuevamente se adueño del lugar, hasta que Cullen volvió a comunicarse con su secretaria:

-Susy, dónde está el chico?-Ante esto, Brennan no pudo ocultar una sonrisa pensando en la cara que pondría Sweets si escuchara a su jefe llamarlo chico.

-Está en camino señor.

Minutos después un toque en la puerta anunció la llegada del joven psicólgo.

-Director Cullen?-preguntó entrando y se sorprendió al ver ahí a sus pacientes favoritos-Dra. Brennan, Agente Booth?

-Adelante Sweets, tenemos un asunto entre manos en el cual necesitamos su opinión-indicó Cullen señalando una silla vacía para que el Dr. Se sentara.

-Muy bien, qué asunto será?

-Resulta Dr. Sweets que ha ocurrido un cambio importante en la sociedad de Booth y la Dra. Brennan, y creo que será mejor que ellos se lo expliquen.

Brennan y Booth cruzaron una mirada, y sin pensar más Temperance tomó la palabra.

-Booth y yo iniciamos una relación sentimental la semana anterior Sweets.

El joven psicólogo abrió sus ojos desmezuradamente y pasó su mirada de Brennan hacia Booth y viceversa.

-El caso es que estamos acá para comunicarlo al Director Cullen y el piensa que no es conveniente mantener nuestra sociedad en el trabajo, esto pese a que yo no soy empleada del FBI y por lo tanto sus políticas no se me aplican…

-Woow, woow, un momento-exclamó Sweets deteniendo a Temperance en cuanto logró recuperar el habla-qué fue lo que dijo respecto a usted y Booth?-preguntó todavía incrédulo.

-Que iniciamos una relación romántica Sweets-contestó ella bastante contrariada, qué no había quedado claro la primera vez que lo dijé? Pensó.

-Qué???? Una relación…romántica???

-Sí Sweets, una relación romántica-exclamó Seeley.

-Como pareja??-insistió Sweets aturdido.

-Por supuesto Sweets-terció Brennan ya francamente irritada-como pareja, ya sabe, compartimos tiempo juntos, mantenemos relaciones sexuales…

-BONES!-la interrumpió un sonrojado Booth mientras Cullen no podía evitar sonreír ante la manera brutalmente directa en que Brennan explicaba las cosas.

-Ok, Ok, lo entiendo, pero cuándo pasó esto?

-Sweets está sordo?? Hace una semana!!!-insistió Temperance empezando a perder los estribos.

-Ohh OK. Es que me han sorprendido!

-El punto es Sweets, que queremos seguir trabajando juntos como hasta ahora, el hecho de que iniciáramos una relación de pareja no cambia el hecho de que entre Bones y yo hay una conexión profunda, así que no veo porque nuestra relación afecte nuestro profesionalismo y nos ponga en peligro en el campo!-acotó Booth tratando de llevar la conversación a donde la quería.

-Comprende mi dilema Dr. Sweets?-dijo Cullen mirando al joven Dr. que aún estaba tratando de procesar la información.

-Comprendo señor…usted quiere mi opinión al respecto.

-Correcto.

-Sweets, usted sabe que podemos trabajar juntos muy bien, recuerda, Booth y yo siempre hemos tenido un fuerte vínculo afectivo…cierto Sweets?-insistió Temperance ansiosa por hacerle ver al psicólogo que no era necesario separarlos como compañeros- eso nunca ha perjudicado nuestro profesionalismo, además yo soy muy buena compartimentando mis sentimientos cuando es necesario!

-Correcto Dra. Brennan, definitivamente su capacidad de compartimentar es notable. En cuanto al vínculo afectivo entre ustedes, debo decir que efectivamente existe y lo evalué en su momento…hasta ahora no había encontrado un motivo para considerarlo lesivo de su relación de trabajo en el campo, especialmente porque ustedes habían sublimado su relación a fin de cumplir con su trabajo, el cual perciben ambos como una misión…sin embargo, me preocupa un poco este cambio de situación.

-Sweets!!!-exclamaron los compañeros al unísono.

-Hey, esta situación ciertamente requiere de un análisis profundo, es decir, no tengo dudas de su profesionalismo y de lo cuidadosos que son y serán en el campo, sin embargo, una relación como esta puede complicar las cosas.

-Mi punto precisamente-indicó Cullen.

-Nos va a separar entonces?-preguntó Booth empezando a desesperarse.

-Sin embargo-interrumpió Sweets antes de que Cullen abriera la boca para contestar-como lo dije antes, ustedes tienen una clara percepción de su trabajo como una especie de misión, un objetivo o fin en su vida. Dado que la Dra. Brennan no es una empleada del Bureau, la política respecto a parejas en el campo, ciertamente no aplica de modo estricto. La situación acá, pienso, sería evaluar su desempeño en esta nueva coyuntura…

Ante estas palabras los compañeros abrieron los ojos sintiendo que existía una pequeña esperanza.

-Me está diciendo que usted recomienda mantener su sociedad?-preguntó Cullen.

-Estoy diciendo que en consideración a la particular situación de esta sociedad, al alto grado de compromiso que tienen con su trabajo, valdría la pena evaluar nuestras opciones señor Director.

-Además-agregó Temperance-tenemos el más alto nivel de cierre de casos en el Bureau, eso debe de contar, porque separarnos si trabajamos tan bien??

-Dra. Brennan, estoy seguro de que esos números se mantendrían en circunstancias distintas, tanto usted como Booth con otros compañeros mantendrían su eficiencia.

-Director Cullen, de verdad cree que la ética de trabajo, la comprensión de nuestros roles, y la sincronía que hemos desarrollado Booth y yo, y además mi equipo en el Jeffersonian se podría replicar con otra persona?? Permítame discrepar, hemos tenido experiencia con otros agentes y nunca se había logrado una relación tan fructífera como la que tenemos con Booth, él ha sabido respetarme como profesional y ha respetado a mi equipo, se ha ganado la confianza de mi staff y hemos aprendido con él a trabajar en la parte de intuitiva del trabajo policial. La relación entre nosotros como equipo es simplemente perfecta, y francamente veo muy difícil lograr el nivel de respeto, comprensión y colaboración con otro agente. Generalmente con otros agentes hemos tenido problemas de comunicación porque no hacen ningún esfuerzo por comprender nuestro trabajo y nuestra forma de desarrollarlo, Booth no sólo lo logró sino que ha aprendido mucho en estos años, desde el punto de vista científico. Ha logrado empaparse de todo tipo de conocimientos, de protocolos para cuidar la evidencia, es tan dedicado que confío plenamente en su capacidad para cuidar que la escena del crimen se maneje adecuadamente antes de que yo llegue al sitio. Ha logrado ganarse el respeto de mi personal, ha hecho esfuerzos por aprender de ellos y ellos de él. No veo como destruir eso y pretender reconstruirlo con otra persona sea productivo para el trabajo. Realmente no veo como alguién más pueda lograr llegar a ese nivel con nosotros…

-Dra. Brennan, está insinuando que los demás agentes de esta agencia son incompetentes.

-No necesariamente, pero ven mi trabajo y el de mi staff con desdén y no hacen esfuerzo alguno por cambiar esa percepción señor, y usted lo sabe tan bien como yo, hemos tenido experiencias desastrozas en el pasado. Inclusive Booth al principio tenía algunas muestras de compartir ese criterio, pero estaba dispuesto a colaborar con nosotros y lo logró con respeto y dedicación- mientras Temperance hablaba Booth la miraba con adoración.

-Señor, debo decir que en ese aspecto la Dra. Brennan tiene razón, su equipo y ella misma han desarrollado una conexión muy fuerte con Booth, son una especie de máquina bien afinada, el respeto y el sentido de equipo es tal que yo mismo he escuchado a varios de los miembros del Jeffersonian referirse a sí mismo como la gente de Booth. De hecho, he visto que se muestran poco receptivos con otros agentes…la transición sería muy díficil, por eso yo sugeriría una evaluación para determinar la continuación o no de esta sociedad entre Booth y la Dra. Brennan.

-Yo pensaba en mantener a Booth como enlace con el Jeffersonian, pero no permitir que la Dra. Brennan trabajara en el campo, sino que permenezca en el laboratorio-acotó Cullen mientras Temperance lo miraba sorprendida y horrorizada.

-Es otra opción-suspiró Sweets.

-Pero podrían evaluarnos señor-insistió Booth-ponernos a prueba, creo que nuestros resultados como mínimo nos hacen merecedores de esa oportunidad, sé que podemos trabajar juntos sin problemas señor.

-Además-agregó Brennan-podría haber una tercera opción.

En ese momento los tres hombres en la habitación se voltearon a mirarla expectantes.

-Creo que la preocupación fundamental es mi presencia en el campo, y la eventualidad de dar un mal paso que nos ponga en peligro por nuestro vínculo afectivo. Sin embargo, técnicamente aunque soy compañera de Booth de hecho, lo cierto es que desde el punto de vista del FBI él trabaja solo, no tiene un compañero que sea Agente del Bureau. Qué tal si nos evalúa, si consideran que no podemos trabajar bien juntos, lo cual francamente encuentro imposible, pero supongamos que ustedes lo deciden así, entonces asignen un agente para que sea el compañero de Booth y permítanme ir con ellos al campo. Seríamos tres personas, uno que según ustedes, sería lo suficientemente objetivo para evaluar una situación de riesgo y finalmente todos cuidándonos las espaldas.

-Señor, yo recomendaría vehementemente una evaluación por un período de tiempo razonable, y luego se tomarían decisiones definitivas. Inclusive dependiendo de la evaluación yo podría dar sugerencias oportunamente-afirmó Sweets.

-Mmm-suspiró Cullen finalmente-muy bien Dr. Sweets, procederemos como usted lo dice, pero quiero que usted mantenga una sesión semanal con ambos, y quiero que ustedes faciliten la labor de Sweets, ahora con más razón ocupan su terapia de pareja. Quiero que sean extremadamente cuidadosos en el campo y oíganlo bien, no los quiero ingresando a un sitio peligroso sin respaldo de otros agentes, queda claro?

-Totalmente señor-se apresuró a contestar Booth.

-Claro como el agua-dijo Temperance-pero señor, cuánto tiempo va a durar esta evaluación.

-Buena pregunta Dra. Brennan, sugerencias Sweets?

-Señor, creo que podríamos plantear un período corto de tres meses, con terapias semanales y evaluación mensual. Si se presentara cualquier situación de riesgo mal manejado en el campo, que amerite terminar la participación de la Dra. Brennan, la evaluación se suspendería y se analizaría la situación para tomar decisiones definitivas.

-Me parece bien-concluyó Cullen-considérense en período de prueba, y otra cosa, espero que mantengan un comportamiento profesional y ejemplar durante el horario de trabajo. No quiero expresiones públicas de afecto que puedan considerarse excesivas ni en este edificio ni en escenas de crimen. Estoy tomando un riesgo con ustedes y no quiero chismes corriendo por la oficina.

-Sugiere que mantengamos nuestra relación en secreto?-preguntó Brennan.

-No, solo sugiero que sean prudentes y discretos con sus muestras de afecto en horario de trabajo.

-Entendido señor!-exclamó Booth feliz del vuelco que habían dado las cosas.

-Nuestra primera sesión deberá ser esta misma semana, que les parece mañana por la tarde?-preguntó Sweets ansioso por tener a sus pacientes en su oficina y poder cuestionarlos sobre su recién iniciada relación amorosa.

-A qué hora?-preguntó Brennan tratando de no sonar fastidiada.

-Les parece a las cinco de la tarde?

-Me parece bien-concluyó ella-tú qué opinas?-preguntó mirando a su novio.

-No tengo problema, a las cinco será.

-Bien, creo que por ahora hemos terminado acá. Pueden retirarse-finalizó Cullen.

-Gracias señor-exclamó Booth a modo de despedida.

-Gracias-siguió Brennan encaminándose a la puerta. Lograron evadir a Sweets al salir y se dirigieron al ascensor, Booth debía llevarla al laboratorio. Una vez en la privacidad del automóvil, empezaron a comentar lo sucedido.

-Uff!! Eso estuvo cerca- exclamó Booth.

-No puedo creer que estuvimos tan cerca, es increíble que Sweets haya apoyado nuestra continuidad!

-Y tú idea, la tercera opción, francamente genial, en el peor de los casos, sería algo que Cullen puede considerar, técnicamente para el FBI trabajó sólo!

-Tendremos que tratar a Sweets con guantes de seda, estamos prácticamente en sus manos- acotó ella mientras miraba por la ventana las concurridas calles de la ciudad.

-No quiero ni pensar en el interrogatorio de mañana.

-Puedo imaginarlo!

Poco después llegaron al Laboratorio, y acordaron que Booth pasaría por Brennan a las once, para ir a Almorzar y luego ir al colegio de Parker, donde ella debía llevar los fósiles que les habían prestado.

Finalmente, minutos antes de la una, Temperance y Seeley esperaban fuera del aula de Parker, habían pedido autorización a la Directora para ingresar y poder ayudar en la exposición del niño. La directora estaba fascinada con la iniciativa y más aún con la presencia en su escuela de la famosa autora de Best Sellers. Al parecer era una ávida lectora de sus novelas y eso provocó que se mantuviera cerca de Temperance para hacerle charla y por supuesto, insistiera en participar de la presentación de Parker. Por supuesto, Brennan tuvo que firmarle un par de copias de sus novelas, que la Directora tenía en su oficina.

Cuando inició la clase, Seeley, Temperance, y la Dra. Roberts, estaban al fondo del aula, pendientes de lo que sucedía. La Srta. Jones, maestra de Parker inició la lección:

-Buenas tardes niños, esta tarde Parker debe presentar su exposición sobre los dinosaurios, él preparó su material y vamos a escucharlo con atención, tenemos como invitados la Sra. Directora, al papá de Parker el Agente Especial Booth, y a la Dra. Temperance Brennan del Instituto Jeffersoniano. Cuando Parker termine su exposición, les explicaremos a qué debemos esta visita. Parker, por favor pasa al frente que estamos listos para escucharte.

El niño se levantó, un tanto intimidado, pero cuando vio a su padre guiñarle un ojo y a Bones hacerle la señal de Ok con su mano, tomó aire y comenzó con su exposición. Poco a poco, y con más seguridad a cada palabra, explicó los puntos que componían su exposición, mostró las láminas que había traído y agregó algunos datos que no estaban entre lo planeado, pero que había leído en los libros que Temperance le regaló. En la parte trasera del aula, Seeley observaba a su hijo sintiéndose totalmente orgulloso, Brennan se acercó a él y le susurró al oído:

-Es increíble, está agregando datos adicionales y lo está haciendo muy bien!

El la miró y sonrió sin poder ocultar su orgullo paterno.

Cuando Parker terminó, tomó una pequeña tarjeta que había preparado para presentar a Bones:

-Eso es todo, si alguién tiene alguna pregunta, por favor que levante la mano.- Luego de responder unas cuantas preguntas de sus compañeritos, Parker volvió a tomar la tarjeta y solemnemente dijo:

-Ahora quiero presentarles a la Dra. Temperance Brennan, ella trabaja en el Instituto Jeffersoniano, en un gran laboratorio y sabe todo sobre los huesos. Ella vino hoy porque logró que en el Museo del Jeffersonian le prestaran unos huesos para traerlos y mostrarlos en mi clase.- Cuando Parker terminó, Brennan se levantó y caminó hacia el frente seguida de Booth, entre los dos colocaron en la mesa varias cajas metálicas con tapas de vidrio que contenían los huesos que habían traído, así como los fósiles en ámbar, también traía un pequeño microscópio para poder magnificar la imagen de los fósiles en ambar. Luego de colocar todo, tomó a Parker de la mano para que el niño no siguiera a su padre hacia el fondo del aula, con una mirada le indicó que se mantuviera junto a ella.

-Hola niños, buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes-contestó un coro de jóvenes voces.

-Como Parker les dijo, yo trabajo en el Instituto Jeffersoniano, soy antropóloga forense, eso significa que trabajo con huesos humanos, identificando personas. Y aunque los dinosaurios no son mi área de especialidad, en el Instituto tenemos una interesante muestra de fósiles y huesos prehistóricos que vale la pena ir a ver. El caso es que el Departamento de Paleontología me hizo el favor de permitirme traer esta tarde algunos huesos y fósiles para que con mucho orden ustedes los puedan observar.- En este momento, la clase explotó en aplausos y gritos emocionados, Brennan los miraba sorprendida mientras la señorita Jones calmaba al grupo.

Poco a poco explicó que había en cada caja y se organizó una fila para que todos los niños pudieran ver los fósiles, y observaran en el microscopio un insecto dentro de un ámbar. El hueso más admirado era por supuesto el de Tiranosaurio Rex, así como el enorme diente. Cuando todos los niños observaron cada uno de los artículos y estuvieron otra vez sentados en su sitio, Temperance concluyó su participación:

-Muchas gracias chicos, si tienen alguna pregunta estoy segura que Parker podrá contestarla, ha estudiado mucho para esta presentación. En nombre del Instituto Jeffersoniano los invito a ir al Museo, hay muchas cosas que ver y muy interesantes, de hecho, estoy autorizada a extender una invitación a esta clase, tengo acá una carta del Dr. Goodman, director del Instituto, donde les invita a todos ustedes y a su maestra a un tour gratuito por el Museo, solo debe la Escuela coordinar la fecha.

La chiquillada estalló en júbilo y la Directora y la maestra tardaron en calmarlos, una vez tranquilos, Seeley y Temperance se despidieron de los niños, Parker se acercó a ella antes de que saliera de la clase y le extendió los brazos, Temperance se agachó para abrazar al niño.

-Gracias Bones!

-Con mucho gusto Parker, lo hiciste muy bien, estoy muy orgullosa de ti! Felicitaciones!-contestó ella dándole un beso en la frente al niño.

Sobra decir que esa tarde Parker fue el héroe de la clase, todos los chicos estaban fascinados con lo que habían visto. El muy orgulloso les contó a sus compañeros que Bones era la novia de su papá y que era una científica cool que trabajaba con huesos de personas, y que salía todos los días a atrapar tipos malos con su papá.


	16. SECRETO AL DESCUBIERTO

**CAPITULO DIECISEIS: SECRETO AL DESCUBIERTO**

Esa tarde regresaron al laboratorio, él la escoltó hasta su oficina, donde revisaron un par de informes que tenían pendientes. Fuera de la oficina y en la plataforma se encontraban Cam y Hodgins revisando algunos equipos para definir cuáles requerían mantenimiento.

Booth se levantó del sofá donde se encontraba sentado recogió los formularios listos y se despidió:

-Bueno, debo ir al Hoover a entregar estos reportes, te veo esta noche?

-Claro, a qué horas debes ir por Parker al Colegio?

-En media hora, así que pasaré al Hoover y luego iré por Parker, tendré que llevarlo conmigo a la oficina un rato.

-Mmm, a qué hora vas a salir de la oficina?

-Cinco, como es mi primer día no tengo mucho que hacer, antes de irme dejé la mayor parte de mi papeleo listo. Además no puedo quedarme mucho con Parker ahí. Paso por ti y vamos al diner?

-Ok.-respondió ella mientras intercambiaban una mirada cómplice, entonces él simplemente se dirigió a la puerta, salió de su oficina, saludo con la mano a Hodgins y a Cam. Cuando ya él estaba a punto de salir por las puertas de vidrio del laboratorio, Temperance salió en su búsqueda.

-BOOTH!

El se voltéo apenas a tiempo para verla llegar junto a él, sentir sus manos posarse sobre sus mejillas y como lo obligó a bajar su cabeza, lo siguiente que sentió fueron sus labios envolviendo los suyos. El beso le robó el aliento, la abrazó apretandola contra él y profundizó más el beso. Cuando finalmente se soltaron:

-Te amo-susurró ella mirándolo a los ojos-no me importa que lo sepa todo el mundo.

El sonrío, le dio un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz y le dijo:

-Yo también te amo Bones, nos vemos más tarde!-nuevamente le dio un beso en la boca y le guiñó un ojo. Se soltaron y él salió del laboratorio mientras varios técnicos, Cam, Hodgins, Clark y el señor Nigel-Murray observaban atónitos desde la plataforma. Temperance se dirigó a su oficina sin determinar a ninguno de los sorprendidos compañeros de trabajo.

-Dime que no estoy alucinando, porque acabo de ver a Booth y a la Dr. B besándose en el laboratorio-exclamó Hodgins sin quitar su mirada de la oficina de Temperance, a dónde la habían seguido todos los curiosos ojos.

-No lo creo, porque yo también lo vi!-contestó Cam.

El bip de la plataforma sonó cuando Angela usó su tarjeta para subir y extrañada vio las caras de sus compañeros:

-Cam este es el listado que me pediste…qué pasa?? Por qué esas caras?

-Ange…-empezó Hodgins-Ange…debiste verlo…

-Qué cosa?

-Brennan y Booth- Balbuceó Cam.

-Qué pasó con ellos?

-Se besaron…-contestó Nigel Murray.

-QUE????

-Sí, acaban de despedirse en la puerta del laboratorio, Brennan salió tras él y te juro que prácticamente se lo devoró en la puerta-contestó Hodgins.

-Totalmente inapropiado en un ambiente de trabajo-suspiró Clark.

-Ange???

-Qué?

-Por qué no estás gritando?

-Por qué debería estar gritando Jack?

-Brennan y Booth se besaron…creí que el día que eso pasara tus gritos se escucharían en la costa oeste!

-Muy gracioso Jack…-contestó ella con sarcasmo.

-Wow!!-exclamó Cam-tú lo sabías!! Es la única razón por la cual todavía conservamos nuestras capacidades auditivas, tú sabías que hay algo entre ellos.

Angela simplemente sonrío y salió rumbo a la oficina de su amiga.

-Cam, Cam, Cam…algunos somos observadores y suficientemente insistentes para averiguar lo que está pasando…con permiso, debo hablar con Bren.

Dejando a sus estupefáctos amigos en la plataforma, Ange se dirigió a la oficina de su mejor amiga.

-Vaya, vaya, quién lo diría cariño!

-Humm?

-No sólo me hiciste guardar el secreto sino que tú te encargaste de lanzar la bomba en pleno laboratorio y sin previo aviso!

-De qué hablas?-preguntó Brennan tratando de ocultar la sonrisa pícara que se asomaba en sus facciones.

-De qué hablo?, de que hay como diez personas en la plataforma tratando de reajustarse las quijadas luego de presenciar un beso lascivo entre su Antrópologa Forense y cierto FBI candy, ya sabes, el que se supone es solo su "Compañero".

-De verdad?

-Temperance Brennan, eres una chica mala, muy mala, me quitaste la oportunidad de anunciar el tan esperado romance Brennan-Booth!

-Lo siento Ange, es que él se fue sin despedirse apropiadamente…

-Ahh sí??? Y cómo es una despedida apropiada según tú.

-Bueno, definitivamente una que incluya un beso de despedida, eso es todo.

-Ajá-suspiró Ange divertida-entonces tu caballero de brillante armadura se atrevió a irse sin besarte y decidiste hacer todo un despliegue de romanticismo en el laboratorio!

-Ok. Esta bien, tú ganas, se me pasó la mano, pero desde que nos permitieron seguir trabajando juntos pese a nuestra relación, no pude evitarlo!

-Ya se lo comunicaron a Cullen?

-Esta mañana, después de varios argumentos, finalmente Sweets lo convenció de someternos a un período de prueba. Estaremos 3 meses en prueba, con citas con Sweets, no podemos ingresar a lugares peligrosos sin respaldo, en fin, tenemos tres meses para probar que nuestra relación no va a nublar nuestro juicio a la hora de salir al campo.

-Wow, Sweets se puso de su lado?

-Afortunadamente.

-Entonces, ya el asunto se volvió público.

-Sí, pero aún así, tenemos que mantener el decoro en el Hoover y en las escenas de crimen.

-No en el Jeffersonian por lo visto!-bromeó Angela.

-Hey fue solo un beso-se defendió Brennan mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Claro cariño, solo un beso!

-Ange!

-Detalles Brennan, quiero detalles!

-No hay detalles que dar Ange, simplemente le di un beso de despedida frente a la salida del laboratorio!

-Dios!! No hay manera contigo, desde cuándo tan reservada?

-Desde que estamos hablando de Booth…él es diferente Ange.

-Claro que es diferente, es Booth.

-Finalmente me entiendes!

-Pero yo soy tu amiga Bren!

-Acaso yo te preguntó todo lo que haces con tus novios?

-Eso no significa que yo no te lo diga, nunca has preguntado Bren.

-Ange, no voy a compartir detalles de mi intimidad con Booth, O.K., él es un hombre reservado y yo respeto eso, que te baste con saber que él es maravilloso, el mejor, es todo lo que voy a decir?

-Mejor que Sully?-preguntó Ange levantándo pícaramente las cejas.

-Ange!

-O.K., lo entendí, no está mejor que Sully, no pregunto más.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Claro!

-Ange, no he dicho que Sully sea mejor que Booth!-exclamó una Temperance bastante frustrada.

-No dije que lo sea Cariño, dije que no ESTA mejor que Sully, tú entiendes, peanut…

-Angela! Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Mi punto, gracias por la respuesta cariño.

-Hey, estás tergiversando todo lo que he dicho!

-Tranquila Bren. Nada de esto va a salir de acá cariño, es entre tú y yo. No te preocupes no voy a molestar a Booth con eso!

-Es que no hay nada que puedas decir para molestar a Booth con eso Ange! El es mil veces mejor que Sully en todos los sentidos, Booth está mucho, pero mucho mejor que Sully, créeme!

-Ok, cariño, gracias por la respuesta-exclamó una complacida Angela luego de literalmente exprimirle algunos detalles a su amiga.

-Oh Dios! No puedo creer que me hiciste decir esto!

-Ja, ja, ja, no te preocupes Bren, es entre tú y yo, vaya que tienes suerte!!-concluyó Angela saliendo de la oficina de su amiga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Brennan se recostó contra su silla mirando hacia el techo, como se había dejado envolver por Angela. Al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar reírse, finalmente en pocos minutos había dicho y hecho cosas totalmente atípicas. Definitivamente enamorarse te vuelve irracional pensó.

Media hora después, Brennan salió rumbo a la plataforma, necesitaba revisar algunos detalles con varios de sus internos. Cuando el bip de la entrada anunció su llegada, varios se voltearon a verla sin ocultar la curiosidad en sus rostros.

-Señor Nigel-Murray, tiene los resultados de la revisión del John Doe 125?

-Ahhh…sí Dr. Brennan, este es el reporte.

-Algún dato relevante para su identificación?

-Oh, sí…ehh…tiene algunas marcas distintivas que definitivamente ayudarán a su identificación, por ejemplo, tiene una cirugía maxilar, reconstrucción en parte de la mándibula.

-Sí lo noté en mi exámen preliminar, ya incluyó su registro dental en la base de datos para buscar alguna coincidencia con las personas perdidas?

-Ya lo hice Dr. Brennan, estoy esperando los resultados.

-Muy bien, Dr. Edison, concluyó su análisis de los otros restos, del No. 127, fueron encontrados en el mismo sitio.

-Así es Dr. Brennan, este es mi reporte, estoy esperando algunos resultados, en cuanto los obtenga tendrá el reporte final. En la parte de identificación, Angela está trabajando con el cráneo.

-Muy bien, cuando tengan resultados me los reportan, y en cuanto terminen con estos restos deben seguir con estos expedientes, los restos están en la mesa de examen del almacén modular de huesos.

-Ok.

Mientras Brennan conversaba con sus subalternos, Cam y Hodgins la miraban de reojo.

-Dr. Saroyan, Dr. Hodgins, pasa algo?-preguntó Temperance sin alzar la vista pero sintiendo la mirada de sus colegas clavada en su espalda.

-Ahhh…no Dr. B…todo bien.

-Por qué lo pregunta Dra. Brennan?-preguntó Cam.

-Por la forma en que me miran desde que llegué a la plataforma.

-No pasa nada Dra. Brennan-se apresuró a asegurar Hodgins.

-O.K. aclaremos esto de una buena vez para que todos podamos trabajar tranquilos. Lo que vieron hace un rato, Booth y yo…nosotros iniciamos una relación romántica, estamos juntos O.K. Procuraremos no ser tan expresivos dentro del laboratorio, así que ya lo saben, ahora podemos continuar con el trabajo?

-Ooohhh!!-exclamó Cam acercándose a Brennan y atrapándola en un abrazo-estoy tan feliz por ustedes!

Brennan no podía salir de su asombro ante la efusividad de su compañera, cuando Cam la liberó, fue Hodgins el que la atrapó en un fiero abrazo.

-Finalmente!! Felicidades!

-Gracias! Podrías soltarme Jack! Por favor me estás asfixiando!

-Oh Claro!! Perdón!

-O.k. ya que todo está aclarado, por favor, podemos volver al trabajo?

-Por supuesto, cariño, pero debemos celebrar esto, deberíamos salir a tomar algo esta noche, a The Founding Fathers podría ser?-dijo Angela uniéndose al grupo en la plataforma.

-Ange, lo siento, Booth y yo vamos a cenar con Parker, él está con nosotros hasta mañana que su madre regresa de viaje.

-Wow, Están viviendo juntos?-preguntó Hodgins.

-Ehh….NO, es decir, no, hoy vamos a cenar juntos-contestó Brennan un tanto cohibida!-Pero bueno, sigamos con el trabajo, que no quiero seguir hablando de mi vida personal!

-OK, OK cariño, tranquila, luego hablaremos de esa pequeña celebración…-siguió Angela-Cam este es el reporte que me pediste.

Brennan suspiró aliviada al ver que la conversación empezaba a dar visos de variar el tema.

-Estaré en mi oficina, espero sus reportes en cuanto los terminen-dijo mirando a sus asistentes y saliendo en dirección a la oficina.

A las cinco Booth la recogió y junto con Parker fueron a cenar tranquilamente, el chico estaba fascinado contándole a Brennan del resto de su día escolar y de cómo se habían impresionado sus compañeros con su exposición. Finalmente se enrumbaron a casa de Booth, ambos arroparon al niño, le leyeron una historia y luego, se sentaron en el sofá.

-En qué piensas?-preguntó Booth acariciando la mejilla de Temperance y volteándola gentilmente para mirarla a los ojos.

-Es solo que…no sé si debería regresar a mi casa, tengo días quedándome acá.

-No es ningún problema, siempre eres bienvenida en esta casa, tú lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé, solo que deberíamos de volver a nuestra rutina normal, deben haber mil cosas que hacer en mi casa.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche, por favor, mañana si quieres puedes ir a tu casa.

Ella lo miró fijamente sin poder quitarse de la cabeza lo que había dicho Hodgins. Diablos, casi estaban viviendo juntos!

-Esta bien, pero mañana me voy a mi casa, debo ponerme al día con las tareas domésticas y a los dos nos viene bien un poco de espacio personal, debes tener cosas que hacer tú también.

-Nada que no pueda hacer mejor contigo cerca.

-Booth…en serio, quiero regresar a casa mañana, nos podemos ver luego, no estoy yendo a Mongolia!

-Ni lo digas!

-Vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos mucho que hacerm, preparar a Parker para la escuela y salir a la oficina, quiero ponerme al día con los casos del limbo mientras no tenemos un caso en investigación.

Al día siguiente, Brennan se levantó temprano, se baño y vistió y luego despertó a Booth para decirle que había pedido un taxi para que la llevara a su casa, quería recoger su carro para ir al laboratorio. El se quejó de que el podía llevarla, pero finalmente no le quedó más remedio que verla irse temprano. Poco después el se preparó para su día, levantó a su hijo y luego de desayunar lo dejó en la escuela y se dirigió al Hoover.

A media mañana, cuando se preparaba un café en el lounge de su piso, rodeado de algunos de sus compañeros agentes, cierta fiscal de distrito irrumpió en el sitio:

-Booth, que bueno verte de nuevo en el trabajo, necesito hablar contigo y de ser posible con tu novia la genio, tenemos un caso.

Booth alzó la mirada al mismo tiempo que los cuatro agentes que estaban en el lounge, quiénes al escuchar lo que dijo Caroline se aprestaron a oír el resto de la conversación, mirando fijamente al aludido.

-Caroline, hola, podríamos ir a mi oficina? Este no es el lugar para hablar de un nuevo caso.

-Muy bien Cherie, pero más vale que contactes a tu amada porque este caso es un verdadero desastre y necesitaremos de su ayuda y de la de tus squints.

Mientras Booth y Caroline se encaminaban a su oficina, los cuatro agentes cuchicheaban y se preguntaban si finalmente Booth y Brennan habían sucumbido. Era imperativo verificar la información, había una apuesta en la oficina y todos querían saber quién había ganado. Lo más impactante de la conversación que presenciaron fue que Booth en ningún momento empezó con su cantaleta de somos solo compañeros. Por supuesto, todos pensaron que el indicado para sonsacarle información era el Agente Charlie Burns, la mano derecha de Booth.

Media hora después todo el Hoover comentaba el tema, se filtró la información de que el día anterior Brennan y Booth habían tenido una reunión repentina con Cullen. Charlie había sido detenido más de veinte veces preguntándole lo mismo y él no tenía respuesta alguna. Cuando finalmente Caroline salió de la oficina de Booth y se encaminó al elevador, dos Agentes que tenían algún trato regular con ella la siguieron dispuestas a sonsacar alguna información relevante.

-Señora Julian-saludó la Agente Sander en cuanto se cerró la puerta del elevador.

-Sanders-asintió Caroline a modo de saludo.

-Reunión con Booth?

-Sí-respondió sin evitar levantar una ceja ante la extraña pregunta-por qué la pregunta.

-No, por nada, usted sabe, acaba de regresar de vacaciones, estuvo fuera dos semanas, espero que esté de mejor humor ahora que descansó. Había estado francamente difícil en los últimos días.

-Mmm, pues francamente yo lo veo muy relajado.

-Será que finalmente se consiguió una novia, es inexplicable que un hombre tan atractivo siga soltero-comentó la otra Agente, Beth Roberts.

-Por favor Beth, Booth no tiene ojos más que para la Ice Queen!! Todos saben eso.

-Sí están tratando de chismear sobre la vida privada de Booth, créanme que no voy a entrar en el juego-exclamó Caroline al ver para donde iba la conversación-este es mi piso, con permiso-dijo antes de salir del elevador.

Sanders y Roberts se quedaron literalmente con las ganas, al parecer no habría manera de sacarle la información a la fiscal, así que pasaron al plan B, y para ello requerirían la colaboración de la Agente Perotta, a quien fueron a buscar de inmediato.

-Hey Peyton!

-Sanders, Roberts, todo bien?

-Todo bien, supiste la última?

-No, vengo entrando, qué pasa?

-Hay rumores de que Booth y la Dra. Brennan están juntos como pareja, pero no hemos podido confirmarlos.

-Ahh sí?

-Sí, y sabes que hay una apuesta desde hace años, y si eso es cierto necesitamos confirmarlo!

-Pues que tengan suerte, no creo que Booth conteste alguna pregunta sobre su vida privada, me parece que es bastante reservado.

-Peyton, necesitamos tu ayuda, tu trabajaste con los squints, no tienes algún contacto en el Jeffersonian que pueda decirte si es cierto.

-Están locas! Los squints son absolutamente leales a Booth, no creo que me digan nada, y si lo que dices es cierto, verdaderamente no veo a la Dra. Brennan pregonándolo en el laboratorio.

-Pero debes conocer a alguién!!

-La única persona que puede tener la información es Angela Montenegro, es la artista forense y hasta dónde sé la mejor amiga de Brennan. Si alguién sabe lo que está pasando, esa es Angela Montenegro.

-Llámala!

-Nooo..no, no, no-exclamó Perotta-olvídenlo, no se vería bien que la llame para confirmar un chisme, y si lo hiciera, la primera en saberlo sería la Dra. Brennan, créanme que no quiero enfrentar su furia.

Mientras los chismes de pasillo se repetían por el Hoover, Booth había llamado a Brennan y a Cam para pedirles que se prepararan para salir hacia Maryland, y que era necesaria la presencia del equipo pues tenían un nuevo caso. Cuando salió de su oficina no pudo evitar sentir las miradas de todos clavadas en él, rápidamente escaneó el pasillo y preguntó, más bien gruño:

-Qué pasa?? Por qué me miran de esa manera?

Inmediatamente todos trataron de disimular y simplemente le saludaban con la mano.

Rato después Booth entraba al Jeffersonian para recoger a sus Huesos y al resto del equipo. Al parecer el nuevo caso que tenían entre manos iba requerir de mucho trabajo, y podría convertirse en uno de esos casos de alto perfil en la prensa.

-Hola, Qué tenemos Booth?-preguntó Brennan saludándolo con un discreto beso en la mejilla.

-Cinco cuerpos en una bodega abandonada, en apariencia niños o adolescentes, falta alguién?

-No, estamos todos-dijo Cam-nosotros iremos en la camioneta con el equipo forense-acotó mirando a Hodgins, Angela y Nigel Murray.

Tiempo después el equipo hacía su arribo a la escena del crimen donde varios uniformados habían creado el cerco policial y donde ya había arribado el equipo de técnicos del FBI listos a procesar la escena.

-Qué tenemos aquí?-preguntó Booth al oficial de mayor rango en la escena al tiempo que le mostraba su placa.

-Al parecer los restos de cinco menores Agente Booth, un méndigo que ingresó al lugar a buscar refugio nos alertó, está por allá, el encontró los restos descompuestos que están en la primera habitación-exclamó el oficial señalando una pequeña oficina que se ubicaba a pocos metros de la entrada de la bodega-Cuando llegamos al lugar e iniciamos la revisión, encontramos un área sin piso, hay cuatro fosas cavadas en la tierra y dentor varios cuerpos, por las ropas y los tamaños parecen chicos, no hemos tocado nada, todo está como lo encontramos.

-Vamos-suspiró Temperance viendo la cara torturada de Booth, siempre era más difícil cuando eran niños.

-Oh por Dios!!-clamó Angela al entrar a la primera habitación, había un especie de catre mugriento, y sobre el yacían los restos en avanzado estado de descomposición de un niño, por el tamaño no podía ser de otra manera. Estaba boca abajo, apenas llevaba puesta una camiseta y sus pies y manos estaban amarrados a las esquinas del catre. Los demás tenían claramente expresado el disgusto en su cara. Temperance y Cam se acercaron lentamente y empezaron a cortar las cuerdas, para voltear el cuerpo con cuidado. El craneo conservaba el pelo, rubio cenizo, en su cabeza eran evidentes golpes, pese al estado de descomposición, al liberar el brazo derecho Brennan inició sus observaciones:

-Fractura evidente en el húmero derecho, por los rebordes supraorbitários y apófisis mastoide es un varón, y considerando su desarrollo dental diría que está entre los cuatro y seis años.

-Dios!-suspiró Booth angustiado.

-Está bastante descompuesto, pero es evidente que este niño sufrió abuso sexual-suspiró Cam revisando la mitad inferior del cuerpo-tiene lesiones anales muy grandes, visibles a pesar del proceso de descomposición.

-Maldición!-exclamó Hodgins sin poder suprimir su rabia- estoy recogiendo muestras de particulas en toda esta área, debemos llevarnos esta cama para analizarla.

-Señor Nigel Murray, por favor prepare el cuerpo para el traslado mientras voy a revisar las fosas que mencionó el oficial-dijo Brennan.

-Por aquí Bones-dijo Booth señalando el área a la que debían ir al tiempo que ponía su mano en su sitio acostumbrado en la espalda de ella.

-Estás bien?-le preguntó ella, fue casi un susurro.

-Sabes que odio los casos donde las víctimas son niños.

-Lo siento Booth, de verdad lo siento.-expresó ella mirándolo con ternura.

Mientras Hodgins colectaba algunas muestras con ayuda de Angela que estaba horrorizada fotografiando la escena, uno de los técnicos del Hoover se les acercó mientras Brennan y Booth hacían su salida.

-Dr. Hodgins

-Walter, por favor ten cuidado, estoy recolectando partículas y muestras por acá.

-Claro, acá están estas herramientas, estaban en aquella mesa, podrían ser las armas usadas-exclamó el técnico entregándole varios objetos punzocortantes, había las bolsas de evidencia tres puñales de distintos tamaños, unas pinzas y varias limas.

-HODGINS!-se escuchó el grito de Booth desde el otro extremo de la Bodega-Te necesitamos acá!

-Voy en camino, vamos Ange, si terminaste de fotografiar esta área es probable que nos necesiten a ambos allá.

Poco después Hodgins y Angela observaban la desagradable escena, habían cuatro fosas abiertas, todas contenían restos en distintas etapas de descomposición. Brennan estaba metida en una revisando los primeros restos, cuando Hodgins se acercó y le preguntó por donde empezaba, ella le dio instrucciones y le pidió a Angela que le dijera a Cam que necesitaban más internos, había cuatro cuerpos que procesar y a juzgar por la apariencia del suelo en las áreas adyacentes, era muy probable que hubieran más cuerpos enterrados.

Cinco horas después, el equipo había sacado los cinco restos y los había enviado al Jeffersonian, también habían empezado a chequear el área y encontraron tres tumbas más, con restos más antiguos, por el tamaño todos eran niños, todos varones cuyas edades no superaban los trece años. Brennan estaba agachada en una de las excavaciones que estaban haciendo, en el sitio donde habían detectado las tumbas adicionales, después de tantas horas el dolor muscular era evidente. Booth no se había movido del lugar, salvo para entrevistar al méndigo horas antes. Mirando a su novia, evidentemente cansada, se acercó a ella:

-Temperance, creo que necesitas un descanso, no has parado, deberías sentarte un rato, estoy seguro que Wendell y Fisher pueden continuar con esa fosa mientras tú descansas un poco.

Ella levantó la mirada, su agotamiento evidente en su rostro, al ver a Booth pudo notar su preocupación y también su cansancio. Llevaban muchas horas en el sitio.

-Tal vez tengas razón, ayúdame a salir-le dijo extendiendo la mano hacia él que de inmediato la tomó y tiró de ella para ayudarla a salir de la fosa.

-Ven por acá, hay agua y algo de comer que acaban de traer-le dijo mientras la guiaba hacia otro sector donde se había instalado una pequeña mesa con bebidas y sandwichs para todos los técnicos y científicos presentes. Luego de buscar donde lavarse las manos, se sentaron en unas sillas plásticas y se dispusieron a comer algo.

Walter tenía una misión, sacarle información al equipo del Jeffersonian, y tenía claro quién podía ser de utilidad, la bella artista forense era su blanco, poco a poco se acercó a Angela y durante varias horas aprovechó la mínima oportunidad para conversar con ella de cualquier cosa, tratando de ganarse su confianza. Ahora, que la pareja en cuestión se había alejado del área de las fosas vio que era su oportunidad de preguntar lo que tenía que averiguar.

-Ja, Ja!-se río mirando hacia donde Booth y Brennan comían ajenos a lo que pasaba-veo que Booth está de mejor humor, definitivamente le vinieron bien las vacaciones! También estaba comportándose brusco con ustedes o era sólo con la gente del FBI?-le preguntó a Angela.

-Booth?? Bueno, debo admitir que antes de sus vacaciones estaba bastante estresado y de malas pulgas.

-Ese hombre necesita una novia, o una aventura, una larga soltería no le hace bien a nadie. Cuando no logras nada tu humor se va al piso.

-Ja ja ja!-sonrió Angela-claro que eso era lo que Booth necesitaba.

-Uhhmm qué ya no lo necesita-preguntó Walter fingiendo inocencia y curiosidad.

-Créeme cariño, ahora está obteniendo más que tú y yo juntos-exclamó Ange.

-De verdad? Está saliendo con alguién?

-Sí, está saliendo con alguién.

-Diablos, no puede ser, voy a perder mi apuesta!

-Qué apuesta?-preguntó Angela curiosa.

-Ahh…nahh…es que en el Hoover teníamos una apuesta, sobre Booth y la Dra. Brennan, pero si el tiene una nueva novia, diablos, voy a perder mi dinero.

-No lo creo, su novia es Brennan-le dijo Ange.

-QUE???? Booth y la Dra. Brennan?? Finalmente??

-Sí, finalmente.

-Cuándo pasó esto?

-Cariño, yo no he dicho nada OK, pero hace poco más de una semana, si dices que yo te dije lo negaré estamos claros, yo no he dicho nada!

-Pero estás segura?

-Totalmente. Ganaste tu apuesta?

-Pues yo aposté que estarían juntos antes de terminar este año, así que creo que sí!-sonrió Walter satisfecho de sus labores detectivescas.

-No puedo creerlo-siguió Angela-ustedes también tenían una apuesta!

-Ustedes en el Jeffersonian también?

-Claro!

-Y cómo te fue?

-JA JA!! Le gané $ 200 a Hodgins!

-Wow!!!

Finalmente el secreto de Booth y Brennan había sido revelado, tres horas después todo el personal abandonó la Bodega luego de recuperar todos los restos y muestras necesarias. Pero antes de eso y vía mensaje de texto, el rumor se había extendido por el Hoover. Muchos estaban felices de haber ganado la apuesta, otros no tanto por haber perdido, y más de una Agente o empleada del Hoover no parecía muy feliz al enterarse de que el soltero más deseado del edificio ahora era propiedad de la Ice Queen.

Nuestros héroes, ajenos a tanta expectación, se concentraban en un nuevo caso, uno que tocaba profundamente a todo el equipo por tratarse de niños pequeños. Era hora de ponerse manos a la obra.

**A/N Ya saben lo que hay que hacer, el pequeño botoncito verde abajo, dejénme saber su opinión, es importante para mí. Aún no termino con este fic, tengo varias cosas planeadas en esta historia. También, gracias a sus palabras de aliento, estoy valorando hacer otra historia, tal vez de un par de capítulos algo corto, ya veremos!**


	17. OCHO CUERPOS EN EL LABORATORIO

**CAPITULO DIECISIETE: OCHO CUERPOS EN EL LABORATORIO**

El resto del día transcurrió con gran agitación en el laboratorio, tenían ocho cuerpos, algunos ya prácticamente esqueletizados y los más recientes aún con tejidos, tenían las manos llenas. El ambiente era sombrío, los ocho cuerpecitos en las diversas mesas de exámen el cruel recordatorio del horrendo caso que estaba en sus manos. Mientras Brennan realizaba sus primeros análisis al mando de un batallón de internos que fueron llamados a colaborar, Hodgins corría análisis de todo cuanto encontró en la escena. Con las placas dentales de los cuerpos, Ángela hacía búsquedas en las bases de datos para tratar de encontrar alguna coincidencia, mientras trabajaba con la identificación de los dos primeros cráneos que tenían marcadores para realizar su trabajo. Cam por su parte, estaba en patología realizando la autopsia de los restos del niño cuyo cuerpo fue encontrado en el catre, como aún tenía suficiente tejido, podía realizar varios análisis.

Booth por su parte había ido al Hoover a realizar algunas investigaciones preliminares, específicamente buscando información sobre los dueños de la vieja bodega. Resultó ser una compañía en bancarrota, que por múltiples litigios y su situación económica, no había dado ningún tipo de cuido a las instalaciones, las cuales dado el limbo legal en que se encontraban, habían sido abandonadas. La compañía era una empresa agroindustrial, que en sus días de gloria se había dedicado a producir diversos tipos de vegetales. Sus tierras y la bodega donde se encontraron los cuerpos, se ubican en Upper Malboro Maryland, sumamente cerca del Western Branch Stream Valley Park. Fuera de eso, Booth no encontró mayor cosa, era un área de granjas, así que los vecinos más cercanos no necesariamente eran cercanos, además la Bodega se encontraba bastante adentro de la propiedad, y no era visible desde el camino, lo cual evidentemente hacía difícil que alguien desde fuera notara algo extraño. El oficial de policía en el sitio le había dicho que no tenían mayores reportes de actividad extraña en el lugar, salvo que la Bodega siempre había permanecido cerrada, y que los mendigos que a veces se acercaban al lugar en busca de refugio, solían usar un viejo granero que estaba abierto. Los técnicos habían revisado el granero sin encontrar nada, inclusive Hodgins le había dado un vistazo antes de regresar al laboratorio.

-Booth?-se escuchó la voz de Cullen desde la puerta.

-Señor- respondió Booth levantando la mirada-en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Algún avance con el caso en Maryland?

-No mucho señor, los squints están trabajando con los cuerpos, tratando de identificarlos, estaba por salir para allá para verificar algunos datos y ver que avances han logrado. Estudié a los propietarios de la bodega, pero es una pequeña compañía en quiebra, sus dueños ya no viven en el área, perdieron su casa, y los antiguos encargados fueron despedidos hace cinco años. Las instalaciones están abandonadas desde entonces, en medio de disputas judiciales por la bancarrota.

-No necesito decirte que necesitamos tener cuidado en este caso y movernos rápido verdad? Esto va a atraer la atención de la prensa y puede convertirse en un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Lo sé señor, estamos trabajando lo mejor que podemos, pero me voy al laboratorio de inmediato a presionar un poco, tal vez con las identificaciones logremos alguna pista.

-Bueno, entonces mejor te pones en marcha, quiero que me mantengas al día con el caso, entendido?

-Entendido señor.

-Ahhh y Booth, ya sabes que eres el tema de conversación del día?

-Humm?? No entiendo??

-Alguno de tus compañeros se enteró de tu nuevo estatus con la Dra. Brennan, ha sido el boom en el edificio.

-Lo siento señor, yo…

-No te estoy regañando Booth, solo te lo digo para que sepas lo que está pasando y manejes tu relación con cuidado, ya sabes como es el ambiente de chisme en este lugar. Y considerando que ustedes están en prueba, dato que no saben tus compañeros, espero que mantengan la discreción para no hacer más olas.

-Le aseguro señor que Temperance y yo hemos actuado de modo profesional en este edificio y en la escena del crimen esta mañana, no sé cómo se enteraron acá.

-Lo sé hijo, lo sé, pero habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta considerando la forma en que la miras.-acotó Cullen sin ocultar una leve sonrisa.

-Señor, le aseguro de verdad que mi comportamiento ha sido intachable.

-No te preocupes muchacho, sólo que hay cosas que no pueden ocultarse, son obvias sin ser cuestionables. Pero ten por seguro que por un rato, todos estarán pendientes de ustedes, así que simplemente no te dejes intimidar, pero mantén el comportamiento profesional que sé que has mantenido, es todo. Además, con la apuesta que había en la oficina, sospecho que estaban en escrutinio constante para ver quién ganaba.

-¿Apuesta? Maldición, es cierto lo de la apuesta?

-Te sorprende?

-Conociendo este sitio no señor…

-Bueno vete de una vez a apurar a tus squints, quiero resultados en este caso Booth.

-Sí señor.

Minutos después en el laboratorio:

-Brenn!

-Qué pasa Ángela?-preguntó Brennan alzando la vista y dejando por un momento los huesos que revisaba en la plataforma.

-Tengo una coincidencia en la base de niños perdidos, Gregory Williams, 10 años, desapareció hace dos años en Ivy City.

-Ohh, barrio conflictivo! Tienes el reporte de su desaparición, debo avisarle a Booth.

-Avisarme qué?-preguntó él que en ese momento deslizaba su tarjeta de acceso en la plataforma.

-Tenemos la primera identificación-exclamó Brennan entregándole el folder, él lo tomó y de inmediato se inclinó hacia ella dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Hola.

-Hola-contestó ella sonriéndole.

Ante tal intercambio Ángela no pudo evitar suspirar y exclamar:

-Se ven tan lindos ustedes dos!

-Ange…

-Sí, sí, lo sé Brenn, mantengamos esto profesional.

-Ivy City?? No es la mejor área de la ciudad, pobre chico-exclamó Booth tratando de ayudar a Temperance a reencaminar la conversación al caso y evitar más comentarios de Ángela.

-Sí, según lo que revisé salió de su escuela rumbo a su casa y nunca llegó.

-Gracias Ange. Creo que debemos avisar a su familia, pero es tarde, será mañana. Alguna idea de la causa de muerte?

-Estos niños, todos, fueron severamente golpeados Booth, tienen muchos traumatismos, hay muchas fracturas en sus extremidades, todas perimortem. En el caso particular de Gregory Williams hay varios golpes en su cabeza, es evidente que sufrió un hematoma subdural agudo, dada la evidencia de hemorragia en las áreas superiores del cráneo. Diría que este chico no solo fue terriblemente torturado sino que murió lentamente, pudo durar varias horas o incluso un par de días.

-Maldición!-suspiró Booth cerrando los ojos mientras que imaginaba el infierno que había sido para el pequeño una muerte como esa.

-En general todos fueron severamente golpeados, aún no tengo las causas de muerte de todos, nos tomará tiempo procesar toda la evidencia, pero no me extrañaría que los múltiples traumas hayan sido parte de esa causa. Hay dos de ellos que muestran evidencia de apuñalamiento, hay señales en las costillas de dos de ellos, uno en la primera y segunda costilla verdadera izquierda y el otro en la segunda y tercera. Por la profundidad y el ángulo fueron heridas fatales, perforando órganos vitales.

-Bueno, esperaré que tengas todos los datos, por ahora voy a revisar el expediente de este chico Williams, puedo usar tu oficina?

-Claro!

-Ya comiste?

-Nnno-contestó tratando de evadir la obvia invitación a cenar, que estaba segura que él iba a hacer, en ese momento lo único que quería era trabajar en estos restos y brindar justicia a esos niños-pero no tengo hambre aún-mintió.

-Ja Ja, buen intento, voy a ordenar thai y en cuanto llegue acá te quiero en la oficina comiendo conmigo, Bones, tienes que comer, no puedes estar horas y horas sin alimentarte o tomar un descanso!

-Seeley! Tengo que trabajar…gruñó ella.

-Lo siento Bones, en cuanto llegue la comida vas a acompañarme en tu oficina, cenas, y tomas un descanso!-respondió él mientras agitaba su mano sobre su cabeza en un gesto esquivo, bajada de la plataforma y se dirigía a la oficina de ella con el folder bajo el otro brazo.

-Awww, lo llamaste Seeley-dijo Ángela acercándose a ella con un mirada de satisfacción.

-Ange!

-O.K., O.K. cariño, lo sé, nada de comentarios personales en la plataforma, pero por Dios déjame disfrutarlo!!! Llevó cinco años esperando por esto.

-Sabes qué, toma este otro cráneo, estoy segura que con tus niveles de entusiasmo pronto tendremos una reconstrucción de su cara-le espetó Temperance tratando de librarse de ella.

Tiempo después Seeley la arrastró a su oficina, donde compartieron su comida thai, mientras repasaban lo que tenían del caso hasta el momento.

-Tengo los resultados toxicológicos del niño del catre-exclamó Cam entrando a la oficina-oh!! Lo siento no sabía que estaban comiendo, podemos verlo en un rato.

-No Cam, está bien, pasa, no quieres Gang Pak?

-Nua Kat Ting?-le ofreció Booth a su vez-tenemos bastante para los tres.

-Mmm, creo que me voy con la opción carnívora, pero gracias Dr. Brennan-respondió Cam tomando el Nua Kat Ting que le ofreció Booth.

-Qué dicen los resultados?-preguntó Brennan.

-De las muestras que logré recolectar, tanto del hígado como de otros tejidos, el niño estaba lleno de drogas. Encontré metanfetaminas, cocaína, algunos calmantes como valium, y fentanilo.

-Lo drogaron, lo durmieron, y trataron de calmar el dolor?

-Vaya coctel de drogas verdad?-repuso Cam.

-Quiero ponerle las manos encimas a este desgraciado, y refundirlo en la cárcel!-espetó Booth.

-Por la cantidad de daño que presenta diría que lo torturaron por días-suspiró Brennan-terminaste la autopsia?

-Sí, lo cual me lleva al otro resultado, fuera del golpe en la cabeza tiene varias puñaladas, una con ingreso en la espalda, golpeó las costillas quinta y sexta, de hecho, en las placas vi que en la sexta quedó incrustado un fragmento metálico que extraje, es la punta del cuchillo. Perforaron el hígado y corazón.

-Dios santo! Y quién tiene el fragmento del cuchillo?-preguntó Booth.

-Hodgins, se lo entregué para que lo analice. El cuerpo esta listo para que proceda con su análisis de los huesos, en este momento Nigel-Murray se está encargando de demacrar los restos.

-Estamos haciendo análisis isotópicos de todos los restos para tener idea de dónde podían vivir estos niños. También hemos revisado marcadores óseos, varios de ellos presentan claros síntomas de mal nutrición.

-Mal nutrición? Cabe suponer que los secuestraron y mantuvieron sin comer por algún tiempo?

-Más que eso Booth, varios de estos niños tienen marcadores óseos que me hacen pensar que podrían ser niños de la calle.

-Oh Dios, eso va a complicar las cosas, puede que ni siquiera estén reportados como desaparecidos.

-Eso me temo.

-Bueno, yo los dejo, tengo que terminar un par de cosas y creo que me iré a dormir, son casi las diez de la noche-exclamó Cam-les sugiero que se vayan a descansar, nada ganamos si todos nos desgastamos físicamente. Ha sido un día duro y necesitan descansar, así mañana empezamos a trabajar temprano y con la mente más fresca.

-Quiero terminar de analizar algunas cosas-dijo Temperance.

-Bones…de verdad, Cam tiene razón, este caso es complicado, va a generar atención, debemos tratar de descansar para estar al cien por ciento. No hay nada que no pueda esperar a mañana.

-Pero Booth…

-No, no, debemos descansar, todos, esto nos va a mantener ocupados por muchas horas, no sólo a ti, a todos, y si no estamos frescos y descansados y aprovechamos el poco tiempo que tenemos para eso, podemos cometer errores o no notar algún detalle importante…

-Hey yo nunca he sido descuidada!-replicó ella, mientras Cam hacía la graciosa huída para evitar mediar en la discusión entre la pareja.

-Lo sé preciosa, pero debes descansar, estamos a prueba Bones, no podemos meter la pata, y si no descansamos podemos cometer errores, inclusive tú, y lo sabes. Si trabajas hasta fundirte tu concentración no será la misma, por favor, vamos a dormir, toma un baño caliente, trata de relajarte porque estoy seguro que no vamos a tener mucho tiempo para descansar en los próximos días.

-Está bien-concedió ella finalmente-vámonos, pero estaré acá muy temprano. Y esta noche me quedaré en mi casa Booth.

-Sólo si me prometes meterte a la cama y dormir después de bañarte, de nada vale si te vas a tu casa a leer o estudiar.

-Eres incorregible!

-Sólo estoy tratando de cuidarte mi vida, es todo-sonrió él mientras le ayudaba a quitarse la bata de laboratorio y ponerse su abrigo-te amo Bones.

Poco después, Brennan salía de su baño, lista para dormir, mientras en su apartamento, Booth, hacía lo mismo. Mañana sería otro día, y deberían empezar a unir cabos para averiguar quiénes eran esos niños y sobre todo quién los había asesinado de una forma tan vil.


	18. EN BUSCA DE PISTAS E IDENTIDADES

**A/N Ya sé que me he tardado siglos en actualizar, pero la vida real y mi bloqueo de escritora me están atrasando en mi meta de terminar esta historia. Tengo claro el esquema general, sé bien a dónde quiero llegar y cómo quiero terminar este fic, pero el cómo llegar ahí me tiene un poquito pegada. Les ruego me tengan mucha paciencia. Espero poder publicar un nuevo capítulo pronto! Gracias por esperar!**

**CAPITULO DIECIOCHO: EN BUSCA DE PISTAS E IDENTIDADES**

Al día siguiente, cuando Booth llegó al Jeffersonian, ya Temperance estaba en la plataforma trabajando con los primeros restos que Nigel Murray había macerado. Al escuchar el pitido de la barra de ingreso levantó la vista y vio a Booth sonriente, con un café en la mano y una bolsa.

-Hey-saludó ella.

-Hola-respondió él dándole un casto beso en la mejilla- te traje tu café favorito y un bagel.

-Gracias, puedes ponerlo en aquella mesa.

La plataforma estaba llena de curiosos internos que disimuladamente observaban la interacción entre los compañeros.

-Alguna novedad?

-No mucho-respondió Temperance-estoy analizando estos dos sets de restos, éste-indico señalando al que tenía al frente- es un varón, de aproximadamente 8 a 10 años, afroamericano, tiene un severo golpe en el cráneo, en el parietal, al parecer con un tubo, por la forma que se imprimió en la fractura. Hay señales de apuñalamiento en sus costillas, lo cual confirma los informes de Cam. Diría que el apuñalamiento es perimortem, pero el golpe en su cráneo fue antemortem. Tiene múltiples fracturas en sus extremidades, especialmente en las piernas y tenía muestras de haber sido atado, de manera similar al niño que hallamos en el catre. Hasta ahora, y con los análisis de estos dos cuerpos y del de Gregory Williams, se evidencian palizas extremas, golpes en el cráneo y finalmente apuñalamiento.

-Esto es horrible, alguna nueva identificación?

-No, solamente la de Gregory Williams, Ange tiene los dos cráneos correspondientes a estos cuerpos. Ya les puse los marcadores y espero que Ange pueda darnos sus rostros pronto.

-Y que hay del otro?-preguntó Booth señalando la segunda mesa en la plataforma.

-Varón, caucásico, con edad aproximada entre 10 y 13 años, al igual que el anterior, tiene un severo golpe en el cráneo, en este caso en el occipital. El daño fue severísimo como puedes ver, es casi seguro que este golpe fue la causa de muerte, hay evidencia de una gran hemorragia craneal. Adicionalmente, muestra signos de apuñalamiento, según el informe patológico de Cam fue apuñalado dos veces y por el trayecto de las heridas, su hígado fue impactado. Sin embargo, me inclino a pensar que la principal causa de muerte fue el golpe a nivel de cráneo, literalmente le destrozaron a golpes el hueso occipital.

-Ok, creo que iré a ver si Ange tiene algo para mí. Luego iré a conversar con la familia del chico Williams, vienes conmigo?-preguntó él sin poder ocultar su disgusto por los crímenes que investigaban.

-Booth, tenemos ocho cuerpos acá, creo que es más importante mi presencia acá en este momento…yo…

-Bones, está bien, tienes razón, hay demasiado trabajo en el laboratorio y necesito toda la información que me puedas dar, iré solo a casa de la familia Williams.

El le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Nos vemos para el almuerzo?-preguntó ella.

-Claro, pasaré por ti como a la 1, te parece bien?

-Perfecto!-sonrió ella.

El salió sonriendo como un idiota en dirección a la oficina de Ángela. La artista estaba en medio del proceso de reconstruir los cráneos, así que Booth decidió que su presencia en el laboratorio no era útil y salió en dirección a la puerta. Cuando pasó frente a la plataforma lanzó una mirada en dirección de su amada, que estaba enfocada en los restos que debía analizar.

Más tarde, el diligente Agente Especial comunicaba la triste noticia del hallazgo a la familia de Gregory. Su madre y su abuela lloraron desconsoladamente, mientras el abuelo, patriarca de la familia con una expresión devastada preguntaba por más detalles del caso. Booth le dio la poca información que podía liberar sin comprometer la investigación.

-Agente Booth-suspiró con voz entrecortada el Sr. Williams-somos gente pobre, claramente no tenemos influencias, lo único que tenemos es nuestra familia…será que verdaderamente van a investigar y atrapar al infeliz que mató a mi nieto?

-Señor Williams, créame que vamos a investigar a fondo y a tratar de hallar al criminal que le hizo esto a Gregory, su condición social no es un aspecto relevante, la justicia es para todos, y el caso de su nieto merece nuestra total atención y dedicación. Créame que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para darles justicia, aunque le advierto que este caso es complicado, ha pasado mucho tiempo y hasta ahora no tenemos una pista de quién pudo hacerlo, pero le prometo que mi equipo y yo haremos todos los esfuerzos necesarios.

-Gracias, gracias Agente Booth-exclamó el abuelo entre sollozos.

-De verdad siento mucho su pérdida…lo lamento. Debo irme, tengo que volver al trabajo, pero en cuanto tenga alguna información que darles yo les llamaré.

Luego de despedirse de la familia doliente, Booth se dirigió a la comisaría local a fin de hablar con el agente asignado al caso. Luego de una hora en el lugar no encontró información útil. El chico desapareció en el corto trayecto entre su casa y la escuela, eran apenas cuatro cuadras de distancia, lo que sospechaban es que fue raptado en un pequeño callejón por donde solía caminar. No había testigos, no había ningún dato útil para iniciar la investigación.

Poco después Booth se encontraba en el Royal Diner junto con Brennan, compartiendo el almuerzo, en el laboratorio el avance había sido lento. Hasta ahora todos los cuerpos analizados mostraban signos de haber sufrido severas golpizas, la mayoría mostraba marcadores de desnutrición, todos presentaban signos de apuñalamiento y golpes en el cráneo. Luego de almorzar, ambos se dirigieron al laboratorio.

-Hey, estaba por llamarlos, tengo listas las reconstrucciones de los dos cráneos que me dio Brennan esta mañana, también estoy por terminar la del niño del catre-exclamó Ange al ver a los compañeros entrar al Laboratorio,

-Déjame ver-exclamó Booth tomando los sketch de Ange y observando las caras de dos chicos Uno era caucásico, con una cara alargada, de rasgos afilados, el otro afroamericano, de cara más redondeada.

-Estoy comparando las imágenes contra la base de datos de personas desaparecidas, pero eso tardará algunas horas.

-Gracias Ange.

Los compañeros se dirigieron a la oficina de Brennan, donde Booth procedió a revisar pacientemente todo lo que tenía en el file de Gregory Williams, mientras esperaba por más resultados. La prensa había recibido la información del hallazgo de varios cuerpos en la bodega, y estaban empezando a hacer preguntas. Cullen lo llamó y le requirió la información para hacer una primera declaración oficial para esa misma tarde. Booth le indicó que recabaría los datos disponibles para hacer poder liberar la información.

A las cuatro de la tarde, Cam los reunió a todos en uno de los salones de conferencias del Jeffersonian para compartir la información que cada uno de los investigadores tenía hasta el momento, Hodgins explicó los resultados de los primeros análisis de partículas y suelos, los restos que hasta ahora había analizado, los que estaban en las fosas, habían sido asesinados en el mismo sitio, no había partículas externas a lo que los rodeaba, lo mismo sugería el análisis del suelo de las fosas. Hasta el momento y por el grado de esqueletización y las partículas cercanas, Hodgins y Brennan concordaban en que al menos cuatro de los cuerpos habían sido asesinados en un lapso de entre dos y tres años antes. Los restantes aún estaban en análisis. En el caso del cuerpo del pequeño amarrado en el catre, era evidente que su caso era el más reciente, por el grado de descomposición y la actividad de insectos tanto Brennan, Cam como Hodgins dataron el deceso dos semanas antes.

-Esto es todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora, no hay mucho hasta que no contemos con identificaciones de la mayoría de los cuerpos, Gregory Williams, su desaparición, es complicado, nadie vio nada, el barrio es conflictivo, si alguien llegó a ver algo no lo va a decir. No tengo mucho para investigar-suspiró Booth.

-Es extraño que nadie haya puesto una alerta de persona perdida para los dos niños cuyos retratos estuve buscando en la base de datos-acotó Ángela.

-No lo es si se trata de niños de la calle…-indicó Brennan-los marcadores en sus huesos me hacen creer que es una posibilidad. Tienen severa malnutrición y no algo reciente, es evidente que estos chicos nunca tuvieron una alimentación adecuada. Tienen heridas y lesiones antiguas que sugieren maltrato previo a los daños ocurridos durante la muerte.

-Eso solo complica las cosas, sin familiares que entrevistar ni una identificación de los niños será casi imposible investigar sus desapariciones. Debo darle un informe a Cullen para que remita un comunicado a la prensa, a partir de ese momento esto se volverá un infierno mediático.

-Y me temo que recibiremos presión de todas partes-comentó Cam resignada a la avalancha mediática que se avecinaba.

-Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora, todos volvamos al trabajo, procuremos realizar los análisis restantes tan pronto como sea posible. En cuanto a mis internos, necesito su total concentración en este asunto, para avanzar más rápidamente quiero que todos realicen un análisis exhaustivo de los restos que tienen asignados. Hagan el reporte y yo revisaré con ustedes lo que hayan encontrado. Los cráneos, los quiero en la plataforma debidamente identificados, yo me encargaré de hacer la revisión de cada uno y de colocar los marcadores para que Ángela pueda hacer las reconstrucciones. Manos a la obra-concluyó Brennan-Cam, cuándo podré examinar el cuerpo que tienes en la morgue?

Estará listo en una hora Dra. Brennan-respondió la aludida.

Una vez concluida la reunión el equipo retorno a sus labores, mientras Booth se reunión con Cullen y le dio el informe respectivo.

A las siete de la noche, Cam se acercó a la plataforma y control en mano encendió la TV:

-Booth y Cullen van a dar el parte para la prensa-dijo, inmediatamente, Brennan, Hodgins, Ángela, Wendell y Nigel Murray volcaron su atención al televisor.

"_En otras noticias, hemos confirmado el hallazgo de varios cuerpos en __Upper Malboro Maryland. El FBI ha citado a la prensa para emitir un comunicado al respecto. Le damos el pase a nuestro compañero Donald Roberts quien se encuentra en el J. Edgar Hoover a la espera del comunicado. Buenas Noches Donald. _

–_Buenas noches John, así es, estamos en el Edificio Hoover donde en pocos minutos el FBI se referirá a los cuerpos descubiertos en Maryland el día de ayer, hasta ahora las autoridades se han mantenido herméticas, pero fuentes confidenciales en Maryland nos indicaron que se trata de un probable asesino serial…ohh, un minuto John, en este momento el Director Cullen está ingresando al salón, escuchemos sus palabras. _

–_Buenas noches, el FBI quiere aclarar las noticias que han circulado el día de hoy respecto a un hallazgo en la zona de Upper Malboro, Maryland. Efectivamente el día de ayer, al ser las nueve treinta de la mañana, Agentes del FBI y de la policía local ingresaron a una bodega abandonada cerca de Western Branch Stream Valley Park, donde un mendigo reportó haber hallado un cadáver en avanzado estado de descomposición. Luego de revisar el lugar se encontraron ocho cuerpos, todos al parecer correspondientes a menores de edad. Hasta el momento solo se ha logrado la identificación de uno de los niños, que desapareció hace dos años y cuya identidad se mantiene en reserva para no perjudicar la investigación, la familia ya ha sido notificada. Los restantes cuerpos están siendo analizados en el Laboratorio Médico Legal del Instituto Jeffersoniano. Todos los cuerpos muestran señales de violencia y presumimos que todos sufrieron algún tipo de abuso sexual. El Agente Especial a cargo es Seeley Booth de la división de homicidios. –concluyó Cullen dándole la palabra a Booth. _

_-Buenas noches-empezó Booth-como lo indica el Director Cullen, este caso apenas está iniciando su etapa de investigación, hasta el momento no tenemos sospechosos, pero estamos haciendo grandes esfuerzos para lograr identificar al responsable. Por la cantidad de restos encontrados en el lugar, se están realizando exámenes exhaustivos en el laboratorio médico legal, así como en los laboratorios del FBI. Asimismo, hemos conformado una unidad de investigación para recabar y analizar toda la información posible, esta unidad de investigación, de la cual soy el encargado, estará trabajando en estrecha colaboración con el Instituto Jeffersoniano. Esa es toda la información que podemos dar por el momento._

_-Señores periodistas, es todo, no vamos a responder preguntas, hasta el momento esa es toda la información que podemos darles. Gracias por su atención-finalizó Cullen, que de inmediato salió del recinto seguido por Booth"._

-Bueno-suspiró Cam apagando la TV-prepárense para tener una horda de periodistas en la entrada del Instituto! Necesitamos trabajar a marchas forzadas equipo.

-Así es, será mejor volver al trabajo.

Esa noche, todo el equipo se retiró tarde a dormir, Brennan como siempre fue la última en salir, casi a medianoche. Booth había pasado a cenar con ella y acordaron que esa noche la pasarían en sus respectivos domicilios, ambos estaban rendidos y Brennan, aunque no se lo decía, se sentía un tanto abrumada, le preocupaba seguir pasando las noches con Booth tan pronto en su relación, así que en sus adentros, pensó que lo mejor era espaciar los encuentros, no porque no quisiera estar con él, sino porque no quería apresurar las cosas. Definitivamente el comentario que en su momento había hecho Hodgins sobre si estaba viviendo con Booth la había puesto a pensar.


	19. EL CASO SE ENFRIA

**CAPITULO DIECINUEVE: EL CASO SE ENFRIA**

Al día siguiente, tal y como Cam lo predijo, a las puertas del Jeffersonian había una horda de periodistas como hambre de respuestas, cuando Brennan se bajó de su auto, y se dirigió a la entrada del Museo, no pudo evadirlos, la multitud se aglutinó a su alrededor.

-Dra. Brennan, podría decirnos si tienen las identidades de los niños fallecidos??

-Puede darme más detalles sobre el ataque sufrido por los niños?

-Dra. Brennan, Josh Martin, reportando en vivo para FOX5, podría darnos más detalle de lo ocurrido en Upper Malboro.

Mientras las preguntas se sucedían, Brennan simplemente avanzaba a duras penas entre los periodistas y repetía continuamente:

-Con permiso, lo siento…sin comentarios.

-Dra. Brennan el público desea escuchar su opinión sobre este caso…

-Lo siento, con permiso…

-Hey…por favor, dejen pasar a la Dra.-se escuchó la voz de Booth entre la multitud, mientras se acercaba a su amada y la ayudaba a caminar entre los ávidos periodistas. Ella alzó la mirada y se encontró con sus cálidos ojos marrones, tímidamente le sonrío y lo saludó.

-Buenos días Booth.

-Buenas días, por acá Dra. Brennan-respondió él tratando de mantener el tono profesional.

Ángela también estaba entre el mar de gente, y cuando Brennan la observó, de inmediato se volteó a ver a Booth que caminaba tras ella, con su mano firmemente asentada en su espalda.

-Booth…es Ángela-exclamó y señaló con la mirada.

-Por favor Dra. Brennan, Agente Booth, queremos que nos contesten algunas preguntas.

-Lo siento, pero no vamos a responder preguntas en este momento, ya escucharon la declaración de ayer, por ahora es todo lo que podemos dar…-dijo Booth al tiempo que abría paso para Ángela, a fin de que se uniera a Brennan y lograran entrar.

-Agente Booth estamos hablando de un caso de interés nacional, un probable asesino múltiple, el pueblo tiene derecho a saber…

-Sin comentarios, ayer se les dio la única información disponible, estamos en medio de una investigación federal, comprendan que no tengo más información que se pueda hacer pública, con permiso.

Finalmente, los tres lograron llegar a la entrada del Museo que permitía acceso a la zona del Laboratorio, estaban totalmente acalorados luego de luchar por escapar de la manada de informadores. Inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio.

-Uff! Creí que nunca saldría de ahí, gracias Booth!-suspiró Ángela-tendremos que pensar en otra forma de salir de acá porque dudo que nos dejen en paz!

-Y qué lo digas!-contestó Booth-y ya me informaron que es igual en el Hoover!-Sin decir más, Booth y Brennan se dirigieron a la oficina de ella, mientras Ángela se encaminó a la suya. En el trayecto se encontraron a Cam.

-Veo que lograron pasar la muralla periodística!

-Escasamente, por suerte Booth nos ayudo a abrirnos paso! Cómo entraste tú?-Le preguntó Brennan.

-Llegué hace media hora, y tuve que ingeniármelas para pasar…Hodgins entró poco antes que ustedes, también le fue difícil.

-Crees que nos dejen en paz para mediodía?

-Lo dudo, me temo que el Jeffersonian deberá liberar un comunicado oficial, voy a coordinar todo con la oficina de prensa-respondió Cam al tiempo que se ponía en marcha.

-Buena suerte Camille-replicó Booth.

-Gracias Seeley.

-No me llames Seeley.

-No me llames Camille- contestó ella sin mirar atrás.

Cuando por fin entraron a la oficina de Brennan, cerraron la puerta y Booth se acercó a su novia a saludarla más apropiadamente.

-Hola! Buenos días preciosa-dijo mientras le dada un suave beso en los labios y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Buenos días-respondió ella-dime algo, de verdad te molesta que te llamen Seeley?

-Mmm, no, no necesariamente, pero tú si puedes hacerlo, me encanta como suena mi nombre cuando tu lo pronuncias.

Ella no pudo evitar la sonrisa y lo besó de manera entusiasta.

-Hey…-exclamó él cuando la necesidad de oxígeno los hizo separarse-si sigues con eso no vamos a trabajar.

-Es solo un saludo de buenos días, pero tienes razón es hora de trabajar.

Dos horas después el Instituto Jeffersoniano había emitido un comunicado de prensa reiterando lo dicho por el FBI el día anterior, indicando que el Laboratorio Médico Legal estaba trabajando en el caso, que la información que se recabará era confidencial por ser evidencia para el proceso, y que se tenía al mejor equipo humano y la mejor tecnología abocada al análisis de las evidencias. Que el Instituto y en particular el Laboratorio no iban a liberar ningún tipo de información relativa al caso, precisamente por la naturaleza de los datos que ahí se analizaban, y que en consecuencia, sería el FBI la única entidad encargada de brindar información oficial. Inclusive se les solicitó a los periodistas comprender la situación del personal del laboratorio, que como auxiliares de la justicia, no podían liberar información alguna, por lo cual suplicaban no insistir al personal por respuestas que no podían dar.

Eso no pareció disipar mucho a los periodistas, que aún así se mantuvieron al acecho en las salidas de la institución. Booth pasó casi toda la mañana en el laboratorio, revisando datos que poco a poco los squints le iban dando, pero realmente no había mucho para investigar.

Durante cinco días el personal del laboratorio trabajó intensamente, hasta tarde, analizando y catalogando cada pieza de evidencia. Hasta el momento, era evidente que todos los pequeños habían sido víctimas de severas palizas, golpes en el cráneo y apuñalamiento en el torso. Luego de analizar los ángulos de entrada encontraron que todos habían sido apuñalados desde la espalda. En la mayoría de los casos que aún conservaban algún tejido, encontraron marcas de amarre en las muñecas y pies, al parecer por cuerdas de nylon comunes, según fibras halladas por Hodgins. Era bastante claro el modus operandi, tortura, abuso, y homicidio.

Hasta ahora, solo habían logrado una identificación más, un cuerpo de los encontrados en las fosas, tenía aproximadamente tres años de asesinado, era un varón caucásico, de once años, procedente de Farlington, en Arlington County, VA. Su nombre John Roberts, había desaparecido hacía tres años durante una tarde en que paseaba con sus amigos en el parque cercano a su casa. Según los relatos de los chicos, John jugaba football con ellos, de pronto dijo que tenía sed y que se iría a comprar agua, nunca regresó. Nadie vio exactamente a donde se dirigió, el parque era de mediano tamaño, pero el vendedor de hotdogs que usualmente se ubicaba en el sitio no recordaba haberlo visto ese día, según se consignaba en los partes policiales.

Booth y Brennan fueron a dar la noticia a sus familiares. En la vivienda solo encontraron al padre, la madre, no había soportado el dolor, se había sumido en la depresión y se había suicidado apenas seis meses antes con una sobredosis de pastillas. Su afligido padre escuchó las noticias que le traían los compañeros reviviendo el dolor tan grande que la tragedia de su hijo le había provocado. Su otra hija, era una adolescente hoy de 17 años, estaba también en la sala escuchando lo sucedido.

Cuando salieron de la casa de la familia Roberts, su ánimo nuevamente había sufrido un bajón. El caso era francamente deprimente, no tenían nada que los orientara en dirección al asesino, nada relacionaba a los dos niños hasta ahora identificados, no había nada común que los ligara excepto el hecho de haber sido asesinados por el mismo monstruo.

La prensa seguía presionando por información, y el FBI había liberado poca información del caso, las reconstrucciones de los seis niños que aún no se lograban identificar se liberarían esa noche para ver si era posible que alguien reconociera a alguno de ellos y pudiera brindar información. Adicionalmente se revelarían los nombres de los dos chicos identificados. No había mucho por hacer ante la pavorosa falta de pistas que los guiarán hacia alguien en especial. En las uñas de Gregory Williams habían hallado pequeñas trazas de células epiteliales que no le pertenecían, por lo cual podían ser del asesino. Se habían corrido test de ADN y el resultado se había comparado con todas las bases de datos existentes con información de ADN. Incluida la base de datos de ofensores sexuales, pero hasta el momento no se había hallado ninguna correspondencia.

Adicionalmente, Booth había estado trabajando en rastrear a los ofensores sexuales reconocidos que pudieran haber vivido o laborado cerca del área de Upper Malboro, con la esperanza de ver si lograba algo. Pero tampoco había sido útil, los dos que vivían cerca no concordaban con el ADN y de hecho ambos tenían coartadas infalibles, pues uno había estado preso durante el periodo en que se dieron la mayoría de las muertes y recién había sido puesto en libertad, una semana atrás. El otro, para la fecha en que ocurrió el homicidio más reciente estaba fuera de la ciudad, y tampoco residía en el área cuando ocurrieron los homicidios más antiguos. Tampoco coincidían las muestras de ADN.

Los nervios de todos estaban bastante crispados, el agotamiento ya era visible. De los cinco días, Brennan y Booth solo habían pasado una noche juntos, el resto del tiempo lo pasaban laborando o llegando tarde a dormir a sus respectivas casas. Brennan procuraba mantenerse lo más objetiva posible ante el caso, lográndolo a duras penas, sus capacidades de compartimentar apenas le alcanzaban para mantener a raya la furia y ansiedad mientras trabajaba, pero no evitaban la frustración que sentía por la falta de resultados de la investigación. Booth por su parte, estaba tomando cada vez más mal el poco progreso logrado, sus instintos paternales y su personalidad más emocional que la de Brennan lo hacían presa fácil de la frustración y el enojo. Si no fuera por los esfuerzos de Temperance para calmarlo, ya le habría disparado a más de un periodista inoportuno que lo abordaba con preguntas o a algún técnico que tuviera la mala suerte de no darle respuestas rápidas y adecuadas.

Esa noche, el FBI realizó una segunda conferencia de prensa, para revelar las reconstrucciones faciales que había realizado Ángela y solicitar información al público. El salón estaba a reventar, Cullen y Booth estaban representando al FBI, Brennan y Cam al Jeffersonian y Caroline Julian estaba en nombre de la Fiscalía.

La actividad la inició Cullen.

-Buenas noches, como saben hemos estado investigando la aparición de ocho cuerpos de menores de edad en Upper Malboro, Maryland. Hasta ahora, el laboratorio Médico Legal del Instituto Jeffersoniano ha logrado recrear las caras de los ocho niños, esta reconstrucción generó la identificación plena de dos de ellos, identificación que fue corroborada con análisis de ADN con sus familiares. Los restantes seis menores continúan sin identificar plenamente y eso es lo que nos tiene acá esta noche. Empecemos por darles las identidades que tenemos, se trata de Gregory Williams de Ivy City, desaparecido hace dos años mientras caminaba hacia su casa. Esta es la fotografía más reciente que tenemos de él, así como la reconstrucción facial elaborada por la artista forense del Jeffersonian-en ese momento en una pantalla ubicada en el salón se desplegaron las imágenes- el otro menor es John Roberts, de Farlington, en Arlington County, desaparecido hace tres años en el parque local, nuevamente, tenemos su fotografía más reciente y la reconstrucción facial del Jeffersonian. Como pueden ver, estas reconstrucciones son increíblemente precisas. Ambos niños murieron de manera similar, sufrieron golpizas, posiblemente abuso sexual, apuñalamiento, esto mismo se ha comprobado que ocurrió con los restantes seis. Ahora bien, tenemos seis recreaciones de rostros que queremos que difundan, son seis menores no identificados hasta ahora. Sus edades y características físicas están descritas en la información que les estamos entregando, queremos instar a la población a comunicarse con el número de personas perdidas para brindar cualquier información útil para la identificación de estos niños. La Dra. Saroyan y la Dra. Brennan van a agregar los pocos datos que pueden dar en este momento de la investigación.

-Buenas noches-saludó Cam-en el Instituto Jeffersoniano hemos estado dedicados al análisis de este caso desde el inicio. Como bien lo dijo el Director Cullen, hasta el momento tenemos confirmada como causa de muerte de estos niños una severa paliza, incluyendo golpes en el área del cráneo que generaron lesiones fatales, y apuñalamiento. Es todo lo que podemos decir desde el punto de vista de nuestro laboratorio. La Dra. Brennan dará otra información importante.

-Gracias Dra. Saroyan, buenas noches, efectivamente nuestro equipo ha analizado profundamente los restos que se hallaron en Maryland. Hasta el momento, solo tenemos dos identificaciones, el caso más reciente, corresponde a un niño de entre 4 y seis años, esta imagen en la pantalla es la correspondiente a su reconstrucción, según evidencia que hemos analizado, murió hace unas tres semanas, adicionalmente muestra marcadores que señalan que sufría problemas de mala nutrición. Lo mismo ocurre con los restantes cinco cuerpos sin identificar. Hemos realizado test isotópicos, que nos permiten concluir que estos menores nacieron y crecieron en la zona cercana al área al D.C., Maryland y Virginia. Es muy probable que se trate de niños que vivían en abandono, en las calles, pues no existen reportes de desaparición que coincidan con ellos. Por eso queremos que las personas que laboran con organizaciones de asistencia y el público en general vean estas imágenes y nos puedan dar datos para identificarlos. Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerles como información. Gracias.

-Finalmente, la señora Caroline Julian de la Fiscalía quiere dirigirles la palabra-concluyó Cullen.

-Gracias Director Cullen, Buenas noches, en nombre de la oficina del Fiscal de Distrito, quiero informarles que estamos apoyando completamente la investigación liderada por el FBI y el Instituto Jeffersoniano, queremos solicitar a la población que brinden toda la información útil para el caso, si vieron algo en las cercanías de la bodega donde se hallaron los cuerpos, si conocieron a estos niños, por favor, llamen a la línea que el FBI pone a su disposición, la información se garantiza, será confidencial. Puede inclusive darse información anónima, y se garantiza que cualquier persona que sepa algo y tenga razones para temer por su seguridad será protegida si colabora con nosotros. Gracias.

Cullen dio por terminada la etapa de declaraciones y abrió un espacio para recibir preguntas, por diez minutos. Durante ese lapso, respondieron algunas cuantas consultas pero sin elaborar demasiado las respuestas a fin de evitar filtrar información importante y confidencial.

Las caritas de los pequeños no identificados recorrieron el país en cuestión de horas, sea por TV o por medio de los diarios al día siguiente, el llamado para brindar información que permitiera su identificación estaba hecho.

Sin embargo, tampoco esto generó resultados. Nadie parecía extrañar a esas seis almitas, nadie sabía nada. Como siempre se recibieron algunas llamadas de gente que no aportaron nada positivo. Sin embargo, nada había resultado útil, seguían estancados con la investigación.

Un mes después del hallazgo el caso empezó a enfriarse desde el punto de vista policial, para ese momento, ya el equipo había debido atender un nuevo caso, no relacionado con este, el cual por suerte se resolvió rápidamente. Sin embargo, en la mente de los compañeros seguía latente la preocupación por caso de la bodega de Upper Malboro. Había un asesino en serie suelto, dedicado a torturar y matar niños, la prensa no había cejado en el empeño de seguir la noticia, y dado la falta de avance de la investigación, se había dedicado a escudriñar en las vidas de los menores identificados y en criticar a las autoridades por la falta de resultados.

Brennan y Booth pasaban poco tiempo juntos fuera del trabajo, tal vez dos noches por semana, generalmente llegaban a sus casas exhaustos y frustrados, y sin embargo hacían esfuerzos para que el estrés laboral no hiciera daño a su naciente relación.

Habían tenido más de una discusión en ese tiempo, generalmente disparada por el estrés y la frustración, pero siempre habían logrado resolver cualquier discrepancia con rapidez. Las citas semanales con Sweets transcurrían con relativa normalidad, aunque se centraban en la manera que estaban sobrellevando su relación, y la manera que ésta se veía afectada o a afectaba sus trabajos, también encontraban tiempo para revisar el perfil del asesino que los había eludido hasta ahora.

Era sábado por la noche, Parker dormía en su cuarto, mientras Brennan y Booth se acurrucaban en la cama, cansados luego de un día que habían decidido dedicar al niño para compartir con él y para tratar de distraerse. Habían ido al Six Flags cercano y habían pasado un largo día divirtiéndose con el niño.

-Lista para dormir?

-Mmm, sí…estoy muerta de cansancio!

-Pero te divertiste verdad?

-La verdad sí! Mucho, nunca había gritado tanto en mi vida, es increíble la cantidad de rides que tiene ese parque!

-Sí, y la cantidad que no tuvimos que usar porque no eran para la edad de Parker, sino creo que estaría volteando el estómago…qué locura!

-Claro, eso fue una suerte, al final del día ya no podía girar un segundo más!

-Qué vamos a hacer mañana?

-No sé, lo pensamos mañana, estoy cansada Booth!

-Buenas noches Bones-exclamó él bostezando.

-Buenas noches Booth.

El domingo lo pasaron juntos también, decidieron dormir hasta tarde, Booth y Parker fueron a misa y luego recogieron a Brennan y almorzaron en el diner, la tarde la dedicaron a ver unas películas y finalmente temprano esa noche Parker volvió a casa de su madre, feliz con muchas historias que contar de su fin de semana con su papi y la Dra. Bones.

La pareja por su parte, se dirigió a casa de Brennan, donde pasarían la noche juntos, dedicándose tiempo de calidad. Ambos cocinaron la cena, compartieron un buen vino y pasaron parte de la noche demostrándose su amor. Al día siguiente volverían al trabajo, a luchar para encontrar respuestas para los niños hallados en aquella nefasta bodega.


	20. COMPLICACIONES LABORALES

A/N Hola mis queridos lectores, sé que no estoy actualizando muy regularmente pero bueno acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero concluir este fic pronto, tengo varias ideas en mi cabeza para futuros fics, más cortos, de pocos capítulos. Por ahora les dejo esta actualización.

**CAPITULO 20: COMPLICACIONES LABORALES**

Ese lunes la pareja se levantó temprano, desayunaron juntos y se dirigieron al Hoover, pues tenían su cita con Sweets. Cuando ingresaron al Hoover, escucharon a alguien llamando a Booth.

-¡Hey Booth!

-¿Lewis?

-Hey, sé que esto no te va a gustar amigo, pero es mejor que lo veas-exclamó el Agente Lewis pasándole a Booth un diario en cuya portada se leía en letras grandes: Autoridades incapaces de atrapar al asesino de niños. El diario no era el más serio de la ciudad, pero sí bastante leído. En el artículo se criticaba duramente al FBI y al laboratorio criminal, acusándolos de negligentes y de tener poco interés en el caso.

-Maldición-exclamó Booth exaltado.

-Déjame ver-dijo Brennan al tiempo que tomaba el diario y empezaba a leerlo.

-Vamos, o llegaremos tarde-suspiró él.

Durante el corto lapso entre el ascensor y la oficina del psicólogo, Brennan leyó el artículo mientras la ira y la frustración le amargaban la mañana.

-Agente Booth, Dra. Brennan, pasen, el Dr. Sweets los está esperando.-les indicó la secretaria.

-Sweets-dijo Booth a modo de saludo. El joven Doctor se dio cuenta de inmediato del ánimo de los compañeros.

-Buenos días, ¿algún problema?

-Buenos días-suspiró Brennan.

-¿¿¿Mmmm????

-No hay ningún problema Sweets- replicó Booth ante la mirada inquisidora del chico.

-Pues sus caras sugieren lo contrario, ¿sucedió algo entre ustedes?

-No, entre nosotros no ha sucedido nada malo-respondió una Brennan evidentemente frustrada

-Bueno, pero algo pasa porque su ánimo no es precisamente festivo.

La respuesta fue Brennan lanzando a la mesita el diario. Sweets lo recogió y rápidamente revisó la portada y el artículo relacionado al caso.

-¡¡Oh vamos!! No dejaran que esto los moleste o sí?? Ustedes saben que han hecho un gran esfuerzo en este caso.

-Precisamente Sweets, nosotros sabemos eso, pero la falta de resultados es frustrante, y si a eso le suma ataques de la prensa, no creo que sea injustificada nuestra molestia-dijo Brennan.

-Molestia es todo lo que siente Dra. Brennan, ¿no hay otros sentimientos de por medio? Ira, frustración…

-Sweets!!-reclamó ella.

-Dra. Brennan, se supone que acá venimos a abordar sus emociones respecto a su trabajo y su relación sentimental! Entonces dígame, ¿¿cómo ha impactado esta tensión su relación con el Agente Booth??

-Sweets!-ahora fue Booth el que reclamó airado.

-Vamos, esta es la zona de la verdad recuerdan, cuánto tiempo están pasando juntos fuera del trabajo, tal vez pasando la noche juntos como pareja.

-¡Oh por Dios! Olvídalo Sweets, ¡¡no vamos a discutir contigo nuestra vida sexual!!!-Booth ahora estaba totalmente sonrojado y furioso.

-Dos noches por semana-respondió Brennan-usualmente los fines de semana.

-¡BONES!

-¡Booth! ¡No estoy dando detalles!

-¿No es muy poco tiempo?

-Sweets, nosotros pasamos la mayor parte de la semana trabajando juntos, no veo que tiene de malo dormir bajo el mismo techo dos noches. Es decir, estamos muy ocupados, es mejor estar juntos los fines de semana cuando tenemos tiempo para relajarnos.

-Bones! Sweets, deja este tema, nuestra vida sentimental está bien O.K.

-¿¿Está seguro Agente Booth?? No siente que necesitan menos estrés y más tiempo juntos.

-¡Uff! Sweets, yo me pasaría la vida entera junto a Bones O.K., pero tenemos trabajos y cosas que hacer, así que deja de meter la nariz en nuestros asuntos de alcoba.

-Creo que ambos somos adultos independientes, que necesitamos nuestro espacio personal, no necesitamos estar todo el tiempo juntos Sweets, yo disfruto mis momentos a solas en mi casa, resultan muy productivos para mis actividades personales, para escribir mis novelas o los ensayos o artículos sobre antropología que de vez en cuando me solicitan preparar.

-O.K. pero la pregunta es, su tiempo juntos puede calificarse de tiempo de calidad, en la que pueden explorar todos los aspectos de su relación de pareja.

-Ya lo dije y lo repito, nosotros estamos bien.

-A veces el cansancio reduce el tiempo que podemos compartir-suspiró ella en tono ligeramente frustrado, el comentario hizo que Booth la mirara con ojos tan grandes como platos.

-Nunca dijiste nada…

-No es tu culpa, los dos hemos pasado días muy agotadores y hemos estado cansados.

-Temperance…debes decirme esas cosas…-por un momento, la pareja se olvidó del expectante psicólogo en la habitación.

-No me estoy quejando Booth, solo digo que en ocasiones estamos tan cansados que dedicamos nuestra noche juntos a dormir temprano…es solo eso, pero no es tu culpa ni mía, son las circunstancias.

-Tal vez podamos ser más flexibles Bones, no limitar nuestras noches juntos al fin de semana…sino buscar otros días, cuando simplemente tengamos ánimos de estar juntos.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, sonrió con ternura y llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de él, lo acarició y le dijo:

-Nunca dije que solo podíamos estar juntos los fines de semana Seeley, ni que debíamos tener un horario programado, simplemente necesito mis tiempos a solas, es solo dosificar las cosas.

-Ahora que me lo dices podemos mejorar las cosas Bones.

Ella volvió a sonreír, y sus miradas continuaban enlazadas intensamente. Hasta que Booth recordó dónde y con quién estaban.

-Uuuhh…¿es todo Sweets?, ¿¿¿podemos irnos ya???

-Aún quedan unos minutos, algo más que quieran compartir.

-Francamente no-respondió Brennan.

-Muy bien, entonces hablaré yo, estamos en el primer mes de su periodo de prueba, hoy le rendiré mi primer reporte a Cullen- en ese momento ambos pacientes clavaron sus miradas en Sweets, la tensión en sus rostros evidente- El contenido del informe no les será revelado, solo la conclusión. Por ahora, su evaluación es satisfactoria, no veo motivo por el cual no deban seguir trabajando juntos, siempre y cuando manejen su relación personal y laboral de manera adecuada, sin que una demerite la otra.

En ese momento ambos suspiraron aliviados. Sweets sonrió al ver la aliviada reacción de sus pacientes favoritos.

-Ahora sí, pueden irse.

-Gracias Sweets-exclamó Brennan.

-Gracias-reiteró Booth mientras la seguía a la puerta.

Hasta ahora su situación laboral había seguido normalmente, nadie parecía objetar su cambio de status de compañeros a pareja. Por supuesto, los comentarios de pasillo en el Hoover seguían siendo algo común y no faltaba más de una malintencionada mujer que consideraba la relación como una verdadera lástima, un hombre como Booth con una mujer tan fría como la Ice Queen. Por suerte, hasta ahora, Booth que había escuchado algunos de los rumores se las había arreglado para evitar que Brennan se enterara de la existencia de esos chismes de pasillo. Era poco probable que ocurriera, pero el estaba tomando medidas lanzando miradas amenazadoras a las cacatúas chismosas de la oficina. No quería que en una de las visitas de su novia alguien dijera algo hiriente.

Por supuesto, no faltaba quien no estuviera feliz con el tratamiento recibido por Booth y Brennan, en cuenta el Director Asistente Rogers, hasta ahora su posición no había calado, pues estaba bajo el mando de Cullen, pero no dejaba de ser preocupante su actitud hacia la pareja. En la oficina se decía que veía su posición amenazada por Booth, a quien muchos veían como el sucesor ideal de Cullen. Rogers que ansiaba quedarse con el puesto cuando Cullen se retirará veía la situación de la pareja como una manera de quitarse la competencia de encima. Si Booth cometía un error, el se encargaría de que sufriera las más graves consecuencias posibles. Hasta ahora, el apoyo de Cullen y de muchos otros superiores que veían como intocable al equipo de oro formado por Brennan y Booth, habían sido su mayor obstáculo, eso y que la pareja no había incurrido en ningún error hasta el momento.

El titular del pasquín de esa mañana, le representó una pequeña oportunidad en sus mezquinas intenciones.

-¿Director Cullen?-se anunció al tocar a la puerta de su jefe.

-Rogers, que lo trae por acá.

-Ha visto la portada del D.C. Guardian

-Rogers, ¿le parece a usted que soy lector de ese pasquín amarillista?

-Por supuesto que no señor, pero hoy el FBI está en la portada, nos están friendo con comentarios negativos gracias a la incapacidad de Booth y su compañera de dar respuestas en el caso de los niños de Upper Marlboro.

-Déjame ver eso-refunfuñó Cullen tomando el diario.

Mientras Cullen leía Rogers se mantuvo en silencio y expectante.

-Esto no es más que basura, pero debemos de reclamar un derecho de respuesta. Este caso nos tiene en un callejón sin salida, pero se han hecho esfuerzos y se siguen haciendo.

-Tal vez el problema sea la falta de concentración y compromiso de Booth.

-¿De qué está hablando Rogers?

-Señor, es evidente que el desempeño de Booth y su squint ha bajado desde que iniciaron su romance. Tal vez no están rindiendo como debieran por dedicarse a sus asuntos personales, francamente su baja de productividad no me sorprende, ni tampoco su poco juicio al establecer prioridades.

-¡Rogers! Si tiene pruebas de lo que está diciendo hable, pero hasta ahora mi evaluación del trabajo de Booth, los reportes de la Dra. Saroyan y el Dr. Sweets son coincidentes, ni Booth ni Brennan han bajado su rendimiento ni descuidado su trabajo, de hecho están trabajando sobretiempo en este caso.

-Señor…

-No diga más Rogers, tengo muy clara su oposición a la relación de Booth y Brennan y su continuidad como compañeros en el campo, pero hasta ahora no hay una sola situación que me haga pensar que este arreglo es contraproducente, además le recuerdo que no existen políticas que prohíban su relación. Ahora largo de aquí, tengo que buscar a la gente de relaciones públicas para contestarle a este pasquín.

Rogers salió enfurecido de la oficina de su Jefe, definitivamente Booth era el favorito de Cullen, y eso era algo que se interponía en sus intenciones de subir en su carrera.

Mientras tanto, Booth y Brennan se despedían en la puerta del Jeffersonian.

-Te amo Bones- le dijo Booth mientras la besaba.

-Mmm…es una pena que tenga que ir a trabajar…me encantaría que me lo demuestres.

El momento fue interrumpido por un golpecito en la ventana del SUV.

-Hey tortolitos-se escuchó la voz de Ángela.

-Buenos días Ángela-exclamó Booth abriendo la ventana.

-Hola Studly, disculpa la interrupción pero les recuerdo que hay cámaras en el parqueo.

-Muy graciosa Ángela

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo ¿verdad?-le interrumpió Brennan tomándolo del brazo para llamar su atención. El se volteó a contestar y de inmediato sintió sus labios sobre los suyos.

-OK-suspiró cuando ella lo liberó-a la hora de almuerzo.

-Adiós Booth-le dijo mientras descendía del SUV-yo también te amo.

Mientras Brennan y Ange caminaban hacia la entrada del Laboratorio, Booth no les quitaba la mirada de encima. Cuando ellas se perdieron de vista al entrar en el Laboratorio, el finalmente arrancó el auto y salió rumbo al Hoover.

Para esa tarde tanto el Jeffersonian como el FBI habían remitido sendos reclamos al diario que había criticado sus actuaciones y reiteraron los esfuerzos de ambas instituciones en encontrar alguna pista para aclarar los crímenes.

Esa semana se presentó un nuevo caso para los compañeros, aparecieron los restos de un hombre calcinados en un viejo granero. El caso no fue extremadamente demandante, en cuatro días lo tuvieron resuelto.

Sin embargo, en las mentes del equipo el caso de los niños seguía siendo una pesada carga, en los ratos libres Brennan revisaba una y otra vez los huesos de las pequeñas víctimas, tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que hubieran pasado por alto.

Otro largo mes pasó, sin mayores avances en el caso, mientras tanto, el equipo resolvió exitosamente cuatro casos que se presentaron. La prensa había dejado el acoso. La segunda evaluación de la pareja salió nuevamente favorable, ambos estaban contentos con el resultado y el hecho de que estaban cerca de cumplir el periodo de prueba.

En el aspecto sentimental de su relación, habían logrado alcanzar un equilibrio en su tiempo personal, tratando de pasar juntos aquellos días en que tuvieran tiempo y disposición para compartir. Aunque sus horarios y sus trabajos les dejaban poco tiempo libre, lograron salir en tres ocasiones a cenar fuera, en plan romántico. También aprovechaban los fines de semana para salir a hacer deporte o ir al cine cuando estaban solos, o simplemente compartir con Parker cuando era el fin de semana que podía verlo su padre.

Era sábado, apenas empezaba a salir el sol, y la luz entraba tímidamente en la habitación de Temperance, donde ella y Booth yacían plácidamente. El dormía profundamente, acostado de costado mirando hacia el lado de la cama donde su amada estaba mirándolo atentamente. El espectáculo de sus fuertes brazos y su pecho desnudo moviéndose al ritmo de su relajada respiración, mientras su cabeza descansaba en la almohada era una visión de la que Temperance no se cansaba. Apoyando su cabeza en la almohada observaba embelesada al hombre que le había robado su metafórico corazón. Sus pensamientos en los últimos días eran bastante monotemáticos:

_"Mmm…a veces quisiera amanecer todos los días mirándote así, oyendo el ritmo de tu respiración…ayy Booth, que voy a hacer, no estoy segura de que es lo que quiero en este momento…necesito mi espacio, mi lugar, pero me haces falta cuando no estás conmigo…"_

En ese momento Booth se movió, colocándose sobre su espalda, boca arriba, ella continuó observándolo con atención, esperando que se despertara. La medalla de San Cristóbal resplandecía en su pecho cuando el sol empezó a llenar de luz el área de la cama. En su cabeza, Brennan continuaba su conversación interna.

_"Tengo miedo Booth, mucho miedo de arruinar esto que tenemos…de hacer algo apresurado que ponga en peligro nuestra relación…¡no soy buena en esto Booth! Ahh, sé que si yo siento la necesidad de estar contigo a diario tú debes estar sintiendo lo mismo. Pero y si damos ese paso…¿y si lo arruino todo? No, no estoy lista mi amor, no estoy lista para vivir contigo…¡podría arruinarlo todo! No es fácil vivir conmigo…no estoy acostumbrada a tener a alguien en mi casa 24/7…no sé puedo ser muy molesta"_

-Mmmmmm-suspiró él despertando de su profundo sueño, parecía dormir mejor cuando estaba en la cama con ella a su lado, el tenerla cerca le daba paz, felicidad. Se volteó y lentamente abrió sus ojos, fijándolos en los hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban con adoración-Buenos días preciosa.

-Hey, buenos días-respondió ella acercándose a él y plantándole un sensual beso.

-¿Con ganas de jugar Bones?

-¿Puedes culparme?

-Nooo, realmente no, puedo ser devastadoramente irresistible-respondió él entre risas.

-¡Presumido! –replicó ella sonriendo mientras devoraba sus labios.

Horas después, estaban sentados en el diner, listos para desayunar. Mientras esperaban, Booth observó como Brennan estaba distraída, con la mirada perdida.

-Hey…¿qué pasa Bones? ¿En que piensas?

-Mmm…en el caso de los niños, no puedo encontrar nada que nos sirva Booth y eso me frustra, podrían estar matando más niños por ahí mientras estamos acá sentados.

-¿Podrían? ¿Estás pensando en más de una persona?

-No sé, tal vez, tal vez sea solo un criminal, el caso es que está suelto.

-Lo sé bonita, pero no tenemos nada que nos lleve en la dirección correcta, Bones, me temo que no vamos a resolver este caso…no tenemos nada que nos sirva para orientar la investigación.

-No puedo creer que estemos en esta encrucijada, Booth no hay crimen perfecto, no puedo aceptar que este tipo se salga con la suya…esos niños…uff…esos niños sufrieron tanto en sus vidas…no merecían esa muerte horrible…no merecen que su asesino evada a la justicia.

-Lo sé, lo sé Bones, pero no tenemos material para atraparlo, no tengo como saber quién hizo esto…ni siquiera hay nadie buscando a esos chicos ahí…es frustrante.

Luego de comer, se dedicaron a ir de compras, ambos necesitaban víveres así que decidieron hacer sus compras juntos. Luego fueron a casa de Booth a dejar sus compras y finalmente a casa de Brennan, donde habían decidido pasar ese fin de semana. En la noche fueron al teatro a ver una nueva comedia que ambos disfrutaron, regresaron a casa y el domingo, luego de que Booth fue a misa, salieron a desayunar. Luego fueron al campo de tiro y finalmente al final de la tarde se pusieron a cocinar, pues habían invitado a Ángela, Hodgins y Cam a cenar con ellos.

La cena transcurrió relajadamente, el grupo compartió anécdotas, chistes y buena comida. Todos estaban felices de compartir un rato ajeno a los ajetreos laborales.

A la mañana siguiente, los compañeros salieron para el trabajo, tenían entre manos un nuevo caso que ocupo la mayor parte del día. Los restos de una joven mujer habían aparecido severamente descompuestos. Todas las sospechas apuntaban a un ex novio celoso, con historial de agresividad.

Tres días después, Booth y Brennan decidieron que debían vigilar a su sospechoso, como se trataba de una vigilancia, donde no pretendían intervenir, no requerían de respaldo. El hombre, John Wilkins, ya había sido entrevistado por el FBI, pero tenían dos días sin ubicarlo, supuestamente, y según versiones de su prima que vivía con él estaba fuera de la ciudad en un viaje de trabajo, pero Booth no le creía. Cuando se apostaron en las afueras del viejo edificio donde vivía el hombre, Booth tomó la precaución de avisar de su ubicación y la actividad que estaban desempeñando. Mientras observaban el sitio, esperando que el tipo apareciera.

-¿No trajiste algo de comer que no tenga grasas saturadas y exceso de azúcar?

-Ahh, sí, ahí están esas galletas de arroz y los palitos de ajonjolí que te gustan.

-¿Dónde están?

-En la otra bolsa Bones, esta es mi bolsa, mis bocadillos poco sanos, grasosos y azucarados.

-¡Te lo digo porque me preocupa tu salud Booth!

-Mmm, sí ya sé, ¡pero no te preocupes tanto!

-No deberías estar vigilando la entrada del edificio.

-Eso hago Bones.

-¿Puedo encender la radio?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no queremos llamar la atención.

-¡¡¡JA JA JA!!! Y estar sentados acá, comiendo golosinas no es llamar la atención…O.K, lo entiendo.

-¡Bones!

-Está bien, me callaré.

La conversación transcurrió con su usual forma de discutir. Dos horas después de iniciada su misión de vigilancia, Booth observó movimiento en la oscura calle frente al edificio donde vivía el sospechoso, la puerta se abrió y el hombre salió, llevaba arrastrada a su prima en dirección a un callejón cercano.

-Despacho, este es 22705, estamos en una misión de vigilancia en la calle 3ra N.E con Parker St NE, el sospechoso que buscamos salió al callejón y arrastra a una mujer, requiero de un equipo de soporte, mi compañera permanecerá en el auto mientras salgo a perseguir al sospechoso. Cambio.

-Entendido 22705, remitiendo equipo de soporte, cambio.

-¿¿Qué?? Pretendes que me quede acá…

-Bones, toma mi arma de respaldo y quédate acá, voy tras ellos, por favor…-exclamó él mientras saltaba del auto en dirección al callejón a fin de perseguir a Wilkins.

Ella empezó a sentir la adrenalina y la tensión. Desesperada por respaldo, decidió tomar el radio.

-Despacho, 22705, mi compañero persigue a un sospechoso, ¿dónde está el respaldo?

-22705, el respaldo está a diez minutos, cambio.

-¡Diablos!-de pronto el sonido de un disparo rompió el silencio. Temperance sintió el pánico apoderándose de su cuerpo. Aún tenía el radio en la mano y oprimió el botón de transmisión.

-22705 se escuchó un disparo en el callejón contiguo al Edificio 2443 voy a salir a buscar a mi compañero, el respaldo no ha llegado.

Inmediatamente saltó del auto y emprendió la carrera hacia el callejón, su corazón latía desbocado mientras corría, nuevamente se escuchó un disparo, la desesperación hizo que apurara aún más el paso.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!-se escuchó un grito. Temperance corrió y al llegar a la esquina pudo ver como el sospechoso se abalanzaba sobre Booth que estaba en el piso.

-¡ALTO FBI!-gritó. En ese momento Wilkins se volteó y alzó su arma contra Brennan, Booth lo miró horrorizado y logró patearlo haciéndolo perder el balance, el hombre entonces volteó su arma contra él y antes de que pudiera dispararle, se escuchó otro tiro, que lo impactó en el hombro. Brennan había disparado.

-¡Booth!-gritó mientras corría hacia él que aprovechó para alejar el arma del sospechoso.

-Estoy bien, tranquila, debemos atender a esta mujer, la hirió antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

La prima de Wilkins yacía en el piso, con una bala en el abdomen. Booth esposó al sospechoso y de inmediato tomó su teléfono para pedir una ambulancia.

Poco después, el equipo de respaldo llegó al sitio. Luego de recoger la evidencia necesaria y trasladar a los heridos, los compañeros pudieron dirigirse al auto. Al día siguiente deberían responder muchas preguntas.

Cansados y agitados se dirigieron al apartamento de Booth, lo habían atendido los paramédicos por unas excoriaciones y algunos golpes que recibió en su enfrentamiento con el sospechoso. Cuando entraron se desplomaron en el sofá, uno junto al otro.

-Booth.

-Bones.

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo. El le hizo un gesto para que hablara ella.

-Por un momento creí que te perdería…-suspiró.

-Hey, estoy bien, no me vas a perder-replicó él acariciando su mejilla, por donde se deslizaba una lágrima tras otra-Bones…estoy bien mi amor, estoy aquí-le dijo rodeándola con sus brazos, acurrucándola a su pecho.

-Tenía miedo Booth.

-Lo sé mi cielo, lo sé.

-Te amo tanto…no sé que haría si algo te pasa.

-Tranquila, todo está bien Temperance. No voy a dejarte, nunca mi vida, mientras de mi dependa, voy a hacer lo posible para estar a tu lado siempre.

-¡Pudo matarte Booth, pudo haberte matado!

-Lo sé, pero no ocurrió Bones, no ocurrió-insistió él mientras acariciaba su espalda y le besaba la cabeza.

Rato después se fueron a la cama, juntos, abrazados, dándose confort en un momento en que ambos valoraban más que nunca la suerte que tenían de estar juntos y de estar vivos.

Al día siguiente tuvieron una reunión con Cullen, Rogers y Sweets. Con paciencia Booth hizo un recuento de lo sucedido, explicó como había perseguido al sospechoso, como observó al hombre lanzar a su prima contra la pared y dispararle. Ante eso, debió sacar su arma y disparar al sospechoso, pero un movimiento de éste al último momento hizo que su bala apenas lo rozara en el costado. El hombre se volteó hacia él, y justo en ese momento Booth tropezó con algo que había en el callejón, momento que aprovechó el sospechoso para desarmarlo. Luego relató la parte de la historia que Brennan había presenciado.

Ambos dieron sus declaraciones y contestaron las preguntas. Fue al iniciar esta etapa que Rogers aprovechó su oportunidad:

-Agente Booth, comprenderá que usted violó una orden directa al correr por ese callejón sin respaldo alguno.

-Señor, la ley me obliga a actuar si veo que se comete un delito, el sospechoso estaba maltratando a su prima, y como comprobé después, su intención era matarla. Era mi obligación acudir en su auxilio, por eso informé al Despacho y dejé a mi compañera en el auto, para no incumplir con los lineamientos que se me indicaron.

-Pero la Dra. Brennan finalmente acudió en su ayuda y hasta le disparó a un sospechoso.

-Señor Rogers-interrumpió Brennan-me parece que mi compañero ya aclaró su proceder, y sí, al final acudí en su ayuda, esto porque escuché un disparo, lo comuniqué al despacho y auxilié a mi compañero. No veo como eso podría ser mal visto, especialmente en las circunstancias en que ocurrieron los hechos. De no haber intervenido Booth y la prima del sospechoso estarían muertos.

-Dra. Brennan, es evidente que su participación en el campo es contraproducente, usted no sabe escuchar órdenes y lo mismo aplica para Booth.

-¿Está diciendo que sería preferible que me quedara en el auto y permitiera que ese asesino le quitara la vida a mi compañero y a una mujer inocente? De verdad que no lo entiendo señor Rogers.

-Rogers, creo que las preguntas las haré yo en adelante, resérvese sus observaciones-intervino Cullen.

Luego de contestar un par de preguntas más, Cullen les dijo que salieran de su oficina. Rogers aprovechó para lanzar nuevamente su veneno.

-Lo ve señor, estas son el tipo de complicaciones de tener a una pareja en el campo.

-Disculpe Director Asistente-dijo Sweets-pero ¿de verdad quiere hacer ver mal un caso de legítima defensa?

-No es eso, es que Booth debería tener un compañero del FBI no un squint.

-Rogers, es claro que en la situación que se presentó Brennan y Booth actuaron como es debido. Ello no violaron las condiciones que les impuse, esto no fue un caso planeado sino un imprevisto. Sweets, continúe con sus evaluaciones semanales, voy a documentar este reporte, pero no voy a separarlos.

-Con todo respeto señor, esto es un gran error, Booth está demostrando poco profesionalismo insistiendo en tener a su amante en el campo.

-Rogers, largo de mi oficina, me parece que su actitud hacia Booth y Brennan es bastante mezquina.

-Señor estoy tratando de cumplir con mi deber.

-No Rogers, está tratando de hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua y de paso perjudicar a Booth, si creo que soy un idiota que no se da cuenta está muy equivocado. Largo de mi oficina.

Minutos después los compañeros vieron como Rogers salía enojado del despacho de Cullen. Este los llamó y les comunicó su decisión de mantenerlos juntos en el campo.

Habían logrado evadir la tormenta.


	21. PIDIENDO CONSEJO

**A/N Hola amigos, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y mi bloqueo sigue en pie, este es un pequeño capítulo, pero bueno, algo es algo. Ayer pude ver el capítulo 100 (o 16 de la temporada 5), fue increíble, emocionante, divertido, y capaz de romperte el corazón, pero al final de cuentas tengo esperanza…definitivamente este es un momento de cambio para B&B. No puedo esperar por lo que viene. Estoy trabajando en otra historia, más corta, pero prefiero no publicarla aún porque espero terminarla antes de empezar a subir capítulos. Cuando la tenga lista les haré saber.**

**CAPITULO 21: PIDIENDO CONSEJO**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su problema con Rogers, y hasta ahora habían mantenido un récord impecable. Ambos estaban claros en que debían apegarse a las condiciones que Cullen había impuesto, seguían haciendo su trabajo tan bien como siempre, y lidiando con la frustración de tener un caso de alto perfil sin resolver.

En el aspecto personal de su relación, las cosas parecían ir mejor que nunca, salvo por un par de agitadas peleas una semana atrás, cuando las tendencias de macho alfa de Booth exasperaron a Brennan durante la investigación de un caso. El reclamo de ella no se hizo esperar en cuanto estuvieron solos, y terminaron gritándose y reclamándose airadamente, una por la insistencia de él de sobreprotegerla y el otro por la terquedad de ella al ponerse en situaciones de riesgo. Luego de su intercambio de palabras ambos terminaron cada quien en su apartamento, molestos, cansados y sin poder dormir. Al día siguiente volvieron a pelear en el SUV y mientras iban camino al Jeffersonian, pasaron un par de días hablándose apenas lo necesario, hasta que Ángela los encerró en la oficina de Brennan para que arreglaran sus diferencias, o hablaban y trataban de arreglar las cosas, o Ángela llamaría a Sweets y lo pondría al tanto del pequeño drama entre los compañeros.

Fuera de esos pocos días de turbulencia las cosas iban bastante bien. Brennan seguía sintiendo que necesitaba más de lo que actualmente tenía con Booth, pero su temor a apresurar las cosas con él la mantenían preocupada. Nunca había añorado una vida de familia, ni aspirado a comprometerse seriamente, pero ahora no hacía otra cosa que pensar en Booth y ella viviendo juntos.

En los últimos días había pensado en pedir consejo a Ángela, pero sabía muy bien cuáles eran las expectativas de su amiga respecto a su relación con Booth. Ángela le diría que se lanzara de cabeza en la relación y que le sugiriera a Booth la idea de vivir juntos. Así que decidió que Ange no podía ser la persona que le diera consejo para resolver sus temores y conciliarlos con sus deseos de estrechar su lazo con Booth. Debía buscar la opinión de alguien confiable y que también observara la situación desde un punto de vista racional. Ante esto, no fue difícil para ella elegir a quién debía buscar.

-Dr. Hodgins, ¿puedo hablar con usted en mi oficina?

-Ohh…claro Dr. B, voy en cinco minutos, solo debo terminar este proceso que estoy realizando-contestó él sorprendido por la seriedad en el tono de Brennan.

Poco después, Hodgins llegó a la oficina de la antropóloga.

-Bien Dr. B, ¿de qué quería hablar conmigo?

-Gracias Jack, ¿podrías cerrar la puerta?

Hodgins inmediatamente cerró la puerta y se acercó al escritorio de Brennan, ella le hizo una seña para que se sentara y él obedeció.

-¿Hay algún problema Dra. Brennan?-preguntó Jack sinceramente preocupado, mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que había hecho en las últimas semanas, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera generarle una reprimenda de Brennan.

-No Jack, no exactamente, de hecho esto no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo-respondió ella-lo que quisiera es tu ayuda con algo que me preocupa, es algo personal. ¿Crees que puedes ayudarme?

-¡Wow! ¿Yo?...es decir, es un honor Dra. B, pero ¿en qué podría ayudarle?

-¡Uff!...-suspiró ella-es sobre Booth, yo…yo he venido sintiendo algunas cosas respecto a nuestra relación, y realmente no sé como proceder…

-¿Va a terminar con Booth?-preguntó Hodgins alarmado.

-¿Terminar?, ¡No!, no es eso Jack, es que necesito una opinión objetiva para aclararme…hay algunas sensaciones…deseos más bien que tengo respecto a mi relación con Booth…y…bueno, no sé bien como analizarlas, como debo de proceder…pensé que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme a ver las cosas con claridad.

-Me da curiosidad…¿por qué yo?...es decir, me halaga su confianza Dra. B, pero usualmente esta sería una situación en la que usted buscaría a Ange.

-Jack, yo te considero mi amigo…ambos compartimos una experiencia muy dura juntos en aquél auto y desde entonces siento que estamos muy cerca, hay un entendimiento entre ambos. Somos científicos Jack, personas racionales y tú además eres un hombre que sigue su corazón…yo por mi parte tengo problemas con ese aspecto. Ángela es mi amiga, y me ha ayudado mucho, pero cuando se trata de Booth y yo, de nuestra relación, ella está parcializada y no verá las cosas objetivamente. Tú por otra parte, estoy segura que podrás ayudarme a ver y analizar la situación con un mayor rigor…más objetividad.

-OK…está bien, entonces ¿cómo puedo ayudarle?

-Es simple, cómo supiste que era el momento de hacer un mayor compromiso con Ángela…es decir, decidiste pedirle que fuera tu esposa, eso implica un mayor compromiso, aunque después pasara lo que pasó…

-¿Está pensando casarse con Booth?

-No, no estoy hablando de casarme Jack, estoy hablando de…mmm…estrechar más la relación…de llevarla al siguiente nivel…

-Ok, déjeme aclarar esto, cuándo habla de siguiente nivel ¿a qué se refiere exactamente Dr. B?

-Booth y yo…bueno, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos en el trabajo, y pasamos algunas noches juntos en nuestras casas, usualmente los fines de semana y una que otra noche entre semana. El caso es que últimamente siendo cierta necesidad de pasar más tiempo con él, de…¡cómo explicarlo!...se siente bien despertar junto a él en la mañana, hacer tareas domésticas juntos, pasar noches conversando o simplemente saber que mientras trabajo en mi estudio él está cerca, en el salón viendo ese canal de deportes que tanto le gusta…saber que cuando me levante de la silla no voy a ir sola a la cama…qué el va a estar ahí para mí.

-Mmm…conozco la sensación-comentó Hodgins-es saber que no estás solo, que hay alguien a quién llegar…compartir las pequeñas cosas de la vida cotidiana, abrir tu closet y encontrar su ropa ahí…

-Escucharlo cantar en la ducha…-sonrió Brennan-hasta recoger su desorden en el baño…pero…al mismo tiempo…

-Al mismo tiempo-la interrumpió Hodgins- se siente un pánico ante la idea de dejar nuestra independencia, el temor de que un compromiso más profundo sea perder nuestra identidad un poco, el miedo a meter la pata o no ser una persona con la que sea fácil convivir…temer que las cosas salgan mal.

-¡Exactamente!-exclamó Brennan-eso es lo que me hace dudar Hodgins, cómo saber si estoy lista para vivir junto a Booth, es decir, no lo sé, no sé si voy muy rápido, apenas estamos juntos hace dos meses y medio y…esto suena apresurado.

-Con todo respeto Dr. B, pero usted y Booth están juntos hace años, tal vez no con el nivel de intimidad de ahora, es decir, físicamente, pero ustedes están a años luz en cuanto a conocerse. No son dos personas que se acaban de encontrar y cayeron en la pasión desenfrenada y están decidiendo repentinamente pasar de amantes a convivir…no…ustedes se conocen, saben bien las fallas o cosas molestas del otro…tal vez no a nivel doméstico o de vida diaria, pero en esencia se conocen. Creo que nadie la conoce como Booth, y estoy seguro que nadie lo conoce a él como usted. No digo que vaya a ser simple, vivir con alguien es un reto, pero si su temor es ir muy de prisa, créame, no es así, ustedes más bien han sido demasiado cautos.

-¿Tú crees?

-Ya era hora Brennan. Sé que es atemorizante, pero estoy seguro que crees que vale la pena. Habrá que hacer algunos ajustes, hay que garantizar espacios para cada uno, y estoy seguro que Booth se los dará. Dr. B ¿¿puede usted imaginarse viviendo con alguien más?? Es decir, ¿puede imaginarse viviendo en pareja con otro hombre?

-No…de hecho nunca imaginé esto, nunca pensé que yo podría estar en una relación como la que tengo con Booth, yo…yo pensé que no podría, pensaba que las relaciones eran efímeras, que la monogamia es imposible o antinatural, pero honestamente Jack, no hay nada que desee más que estar con él todo el tiempo posible…no sé si será para siempre…nada está garantizado…pero no puedo imaginarme junto a alguien diferente. Incluso…incluso estoy pensando en más que simplemente vivir con él…hay cosas que quiero experimentar, cosas que sólo juntos podremos lograr y no sé…este es el reto más grande de mi vida Jack, yo soy una mujer inteligente, muy inteligente, tengo fe en mi capacidad intelectual, en mi capacidad de trabajar, de alcanzar mis metas profesionales…pero mis sentimientos, mis emociones, todo eso siempre ha sido un reto para mí y tengo miedo…

-Dr. B, no es algo exclusivo suyo, todos tenemos miedo, incluso las personas tan empáticas como Booth, conectadas con sus emociones, tienen miedo. Estoy seguro que él también está sintiendo alguna ansiedad respecto a su relación, que teme hacer algo mal y echarla a perder, eso es normal y natural. Y en cuanto a si las relaciones son o no efímeras, no sé Dr. B, todo es efímero en este mundo, por lo menos desde la perspectiva humana, somos mortales, hoy estamos mañana no sabemos. Lo importante es disfrutar la relación mientras dura, darlo todo mientras esta junto a su pareja. Finalmente en cuanto a la monogamia, yo entiendo su perspectiva antropológica, pero usted lo dijo, no puede imaginarse con otro. Y sí, tal vez eso lo dice ahora con la relación empezando esta nueva etapa de intimidad, y usted podrá decirme que es una reacción química que decaerá con el tiempo…pero Dr. B, la verdad es que la monogamia es también una opción, yo puedo decidir ser monógamo o no serlo. Al final de cuentas la pasión, esa lujuria inicial en toda relación, es solo una parte del todo. Uno puede construir una relación no basada solo en el impulso químico de emparejarse, ahí es donde entra el compromiso con la otra persona, el luchar por estar juntos aún cuando en algún momento esa pasión se atenúe. Es una decisión de hacer las cosas funcionar, y ustedes tiene una base estupenda, son amigos, y grandes amigos. Cuando la pasión y el deseo que vienen cuando una relación es nueva se estabilizan, no tiene por qué volverse una rutina, pero lo que ayuda a seguir con la pareja es precisamente los otros aspectos de la relación, conocerse, quererse, apoyarse, estar el uno para el otro…y eso no significa que la parte física deba volverse aburrida, al contrario, da la oportunidad para buscar nuevas cosas, jugar el uno con el otro y como se conocen y confían absolutamente en el otro, eso será fácil de hacer.

-¡Por Dios Hodgins! Desde cuándo sabes tanto de las emociones…

-He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar Dr. B, después de lo que pasó con Ange, de todo lo que ha pasado entre ella y yo, es tan estúpido lo que causó nuestra ruptura…fue inmaduro, fue falta de confianza. He tenido tiempo para pensar y replantearme muchas cosas. Hay errores que definitivamente no quiero volver a cometer…errores que me costaron lo más bello y más sagrado que me pasó en la vida-respondió él, su voz reflejando el dolor que yacía en su interior, inclusive Brennan pudo notar como los chispeantes ojos azules del entomólogo se humedecían.

-Lo siento Jack, de verdad…

-No, Dr. B, yo no lo siento, esa experiencia me ayudó a crecer…ahora sólo debo vivir con las consecuencias y tener fe en que las cosas mejorarán. Lo que le digo es que no permita que el miedo se interponga en su felicidad, usted merece ser feliz, él merece ser feliz, ambos han pasado por muchas cosas difíciles, y estoy seguro que hay mucho que no sé ni puedo imaginarme. Pero ha sido un gran viaje Dr. B., han tenido tiempo suficiente para conocerse y ser amigos, y eso es una ventaja, úsela a su favor, no permita que la felicidad se le escape entre los dedos…-en ese momento Jack se levantó de la silla, se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro con cariño –Espero que mi perspectiva haya sido útil…si no me necesita más, debo ir a terminar unos análisis a mi estación- y empezó a alejarse rumbo a la puerta.

-¡Jack!-exclamó Brennan haciendo que él se detuviera, apenas tuvo tiempo de voltearse para responder cuando ella se lanzó a abrazarlo, con lágrimas en los ojos-Gracias Jack, muchas gracias por todo…de verdad gracias.

-Es un placer Dr. B-respondió él peleando para contener sus propias lágrimas, profundamente conmovido.

-Espero que tú encuentres tu propia felicidad Jack, tú también lo mereces-susurró ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Eso espero-respondió él con una tímida sonrisa-debo volver al trabajo.

Cuando Hodgins salió de su oficina Brennan empezó a relajarse por primera vez en días, y a repasar mentalmente las palabras de su amigo. Tenía mucho en que pensar, pero sobre todo, tenía mucho por qué luchar.


	22. PARA SIEMPRE

**A/N Otro capítulo corto, enfocado en la relación entre B&B…en el próximo retomamos el caso. Tengo ya dos capítulos de mi nueva historia, la cual pretendo sea corta, tengo muchas ganas de publicarla ya, pero prefiero esperar a terminarla para no dejarlos esperando tanto como con esta. De hecho, ahora que estoy sacando de mi sistema esta otra nueva historia, me ha sido más fácil escribir para Un Salto de Fe, quiero llevar este fic hasta el final siguiendo la idea original que me había planteado. Aunque todavía falta bastante, creo que vamos por buen camino. Reseñas gente, no estaría mal para mi musa que me dejen sus reseñas, ya saben el botoncito de abajo, un click y unas cuantas palabritas…se agradecen.**

Esa tarde, luego de su conversación con Hodgins, y considerando que no tenían un caso activo, Brennan decidió ir a buscar a Booth a su oficina para tomarse un café juntos. Cuando llegó al Hoover abordó un elevador y se enrumbó hacia la oficina de su flamante novio. Cuando llegó encontró la oficina cerrada, lo cual la sorprendió un poco, entonces se volteó y se encaminó al cubículo del agente Charlie Burns, el asistente de Booth.

-Hola Charlie, ¿sabes dónde está Booth?

-Ohh buenas tardes Dra. Brennan, sí Booth está en el gimnasio, en el subnivel 1, hoy tenían programadas unas pruebas físicas y Booth estaba programado en el grupo de hoy.

-Y crees que pueda ir al gimnasio, es decir ¿el acceso es permitido?

-Claro, no hay problema Dra. Brennan, de hecho hay gente que asiste a observar las pruebas…

-Gracias Charlie.

Temperance se dirigió de nuevo al elevador, y finalmente llegó al subinivel 1, vale decir el primer piso del área subterránea del edificio, donde después de caminar un poco encontró el gimnasio. Pudo ver a un grupo de agentes haciendo ejercicios en el centro del gimnasio y también como había un buen grupo de gente en las graderías observando. Sin mucho preámbulo se dirigió a la gradería, subio hasta la parte más alta y busco un sitio discreto en el centro del recinto, donde pudiera observar bien las prácticas. Finalmente encontró un lugar justo dos escalones arriba de un grupo de mujeres que observaban la práctica, se dirigió hasta ahí y nadie notó su presencia, todos estaban absortas observando como los agentes ahora divididos en dúos estában haciendo prácticas de lucha. Brennan se sentó y se dispuso a observar como todos los demás, desde su puesto pudo ver a Booth enfrascado en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con otro agente, a todas luces más joven que él, y bastante corpulento. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, su novio lo estaba haciendo muy bien, tan bien que en pocos movimientos tenía inmovilizado a su joven contrincante.

-¡Wow! Booth venció a Coleman…parece que la diferencia de edad no jugó en su contra-comentó una de las mujeres que se sentaban más abajo frente a Temperance, era una rubia en sus treinta que no quitaba sus ojos de lo que sucedía abajo.

-Bueno-dijo otra chica, una pelirroja bastante joven-te aseguro que Coleman es bastante fuerte y se cuida mucho, deberías ver su régimen de ejercicios, el hombre es puro músculo.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?-cuestionó otra mujer de pelo oscuro con un tono pícaro-¿acaso le has puesto las manos encima a ese chico?

-Créeme que sí, y sé lo que te digo-respondió la aludida con una mueca fanfarrona-ese cuerpo no tiene un gramo de grasa y está perfectamente tonificado.

-¡Ja! ¿Y tú crees que Booth no lo está? Podrá ser mayor que Coleman pero definitivamente tiene lo suyo, además fue un Ranger en el ejercito, esos hombres se entrenan para todo-

-¿Tú tuviste algo con Booth?-le cuestionó la pelirroja.

-No, por desgracia no, pero me encantaría, basta ver como llena esa camiseta para darse cuenta que el hombre se mantiene en forma.

-Pues sí, la semana pasada coincidí con él en la piscina, en las pruebas acuáticas era un espectáculo verlo nadar-replicó otra mujer.

-Es una lástima que un hombre así esté fuera de nuestro alcance-suspiró la rubia-desde que el témpano Brennan apareció en su vida no tiene ojos para nadie más.

-¿La squint?-preguntó otra-no creo que eso dure mucho…esa mujer no tiene nada de empatía.

-Viste la nueva apuesta, ahora se está apostando para ver cuándo la Ice Queen le rompe el corazón.

Brennan al escuchar todo eso sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, qué diablos sabían esas mujeres de su relación con Booth, con qué derecho apostaban sobre sus vidas.

-¿Tú crees que sea tan mala su relación?-cuestionó la pelirroja.

-¡Ay vamos! Esa mujer solo muestra pasión por los huesos o cuerpos descompuestos, no creo que sea una persona muy cariñosa que digamos, y Booth es un tipo afable. No sé como han podido trabajar juntos tantos años, ella es incapaz siquiera de mostrarle cariño en público. Siempre está ladrándole órdenes o diciendo lo inútiles que somos todos en el FBI. ¡No entiendo que le vio Booth!

-Bueno, hay que admitir que es hermosa, así que supongo que será eso-replicó otra de las mujeres- pero tienes razón, esa mujer no es ni por asomo expresiva.

Brennan no pudo más, estaba a punto de darles una pequeña muestra de su expresividad cuando sonó un silbato y una voz en el gimnasio exclamó:

-Pueden irse señores, mañana se les remitirán sus resultados.

El grupo de hombres en el gimnasio empezó a levantarse y a encaminarse hacia las regaderas, Brennan entonces se movilizó a fin de interceptar a su novio, al que pudo ver quitándose la camiseta para usarla para secar el sudor. Mientras bajaba las graderías pudo ver como las mujeres que habían estado chismeando sobre ellos se movilizaban también, por lo visto no se habían percatado de que las había escuchado. Furiosa, apuró el paso e interceptó a su hombre.

-¡Hey Bones!-alcanzó a decirle Booth antes de que Temperance se lanzara a sus brazos, lo tomara por las mejillas y capturara sus labios en un beso, que pese a ser breve no dejó de ser claramente apasionado.

-¡Hola mi amor!-susurró cuando por fin se desprendió de sus labios y lo miró intensamente a los ojos.

-Eehhh…hola!-apenas pudo responder un sorprendido Booth-¡Wow! Bones, creí que no podíamos tener muestras públicas de afecto en el trabajo-musitó él mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella y apretaba sus brazos atrayéndola contra su cuerpo aún más.

-Bueno, técnicamente Cullen nos pidió que fuéramos prudentes y discretos y que nuestras muestras de afecto no pudieran considerarse excesivas…así que…creo que no fui excesiva, solo te besé-replicó ella mientras él sonreía abiertamente.

-Sí preciosa, solo me besaste-dijo él poniendo su dedo en el mentón de ella para levantar su cara y poder depositar un semi casto beso en sus labios- estoy todo sudado, te estoy ensuciando.

Ella solo sonrío, sus ojos brillando pícaramente y respondió:

-Créeme, no tengo problemas con esto…de hecho…-susurró mientras acercaba su boca al oído de él y entonces utilizó un tono de voz ronco y sexy-creo que si puedes salir temprano yo podría ayudarte a sudar un poco más-Booth sintió como su sangre empezaba a circular rápidamente en dirección sur.

Bastante nervioso, sonrío, la beso en la mejilla para tratar de controlar la reacción de su cuerpo traidor y soltándose del abrazo le dijo:

-¿Es una promesa Dra. Brennan?

-Absolutamente.

-Espérame acá, voy a tomar una ducha rápida, me visto, y estaré de vuelta en diez minutos.

Ella le sonrió, y se alejó de él con dirección a las graderías. El empezó a trotar alegremente en dirección al vestidor del gimnasio y agitó su mano saludándola. Mientras Brennan se acomodaba en la primera grada, vio como se acercaban caminando las mujeres de antes, todas con una ligera cara de shock, que la observaban sin disimular. Evidentemente las chismosas habían visto el cariñoso intercambio entre la pareja. Ella controló su temperamento para no gritarles cuatro verdades, abrió su bolso y sacó su teléfono, marcando el número de Cam. Para cuando Cam le contestó, el grupo de cacatúas estaba casi frente a ella.

-Hey Cam, soy yo Brennan, no regresaré esta tarde al laboratorio, Booth y yo tenemos un compromiso personal que atender…sí, en caso de que se presente algo urgente estaremos en mi casa o me puedes llamar al celular. Gracias Cam.

Las tipas pasaron frente a ella con una sonrisa simulada, y se alejaron hacia la puerta. Brennan permaneció en el gimnasio durante varios minutos esperando por su novio. Cuando Booth salió, corrió hacia ella, traía su maletín en sus manos.

-Hey, solo debo ir a mi oficina para recoger unos expedientes, quiero revisarlos esta noche si no te molesta, claro después de que tú y yo tengamos esa sesión que me prometiste.

-Ok, vamos entonces-respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír al ver la cara de ansiedad de su amado. Sin más caminaron abrazados hacia el elevador, había bastante gente en los pasillos, pues un nuevo grupo de agentes se acercaba al gimnasio para rendir sus pruebas. Finalmente llevaron al ascensor, justo a tiempo para entrar antes de que cerrara sus puertas, estaba bastante lleno, pero lograron colarse dentro. Se ubicaron cerca de la pared y Booth apretó su abrazo, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo mientras le preguntaba:

-¿Viniste a buscarme por algo en especial?

-No-respondió ella voltéandose a verlo-solo te extrañaba y decidí venir a secuestrarte para tomarnos un café.

-Me siento alagado-respondió él sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos-gracias bonita.

-¡Te amo Booth!-le susurró ella antes de darle un beso tierno en los labios y luego acurrucarse en su costado.

Cuando llegaron a su piso, salieron del elevador, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que tras de ellos en el atestado ascensor, estaban dos de las mujeres que Brennan había escuchado en el gimnasio. Cuando la pareja se fue, ambas intercambiaron una mirada asombrada.

-Parece que la Ice Queen no es tan fría como aparenta-susurró una de ellas.

-¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?-replicó la otra.

La pareja mientras tanto, recogió los expedientes y salió en dirección al apartamento de Brennan, apenas llegaron literalmente se lanzaron uno en brazos del otro, en un frenesí de besos y caricias, lograron llegar al dormitorio y allí, juntos en su propio mundo, hicieron el amor apasionadamente.

-¡Hey! ¿En qué estás pensando?-preguntó Seeley mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Brennan que descansaba sobre su pecho.

-Mmm-suspiró ella al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior, en ese gestó tan característico cuando estaba nerviosa-tú…¿tú crees que yo soy una Ice Queen?

-¿QUÉ? No… ¿de dónde sacaste ese nombre?

-Hoy en las graderías del gimnasio, unas mujeres que estaban sentadas delante de mí…ellas estaban hablando de nosotros y…

-¡Wow, wow, wow! ¿De nosotros? Un momento, ¿qué fue lo que escuchaste preciosa? Acaso dijeron algo hiriente aparte de ese estúpido apodo.

-¡Cálmate! Solo hablaron de que, bueno que yo soy una mujer inexpresiva y que no calzo contigo, que eres más empático, no sé, es decir, hay una apuesta en el Hoover…

-¿Apuesta? ¿Qué apuesta?

-Hay una apuesta para ver cuándo te voy a romper el corazón…

-¡Por Dios! Que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que estar encima de nuestra relación, no puedes creer eso mi cielo, tú no vas a romperme el corazón Bones.

-Booth, no me has respondido, ¿tú crees que soy una mujer fría e inexpresiva?

-¡No puedo creer que me estés preguntado esto después de lo que acabamos de hacer! ¡Acaso te pareció que esto fue frío e inexpresivo?

-Booth, mi pregunta es válida, el que hayamos tenido sexo no le resta validez a mi pregunta, es decir, el sexo suele ser apasionado y…bueno, eso apasionado.

-O.K. Temperance, empecemos por aclarar un punto, esto, lo que nosotros tenemos no es simplemente sexo, es amor, yo te amo, tú me amas, lo que tú y yo acabamos de hacer no fue simplemente sexo apasionado, fue más qué eso y tú lo sabes…y en cuánto a tú pregunta, ¡claro que no creo que seas fría e inexpresiva! Yo te conozco Temperance Brennan, yo sé quién eres, yo sé cuan grande y amoroso es tú corazón, yo sé cuánto te preocupas por la gente que amas y hasta por las víctimas cuyos casos atiendes. Yo sé que detrás de esa fachada de calma y ese aspecto clínico en el que sueles refugiarte, se esconde una mujer apasionada, amorosa, dulce, tú no eres una Ice Queen mi vida. No lo eres. Tú eres la mujer que amo, la más hermosa, independiente, segura, cariñosa, tierna y expresiva que he conocido en mi vida…porque tú lo haces todo de corazón Temperance, tú no tienes dobles standards ni finges lo que no sientes, tú eres transparente.

Ella simplemente lo miró, como sopesando lo que él le estaba diciendo, le acarició la mejilla y le dijo:

-Yo no quiero romper tu corazón…

-Lo sé, y no lo vas a hacer, estoy seguro, mi corazón está seguro contigo.

-¿Qué hacemos respecto a la apuesta en tu oficina?

-Nada…probarles cada día que pase que están equivocados…probarles que nosotros estamos juntos…para siempre.

-Para siempre…-repitió ella acurrucándose en su pecho. Booth simplemente sonrío, besó su cabeza y ambos se dejaron vencer por el sueño.


	23. UN VISTAZO AL INFIERNO

**A/N Hola, acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo, aunque procuré no hacerlo muy descriptivo, describe un crimen bastante violento y absolutamente detestable. **

**También decirles que he publicado los primeros capítulos de mi nueva historia Ayudando a Booth, el enlace lo encuentran en mi perfil. Como siempre, les pido me dejen sus reseñas, es importante para mí.**

**CAPITULO 23: UN VISTAZO AL INFIERNO**

A las cinco de la mañana, antes de que cualquier alarma sonará, Booth abrió los ojos perezosamente, podía sentir el calor de la espalda de Temperance pegada a su pecho, sus brazos enlazándola por la cintura, pudo percibir su olor, el olor que era indiscutiblemente de ella. Con ternura besó la parte de atrás de su cuello y sintió como ella se estiraba y suspiraba.

Lentamente Temperance empezó a tener conciencia de su entorno, sintió los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban y el escultural pecho de su amado contra su espalda, sentía los labios de el en su cuello y poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, sintiendo sus párpados pesados por el sueño. Entonces, cuando finalmente pudo mantenerlos abiertos, se volteó para encontrarse de frente con su amado, le dio un beso en los labios y lo saludó:

-Buenos días…no escuché la alarma.

-Será porque no ha sonado-contestó él-buenos días preciosa.

-¿Qué hora es?

-5 a.m.

-Mmmmm-suspiró ella-desde cuándo tan madrugador…

-Desde que amanecí contigo hoy y no tengo ropa acá, tengo que ir a mi apartamento para prepararme para el trabajo.

-Debe haber algo tuyo en mi closet.

-No creo que tengas uno de mis trajes.

-Mmmm, no realmente no, lo que tienes acá es ropa informal.

-Ves, tengo que irme a mi apartamento, sino no llegaré a tiempo al trabajo.

-¿No tienes un cambio de ropa en tu auto?

-No, recuerdas que la semana pasada nos pasó lo mismo, nos vinimos a quedar acá sin pasar por mi casa por ropa y tuve que usarlo.

-¡Diablos!-exclamó ella.

-¡Wow! Dra., Brennan, veo que le molesta el pequeño detalle…

-Bueno, considerando las circunstancias, si tuvieras ropa acá podríamos aprovechar mejor el tiempo antes de tener que prepararnos para el trabajo.

-¿Ahh sí? Y cómo piensa aprovechar ese corto tiempo Dra. Brennan, sería tan amable de explicármelo.

-Así-le dijo ella besándolo sensualmente y acariciando sus pectorales.

-¡Hey…! No sigas con esto porque no voy a lograr salir de esta cama…tengo una reunión a primera hora…

-¿Ya tienes que irte?

-Sabes que sí, lo siento, pero si no salgo ya me va a atrapar el tráfico de la mañana…¿te veo a la hora de almuerzo?

-O.K. pero vamos a The Founding Fathers, hoy quiero comer ahí, ¿te parece bien?

-Perfecto-exclamó él dándole un beso y levantándose de la cama para buscar su ropa-entonces nos vemos a las doce. Te amo bonita, nos vemos-dijo agachándose a darle otro beso, esta vez en la frente.

-Yo también te amo…cuídate.

A media mañana, mientras Temperance tomaba un café con Ángela, y comentaban sobre la última salida de ésta a un club de moda, escucharon entrar a Booth.

-¡Bones!-exclamó mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de Brennan en compañía de otro hombre que por la pinta era otro Agente.

-¡Hey no hay necesidad de gritar!-respondió ella desde el lounge en el piso superior. El se volteó a mirar hacia arriba, hasta que vio a su novia y a Ange apoyadas en la baranda.

-Lo sé, pero no vas a creer esto, tenemos una pista, del caso de los niños, tenemos algo Bones para investigar Bones.

El no había terminado de pronunciar la frase cuando Temperance y Ángela corrían escalera abajo para encontrarse con él. Hodgins que estaba en la plataforma bajó a su encuentro.

-¿Qué encontraste?-preguntó Brennan una vez que estuvo frente a Booth y su acompañante.

-El es el Agente Robert Colbert, de la División de Crímenes Cibernéticos, vino a buscarme porque encontraron algo que puede estar relacionado con nuestro caso. Colbert, la Dra. Temperance Brennan, Dr. Jack Hodgins y Ángela Montenegro, nuestra artista forense.

-Encantado, he oído mucho sobre el trabajo de su equipo.

-Gracias, pero tenemos meses con este caso enfriándose, puede decirnos que información tiene.

-Como le dije a Booth, lo que tengo no es algo que sea fácil de describir, deben verlo.

-Inmediatamente le dije que viniéramos al Laboratorio, no he visto lo que tiene, pero no perdamos más tiempo-comentó Booth mientras los dirigía a la oficina de Ángela-¿Dónde está Cam?

-En su oficina supongo, la llamaré-exclamó Hodgins.

Poco después todo el grupo estaba reunido en la oficina de Ángela esperando que Colbert les dijera que información tenía para ellos.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Brennan una vez que agotaron la etapa de presentar a Cam que recién había llegado.

-Bueno, como les decía, lo que tengo para ustedes no es algo que yo quiera describir, en nuestra división trabajamos monitoreando crímenes utilizando el ciberespacio. Entre otras cosas damos seguimiento a la actividad de depredadores sexuales que muchas veces utilizan la red para sus propósitos. Hace unos meses infiltramos una red de pedófilos, tenían gran cantidad de contenido gráfico de sus actividades, ya saben, fotos, videos, ese tipo de cosas. Estaba en la forma de un foro, con un web de almacenamiento donde colgaban su material. Logramos detener a un sospechoso, el administrador del sitio, pero rastrear a los demás miembros ha resultado bastante difícil, usan todo tipo de métodos para ocultar su dirección i.p. El caso es que entre el material que encontramos habían varios videos particularmente perturbadores, ¿saben lo qué es un video o película snuff?

-¡Oh Dios!-suspiró Hodgins mientras Ángela se llevaba la mano a la boca.

-¿Qué? Oigan, no sé que significa eso-replicó Brennan mientras Cam y Booth observaban a Colbert con mirada inquisitiva.

-Básicamente, una película snuff es una grabación de un homicidio real, sin efectos, ni cortes, simplemente una grabación real de un acto de extrema violencia.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿hay gente que graba los homicidios que comete?-preguntó Brennan sorprendida.

-Se ha dicho que es una leyenda urbana, pero definitivamente ha habido casos reales que se han difundido. El caso es que ciertos degenerados manifiestan un placer al ver este tipo de videos. En el caso de este foro de pedófilos, encontramos grandes cantidades de videos de violaciones a menores cometidas por estos tipos, sin embargo, hay varios de ellos, todos subidos por un usuario que se autodenomina Boykiller23. Este tipo tiene filmaciones que son verdaderos videos snuff, hay violaciones, golpizas y finalmente asesina a sus víctimas. Nunca se ve su cara, se cubre con un pasamontañas, y filman con poca luz. Teníamos la fe de que no fueran videos reales, muchos videos snuff son falsos, pero ayer, revisando el último grupo de videos encontramos algo que definitivamente nos hace pensar que hay una relación con su caso…está en este disco-explicó Colbert extendiendo su mano para entregar un DVD a Ángela. Ella lo tomó y de inmediato lo colocó en el lector de su computadora.

-Debo advertirles que lo que van a ver es…horrible…horrible no es suficiente, es prácticamente un vistazo al mismísimo infierno. Yo les sugeriría que se preparen…si es que eso es posible…y tomen asiento.

-O.K.-exclamó Ange mientras tomaba el control de su poderoso equipo de cómputo-Cuándo estén listos empezamos.

Cuando todos se sentaron, Ange puso a correr el primer video que venía en el disco que le entregó Colbert. De inmediato se pudo ver una vieja cama, un cuarto bastante oscuro y se escuchaba de fondo el ruido de alguien siendo arrastrado, de pronto sobre la cama cayó un pequeño niño, su cara cubierta por una especie de bolsa de tela. alguien, un hombre, lo mantenía a la fuerza en la cama, el tipo le quitó la bolsa de la cara, el niño tenía un tape cubriéndole la boca. En ese momento todos en la sala dieron un respingo, esa cara era muy similar a la de uno de los niños cuyo rostro Ange había reconstruido, para nadie tuvo tiempo de decir nada, cuando en la pantalla se pudo ver al hombre golpeando al niño brutalmente, voltearlo, arrancarle la ropa y empezar a tocarlo de manera abusiva. Booth sentía su sangre hervir mientras Brennan sentía ira y en su rostro se dibujaba una mirada de total repulsión. Del mismo modo lucían Hodgins y Cam, mientras Ángela ya lucía varias lágrimas corriendo sus mejillas.

Mientras el niño luchaba incesantemente se podía oír la voz del hombre diciéndole toda clase de obscenidades, y finalmente, el hombre abrió el zipper de su pantalón y sin más se dedicó a violar al pequeño. La escena era más que dantesca, Ange no pudo soportarla y se desplomó en el sofá junto a Hodgins, acurrucándose contra él mientras lloraba, mientras el resto permanecieron lívidos en la sala, las lágrimas también corrían por las mejillas de Cam y Brennan. El video seguía corriendo, se veía que habían tomas de distintos días, durante más de una hora, el grupo observó como esa pobre criatura fue violada de las más diversas y sádicas formas, por al menos dos hombres, lo golpeaban, lo amarraban a la cama y lo aterrorizaban con una pistola que le ponían en la sien, tiraban del gatillo sin que saliera una bala, pero era suficiente para aterrorizar a la pobre víctima. Conforme el video transcurría y se notaba por la fecha en la esquina el paso del tiempo, el pequeño lucía cada vez más débil, extremadamente golpeado, sus ojos casi sin emoción. Finalmente, se pudo ver que luego de terminar otra sádica violación con el niño amarrado a la cama, uno de los hombres tomó un puñal y lo apuñaló hasta matarlo.

Ese fue todo, todo lo que Temperance pudo aguantar antes de salir corriendo de la oficina, Ange mantenía su cara hundida en el pecho de Hodgins y Cam simplemente estaba desmoralizada con su cabeza hundida entre las manos, grandes lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Cuando Booth vio a Temperance salir, corrió tras ella, la vio entrar a su oficina, la siguió hasta allá, el propio Booth lucía pálido, sus ojos enrojecidos. Cuando llegó a la oficina de Bones, pudo escucharla en el baño, vomitando. Tímidamente se acercó y toco a su puerta.

-Temperance, por favor, abre la puerta…

El podía escuchar como ella seguía arqueando, y también oía sus sollozos.

-Por favor, abre la puerta, estoy acá, te necesito.

Finalmente, escuchó como ella bajaba la llave del baño, luego pudo escuchar el agua corriendo en el lavabo. Entonces, la puerta se abrió y pudo ver la cara de su novia, con un rictus de ira y dolor. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos, y allí, juntos ambos se aferraron el uno al otro, tratando de calmar sus emociones.

-Es…es lo más horrible…lo más espantoso que he visto en mi vida…-susurró ella- ¿cómo puede alguien hacer algo así?

-No lo sé mi cielo, no lo sé…pero vamos a atrapar a esos bastardos…los vamos a mandar a la cárcel y van a morir por lo que le hicieron a esa criatura…solo merecen la pena de muerte-exclamó él sin ocultar la furia en su voz.

-Dra. B…Booth…Colbert nos necesita…-exclamó Hodgins, cuyo rostro reflejaba su estado de ánimo.

-No creo que pueda ver una imagen más-dijo Temperance capturando la mirada de Booth-no puedo Booth, es demasiado…

-Lo sé, yo tampoco quisiera ver nada más, pero es la única pista que tenemos Bones, por lo menos veamos que tiene Colbert que decirnos…respecto al resto del disco.

Rato después, cuando Brennan, Ángela y Cam lograron recomponerse, todos volvían a la oficina de Ange, donde Colbert los esperaba.

-Agente Colbert, realmente no creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda ver más videos, tenemos que…tratar de reponernos de esto…¿podría decirnos que más hay en el disco?-preguntó Booth.

-Lo entiendo Agente Booth, yo aún trato de borrar de mi mente esas y muchas otras imágenes que encontramos en ese foro de pervertidos. El disco contiene seis videos, de ataques a la misma cantidad de niños, todos parecen ser los niños cuyas imágenes ustedes reconstruyeron, en los videos las imágenes son similares a las que acaban de ver, su modus operandi era bastante similar. Se llegan a ver tres distintos sospechosos, siempre cubriendo sus caras, también parecen ser dos locaciones distintas. Abarcan distintas fechas…aún no logramos ubicar quien los subió, ocultaron su I.P. de varias formas, pero seguimos intentándolo. Adicionalmente, hay por lo menos otros cinco videos de los mismos sospechosos cometiendo otras violaciones y asesinatos de otros menores no identificados.

-¡Dios mío!-suspiró Ángela.

-Tenemos plena disposición de colaborar con ustedes, por ahora estoy preparando toda la información que hemos recabado, la cual les enviaré esta tarde, será necesario que revisen el material gráfico, sé que será horrible, pero hay información útil, por lo menos del tipo de lugar en el que los tenían. Como dije, son dos localizaciones diferentes.

-¿Acaso esta es una de ellas?-preguntó Ange desplegando en la pantalla las fotos del cuarto en la bodega, donde encontraron uno de los cuerpos en un camastro viejo.

-Resulta similar, probablemente sí.

-Caray, no quiero ver todos esos videos-sollozó Ange-lo siento Bren, pero no creo que pueda soportarlo.

-Te entiendo Ange, buscaremos alguna forma de hacer el trabajo…tranquila-respondió ella.

-Tal vez puedo enviar al Agente Sanders, él es el encargado de revisar los videos, los ha visto todos, es un buen tipo, tiene entrenamiento en psicología y podría ser útil, para minimizar su exposición a estas imágenes…-sugirió Colbert.

-Eso sería genial Colbert, Ange es una artista, una persona muy sensible…me parece injusto someterla a la revisión de esos videos sola. Sería muy útil tener acá a alguien con entrenamiento y que ya los vio-le dijo Booth.

-Perfecto, entonces enviaré a Sanders con toda la evidencia esta tarde.

-Gracias, nosotros estaremos esperando la información. Necesitaremos toda la colaboración que su unidad nos pueda dar-le dijo Booth.

-Por supuesto, tengo orden del Director Cullen de enviar a dos de nuestros profesionales informáticos para colaborar con ustedes.

-Muy bien, estaremos en contacto entonces.

Luego de Colbert se fue, el equipo se sentó en el Lounge del laboratorio, todos en silencio, tratando de procesar los horrores que habían visto.

-Sé que esto no va a ser nada fácil, que ninguno de nosotros quiere ver más imágenes como las que observamos…pero…estos tipos están sueltos…siguen en la calle, acechando a niños indefensos…niños que por injusticias del destino están solos, sin nadie que los cuide…niños que ya sufren abandono…solo les pido que hagan un esfuerzo. Tenemos que sacar a estos desgraciados de las calles-exclamó Booth rompiendo el silencio, mientras hablaba sus squints lo miraban atentamente, a su lado Temperance apretaba su mano brindándole confort-creo que ninguno de nosotros podrá dormir tranquilo si no hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por capturar a estos criminales.

-Booth tiene razón-continuó Cam-sé que este es por mucho, el peor caso que hemos visto en años, pero no podemos fallar, debemos encontrar algo que nos lleve hasta estos hombres…tenemos que hacerlo por todos esos niños que están ahí afuera y que se pueden convertir en sus víctimas.

-Ange-musitó Brennan llamando la atención de su amiga-sé que para ti es más duro que para el resto, pero también sé que tu gran corazón nos va a ayudar a encontrar cualquier pista útil para capturarlos, y no estarás sola Ange, estaremos contigo…a cada paso…vamos a hacer esto juntos, paso a paso.

-Gracias Bren-replicó Ángela enjugándose las lágrimas-tienen razón, tenemos que ponerles un alto, no podemos dejarlos escapar.

-Vamos a ubicarlos, nadie puede ocultarse también en Internet, debe haber alguna forma de rastrearlos y lo vamos a hacer-dijo Hodgins con firmeza.

-Muy bien, entonces estamos listos, en cuanto llegue la evidencia, trabajaremos como siempre, juntos y vamos a lograr encontrar algo que nos lleve a ubicar a estos dementes-concluyó Booth.

Así, el grupo se preparó para la que sería una larga y agotadora tarde de trabajo, decididos a hacer todo lo necesario para sacar de las calles a los sádicos asesinos cuya furia homicida había traído tanto dolor.


	24. EN BUSCA DE RESPUESTAS

**Como saben, Bones no me pertenece, si así fuera a estas alturas Brennan y Booth estarían juntos, haciendo un bebé histéricamente bello. **

**Recuerden ver mi otra historia Ayudando a Booth, enlace en mi perfil… y no se olviden de dejar sus reseñas.**

**CAPITULO 24: EN BUSCA DE RESPUESTAS**

Esa misma tarde, el Agente Sanders, en compañía de dos expertos informáticos de su unidad, Walker y Smith, hicieron acto de presencia en el Jeffersonian. Luego de las presentaciones de rigor, Sanders en compañía de Sweets y Angela, se dedicaron a los videos. La mecánica que establecieron fue simple, Ange copió los videos en su computadora, y puso su software de reconocimiento a funcionar para analizar a los criminales y tener idea de sus caracterísitcas físicas. Por su parte, Sanders y Sweets con otra computadora, repasaron uno por uno los videos, haciendo notas de todo lo que pudiera servirles, ropas, objetos en la mal iluminada habitación, sonidos, cualquier cosa que les permitiera identificar el sitio. En los videos habían dos localizaciones, una era la bodega de Upper Malboro, y la otra un lugar hasta ahora desconocido.

Por su parte, los técnicos informáticos se dedicaron a repasar con Ange y Hodgins los detalles técnicos del rastreo de la I.P. del usuario Boykiller23. Les explicaron como habían logrado filtrarse y ocultar sus ip por medio de servidores proxy y software que trataban de garantizar el anonimato. Sin embargo, el FBI contaba con sus herramientas y se mantenía siguiendo el rastro. Hasta hora sin mucho éxito, pues los criminales habían sido lo bastante hábiles como para evitar dejar un rastro obvio.

Durante horas el equipo trabajó incesantemente, mientras tanto, Cam, Brennan y Booth se dedicaron a revisar la información que el FBI había recopilado sobre el foro dónde los videos habían sido publicados. Revisaron cientos de mensajes, hasta que al filo de las cinco Brennan se levantó y decidió ir a la oficina de Ange a ver si podía ayudar en algo.

-Ange…-

-Hola cariño.

-Tengo una idea, tal vez pueda encontrar aspectos físicos de los sospechosos, pero necesito los videos, ¿podrías copiarlos en un disco para revisarlo en mi casa?

-Claro Bren, ¿estás segura de que quieres llevarte esto a tu casa?

-Necesito sentir que soy útil Ange, sin más huesos que analizar, es poco lo que puedo aportar, así que si puedo lograr algo viendo esos videos lo haré.

-Muy bien, haré la copia y te la llevaré a tu oficina cariño.

Los demás ocupantes de la oficina observaron el intercambio con interés, cuando Brennan se fue, Smith preguntó:

-¿Qué quizo decir con eso? Es decir, sobre aspectos físicos.

-Brennan observando a los sospechosos podría encontrar algo que los caracterice, en su estructura osea o en la manera en que se mueven, si tienen lesiones o daños físicos que resulten evidentes y que colaboran a la hora de identificarlos.

-¿Con solo mirarlos?-terció Walker.

-Sí, esa es nuestra Brennan-respondió Angela orgullosa de su amiga.

Eran las siete de la noche cuando Brennan y Booth salieron rumbo a la casa de ella, con una mirada y sin palabras, bastó para que ambos supieran que pasarían la noche juntos. Evidentemente ambos deseaban el apoyo del otro, los horrores que habían presenciado lo ameritaban. En las últimas dos horas ambos se habían dedicado a observar varios de los videos, pausándolos, retrocediéndolos, haciendo zoom en algunas partes y tomando notas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, ninguno de los dos tenía hambre, realmente las sádicas imágenes habían eliminado todo rastro de apetito y aún debían revisar los últimos videos que tenían. Así que simplemente tomaron cada uno una cerveza y se dispusieron a terminar de revisar el material.

-¿Viste eso?-preguntó Brennan pausando el video,

-¿Qué?

-En la ventana, mira-dijo ella retrocediendo en cámara lenta hasta que apareció en la pantalla la toma que buscaba, donde se veía en la pared del cuartucho donde se llevaba a cabo la acción, una ventana alta, en la que solo estaba la imagen del cielo, Brennan siguió retrocediendo y en la toma cruzando el cielo aparecía la figura relativamente cercana de un avión.

-¡Bones!-exclamó él-detenla, mirá la forma de ese avión…no parece un avión comercial, y está muy cerca.

-Eso parece.

Luego de revisar la toma varias veces, Booth concluyó que era un caza, un avión militar, eso solo podía significar que el lugar dónde se cometieron los crímenes debía estar muy cerca de una base aérea.

Finalmente llegaron al último video, y prácticamente en todos los que correspondían a la locación que desconocían, tenían por lo menos algo llamativo, si no era un avión en la ventana era el sonido cercano de uno. Definitivamente debía estar cerca de una base. La pregunta era cuál si era en el área de D.C. la localización podría estar cerca de la Base Andrews o cerca de Bolling, pero no había forma de saber si no era una ubicación al otro lado del país.

También lograron determinar que uno de los sospechosos tenía una lesión en un hombro que le impedía tener una movilidad completa de la articulación. Otro detalle presente en dos de los videos, ambos con hora de filmación a las cinco de la tarde, era evidente el sonido del silbato de un tren, habían vías férreas cercanas. Brennan decidió que al día siguiente le pediría a Ange que revisara los canales de audio de cada uno de los videos para ver qué sonidos podían aislar a fin de ayudarse con la identificación del sitio.

-Bonita, deberíamos irnos a dormir, es muy tarde-sugirió Seeley mientras estiraba sus brazos.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Pasada la medianoche.

-O.K. solo voy a repasar un par de cosas en los reportes que hicimos de los restos y te alcanzo en la cama.

-¡Bones! Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que has visto esos reportes miles de veces, casi juraría que te los sabes de memoria…vamos a la cama…necesitas descansar.

-Pero solo me tomará diez minutos…

-No, vamos a la cama-exclamó él tomando los reportes y escondiéndolos tras de él.

-¡Heeyyy! Dame los reportes.

-No, lo siento, te conozco y cuando dices diez minutos, fácilmente se vuelven tres horas, vamos a dormir y mañana en la oficina podrás ver los reportes durante el tiempo que quieras.

-No estoy de acuerdo en la manera que estás actuando Booth, dame los reportes.

-Bones, puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras, pero no voy a darte los reportes, vamos, a la cama, tienes que descansar.

A regañadientes ella se dirigió al dormitorio mientras él la seguía con la mirada, cuando vio que ella cruzaba el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, Booth devolvió los reportes a la mesa y se dispuso a dirigirse a la habitación. En ese momento, la puerta se cerró.

-¡Bones!-exclamó mientras tocaba la puerta-abre por favor…

-No.

-Temperance, por favor abre la puerta.

-Me voy a dormir Booth, hasta mañana.

-Tempe…por favor, no hace falta que hagas esto…

Durante cinco minutos Booth no escuchó nada más, él siguió llamando sin éxito, hasta que se hartó y simplemente buscó algo que pudiera servirle. Rápidamente se dirigió al cuarto de lavado de Brennan y encontró lo que buscaba. Nuevamente se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio y con ayuda de su tarjeta de crédito y el alambre que consigió empezó a trabajar en la cerradura, un par de rápidos movimientos y la puerta se abrió.

-¡¡Qué hiciste!!

-Abrir la puerta Bones, o qué crees que te voy a dejar salirte con la tuya…se qué te molesté pero no voy a permitir que me cierres la puerta en la nariz…si quieres enojarte, muy bien, pero no pienso irme a la cama hasta que me perdones-exclamó el mientras ágilmente se metió a la cama y la atrapó entre sus brazos.

-Suéltame Booth, te lo advierto-reclamó tratando de liberarse de su fuerte abrazo-SUELTAME-dijo alzando la voz y tratando de parecer enojada, mientras batallaba para que no se le escapara una sonrisa mientras Booth se dedicaba a hacerle cosquillas y a besarle el cuello.

-¡Qué me sueltes te digo!-dijo y no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada ante el nuevo ataque de cosquillas de Booth-¡BOOTH!

Después de varios empujones de ella procuarando liberarse, y varios intensos besos de él en su cuello por fin Temperance se rindió y buscó sus labios, besándolo apasionadamente, encendiendo la pasión y provocando que las cosas se pusieran mucho más candentes. Una hora después la pareja se rendía al sueño, ambos satisfechos y rendidos.

Al día siguiente a las 7:30 a.m. el escuadrón de squints y los refuerzos del FBI se reunía en una sala del Jeffersonian. Poco a poco empezaron a dar reportes de sus hallazgos.

-Booth y yo estuvimos revisando los videos, hasta ahora logramos encontrar estos datos: uno de los sospechosos debe sufrir una lesión en el hombro, que le impide mover la articulación de manera normal. Probablemente tenga un problema de mangito rotador, quiza además una bursitis, pero es obvio que no tiene buena movilidad y debe padecer de dolor. Es su brazo izquierdo. Encontramos en dos videos el sonido de un silbato de tren, ambos corresponden a la misma ubicación y el silbato del tren se escucha cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Adicionalmente, detectamos varias tomas de aviones circulando en el cielo, relativamente cerca de la localización, se ven en la ventana. Parecen cazas-exclamó Temperance mirando a Booth para indicarle que continuara.

-Así es- continúo Booth-en los videos que no se veían aviones, se podían escuchar los sonidos de sus motores, pasando cerca de ahí, por lo que creemos que el lugar de grabación está cerca de una base área, si fuera en las cercanías de D.C. tendríamos que pensar en Bolling o Andrews. ¿Qué han hallado ustedes?

-Bueno-empezó Hodgins-ayer me di a la tarea de hacer una extensa búsqueda por internet y encontré un nuevo foro donde un usuario BoyKiller2-3, noten que es el mismo nombre pero con un guión entre el 2 y 3, publicó dos de los videos que vimos. Esta es la dirección web-exclamó el entomólogo mientras con la computadora abría el sitio-como pueden ver es otro sitio de pervertidos como el que ustedes analizaron. Hice mi propia investigación para seguir el rastro de la i.p. del usuario, esto es lo que entoncontré-continúo oprimiendo botones hasta que aparecieron en la pantalla los datos de seguimiento que hizo-logré ubicar el rastro hasta una i.p. fija, que por lo que pude averiguar pertenece a un café internet en la zona de Pendleton Street en Alexandria.

-¡Wow! Eso es cerca de Bolling…-interrumpió Booth.

-¡Correcto!-saltó Brennan.

-Bien-continúo Hodgins-el caso es que tengo la dirección de ese café internet, el tipo publicó los videos el mes pasado, pero su última conexión fue hace un par de semanas, desde la misma ubicación.

-O sea que frecuenta ese café internet.

-Sí, eso parece, pero desde entonces no tenemos más conexiones desde esa localización, las que tiene más recientes, de hace un par de días vienen de otra i.p. que no es la suya, es de un proxy, estoy rastreando esa i.p.

Los boquiabiertos técnicos del FBI miraban expectantes al entomólogo, que en unas horas había logrado una pista tangible.

-Podemos ayudar con eso-Sugirió Smith.

-Lo imagino-dijo Hodgins con una sonrisa bien pintada en su rostro.

-Bueno-djo Ange-yo logré aplicar mi software de reconocimiento de masa en los videos, y por ahora también tengo las medidas de los sopechosos. Uno de ellos mide aproximadamente 1,75 y pesa unos 95 kilos, otro tiene una altura aproximada de 1,60 y es el más relleno, debe pesar 80 kilos, el tercero aparentemente mide 1,80, es el más alto y debe pesar unos 98 kilos. Es todo lo que les puedo decir, también esto revisando las fotos de los niños que aparecen en los videos para compararlos con las bases de datos de personas perdidas, hasta ahora no tengo ningún resultado positivo.

-Yo estoy rehaciendo el perfil psicológico, lo tendré listo esta tarde-concluyó Sweets.

-Bueno, creo que Bones y yo debemos ir a hacer una visita a ese café internet.

-Hey Booth, espera…no creo que sea buena idea-le indicó Sweets.

-¿Qué?-respondió él sorprendido.

-Mira, si esta gene sigue frecuentando ese sitio, y llegas tú con la Dra. Brennan a hacer preguntas…es decir, mírate, basta verte y es como ver la palabra POLICIA pintada en tu frente-replicó el psicólogo, mientras el resto no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué sugieres? ¿qué nos disfracemos de qué?

-Pienso que deberían enviar a alguién a visitar ese sitio, pasar un rato ahí, mezclarse con la gente…

-No es mala idea Booth-le dijo Brennan.

-O sea alguién debe ir encubierto, ¿te molestaría decirme a quién sugieres?

-Uhhh…bueno no sé, el tipo de gente que frecuenta estos sitios es gente joven, por lo que veo el sitio tiene sala de videojuegos…no sé. Deberíamos buscar un agente joven.

-JA JA JA!! Sabes qué Sweets, si ocupamos alguién joven, con cara de aficionado a los videojuegos, viejo, deberíamos enviarte a ti-se burló Hodgins-y lo de viejo lo digo sarcásticamente.

Mientras Ange, Cam y los demás agentes se reían sin disimulo y Brennan se mordía el labio inferior tratando de no soltar la carcajada, Booth por fin habló.

-Sabes que Hodgins tiene razón Sweets, deberíamos enviarte a ese lugar a mezclarte con los chicos…tal vez logres algo y nos sirva por fin tu cara de preadolescente.

Con esto, ya Brennan no pudo soportar la risa ante la cara del pobre psicólogo. Al ver a la usualmente seria antropóloga riéndose de buena gana, el resto no pudo reprimirse.

-Vamos Sweets, necesitamos ir a dar una vuelta por ese sitio para ver cuál será la mejor manera de disfrazarte para tu misión encubierta-concluyó Booth sin ocultar su sonrisa burlona. El chico, anonadado y con la cara tan roja como un tomate se levantó para salir tras el agente.

-No tengo una carita de bebé-susurró.

-Ooohh…sí que la tienes baby-le espetó Angela.


	25. LABORES ENCUBIERTAS

25. Labores encubiertas.

En pocas horas el equipo logró montar vigilancia en el Café Internet que habían frecuentado los asesinos, con la información obtenida Sweets fue literalmente caracterizado como un geek y por supuesto, de inmediato fue enviado al lugar a mezclarse con los clientes del lugar.

Llevaba puesto un micrófono oculto en sus ropas, de modo tal que en una van del FBI que se apostó en un callejón cercano, Booth y Brennan pudieran escuchar todo lo que se hablara en el lugar. Sweets entró y de inmediato se ubicó en una de las computadoras ubicadas al fondo del local. Inmediatamente empezó a hacer algunas búsquedas de internet, mayoritariamente en webs pornográficas. Definitivamente no era su elección favorita, pero era parte de la fachada que debía mostrar. Mientras tonteaba en el sitio observó a los clientes que se ubicaban cerca de él, nadie parecía prestarle atención.

Luego se dedicó a jugar en las estaciones de juego de videos con muchachos jóvenes, tratando de establecer algún tipo de contacto con la gente que frecuentaba el sitio.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo Booth, apenas si ha conversado con algunos chicos y francamente nuestros sospechosos no son adolescentes amantes de los video juegos.

-Lo sé Bones, pero Sweets necesita mezclarse y estos chicos son clientes frecuentes.

-Creo que sería más útil mi presencia en el laboratorio.

-Está bien, vamos al laboratorio, Jones te quedas a cargo, creo que esto nos tomará un buen tiempo.

Mientras la pareja regresó al laboratorio, Sweets dedico casi tres horas a tontear en el café internet. Luego finalmente se fue a casa. Al día siguiente informó de sus avances al resto del equipo, avances que realmente no eran importantes. Por ahora, había logrado averiguar que el sitio era frecuentado mayoritariamente por adolescentes, uno que otro adulto entraba pero apenas usaban los equipos por lapsos cortos. En cambio el público joven pasaba su tiempo jugando en línea. Al final de su estadía pudo ver a dos o tres adultos en el área más privada del sitio navegando en internet, su idea era ir de noche y pasar su tiempo en ese sector para ver que podría averiguar.

Mientras tanto el equipo había estado monitoreando la actividad del foro que habían logrado encontrar. Hasta ahora no tenían más publicaciones del usuario sospechoso, sin embargo el sitio parecía bullir de actividad, la mayoría de los enlaces con fotos explícitas.

Luego de tres días realizando labores de vigilancia del foro y de tener a Sweets hasta por cinco horas en el café internet, el equipo decidió arriesgarse un tanto e intentar una nueva estrategia. Monitoreando el foro se habían dado cuenta de que la mayoría del contenido estaba en un hilo privado, al cual solo previa aprobación de los moderadores se podía tener acceso. Decidieron que Sweets debería de crear un usuario en el foro y empezar a postear ahí, actividad que realizaría desde el café internet.

Luego de dos semanas de postear en el sitio, el joven psicólogo había logrado una cierta aceptación de sus compañeros de foro, para ello, empezó comentando post de otros, pero sobre todo subiendo fotos para compartir con los usuarios y ganarse su confianza. Valga decir que las fotos las había obtenido el FBI de diversas webs que investigaba. En algún momento Sweets empezó a hablar de su afición por el video, y de que estaba llevando clases de edición para empezar a producir videos. Les dijo a sus compañeros de foro que aunque no tenía material original, había editado algunas de sus películas favoritas y que no sabía cómo podía compartirla con ellos.

El anzuelo pronto fue mordido por otros usuarios que empezaron a sugerirle sitios donde postear privadamente sus videos. Finalmente, Sweets posteó el video que habían preparado los técnicos del FBI en un web privado al que solo los miembros del foro accedían, había logrado acceso al corazón de la red de pedófilos. Al tener acceso al sitio también pudo ver los videos posteados allí, y muchos de ellos eran los que habían correspondido a los asesinatos. La labor de seguimiento de las I.P. continuaba pero hasta ahora era infructuoso, el asesino sabía cubrir bastante bien su huella y a pesar de que habían infiltrado el foro privado, lo cierto era que Boykiller 2-3 tenía semanas sin aportar nada.

-¡Hola Brenn!-exclamó Ángela cuando entró esa mañana a la oficina de su amiga.

-Hey Ange, ¿cómo estás? ¿Pasaste un buen fin de semana?

-La pasé bien, salí con algunos amigos artistas, ¿y tú? ¿Pasaste un romántico fin de semana con Booth?

-No…Booth salió de la ciudad el sábado, el FBI requería que colaborara con un caso en Atlanta, hoy debe presentarse a una reunión, regresa mañana.

-¡Qué mal! ¿Y por qué no lo acompañaste?

-Era trabajo Angie, además, yo tenía un compromiso ayer con mi hermano, asistí a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hailey.

-Aww…tu sobrinita.

-Sí, pude ver a mi padre también, pasamos un domingo en familia…solo faltaron Booth y Parker.

-Me encanta oírte hablar así Brenn…de familia, por fin tienes una gran familia-suspiró Ange, mientras Brennan levantó la mirada, sus ojos repentinamente se humedecieron.

-Tienes razón Ange, tengo una gran familia-respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

-Dra. Brennan-exclamó un exaltado Sweets ingresando repentinamente a la oficina.

-¡Sweets! ¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos algo, por fin tenemos algo…permítame su computadora…el tipo subió unas fotos y dijo que pronto pondrá otro video…-exclamó el joven psicólogo mientras tomaba aire-parece que el rastreo de la ip nos lleva a otro lugar cercano al café en Alexandria, otro cyber café.

-Entonces esa es el área en que se mueve…-musitó Brennan observando con atención mientras Sweets ingresaba al foro. Una vez que desplegó el mensaje del usuario sospechoso, tanto Ange como Brennan tuvieron que contenerse, la sensación de náuseas prácticamente sobrecogiéndolas. Las fotos correspondían a otro crimen aberrante, un niño frágil y visiblemente dolido era sodomizado por los criminales.

-¡Dios Santo!-gimió Ángela mientras Brennan trataba de mantenerse calmada.

-He analizado sus post anteriores y este también, este tipo tiene una necesidad de llamar la atención de darse importancia…también de controlar y someter a los demás, especialmente a los niños que ataca.

-O.K. Sweets, evitemos el balbuceo psicológico, es obvio que este tipo es un enfermo, lo que me interesa es si tenemos algo que nos pueda ayudar a ubicarlo…Ange…lo siento pero es necesario que analices esas fotos…ve si son reales o montadas…y detalles del sitio, es nuevo definitivamente, Sweets, quiero imprimir el texto del mensaje…y debo llamar a Booth para informarle.

-Muy bien, yo creo que volveré al café internet esta tarde…no sé creo que conviene ir al nuevo sitio…tal vez ahí…

-Sweets, espera a que hable con Booth, no podemos arriesgarnos a alejar a este tipo…

Minutos después Brennan llamó a Booth para informarle sobre las nuevas pistas, le explicó todo detalladamente y le envió por mail la copia de todo lo que habían recabado, incluyendo la dirección y datos del cyber café desde el que se envió la información.

-Sweets cree que sería bueno ir al cyber café.

-No sé, tengo la sospecha de que este tipo se mueve entre varios locales, no creo que permanezca mucho en cada sitio…es cuidadoso Bones.

-Lo sé, tenemos que encontrar una forma de ubicarlo.

-Te diré lo que haremos, vamos a analizar lo que tengamos, voy a chequear los datos del propietario de este sitio por si levanta alguna alerta, uno nunca sabe. Mañana regreso por la mañana, creo que debemos organizar una reunión con todo el equipo, incluyendo a Caroline, a eso de las diez de la mañana en el Jeffersonian y ahí decidimos como proceder.

-O.K. entonces voy a coordinar con todos…¿a qué hora llega tu vuelo?

-A las 9:10 de la mañana, apenas me da tiempo de llegar pasar por algo de comer al Dinner e irme para el Jeffersonian.

-¿Con qué aerolínea vienes?

-Ahhh…déjame ver…Delta, vuelo 1093.

-¿Puedo ir por ti al aeropuerto? Es decir, no vas a tomar un taxi desde allí…

-Yo también te extraño Temperance-le dijo él con ternura.

-Entonces, estaré mañana en el aeropuerto…-respondió ella sonriendo.

-Eso me gusta…entonces nos vemos mañana, te llamaré más tarde, debo salir ya para la reunión con los fiscales de distrito. Cuídate.

-Hasta luego…espero tu llamada.

Momentos después Temperance tenía totalmente coordinado al equipo para la reunión del día siguiente. Mientras tanto le indicó a Sweets que se mantuviera vigilante en el foro. Booth por su parte coordinó con el FBI una verificación de antecedentes del dueño del nuevo sitio desde el que se postearon las fotos. También se organizó con un equipo del FBI para montar una vigilancia del cyber café, la sugerencia fue colocar cámaras para ver quién entraba y salía. La esperanza era que Ángela comparara a las personas utilizando su software de identificación corporal y ver si lograban ubicar a alguno de los sospechosos.

Esa noche, Booth volvió a llamar a su novia que seguía en el laboratorio a las diez de la noche.

-¡Por favor dime que no tendré que llamar a Ange para que vaya a sacarte del Laboratorio!

-Yo soy perfectamente capaz de salir de acá y regresar a mi casa Booth, no hay razón para llamar a Ángela que se fue hace más de cuatro horas.

-Precisamente bonita, deberías haber salido con ella, no estar ahí a esta hora, apuesto que no has cenado-replicó mientras ella guardó silencio-…Temperance…¿Ya cenaste?

-No, pero es temprano y puedo comer algo cuando llegue a casa.

-Mmmm sí, y ¿cuándo será eso?

-¡Booth! No soy una niña, yo puedo cuidarme sola.

-Sé perfectamente que no eres una niña, lo que eres es un trabajólica terca que se rehúsa a cuidar sus horas de comida y a descansar, por favor, vete a casa.

-¿Trabajólica?

-Sí, y no lo niegues, los dos lo somos, pero por lo menos yo te arrastro al dinner o a casa a horas razonables.

-Booth…no creo que esta discusión sea oportuna, creo que mejor te vas a dormir, yo terminó con este reporte y me iré a casa.

-No, no me iré a dormir, voy a llamarte en 20 minutos a casa Temperance y si no estás ahí para entonces voy a llamar a Ange o a Cam para que te vayan a sacar de ahí.

-Eso es absurdo, no te atreverías.

-Ahh sabes qué, acabo de recordar que Max puede ayudarme con esa labor, así que 20 minutos Bones, tienes ese tiempo para irte a casa o llamó a tu padre a que vaya por ti, sospecho que él puede ser más efectivo que las chicas.

-Y qué te hace pensar que voy a acceder a esa amenaza, voy a terminar este reporte, me tome el tiempo que me tome y luego iré a casa.

-Urgghh…eres tan terca.

-Y tu tan macho alfa…yo puedo cuidarme sola.

-Sabes que no quiero pelear más contigo…

-No estamos peleando, estamos discutiendo…

-No, escucha, yo realmente estoy cansado, y no estoy dispuesto a oír más justificaciones Bones, tienes que comer, tienes que descansar, lo sabes muy bien, y no debería ser yo quien te lo recuerde todos los días…nadie mejor que tú sabe lo que dormir mal y comer a deshoras le hace a tu organismo así que está bien, haz lo que te plazca. Yo no puedo cuidar de ti si a ti no te importa un pepino mi preocupación ni tu salud.

-Booth…

-Adiós, nos vemos mañana-respondió el exasperado-Buenas noches.-y sin más colgó el teléfono, Temperance se quedó fría, quién se creía que era para colgarle así…con la rabia fluyendo por su ser, se dedico a terminar el reporte y una hora y media después estaba abriendo la puerta de su apartamento.

Inmediatamente se percató de la luz de la contestadora, había tres mensajes, uno de su casero recordándole la reunión de condóminos, otro de un vendedor y el último de Booth, el cual dejó 20 minutos después de colgarle el teléfono.

"Evidentemente no estás en casa, así que yo…yo no voy a llamar a nadie sabes, al final de cuentas tú puedes cuidar de ti, aunque no lo hagas bien…yo estoy cansado, me voy a dormir…ojalá entiendas que no es un afán mío de controlarte…es solo que…no quiero que te enfermes…no quiero…mmm…en fin…buenas noches o buenos días, no sé a qué hora llegarás a casa…"

Ella puso su bolso en el counter de la cocina y suspiró sintiéndose culpable, era casi medianoche y no había cenado, de hecho después del almuerzo frugal que tuvo solo se tomó un té a eso de las cinco de la tarde y se comió una barra de granola. Resignada, se dirigió a la cocina, se preparó un té y se comió unas galletas antes de irse a su habitación, luego se puso la pijama y hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos para no llamarlo y despotricar contra él…finalmente Booth tenía razón…

A la mañana siguiente fue la primera en llegar al laboratorio al filo de las siete de la mañana, por un buen rato se consumió en su trabajo hasta que la alarma de su celular le recordó que debía ir al aeropuerto. Por un momento dudó, y si él estaba molesto y no quería que fuera por él…no, si no quisiera verla se lo diría, y sin pensar más recogió su bolso, sus llaves y se puso en camino dispuesta a demostrarle a su novio que él le importaba y mucho.

Minutos después en el Aeropuerto Dulles, Temperance observaba las pantallas de Llegadas domésticas, el vuelo tenía un pequeño retraso. Finalmente minutos después pudo ver la esbelta figura de Booth hacerse paso entre la gente que salía, el no la había visto y seguía mirando para todos lados tratando de ubicarla. Ella aprovechó ese instante para acercarse y agarrarlo desprevenido, y sin perder el factor sorpresa tomo cuando lo tuvo cerca tomo su cara, lo volteó y le plantó un beso furibundo, cuando por fin se detuvieron para tomar aire:

-Eso es para que no te queden dudas de que tú me importas, me importas mucho-le dijo y volvió a capturar sus labios sin darle tiempo para la réplica.

-¡Wow! Si esa es tu manera de demostrarlo…no tengo quejas-suspiró él apoyando su frente en la de ella-pero tienes que entender que lo único que quiero es cuidar de ti preciosa.

-Lo sé…yo…lo entiendo…es que…amo mi trabajo.

-Y eso está bien, pero tu trabajo no puede anteponerse a tus necesidades Tempe, solo te pido que comas a tus horas y descanses, solo eso…

-Te extrañé…

-Y yo a ti mi vida…te extrañé mucho-con eso quedó atrás la discusión y la pareja finalmente se puso en marcha, debían pasar al Dinner para que Booth consiguiera algo de comer y luego irían al Jeffersonian a reunirse con el resto del equipo. Tenían una oportunidad de capturar a los sádicos asesinos y no iban a desaprovecharla.


	26. CERRANDO EL CERCO

26. CERRANDO EL CERCO.

A la hora señalada para la reunión, los compañeros ingresaron al Jeffersonian, listos para su reunión con el resto del equipo, los squints estaban ahí, junto a Caroline, Walker, Smith, Sanders, Colbert y hasta el Director Cullen.

-Buenos días, veo que están todos acá-exclamó Booth tomando su asiento-Director Cullen, veo que nos acompaña.

-Así es Booth, quiero saber que tenemos y cómo vamos a proceder con este caso.

Sin más preámbulo la reunión comenzó, Sweets les informó de sus avances, Ángela les indicó que las fotos eran definitivamente auténticas y sin retoques. Colbert les informó de los resultados de las vigilancias a los cibercafés, las cuales hasta ahora no parecían útiles.

-Muy bien, tenemos que vigilar este otro sitio, ¿tienen el resultado del chequeo de antecedentes de los que operan este nuevo cibercafé?-preguntó Booth.

-Sí, el tipo está limpio, pero revisamos a su empleado, el tipo que atiende el sitio, y el tema está interesante-replicó Sanders-el tipo tiene antecedentes por robo menor, estuvo en la cárcel varios meses poco después de salir de la secundaria, también fue investigado por problemas con drogas, es el típico muchacho problemático. En los últimos meses, desde que trabaja en ese sitio, se ha mantenido alejado de problemas.

-¿Dónde está lo interesante? Digo, aparte de que lograra que le dieran un trabajo administrando un cibercafé…-replicó Hodgins.

-A eso iba, el chico es sobrino del dueño, el único hijo de su hermana, parece que su tío le dio el trabajo para mantenerlo alejado de problemas. Sin embargo, la parte curiosa es que revisamos sus cuentas, el chico recibe su cheque de pago mensualmente, pero tenemos algunos depósitos más o menos grandes…sin una explicación lógica.

-¿Quién hizo los depósitos?-cuestionó el Director Cullen.

-El mismo muchacho, en efectivo, generalmente hace un depósito al mes, usualmente entre $300 y $400.

-Es extraño, ¿dices que no tiene otro trabajo?

-No, pasa todo su tiempo en el local, podría ser que esté reincidiendo con el negocio de drogas o que haya otro motivo para recibir ese dinero. El chico parece saber bastante de informática.

-¿Tienes una foto?

-Este es su file, no es uno de nuestros sospechosos, pero si ellos necesitan quién les ayude con sus movidas informáticas, si no saben como hacerlo, este tipo puede ayudarles.

-Interesante teoría Sanders…debemos vigilar a este chico, y creo que es hora de que Sweets haga una visita al café Internet.

-Hay algo más- indicó Smith- revisamos el origen de las comunicaciones más recientes, efectivamente vienen del cibercafé de este muchacho, pero debo decirles que invirtieron su tiempo tratando de disfrazar la ip. Sin embargo, tengo los datos de la ip interna del cibercafé, si lográramos acceso a su red, tal vez podríamos ubicar la máquina exacta de la cual vino la comunicación.

-¿Y cómo podríamos hacer eso?-preguntó Brennan.

-Sin llamar la atención, es imposible, salvo que utilicemos alguna herramienta desde adentro para tratar de mapear su red interna. Pero necesitaríamos poner esa aplicación en su computadora y por supuesto, arriesgarnos a que tengan algún software para detectarnos.

-¿Cuáles son las posibilidades?

-Pues, depende de que tan segura y administrada esté su red. Se ve que quien les ayuda a ocultar la IP sabe lo que hace. Es probable que tenga su red bien protegida.

-OK, entonces no podemos usar a Sweets para eso, si algo sale mal arruinaríamos su labor encubierta.-suspiró Booth-¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Si me lo autorizan podríamos intentar un ataque remoto, utilizar aplicaciones para tratar de infiltrar la red…-replicó Walker.

-O.K. inténtenlo, pero háganlo desde un lugar donde no los vinculen con el FBI o el Jeffersonian-exclamó Cullen-han sido muy hábiles hasta ahora, lo peor que nos puede pasar es que sepan que los vigilamos.

-Gracias señor, lo haré desde algún cibercafé-indicó Sanders-de hecho fingiré que estoy tratando de hackearlos para hacer un ataque de denegación de servicio, de ese modo si me descubren no pensarán que es un rastreo simplemente.

-Muy bien, ¿algo más que necesites para hacer eso?-le preguntó Cullen.

-No, bueno, si mis métodos fallan, podríamos intentar infectarlos con un software preparado al efecto, un caballo de Troya…tal vez enviar otros agentes a usar el café, encubiertos para no volar la identidad encubierta de Sweets.

-O.K. hazlo, solo procuremos que Sweets aparezca antes que ellos, para que no levante sospechas.

-Lo que haremos es enviar a Sweets hoy mismo allá-dijo Booth-supongo que Walker y Smith requerirán horas para hacer lo suyo, y antes de que necesiten infiltrarlos, eso nos dará la ventaja de que Sweets aparezca antes que ellos hagan el intento.

-OK, entonces que esperamos, es mejor que Sweets se vaya para allá de inmediato, retrasaremos nuestra infiltración hasta mañana por la tarde.

-Caroline, quiero que me ayudes a conseguir los files de los antecedentes de este chico, Colbert, debemos vigilarlo de cerca…-siguió Booth-sospecho que puede estar involucrado, tengo una corazonada...necesitamos saber de dónde saca ese dinero extra. Y, Sweets, no navegues los foros desde ahí, creo que es mejor que llegues a jugar videos, no queremos levantar sospechas tan rápido, quiero que pases ahí todo el tiempo posible haciendo cosas normales, juegos, música, lo que te de la gana menos los sitios de estos desgraciados. Quiero que observes muy bien la dinámica del sitio, que te quedes ahí bastante, tal vez si vas ahora y luego sales a cenar y regresas en la noche. Reporta cualquier cosa extraña.

-O.K. voy a cambiarme y me iré para allá, ¿tenemos gente nuestra afuera verdad?

-Sí-replicó Colbert-hay dos agentes apostados en el edificio de apartamentos al frente, en el segundo piso. Te daré sus teléfonos y les avisaré que vas para allá.

-Muy bien, si eso es todo…creo que es hora de ponerse manos a la obra. Salvo que ustedes squints tengan algo que agregar.

-No hay mucho que decir-replicó Brennan-no hay evidencia nueva que procesar, seguimos revisando los videos y fotos que tenemos, pero no hay más que podamos hacer por ahora.

Esa tarde Sweets se dedicó a conocer el lugar y jugar partidas en las computadoras de juegos. Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para mantenerse jugando y alerta. Sin embargo, hasta ahora no había nada particularmente sospechoso.

Mientras tanto, en el Jeffersonian Brennan y los squints revisaban el material encontrado en el foro, y trataban de obtener más información de las imágenes. Al final del día, Booth apareció para llevarse a Brennan a cenar.

-¿Cansada?

-Más bien frustrada, no hay mucho que hacer si no tengo evidencia para revisar, estuve un par de horas en el limbo y luego con Ange y Hodgins revisando las fotos del foro que Sweets nos dio.

-Bueno, esperemos a ver si Sweets encuentra algo inusual en el sitio, mañana trataran de hackearlos.

-Realmente deseo que los atrapemos Booth, no puedo dejar de pensar en esos niños, los que aparecen en esas fotos nuevas…qué tal si siguen vivos…si aún podemos salvarlos…

-Lo sé Bones, yo también he estado pensando en lo mismo…cada segundo que pasa estos desgraciados están hiriendo a más inocentes…es…es simplemente aberrante…yo…Dios, necesitamos atraparlos.

-No podemos fallar, ¡tenemos que encontrar alguna pista!

Justo en ese instante apareció la mesera con su cena. La pareja empezó a comer en silencio, sobrecogidos por la sensación de impotencia que había caracterizado este caso desde el inicio.

Tiempo después viajaban en el auto en camino hacia la casa de Brennan.

-¿Te quedas esta noche conmigo?

-Pensaba que tal vez tú podrías venir a casa, no tengo un traje para mañana…-replicó él.

-O.K. vamos a mi casa por mi ropa…y luego nos quedamos en tu apartamento-concluyó ella-no pienso pasar otra noche sola si ya estás de vuelta.

Finalmente, luego de recoger las cosas de ella, llegaron a la casa de Booth y sin mucho preámbulo se metieron a la cama, ambos estaban exhaustos. Minutos después de meterse a la cama, ambos seguían despiertos, en silencio, Brennan con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Booth y el rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Seeley…

-¿Mmmm?-respondió el un tanto sorprendido por el uso de su nombre de pila, sabía que eso significaba una conversación seria.

-¿Estás despierto?

-Sí… ¿qué pasa?

-He estado pensando…-suspiró ella mientras él no pudo evitar ponerse en alerta roja…ese pensando tratándose de Temperance Brennan, podía no ser algo bueno.

-¿En qué?

-En nosotros…-para ese momento el corazón del Agente se aceleró, no tenía dudas de que ella lo amara, pero no podía evitar sentir pánico de lo que iba a decirle, ¿y sí era algo malo? Sin confiar mucho en su propia voz, se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

-Bueno…pasan muchas cosas, pero…te extrañe este fin de semana-replicó ella y él sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, lo extrañaba, eso no podía ser malo- es decir, no solo este fin de semana, te extraño cuando por alguna razón no estás conmigo, aunque estés cerca…es…Dios…es tan…¡románticamente ridículo sabes!

El no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Bueno, entonces somos un par de ridículos románticos…yo también te extraño, siempre mi vida…aún cuando estás en la habitación de al lado.

-El punto es que…bueno…yo siento que ya esto no es suficiente para mí Booth…yo…-él entonces se acomodó en la cama de forma tal que podía mirarla a los ojos y abrazarla, nuevamente su corazón empezó a acelerarse.

-Dime Temperance…

-!Uff!...yo he estado pensando qué, bueno qué pasamos casi todas las noches juntos, yo te extraño cuando no te quedas conmigo…el caso es que…Booth yo…yo no sé si es muy pronto pero… ¿querrías vivir conmigo?

El corazón de Booth dio un salto de alegría, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, su cara era la viva expresión del shock…por un momento Brennan pensó que su expresión era de pánico y no sorpresa y de inmediato bajó su mirada y exclamó:

-O.K., olvídalo, no quise asustarte Booth, me precipité…lo siento…sólo olvídalo…

-¡Hey!, no un momento…yo no estoy asustado Bones, solo sorprendido…es decir, ¿estás hablando en serio? De verdad deseas que vivamos juntos…

-Por supuesto, es decir, sino no te lo habría propuesto…yo…yo necesito más Booth…yo quiero tenerte conmigo a diario…yo quiero vivir junto a ti…-exclamó ella mirándolo con aquellos maravillosos ojos profundamente azules.

-¡Mi amor!-suspiró él acariciando su cara-yo también quiero vivir contigo…te amo Temperance, eres mi vida…yo…yo estoy tan feliz…por supuesto que vamos a vivir juntos preciosa-y sin más la besó apasionadamente mientras ambos derramaban algunas lágrimas, las emociones eran sobrecogedoras, era un gran paso, otro gran paso en la historia de esta singular pareja.

-B&B-

Al día siguiente, el equipo en pleno estaba temprano en el Laboratorio, sin embargo, ni Brennan ni Booth habían llegado para las ocho de la mañana.

-Esto es inusual-exclamó Cam mirando la hora- la Dra. Brennan siempre está acá desde muy temprano.

-Bueno, eso era antes Cam, ahora estoy segura que podemos culpar a Booth de sus retrasos-dijo Ángela sin ocultar una mirada pícara.

-Pues es extraño Ange, ellos no suelen llegar tarde si tenemos un caso activo, sobre todo ahora que están bajo la lupa en el FBI.

-¿Quieres que llame a Bren?

-¿Llamarme?-preguntó la aludida mientras ingresaba a la plataforma-perdón por la tardanza Cam, Booth y yo fuimos temprano al Hoover a revisar una información. ¿Alguna novedad?

-Ninguna-replicó Ángela sin dejar de mirar a su amiga inquisitivamente- encontraron algo nuevo Booth y tú.

-De hecho, nos reunimos con Sweets, nos dio el reporte de lo sucedido anoche en el cibercafé, nada relevante, sin embargo en opinión de Sweets el encargado del local es un tanto extraño. No está seguro pero tiene la impresión de que oculta algo, dice que hay una puerta que da a una habitación detrás de la cabina del encargado, pero que hasta donde pudo ver, sólo el ingresa ahí.

-Bueno, creo que será necesario vigilarlo más de cerca entonces-dijo Cam mientras le entregaba a Brennan unos formularios-estos son los formularios que me solicitó ayer Dra. Brennan, para solicitar los equipos que requiere en el laboratorio.

-Gracias Cam. Más tarde los llenaré. Por ahora me iré a mi oficina a terminar el papeleo atrasado. No tenemos nada más que hacer con este caso hasta que el FBI nos traiga evidencia para procesar.

-Te acompaño- susurró Ange siguiendo a su amiga. Si su instinto no fallaba, algo gordo pasaba, pese al profesionalismo de la antropóloga, la artista percibía algo distinto en ella.

-O.K. dime, ¿realmente fuiste al Hoover con Booth o es que a los tortolitos se les pegaron las cobijas esta mañana?

-¡Ange!-reclamó Brennan sentándose frente a su computadora-por supuesto que fuimos al FBI.

-No, no, no Temperance Brennan, te conozco y esa sonrisita disimulada no te está ayudando, escúpelo, dime, la verdad Booth y tú tuvieron una delicia matutina y por eso llegaste tarde.

-¡Qué no! Realmente fuimos al Hoover, y ¡no tengo porque decirte que hicimos esta mañana Ange!

-¡Cariño! Dime qué pasa, es que deberías ver la expresión de tu cara, es evidente que estás feliz y no creo que sea por el reporte de Sweets.

-¡Ufff!-suspiró Temperance al darse cuenta que su persistente amiga no iba a ceder-está bien, sí pasó algo, pero no está mañana precisamente.

-¡Ahhh! Entonces fue anoche, pero no creo que sea simplemente porque se acostaron, eso ya no es novedad, ¿qué pasó?

-¡Ange! Eres incorregible…mira lo que pasa es que Booth y yo, decidimos vivir juntos.

El chillido que lanzó la artista al escuchar la noticia casi deja sorda a la antropóloga, de seguido Ange se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola y felicitándola.

-¡Por favor, cálmate! Me vas a dejar sorda.

-Estoy tan feliz cariño, no puedo creerlo…es maravilloso, tienes que contarme todo, cómo te lo pidió, acaso te hiciste de rogar…dime…

-Bueno, realmente fui yo quién se lo pidió a él.

-¡Temperance Brennan!-exclamó Ange sorprendida-no puedo creerlo, ¿TÚ le pediste a Booth que vivieran juntos? No, no, ¿quién eres y qué hiciste con mi amiga Bren?

-No entiendo qué significa eso.

-No importa cariño, es una expresión…pero cuéntamelo todo, no dejes un detalle por fuera-contestó Ángela arrastrando a su amiga hacia el sofá.

-B&B-

-Booth-exclamó contestando el teléfono-sí señor, Sweets me dio su reporte, no hay nada novedoso salvo que el encargado levanta sus sospechas. Lo sé señor, todo está coordinado para intentar el ataque cibernético esta noche. Sí señor, en cuanto tenga novedades lo informaré señor.

Finalmente colgó la llamada y decidió que era hora de buscar a Colbert y ver como avanzaban ellos por su parte.

-Hey Colbert-exclamó al tocar la puerta de su compañero Agente.

-Hola Booth, viniste para ver cómo van las cosas…

-Sí, Cullen me llamó hace unos minutos.

-Bueno Walker y Smith están en un sitio seguro, un mall en el área de Maryland, desde ahí están preparando todo.

-Crees que logren pasar desapercibidos.

-No te preocupes, el lugar tiene un acceso inalámbrico libre, cualquiera puede usarlo. Conseguimos arrendar una pequeña oficina ahí y están trabajando privadamente.

-Perfecto, necesito estar al tanto de cualquier cosa que pase.

El día transcurrió sin mayores problemas, Sweets volvió esa tarde al lugar y ocupó una computadora para jugar un rato y revisar la internet, mientras observaba cuidadosamente el ambiente a su alrededor. Según lo planeado, los agentes ubicados en Maryland empezaron su misión alrededor de las ocho de la noche. Sweets había sido advertido para que indicara si notaba que el encargado se percataba de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, el chico parecía más interesado en hablar con una muchacha joven que había llegado minutos antes.

Una hora después, Sweets se levanto de su computadora y se retiro por la noche, de inmediato envió un mensaje a los agentes, el encargado no parecía darse cuenta de la "invasión" informática de su red.

-B&B-

Al día siguiente, todo el equipo se reunió en la sala de juntas del Hoover, allí los técnicos explicaron lo que habían logrado averiguar.

-Logramos infiltrar la red, tuvimos tiempo de mapear todo el sitio y de paso instalamos una aplicación espía que nos permitirá monitorear el tráfico saliente. Registramos 20 estaciones activas, pero en la configuración de la red aparecen tres ips más asignadas, no sé si sea para computadoras que no están en uso-explicó Smith.

-Bueno, como les informé el otro día, yo conté las veinte estaciones. No he logrado ver más equipos en el lugar-les dijo Sweets.

-¿Es decir que podría haber 3 máquinas más en esa red?-preguntó Booth.

-Al menos eso parece, y saben que es lo mejor, que esas tres ips de esas máquinas están vinculadas a la información de rastreo que hicimos de los últimos mensajes que pusieron los asesinos.

-¡Eso sería suficiente para una orden de allanamiento!-exclamó Brennan.

-No es el momento-replicó Colbert-debemos esperar a detectar actividad.

-De hecho si nos movemos antes los ahuyentaremos-replicó Booth-entonces pueden monitorear la actividad de esas máquinas.

-Pues sí, siempre y cuando no nos descubran, utilizamos una aplicación especial diseñada para ese efecto, por ahora indetectable, está oculta en una aplicación legítima.

-Entonces resta esperar-suspiró Hodgins-al menos tenemos algo.

-¿Pero dónde están esas máquinas?-preguntó Brennan y todos de inmediato miraron a Sweets.

-Hey, no me miren así, les digo que solo hay 20 equipos en el sitio, el único lugar que no he visto es la puerta tras la cabina del encargado, no sé qué pueda haber ahí.

-Conseguiré los planos de ese edificio y veremos que encontramos-dijo Booth mirando a Ángela-en cuanto tenga la información te la entregaré para que le des un vistazo.

-Muy bien, si eso es todo, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar.-replicó Cam, volvamos al Laboratorio.

Mientras el equipo salía, Brennan y Booth permanecieron en la sala. Una vez que todos salieron, él se acercó a ella.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí-le respondió mientras su mirada capturaba la de él- espero que esta sea la pista que nos lleve a atrapar a estos tipos.

-Yo también lo espero, es lo más cerca que hemos estado de lograr un avance-le dijo él mientras acariciaba suavemente el brazo de ella y hacía esfuerzos para no abrazarla. No era buena idea ponerse cariñosos en pleno edificio Hoover.

-Tenemos que hablar con Sweets, ayer te dije que Ángela sabe que decidimos vivir juntos, aunque le pedí discreción, no creo que logre mantenerse callada mucho tiempo…

-O.K. será mejor hablar con él de una vez.

Poco después la pareja hablaba con el psicólogo en su oficina y le comunicaban oficialmente su decisión de vivir como pareja.

-¡Wow!

-¿Wow? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?-preguntó Booth mirando al joven doctor.

-Bueno…es decir, es que me sorprende lo que me cuentan. Así que están decididos a iniciar esta convivencia.

-Realmente estamos prácticamente viviendo juntos Sweets, la única dificultad es elegir en qué apartamento dormimos cada noche-replicó Brennan- me parece que no es práctico seguir así.

-O.K. pero eso implica que deben llegar a ciertos acuerdos de convivencia, cómo dónde van a vivir, arreglos económicos, definir los tiempos que cada uno ocupa para sí mismo…

-Lo sabemos Sweets, por ahora decidimos tomar las cosas con calma, vamos a sentarnos a conversar todo esto el fin de semana-le dijo Booth-con este caso encima no tenemos mucho tiempo, y dependiendo de cómo salgan las cosas tal vez debamos trabajar el fin de semana. Temporalmente decidimos quedarnos en el apartamento de Bones, esta noche haré una maleta con ropa para estos días.

-¡Caray, esto va en serio!

-¿Qué pasa Sweets? Acaso no es lo normal que una pareja decida vivir junta, tienes alguna objeción o ¿esto va a cambiar la situación de nuestra asociación profesional?-le preguntó Brennan preocupada.

-Eehhh…no…es decir, no creo que tenga efectos en su relación de trabajo…seguiremos con la terapia como estaba estipulado…solo estén seguros de tener un diálogo claro respecto de lo que ambos esperan de su convivencia…es decir, deben organizarse…

-Lo sabemos, y lo haremos todo con calma en el momento oportuno.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? Tengo cosas que hacer en el laboratorio.

Sin más los compañeros dejaron al joven psicólogo sentado y sorprendido en su oficina.


	27. ENTRANDO EN ACCION

A/N Lamento que hayan tenido que esperar tanto, pero la vida real se interpone y he tenido demasiadas cosas en mi plato con las cuales lidiar, desde perder un ser querido hasta enfrentar diversas complicaciones y ocupaciones de trabajo. Mi intención es terminar mis dos fics lo antes posible, inclusive si se puede antes de terminar esta Semana Santa, pero no prometo nada. Lo que sí les digo es que el estado actual de la serie tampoco ayuda a inspirarme, pero bueno, prometo terminar estos dos fics tan pronto como sea posible y no volver a publicar un fic más que no esté terminado, eso solo si tengo tiempo y ánimo de escribir de nuevo al terminar estas tareas pendientes!

Gracias a quienes han dejado sus reviews y se han suscrito a esta historia, es por ustedes que hago el esfuerzo de terminar esta aventura.

27. ENTRANDO EN ACCIÓN

Dos días después de la última reunión del grupo investigador, y aún no tenían mayores pistas, esa tarde finalmente consiguieron los planos y modificaciones sufridas por el edificio donde se ubicaba el cibercafé. Fue en ese momento que supieron que en el local había una especie de pequeña habitación, casi como un simple espacio para artículos de limpieza de dos por dos metros. A pesar de ello, Ange siguió analizando los planos.

Hasta ahora no habían detectado actividad en las ips sospechosas que habían hallado los técnicos en la red interna del local, y Sweets y dos agentes jóvenes del FBI se turnaban para visitar el lugar con regularidad.

Cansados de no tener noticias y a sabiendas de que no había nada más que hacer, Brennan y Booth se fueron al departamento de ella al ser las nueve de la noche, armados con comida tailandesa para llevar. Luego de cenar se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿Crees que deberíamos hablar de nuestros planes de vivir juntos?

-Bueno, si tú quieres que empecemos a hablar de eso-replicó él-¿qué te preocupa?

-En principio, dónde vamos a vivir…luego…Sweets tiene razón, debemos acordar temas como las finanzas…los límites que cada uno necesita…no sé.

-O.K., ¿dónde quieres vivir?

-No sé Booth, mi apartamento es un poco más grande que el tuyo…pero me interesa saber tu opinión…quieres vivir acá o prefieres que busquemos un lugar nuevo, donde empezar de cero los dos.

-Temperance, a mí lo que me importa es vivir contigo, lo demás, es simplemente buscar dónde estemos cómodos los dos.

-Lo sé, pero si quieres conservar tu apartamento…

-O.K. veamos las cosas de manera práctica, mi contrato de arrendamiento se vence en cuatro meses…o sea que este sería el momento perfecto para concluirlo si no deseo seguir ahí. ¿Cómo está tu situación con este apartamento?

-Ok, bueno…yo…es decir, yo no tengo un alquiler, el lugar es mío, lo compré hace años…solo pago la cuota del condominio-respondió ella mirándolo para sopesar su reacción.

-Debí imaginarlo…

-Pero si quieres que busquemos otro sitio yo puedo poner este en renta…Booth, no quiero que te sientas mal…sé que el tema del dinero es un tema sensible…

-No es eso Bones, OK, entonces el sitio es tuyo, pero si vamos a vivir acá, que sería lógico siendo que es tu lugar y no es justo que alquilemos otro apartamento, entonces yo debo de hacerme cargo de varios pagos…no voy a vivir acá sin aportar nada Temperance…

-Podemos compartir los gastos de servicios, alimentación…

-Y la cuota de condominio-insistió él, vamos a ver, porque no hacemos los números, yo estoy acostumbrado a pagar un alquiler y por comida, entonces ese gasto que siempre hago se puede destinar para pagar los gastos de esta casa.

Poco después la pareja tenía claro el presupuesto mensual de gastos del apartamento y el estimado en alimentos, al final con lo que Booth pagaba en su apartamento cubrían esos gastos, y luego de una amplia discusión él logró convencerla de que ese sería su aporte. Que ella ponía el lugar y él pondría esos otros gastos.

-O.K. ahora viene el tema de la decoración-suspiró ella mientras él la miraba extrañado-hey no me mires así, tu apartamento tiene estilo retro y el mío es diferente, debemos encontrar una forma de acomodar tus cosas acá, no quiero que te sientas desplazado. Hay que darle toques que reflejen tu personalidad.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Bueno, realmente no veo como mezclar mis cosas con las tuyas…no son estilos compatibles.

-Entonces re-decoremos de manera que nos complazca a ambos.

-No, no es necesario, realmente yo no tengo problema con la decoración, lo que podemos hacer es poner mis cosas en una bodega y solo rescatar algunas pequeñas cosas que sí puedan ir acá.

-Este apartamento tiene dos cuartos de huéspedes. Podemos convertir uno en el cuarto de Parker, y el otro, si quieres puedes convertirlo en tu oficina, donde puedes poner lo que quieras.

-¡Perfecto! Eso haremos. Ahora, tenemos que ver cómo organizar nuestras rutinas, supongo que tú querrás tus espacios para tu trabajo.

-Para eso tengo mi oficina Booth, lo que ocupo es tener cierto silencio a veces…

-No hay problema, no te preocupes. El otro detalle es Parker, es decir, tener un niño en casa la hace ruidosa, pero cuando él esté acá yo puedo llevármelo de paseo algunas horas para que puedas trabajar.

-No te preocupes, nos organizaremos, yo tengo ciertos días en que hago compras y llevo mi ropa a la lavandería. La señora que limpia el apartamento viene dos veces por semana, no sé cuál es tu rutina.

-Bueno, usualmente me encargo de llevar mi ropa a la lavandería los sábados, las compras las hago también los sábados, usualmente con Parker…y los domingos a las nueve voy a misa.

-Bien, yo también hago mi lavandería los sábados…hay una buena lavandería cerca de acá, las compras también las hago en sábado, usualmente en la tarde, en la mañana voy a trabajar un rato, aunque últimamente paso mis sábados contigo…

-Actividad que me parece deberías mantener-exclamó él mirándola pícaramente.

-O.K.-sonrío ella-ya veremos, no puedo abandonar mis tareas. El domingo puedo trabajar en mis libros mientras vas a misa.

-Y a mediodía nos vemos para almorzar juntos-sugirió él.

-Me parece bien.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Booth.

-Booth… ¿cuándo?, OK; ¿tienes a alguien en el sitio?...bien, vamos para el Hoover.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Era Colbert, detectaron actividad en dos de las ips fantasma, la están monitoreando, además parece que Ángela y Hodgins tienen más información, van todos para el Hoover.

Rato después Booth, Brennan, Sweets, los squints, el Agente Colbert y Cullen se encontraban en la sala de juntas del Hoover.

-¿Qué tenemos?-preguntó Cullen sentándose a la cabecera.

-Bueno hay actividad en las ips ocultas, hasta ahora hemos detectado que su actividad es piratería de películas y música, un par de visitas a webs porno, pero no relacionadas con pedofilia-informó Colbert.

-Yo tengo más información-exclamó Ange sosteniendo en su mano su laptop.

-Puede conectarla a este proyector-sugirió Cullen, mientras Booth le acercaba a Ange el cable.

Minutos después la imagen de la computadora de Ange se desplegaba en la pantalla de la Sala de Juntas.

-Bueno, revisé los planos del edificio, resulta que ha sufrido varias reformas, una de ellas implicó dividir el sótano y darle acceso de bodega a varios locales en esa área. En el caso del Cibercafé, el acceso al sótano es por el cuartito detrás de la estación del encargado, allí se construyó una escalera. El área de sótano de ese local es de aproximadamente 5x4 metros.

-Entonces ya sabemos dónde están las computadoras extra-exclamó Brennan.

-Correcto-replicó Ange-hace dos años se hizo una renovación del sistema eléctrico a solicitud del inquilino y se mejoró la alimentación y se pusieron líneas de red.

-Bien, eso es algo para empezar, pero no podemos allanarlos aún, correríamos el riesgo de ahuyentar a los asesinos si nos movemos anticipadamente-comentó Booth.

-Bueno, en lo que he estado ahí solo he visto entrar al encargado, estás segura que no hay otro acceso Ange.

-Que conste en planos no, pero las divisiones que se hicieron no parecen ser de concreto…creo que son de fibrocemento.

-Déjame ver el plano-dijo Booth-con quién colindan las paredes de Gypsum.

-Mmmm…la del lado oeste con el sótano asignado al local de al lado, el que vende equipo eléctrico. Y la del lado sur…esa conecta con un área de parqueo, asignada al cibercafé.

-¡Apuesto que hay una puerta por esa área!-replicó Booth-Debemos encontrar una manera de ingresar a ese sótano sin levantar sospechas.

-De hecho al sótano se ingresa por el costado este del edificio-dijo Colbert-podemos poner una cámara oculta apuntando a esa entrada para vigilar quién entra o sale.

-Ange que es esto que marca el plano, en la esquina suroeste-preguntó Brennan.

-Es la acometida de distribución telefónica.

-¡Eso es!-exclamó Booth-debemos hacernos pasar por empleados de la compañía telefónica.

-Pero necesitamos algún daño…no quiero levantar sospechas…alguna idea.

-Déjemelo a mí jefe, voy a coordinar con la gente de la telefónica para "afectar" algunos teléfonos del edificio y provocar que llamen a pedir reparaciones.

-Muy bien, hazlo, y llévate a un par de hombres que finjan ser empleados de la empresa telefónica, quiero que vean muy bien el sitio, tengan cuidado porque si hay cámaras de vigilancia allí abajo no quiero nada que los alerte.

-Sí señor-replicó Colbert-procederé de inmediato a coordinar con la gente de la compañía y para mañana estaremos ingresando al sitio.

-¿Tenemos algo más?-terminó Cullen.

-No señor.

-Booth, quiero que me mantengas al tanto cada segundo de los avances, no podemos fallar con esta gente, me entiendes.

-Sí señor, tendremos todo el cuidado del mundo señor.

Al día siguiente Colbert logró infiltrar a dos agentes haciéndose pasar por empleados de telefonía, quienes disimuladamente confirmaron que existía una puerta de acceso al sótano del cibercafé. La cerradura parecía ser eléctrica. Luego de verificar que no había cámaras visibles, los hombres colocaron una cámara inalámbrica, oculta entre unas tuberías del techo, apuntando hacia la infame puerta. Los agentes que estuvieron por la mañana en las computadoras fingiendo ser clientes, reportaron que el encargado había bajado al área de sótano por unos minutos, pero que había regresado con algunos suministros rápidamente.

Pasaron dos días monitoreando la actividad sin detectar nada, finalmente una noche, bastante tarde, casi a las dos de la mañana, detectaron que las tres computadoras ocultas entraban en acción, en segundos estaban monitoreando el tráfico entrante y saliente. Pudieron darse cuenta del uso de algunos programas para ocultar la dirección ip y también de cómo empezaban a subir un video. El agente que monitoreaba el foro de pedófilos reportó el ingreso del usuario BoyKiller2-3, el tipo estaba mofándose de su última aventura y mostró fotos de dos niños pequeños siendo atacados, pero no de sus muertes. Tenían dos nuevas víctimas.

Al ser las dos y quince de la mañana el celular de Booth empezó a sonar.

-Mmmm-refunfuñó él mientras se soltaba del abrazo de su amada y buscaba a tientas el teléfono en la mesa de noche-Booth, más vale que sea importante…

-Los tenemos Booth, están en el cibercafé, necesito que vengas de inmediato al Hoover-se escuchó a Smith al otro lado de la línea. Booth de inmediato saltó de la cama, despertando a Temperance.

-Bones-exclamó-despierta, los tenemos, están en el café, Bones.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella entre dormida y despierta.

-Es Smith, BoyKiller está en el foro, está transmitiendo sus fotos desde las computadoras del café…tenemos hombres vigilando el edificio, necesitamos irnos ya.

Minutos después la SUV de Booth corría por las calles de D.C. en dirección al Edificio Edgar J. Hoover. Mientras tanto Brennan llamaba al resto del equipo y les avisaba de las novedades.

-Estamos acá-suspiró Booth al abrir la puerta de la Sala asignada para el centro de control del caso.

-Buenas noches-replicó Colbert-tengo el último reporte de Smith, siguen ahí, en esa pantalla está el video de la cámara inalámbrica, los otros dos corresponden a las cámaras externas. Tengo tres autos con hombres listos para seguirlos, y Booth, tienen nuevas víctimas, por las fotos que subieron parece que aún no los matan.-reportó el Agente mientras mostraba en la pantalla las últimas fotos subidas al foro. Brennan no pudo ocultar su disgusto.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó mientras miraba a su novio.

-Esperar, necesitamos seguirlos hacia su escondite.

-Con las cámaras obtuvimos las placas del auto en que llegaron, hay tres hombres dentro Booth.

-¿Tienes los datos del registro del auto?

-Acá están, el registro sale a nombre de Annie Myers, es una mujer mayor, de ochenta y cinco años, en este momento estoy haciendo una verificación de antecedentes…

Minutos después Booth, Brennan y Colbert revisaban los datos de la señora Myers. Resultó ser una mujer mayor, jubilada, había sido secretaria en una compañía de seguros. Vivía sola en Alexandria, solo tuvo una hija ya fallecida. Luego de revisar la información de la hija se dieron cuenta que la señora Myers tenía un nieto, Mark Rogers, a quién había criado desde que su hija murió. El hombre tenía 25 y al acceder a su información se percataron que había tenido problemas judiciales por drogas, manejo bajo la influencia del alcohol y varias peleas callejeras. Su último domicilio coincidía con el de su abuela. A la fecha aparecía como desempleado.

-Este podría ser uno de los sospechosos-exclamó Booth observando la foto judicial de Rogers, de su última detención. Mide 1.75 Bones, ¿qué opinas?

-Bueno con esa altura encaja con uno de los sospechosos.

En ese momento entraron el resto de los squints, de inmediato se les informó de la información recabada, todas las miradas continuaban puestas en las cámaras del sótano. Finalmente veinte minutos después la puerta se abrió y tres hombres abordaron el auto, y se dispusieron a salir del sótano.

-Definitivamente esos tres tipos encajan con las descripciones de nuestros sospechosos-observó Brennan mientras miraba a Ange quien asintió.

-Si me dan la copia de ese video puedo revisarlo contra las tomas que tenemos, pero opino igual que Brenn.

-Necesitamos seguirlos sin levantar sospechas-ordenó Booth por el radio. Un agente en motocicleta sería el primero en seguir el vehículo, daría informes de su ubicación para que otros agentes en diversos puntos los encontraran y relevar así al que seguía, evitando poner a los tipos en alerta. Pronto se dieron cuenta que los hombres se dirigían a la casa de Ann Myers. En ese momento se le dio orden a otro agente en otro auto que se adelantara y se parqueara cerca del sitio.

Finalmente los tres hombres ingresaron a la casa, a partir de ahí y con sigilo se inició un operativo de vigilancia y seguimiento. La casa de la señora Myers no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de bases aéreas o líneas férreas como para ser el lugar de las filmaciones. Sin embargo ahora tenían un nombre y tres personas a quién seguir. Al amanecer el grupo científicos se dirigió al laboratorio mientras los Agentes del FBI continuaban planeando las labores de vigilancia. Utilizando como cobertura un auto de la compañía eléctrica colocaron cámaras escondidas en frente de la casa de Myers. Un agente se disfrazó de mendigo y camino por el barrio. Durante casi todo el día no hubo movimiento. Mientras tanto las labores de papeleo continuaban, no había reportes de atención médica de la señora Myers, su última visita a un hospital había sido apenas tres meses antes, continuaba recibiendo su pensión, pero el dinero se lo depositaban en una cuenta. El último retiro se había hecho en un cajero automático tres días atrás. El FBI consiguió el video y pudo ver como Rogers había usado la tarjeta de su abuela para sacar dinero.

Al final de la tarde uno de los hombres salió de la casa, caminó hacia una tienda cercana y regresó con algunos víveres. Los equipos de vigilancia lograron un par de fotos y las enviaron al Laboratorio para que Ángela tratara de identificarlo contra las bases de datos disponibles. Un par de horas después dieron con la identificación, se trataba de Ron Smith, un ex convicto que había salido de prisión el año anterior, de 35 años, había estado preso tres años por robo y además había sido arrestado previamente por conducta indecente.

-Parece que tenemos otro sospechoso, su altura calza con la de uno de los sospechosos, y su contextura también-indicó Ange revisando las imágenes-este es definitivamente el más alto.

-Cuánto más estarán en esa casa haciendo nada-suspiró Hodgins-si esos pobres niños están vivos deben estar heridos, asustados y hambrientos…

-Y crees que le importe a esos cerdos-replicó Cam furiosa-perdón, pero esperar acá a que pase algo me está volviendo loca…estos infelices…Dios, solo espero que se muevan de esa casa y vayan al sitio donde tienen a los niños.

-Tranquila Cam, todos nos sentimos igual…-le dijo Booth mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

-No hacemos nada acá, será mejor que vayamos a casa-dijo Sweets-necesitamos descansar, si hay algún movimiento nos avisaran.

-Tienes razón-suspiró Hodgins-pero por favor, a la más mínima noticia avisen.

-Por supuesto, vamos Bones, Sweets no deja de tener razón, necesitamos estar frescos para cuando hagan algún movimiento…

-Booth, no creo que pueda dormir…

-No importa, vamos a casa, te preparas un baño, te relajas e intentas dormir, no hay nada que podamos hacer excepto esperar, así que da igual si esperamos acá o en casa.

El grupo se despidió y poco después cada miembro del equipo estaba en su casa, esperando noticias que dieran fin a esta pesadilla de caso.


End file.
